Aftereffect
by GreenRoseRegalia
Summary: "Are you nervous?" Sakura could barely breathe, let alone answer him... He continued to move in like a predator, his eyes sinfully dark as he breathed on her lips, "I can feel your heartbeat." SasuSaku -AU-COLLEGE-
1. Unexpected Encounter

**Hello Reader, Ive had this story in mind for a while and finally mustered up the time and energy to get it started. I'm by no means a FanFic veteran and still have much to learn, but I'm going to have fun with this while I'm at it... Unless of course, I don't get much feedback, then I will not continue. So please do leave me your thoughts on this as, I will only write if there's someone actually reading out there.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, just the plot and my thoughts.**

**...On with the story! ;)**

* * *

_Preface-Chapter One: Unexpected encounter_

_Am I alive or just a ghost,_

_haunted by my sorrows._

_-Red_

* * *

_"S-Sakura," _

_A frail woman rasped, as labored breaths filled the quiet hospital room. She dragged her arm over to the girl sleeping on her bosom, caressing her cheek tenderly. _

_"Mmm... Mom?" the sleep deprived girl mumbled before squinting her blood-shot eyes open to take in her mothers appearance. _

_Pale. _

_So pale._

_Sakura sat up instantly, now fully awake. Scooting closer, she leaned over her mother to stroke her forehead, noting the cold sweat and her shallow breaths, she grabbed her __**ice-cold **__wrist frantically to check her pulse._

_"N-nurse! We need a nurse in he-" _

_Her frantic cry silenced as her mother grabbed her arm, slowly bringing the hand up to her lips, she kissed it softly._

_Misty midnight-blue eyes regarded Sakura warmly, "I love you." _

_"No-" The rosette started in panic, fighting the urge to pull her hand away and scream at the woman before her._

_"I'm a-always with you," s__he smiled so sweetly, so reassuringly. _

_As if death couldn't keep her away._

_"Please, no," Sakura squeezed her mothers hand as anxiety began to seize her._

_"__**Always**__, my love," She finished with her last breath before her eyes hazed over and head fell back against the pillow._

_-Beep-_

_The monitor was loud and clear but all Sakura could hear was the beat of her own heart slamming against her rib cage._

_"Oh God please no," She moaned brokenly, her shaking hands clutched at her scalp in fear and unbelief. _

_Desperate, she jumped from her seat on the bed to reach the nurse on the other side - who walked in without her notice during the scene._

_Panting with the swell of her nerves, Sakura watched the medical nurse examine her mother... __After a moment, the nurse regretfully reached over and shut her mothers eyes with a heavy sigh, then turned to the fragile rosette, __"I'm sorr-"_

_"NO!" Sakura screamed as she tried to push past the nurse to get to her mother._

"**Sakura****,"**

_"I can't let you-"_

_"CHECK AGAIN!" Sakura shouted hysterically into the woman's face as she tried to get out of her restricting arms._

**"Sakura!"**

_More voices could be heard within the hospital room, then - stronger arms were now on Sakura, retracting her and eventually carrying her away from the scene._

_"Mom, mom.. __**MOM!"**_

**"Sakura, wake up!"**

* * *

She jerked at the sound before finally tearing her eyes open.

Sakura gasped for air.

Drenched in her sweat and disoriented, she ran a hand over her face and into her hair. Panting hard, she slowly sat up, to meet the concerned blue eyes of her best friend, leaning over her laid form on the bed.

_Another nightmare, d__ifferent day._

But it wasn't just a nightmare, it was her reality.

"Here," Ino handed her a cup of water, then proceeded to dab at her perspiring forehead with a small towel.

She numbly reached for the glass, muttering a breathless,"Th-thanks," before downing half the cup. Setting it down on the dresser beside the bed with shaky hands, she tried regulating her erratic breathing as best she could. She would not have a panic attack the first night she stayed in her dorm room. Unacceptable.

The bunk above her stirred, causing Sakura to hold her breath and turn questioning eyes on Ino.

"She's sound asleep," She answered reassuringly, reading her eyes with ease.

Sakura sighed in relief, she already felt horrible that her cries had woken up Ino (although its nothing really new for Ino, since she is usually, always the one to wake her) and had it been any other day she wouldn't feel as guilty, but they had class tomorrow. Well, actually, in a couple hours. It was 4:30am. And it was their FIRST day at the University, that they were completely unfamiliar with mind you, in this city they called Konoha. That was thankfully a couple hours away from home.

Feeling great regret, she quickly got her breathing under control before turning toward her blonde friend.

"Ino I'm better, please go back to bed and try to get some rest for tomorrow," Sakura pleaded

"What about you?" The platinum blonde questioned with a sleep-laced voice, as she continued to wipe her face gingerly. Sakura reached up and grabbed her wrists, halting her, "I will too, after I shower."

Ino eyed her friend skeptically.

Having grown up together she was very familiar with Sakura, with Sakura's guilt. She hated being a burden, especially since her mother died she had become even more independent. More to herself, closed off. Ino was the only one that saw her like this, at her most vulnerable, and it pained because Sakura was broken, and no one would ever know. She would keep it all together on the outside but on the inside she was dying. When night came around and the memories she was desperately trying to escape haunted her dreams, she crumbled all over again. But no one would ever know - including her own still-living father... _Especially_ her father.

So she knew the rosette wouldn't be going back to sleep, not after re-living the passing of her mother.

"Please Ino."

"... Okay fine," She gave in, knowing full well that Sakura needed to get out of the building.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss the cheek of her sun-kissed-haired companion affectionately, who had truly, always been the sister she never had.

Getting off her bottom bunk wearily, Sakura slipped her shoes on, grabbed her robe and towel, then turned to smile at Ino reassuringly before quietly exiting their dorm room.

Turning the knob shut with a click, she heaved a heavy sigh, thankful to be out of the room that felt as though it was closing in on her. Making her way down the long hall, she took light steps, careful not to disturb the other sleeping girls in their dorms. The rosette absentmindedly played with the loose threads of her towel as she walked, as it proved to be a good distraction from her thoughts and the current nausea she was experiencing. Breathing deeply through her nose, she reached the familiar flight of stairs, grabbing the ramp to steady herself she began the long descent down, watching her feet one after the other.

Pushing off the last step she turned to her right, expecting the double-doors leading outside to be there but found the exit' nowhere in sight. Stumped, she turned to her left and found another flight of stairs leading down. Outwardly shaking her head at her own unawareness from their first arrival, she took to the second flight of stairs.

They were on the third floor of the building, and the exit' was on the first, you'd think they would have an elevator-system set up, honestly.

_This school definitely has the money for it, _She thought before finally pushing open what she hoped was the door leading outside, and was answered by the cool night air sweeping over her skin, spreading chills up her arms and neck.

Sakura breathed the fresh air deeply as she made her way over to the bath chamber.

A hot shower, her one true escape.

Surely she would have been on the road to recovery by now right? It had been six months since the tragedy occurred. Every time she dreamed of it she would wake up soaked, and shaken to the core. Guilt so strong she couldn't breathe, and the ache of abandonment consuming her. Yes, both parents had abandoned her. Although her father was alive, and had(much to her surprise) her move in with him since her mother died, she barely knew him... and she didn't want to know him. She hated him, and hated herself for succumbing to such a poison as hate. It wasn't like her... nothing about her was familiar lately, she felt like a different person. Her father didn't care, he couldn't even tell the difference, because he didn't know her.

He definitely didn't try to either, she wasn't even sure why he had taken her in. Out of obligation? Guilt? To keep a close eye on her?

The last one sounded about right, he had the whole power-trip thing going pretty well for him. He had been absent most of her life and then suddenly thought he could take the reigns again..? It didn't work that way.

He was late, and lost all rights when he left them.

When he left her mother for his secretary without any remorse, ten years ago.

Her mothers pale face flashed in her mind.

_So Pale._

She shuddered.

_Okay Sakura, think happy thoughts_

_'...'_

_Happy thoughts._

_'...'_

_Come on!_

_Like, stupid sunshines- and rainbows and-_

Sakura's train of thought was lost when she heard a scraping sound against the pavement... Not able to distinguish what side it had come from, she stopped just in front of the bath chamber and waited curiously.

Her eyes searched, from the buildings, to in-between the tree's, until she made a circle in place.

_Officially losing it, _Sakura sighed, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she proceeded inside the building.

A few moments later, a figure in a dark hoodie became visible rounding the corner a few feet away. He took steady, unhurried steps toward the same side of the bath chamber.

That read MALE.

* * *

Sakura's tense muscles instantly loosened as the hot water hit her back in a soothing motion.

She sighed blissfully.

After thoroughly washing her waist-length hair and body, she remained under the water, simply enjoying the warmth on her skin, on her face, and scalp. Sakura was washing the night away. That's how she liked to think of it.

Humming softly, she enjoyed the water a little while longer before getting out. Grabbing the towel off the hook next to the shower curtain, she wrapped it securely around her petite frame before drawing the curtains back and stepping out.

The rosette was so taken with finding her flip flops, she failed to notice the presence of the person standing just a few feet across from her, who had stopped in his tracks upon noticing her.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

He saw something pink from his peripheral vision when he noticed her.

_What do we have here,_ he mused with a raised brow.

The boy leaned against the opposing lockers thoughtfully, unable to stop his eyes from traveling over the out-of-place figure. Her damp, pale-pink hair swayed with her every movement as she tip-toe'd across the chamber. Barely concealed curves were visible underneath her thin white towel that ended just above mid-thigh, graciously revealing her toned creamy legs

She was, delicate.

He shut his eyes at that, heaving a sigh in exasperation, he cleared his throat gruffly to get her attention.

Eyes widening from the sound, Sakura hesitantly turned in the direction it came from. Only to be met with; dark dripping locks, the darkest shade of obsidian- for eyes, along with a lean toned body, that was half-concealed by the black jeans hanging loosely on his hips, leaning against the lockers.

_You just totally checked him out._

She gasped, unconsciously taking a few steps back until her back met the lockers none-too-gently. Sakura hugged the towel around her tighter, and felt the heat on her cheeks after the shower intensifying.

The boy was momentarily taken aback as her striking green eyes met his, they held eye contact for a few seconds as though in a trance before he suddenly vexed, "They're under your duffle bag."

Still dumbfounded against the lockers, and not missing the evident irritation on the handsome strangers face, it took Sakura a moment to understand that he was referring to her flip flops. The heat hit her even harder, if possible as she realized he must have been watching her for some time.

"W-what are you doing in here?" She demanded then cursed inwardly at how shaky her voice sounded.

Amused, he fought the smirk forming on his lips.

She was so flustered. It was refreshing.

"I should ask you the same thing."

...

..

.

* * *

***Melts* ..Shirtless Sasuke? Hubba Hubba.**

****Soo, To Continue or not To Continue? ******I have soooo much planned for this story. Yes our Sakura has a tragic past in this fic but be prepared for crazy, adrenaline-packed action!**

**Please do leave me your thoughts on this.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. New acquaintances

**I'm back with Chapter Two! I just want to give a BIG Thank you to all who fav'd/followed and to those who reviewed! **

**-YLCourt, SMILE, PAJAMALY, Raikiri80, love-kills-quickly, AmyKpd. - ****Your reviews were appreciated and definitely encouraged me to continue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... Just the plot and my thoughts.**

**... Read on!**

* * *

_Chapter Two: New Acquaintances_

_Somethings unfolding, _

_I can feel it in the air..._

* * *

Restlessly tapping her pencil against the desk she was currently hunched over, Sakura heaved a sigh as she finished going over her lecture notes for the third time. It wasn't that she doubted her ability to attain information, she was actually quite good at that. It was that fact that she had not been able to get the mornings events out of her mind that she so desperately, wanted to forget. She felt the heat rise on her cheeks again and fought the urge to slam her forehead against the desk.

_How could I have missed that it was the 'Men's side?_

_Seriously Sakura? __So reckless. __So stupid!_

_... What must he have thought?_

_'Complete moron' Duh!_

_...Why do I even care what he thought?_

_I don't know him.. His opinion means nothing._

_...But, he saw you half-naked._

Sakura now glared at her notes as her inner thoughts took over, and the mornings events in-admissibly replayed through her mind.

* * *

_"I should ask you the same thing." _

_He intoned before pushing off the lockers and walking over to his bag, sitting on the bench a few feet in front of her. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura questioned, confusion and anger evident on her face._

_He gave no response, zipping his bag open, he dug through it's contents until his hands grasped what he needed. He pulled out his white v-neck t-shirt and began casually putting it on._

_All the while Sakura watched in both awe; as to how his well-built torso stretched and flexed while slipping the shirt on, and incredulously due to the fact that he seemed so comfortable, so 'at home' about it._

_"This is the Mens side." He deadpanned, breaking the silence that had thickened once more._

_"... W-what? Your kidding right - "_

_"You have a half hour before they start filling this place up," He interjected, as he grabbed his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder._

_"You cant be serious?"_

_He met her gaze then, impatience contorted his features, "Dead serious." _

_Silently he moved passed her, and over to the exit._

_ Coming to stand before it, he rested his hand on the door, glancing over his shoulder to find her still watching him in disbelief._

_"Half hour," he emphasized, before pushing open the door._

_"W-wait! ..I-uh, thanks." She managed, in her shocked and embarrassed stupor._

* * *

"Class is dismissed."

Mr. Kakashi's voice broke through her train of thought, causing Sakura's unfocused eyes to snap back to reality. Students started shuffling out of the room, so she began gathering her things. _Where did the time go?_ She thought inwardly. She decided she wouldn't worry about the mornings incident any longer, it was in the past, and it would stay there. She'd never see him again and no one would ever know... Including Ino. Sakura had skillfully avoided her best friend in the morning before class started.

Oh goodness if the blonde found out she would completely-

"Hey, your Hinata's friend right?" Sakura looked up from her bag to find a smiling brunette with twinkling hazel eyes watching her expectantly,"Yes, how did you - " Sakura was cut off as the girl quickly explained.

"I'm Tenten, a friend of Hinata's cousin... I saw you guys together this morning," she finished and held her hand out in greeting for Sakura to take.

Understanding crossed her features,"Oh I see, I'm Sakura Haruno," She offered with a small smile.

The girl with her hair in two buns beamed and continued,"You're freshmen right, like Hinata? I'm a sophomore... Neji asked me to keep an eye on you girls, there's a third one right?"(Referring to Ino) "Anyway, show you the ropes and what not, make sure you make it to class unscathed until you know the campus well enough.. And hey, having English literature together helps us both now." Tenten winked, then smirked suggestively. Sakura laughed at her bluntness, and _that_ smirk. Now, a study-buddy was always necessary, and my friends, so was a cheat-buddy(Again, only when necessary. Like for example, if the teacher went berserk or something, and forced them to take an evil test - that would question their intelligence and eventually cause them to drop out of college and crush their hopes and dreams, they'd totally team-up and slip in through the night like ninja's and kick ass, and grab the answers and be best friends) That's what that smirk stood for, seriously.

She liked Tenten already.

The rosette eyed her curiously for a long second before voicing her nagging theory, "So... Neji is Hinata's cousin right?"

"Yup, that's right!" The brunette chirped.

"And... He has the same pearly-eyes, like all the Huuga's?"

Pink dusted the cheeks of the girl before her and Sakura fought the urge to smirk. Tenten cleared her throat and answered in false-indifference,"Yes, he does."

"... And, he's your _friend_?" She intoned 'innocently.'_  
_

"Yeah... he is," Tenten now timid, avoided Sakura's inquisitive gaze.

Stepping aside so Sakura could slide out of her desk, Tenten offered,"Wanna grab lunch together?" And fell into step with her as they both exited the classroom and entered the halls.

Sakura silently contemplated, it was passed noon... She probably wouldn't see Ino or Hinata until her next couple classes(She had physics with Ino, and calculus 2 with Hinata at the end of the day) so having lunch with someone she knew would be nice.

"I'd like that."

So they made their way down to the cafeteria. Ignoring the howls and whistles from random-hormonal boys, Tenten told Sakura all about the prestige 'KU,' Konoha University. Her eyes followed Tenten's hands as she pointed to the tall white buildings displayed all around them that made up KU. She began explaining the system in order to get Sakura more familiar with the campus. Every building was assigned a letter along with specific classes in the same category. For example, all English, Literature, etc. were in the E-wing, which they had just left. The letters were A-K wings, all buildings went in alphabetical order(These were not including the administration Offices or their dorm buildings)Their school colors were, red, black and white. First football game to start the season was this Friday. Tenten expressed that they go together, it was a 'can't-miss' kind of thing. Continuing on, she explained that there were all sorts of clubs and organizations. Frat party's were(the best)spontaneous and usually on the weekends, and very exclusive. Neji along with a few of their other guy friends were in the fraternity so Tenten always knew when a party was taking place.

"Are you interested in any clubs, sports?" Tenten asked as they entered the enormous cafeteria that was partially-packed with students, and walked over to the other side to stand in line. She grabbed herself and Sakura a tray before they continued down the lunch bar.

"Actually, I signed up for volleyball this morning." Sakura answered as she eyed an apple before setting it on her tray, continuing down the line behind the brunette.

Grabbing a sandwich, Tenten grinned in response "So did I, as I did last year."

"Me too! All four years - or three years at least, of high school." Her excitement dying with every word, she swallowed hard.

The brunette watched her curiously,"... You didn't play your senior year?" She questioned, having caught Sakura's change in tone.

"No - could you hand me a water-bottle please?" She spoke quickly.

It took Tenten a moment to process before she reached over to grab a water-bottle buried in ice. She decided against digging for further information. Clearly the rosette didn't want to elaborate. They paid and went to sit at a vacant table.

"Yo Ten!"

A voice called out from somewhere behind Sakura just after they slid into their seats. Both girls turned to find a blonde in a blue t-shirt and dark jeans making his way over to their table.

"Hey Naruto," She greeted as he pulled a chair out beside her and sat down, making Tenten the middle-man.

Sakura silently examined the new-comers features. Broad shoulders and a muscular physique were notable. Golden hued skin revealed that he enjoyed the sun, along with his shaggy blonde hair and eyes that were a beautiful shade of blue... Royal-blue, she decided. Sakura also noticed a lot of the girls were suddenly staring at them. What was with the expressions on their faces?

"Naruto, this is Sakura... She's Neji's, cousins, roommate." Tenten introduced, before taking a sip from her iced-tea.

He flashed his eyes over to the rosette before turning them back on the girl beside him,"Say that five times fast Tenten," he teased.

She only stuck her tongue out at him in response.

When she didn't hear the brunette give any other answer or reprimand, Sakura looked up again to find him holding his hand out to her.

"You have pink hair," he pointed out unabashedly.

She shook his hand and wore a thoughtful expression, as if 'pondering' before responding with, "I do," answering without showing offense in the slightest.

"It's natural too," he stated curiously, as if he was thinking out loud.

"I believe so."

Still shaking her hand, he continued,"Your eyes - like a feline."

"You should see my claws when I'm angry."

A grin split across his face in response and he turned to Tenten,"I like her," he stated, nodding in Sakura's direction.

Both girls laughed.

"Did I pass the test?"

The brunette shook her head at the blonde boy in disapproval, "Don't mind him Sakura, he has no-filter is all."

"Hey, I do too! I was just making sure she wasn't crazy. All the pretty ones have a crazy side." He finished matter-of-factly, looking at Sakura in open suspicion.

The rosette fought the urge to roll her eyes and merely stared at him blankly. And when she continued to give no reaction, he was tempted to poke her with Tenten's plastic utensils.

"So, what brings you here Naruto?" The brunette forcefully retreated her spoon from his hand and dug into her yogurt.

He sighed, leaning back into his seat lazily,"I was lookin' for Neji."

"He's with Shikamaru," Tenten answered after swallowing the creamy delight.

"... What about Sasuke? He wont answer my calls." She turned and caught his gaze.

"I have a hunch," Tenten said lowly, and something unspoken passed between the two that didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, but she remained silent. It wasn't any of her business.

Seeming to be satisfied with the information, he pressed his palms over the table surface,"Hmm, right.. Well I'm off then," he breathed, pushing himself up from the table, and sliding the chair back with his foot. He looked down at the still-seated two with a boyish smirk,"Tenten, Sakura, don't miss me too much," he winked before striding across the cafeteria and exiting through the double-doors.

Half the girls in the cafeteria watched his every move until he was out of sight, before some of them shot Sakura and Tenten curious glances.

Unaware of the attention, the rosette bit into her apple thoughtfully.

They were an odd group, she decided. Tenten, Naruto, this Neji character she had yet to meet that seemed to know a lot about them. Friendly, but they had secrets. Or _a_ secret. What could they be hiding? Sakura wasn't sure, but obviously that Sasuke guy was involved, maybe Neji and Shika- whatever his name is were involved too. Something illegal? It's a possibility since they wouldn't disclose the information in front of her. She wasn't sure, she also didn't understand the attention they got too. Well, Naruto more than Tenten. It couldn't just be the fact that he was good-looking, it was almost as if the girls in the cafeteria were shocked to see him. Like he was a celebrity or something? Weird.

Anyway, she shouldn't put her nose where it didn't belong, she scolded. It really was none of her business.

The brunette watched the girl beside her curiously, deciding if she should test the rosette's reaction. It was a bit soon but she had a good feeling about Sakura... After a moment, she came to a conclusion and began hesitantly,"...So Sakura, how do you feel about adrenaline... About speed?"

_What an odd question _She thought,

Looking up, she regarded Tenten with some confusion,"Um, sounds dangerous?"

Tenten laughed out loud.

Had Sakura missed something? Was there something on her face?

"Whats so funny?"

"Nothing, your just adorable."

Unsatisfied, Sakura raised her brow in skepticism.

"There's a lot you don't know Sakura... Konoha is a different place when night falls."

...That was it? That parable was all she was gonna give her?

"Clarify... please?" She tried not to come off too curious, even though she was very intrigued.

So many assumptions and scenario's ran through her mind at that single half-answer.

The most frustrating thing for Sakura was when someone gave her a little piece of information but refused to further-explain or elaborate. Why bother mentioning it at all dammit? It drove her mad, but she kept an indifferent exterior, merely sighing thoughtfully.

She'd know soon enough.

But when the answer wasn't immediately available to her, and couldn't be found through a textbook or searched for on the internet, Sakura lost all balance and meaning in life, it was madness.

Could this be what she and Naruto were so secretive about? Considering the fact that she asked her the unusual question after Naruto departed...

It seemed sort of far-fetched... Why would a couple of rich kids be involved with something that sounded so - reckless? Well, maybe that was the answer itself, they had the money so they did as they pleased?...But what _exactly_ was Tenten getting at? A party? Some secret roller-coaster ride?

"You'll see for yourself, sometime this week maybe, there's never a set date," She finished, breaking through Sakura's many thoughts, she pushed her tray aside and stood up from the table.

Watching the rosettes still-creased brow from where she stood, Tenten fought the urge to grin. Clearly, she had got the girl thinking. Tenten wished she could just tell her but it was too soon and she wanted the girls to be surprised.. She could already tell that Sakura was trustworthy, she was very to herself and seemed to like the brunette as much as she did. Tenten didn't doubt her or the other two girls fitting into their click, if they were anything like Sakura it was going to be a great year.

She cleared her throat, drawing Sakura's attention once again, "Are you coming?"

The strawberry-blonde still had her brows creased together as she studied the Tenten. As if she were a puzzle to be put back together with no picture to follow. Sakura sighed and pushed out of her seat,"... Yeah, lets go."

She wouldn't worry about it, maybe Tenten was just messing with her...

_Maybe._

...

..

.

* * *

**So, Tenten and our favorite knuckle-headed Ninja have made their first appearances.. They are all going to be a close bunch.. Naruto and Sakura already have that humorous/blunt acquaintance going... They are both going to fall into the same closeness they have in the manga(I adore their friendship)**

**Sakura, Ino, Hinata-19 years old-Freshmen-Originally from Suna.**_  
_

**Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee, (&amp; others that I will inform you of that haven't made an appearance yet)-20 years old-Sophomore-Originally from Konoha.**

_'He doesnt matter, I'll never see him_ again,'** She is convinced she'll never run into him again and is comforted by that fact... Little does she know he will make another appearance fairly soon ;)**

_'Friendly, but they had secrets,' _**Sakura's curious and untrusting nature tends to take over when something in-explainable is in her midst. This is the beginning to where her nagging suspicions of the group begins. **

**Hmmm... what could Tenten be getting at I wonder? I'd love to hear your guesses! ... If it was obvious, that was planned. Lol. Anywho If you have any form of constructive criticism please do share, I am still new at this.**

**Thank you friends.**


	3. Spontaneous Combustion

Chapter Three is here! Seriously I get So excited and start squealing like a little girl when I read reviews saying they love how its coming along, and is currently one of their fav undergoing stories. Like Seriously MAKE MY DAY! You guys are soo sweeet! I cant believe I'm getting such good feedback, you guys are awesome.

**Special Thanks for reviewing to: ****AmyKpd, KHautumn21597, earthbender068, ****MissKonoha- I completely agree about her hair, that's why I had to do it!**

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.. Simply the plot.

... On with it ;)

* * *

_Chapter Three:Spontaneous Combustion_

_I will run and hide til memories fade away_

_and I will leave behind a love so strong._

_-Red_

* * *

The intense yellow, orange and red hues of the sunset reflected in the rosettes green eyes as she made her way over to her dorm, admiring the mesmerizing colors as she went.. It was Friday. She had made it through her second week of college.. Although she was exhausted and sleep deprived it was satisfying. She had kept busy with homework, studying and volleyball practice, therefore that had left little time to hurt - to remember. To remember the pain. She still had nightmares every other day but they weren't anything _too_ extreme.

The anxiety was definitely still very present, just underneath the surface waiting for her to doubt. Her friends, herself, and life itself. It had consumed her completely once, after her mom died. It ate at her until there was nothing left but a shell and without the pain present she fell into a serious depression, leaving her utterly empty... but Ino had been there. She had never left her side. She cried with her, encouraged her, and sometimes even slapped her when she lost all sense - slowly bringing her out of the pit...

Sakura was sure Tenten and Naruto knew now as well. Her spacing out, the bags under her eyes and always calling it 'a night' early had Tenten and Naruto asking questions. She had left it to Ino to talk to them. And the blonde did. Sakura was glad she wasn't there to see their faces, she didn't want their pity nor did she want them to act differently toward her. But when she saw them again, Naruto and Tenten hadn't even given the littlest inclination that they knew anything. They were exactly the same and Sakura was grateful... She was sure Ino was behind that as well...

The rosette heaved a sigh, she hadn't recovered, far from it actually, but for once she felt... at peace. Or close to it, she may not feel that way tomorrow but right now, in this moment, watching this sunset... It gave her hope in a way. A feeling that was nearly foreign to her. It was a start.

"SAKURA!"

Her moment of peace shattered.

She turned to the only person that distinct voice could belong to.  
The blonde was glowing, her long pony-tail whipping around her as she raced over to her pink-haired companion.

Sakura did a full-body inspection of the slightly panting girl as she came to a stop beside her,"What's with that spark in your eye hmm?"

"Huh? Your delusional my friend, no sparks here." Ino giggled before she could stop it, immediately covering her mouth with her hands, she looked to her left at Sakura to find her watching her like a hawk.

The rosette crossed her arms over her chest, and smirked,"...With Shikamaru again?"

"I don't know what your talking about-"

"Ino!"

"Okay, Okay! Of course I was with him! I haven't shut up about him since we met!" She sighed dreamily.

_Couldn't agree more _Sakura thought.

"So where did you two go?"

"Oh don't go all mother-hen on me now Sak, it was all 'PG," She answered reassuringly with a wink. Although the 'wink' made Sakura more doubtful than reassured.

The strawberry-blonde sighed heavily, bringing up another matter instead,"So about tonight-"

"Oh my gosh! The football game!"

"Yeah, I don't want-"

Not even hearing Sakura, the blonde face-palmed,"I totally forgot, we have an hour to get ready!"

"About that, I don't-"

Her arms flailed about dramatically,"What am I gonna wear!? Shika will be there, Oh my _God -_ so will SASUKE I'm gonna DIE!" She ignored the annoyance radiating off her pink haired friend and turned towards her,"Hurry Sakura we need to move!" She grabbed the rosette's wrist and sprinted to the direction of their building.

"Ino please, I don't want to, I need a nap."

"Stop speaking nonsense, we are going to that game and you are going to have a good time. Besides Tenten would be heartbroken... and so would Rock Lee." She finished with a sly smirk.

Sakura glared at her. Why did she always have to tease her about him, she knew it made her uncomfortable.

_Well, that's why she did it sport._

They had all become acquainted and friends fast, having several classes together, they were _inescapable._ Sakura had introduced Tenten to the girls so they inevitably met Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee(who instantly showered her with compliments and requests for a date) Naruto Of course and even Neji. Sakura thought he was rather on the passive side but he was nice enough. The more she was around them the more she learned of their reputations. Number one being that they were loaded. We're talkin' filthy rich. Naruto had been quick to tell her all about his favorite food that was coincidentally' sold at his own restaurant, known as Ichiraku Ramen. Their food was talked about throughout the cities and people from all over the country came to Konoha just to have a taste. It was more than successful, as they were now opening up their fifth one in their neighbor city.. The Hyuuga's (she had already been aware of their wealth because of Hinata)were the heirs to Hyuuga Inc. It started as a merchant house and continued to grow, but that was all she really knew of them... Tenten's mother on the other hand had invented a special weapon that the Navy uses today, which Sakura thought was pretty neat. Ino had also told her all about Shikamaru's history. His grandfather had invented the well-known game Shogi, in which the lazy genius remained undefeated.

When Sakura asked how they all came to know each other Tenten elaborated that all of their parents had come to KU and were best friends. Their fathers had also been in the fraternity, and mothers had been in the sorority... And so lived on the legacy through their children. Sakura had felt a little more than intimidated by their wealth and status.. Their families were so accomplished, so unreachable... But Sakura had been quick to dismiss the feeling inferiority and reminded herself of her mothers own accomplishments.(She refused to acknowledge her fathers) She had been a recognized surgeon in Suna, one of the best before she got sick. It had been Sakura's dream to follow in her foot steps, but she wasn't sure she could do it anymore. After everything that happened, she didn't feel she could bear it.

Entering their building, they passed by a few girls while racing up the flight of stairs that were gossiping rather loudly. Sakura caught the name 'Sasuke' before both girls blushed and burst out into fits of giggles.

Sakura caught her best-friend rolling her eyes beside her, and smirked. She had yet to meet this Sasuke character all the girls seemed to gush about. Even Ino and Hinata had met him and thought he was gorgeous. Yeah that's right, even shy little Hinata.

Not that Sakura cared or anything, she was just a little curious... Damn curiosity. She was sure she had him in one of her classes as well, Chemistry was it? He just never showed up, not that she noticed. Or cared. Seriously.

They entered their dorm room to find Hinata fast asleep on her top bunk. The antsy blonde didn't waste anymore time and went rummaging through their closet, quickly pulling herself and the two girls something 'sexy' to wear.

"No."

"Don't be a grandma forehead, it could be worse," unfazed, Ino set the outfit on Sakura's bunk then moved to wake Hinata, telling her the situation before setting hers on her bunk.

"F-football game? Will N-neji be there?" Hinata asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
The girls had come to learn that Neji was quite protective of Hinata and had to be present at any event she went to. And Hinata didn't go anywhere he wasn't.

"Yes Hinata he'll be there," Sakura answered before defeatedly putting the outfit set out for her on. She would only go because Tenten and Naruto insisted, and to keep Ino and innocent Hinata out of trouble.

Stifling her yawn, Hinata finished pulling her clothes on and turned to Ino and Sakura for their approval.  
She was wearing a lilac maxi-dress with a light jean jacket that ended mid-waist. It complimented her amethyst eyes and long dark hair nicely.

"Sexy."

"Lovely." Both girls complimented in unison.(Obviously 'Sexy' was Ino, if you couldn't guess)

Then turned to look one another over. Ino's attire was similar to Hinata's. Her dress was a royal blue that ended mid-thigh, and she was sporting a black jean jacket that also ended mid-waist. Her hair was held in its usual high pony-tail, with her silky bangs ironed to frame her pretty face. The blondes eyes twinkled in satisfaction of her choice for her modest rosette friend. Sakura was wearing a black jean skirt that ended mid-thigh(She kept tugging it down) with a deep red and blue floral long sleeve. The sleeves were lace and reached her elbows. The front hugged her chest and waist nicely, and flowed all the way down to the side of her hips like wings.

They both nodded at each other in approval before Ino moved to forcefully remove Sakura's tugging hands from her skirt, than to undo her french braid.

Of course Sakura objected but Ino didn't hear her, she let the long, pink waves free. Running her hand through them, she gathered a fist full and pulled it over Sakuras shoulder, giving her the 'girl next door' look.

Beaming at her girls, she snapped her fingers hastily and exclaimed,"Perfect, okay girls lets go!" Slipping on their flats and sneakers they departed.

The girls met Tenten outside the building and once they had their wits about them, began there walk to the football stadium. Sakura took in the brunette's attire as well, she was wearing a teal ruffled skirt that also reached mid-thigh along with a white lacy top. She looked lovely and Sakura decided to let her know, Tenten grinned widely in response, uttering a 'Thanks Sak' before looping her arm through the rosettes and continuing there walk.

Sakura sighed deeply, she truly enjoyed the cool weather in Konoha. It was what she enjoyed most, considering the humid air in Suna - but having a car would have been nice, the rosette thought. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy walking, it was the fact that KU was extremely huge and it was dark out, and it was Friday night, and they would obviously have to walk all the way back as well... See? She was thinking logically. She wasn't scared - simply had common sense... Or it was the voice in her head that sounded a lot like, her _mothers._ And it didn't agree with their method of transportation, but if she voiced her thoughts they may think her paranoid...

Which was probably true, but they didn't need to know that.

An engine roaring obnoxiously was suddenly heard, breaking Sakura out of her musings. The girls turned around to see a dark car viciously burning out of the parking lot across the street from them. It did a full-on donut several times - its screeches drew the attention from everyone in the area before the person righted the steering wheel, hit the gas and headed straight for them. The girls had been paralyzed to the spot as they realized it was coming at them. It all happened too fast for them to react physically, just barely managing to yelp in fear.

A gasp escaped Sakura's lips, as the car came to a careening halt, rapidly turning on its side and stopping, just inches away from where her body stood.

Dazed, and numb she exhaled the breath she had been holding, before her knee's gave out and she fell on them.

feeling woozy, Sakura barely registered Tenten's voice beside her,"Sakura are you okay? Take a few deep breaths," she consoled, as she rubbed her back, kneeling beside her.

Sakura nodded, turning to inspect Tenten, she found her completely unfazed. Almost smiling actually.

_What?_

"...What are you INSANE-" Ino found her voice but stopped short when the tinted window rolled down to reveal-

"Shikamaru, you scared these poor girls half to death," Tenten halfheartedly scolded as she helped Sakura to her feet.

The blonde gasped,"Oh my gosh Shika! Is that you? That was totally INSANE! I didn't know you could drive like that!" Ino's tone of voice was now flirty and excited.

_What a switch,_ Even in the face of death, Ino never ceased to amaze Sakura. She couldn't help but feel confused at the situation. He nearly just ran them over - Tenten was unbothered and Ino had heart-shaped eyes. What was the world coming to?

She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and turned to its source,"Sakura... he wasn't gonna hit us." The brunette asserted softly, catching Sakura's befuddled front.

"Is she gonna be alright? We gotta go." Shikamaru suddenly urged, as his eyes moved from Sakura to Tenten.

"It's tonight? I didn't get a text."

"I know, Neji sent me."

Tenten looked alarmed at his answer but quickly composed herself. Although it didn't go unnoticed by Sakura

"Go where? ...The football game right?" Ino questioned, confused as well.

"Get in, we'll tell you all about it." Tenten moved to grab Hinata's hand and lead her to Shikamaru's Camaro zl1. Both hopped into the back seat, so Ino silently claimed the passenger seat. Once they were situated they turned their attention to the girl who hadn't moved from her spot.

"Sakura?" Hinata questioned in her soft voice.

She remained glued to the spot and openly skeptical... They were supposed to be going to the game.

"Sakura baby, get in the car."

She met Ino's pleading eyes, and was helpless against those aqua orbs. Sighing dejectedly and ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she moved to hop in the backseat with Hinata and Tenten. Closing her door with a click, she knew she was going to regret this. Shikamaru began making his way out of the parking lot and onto the roads and she just couldn't brush off the feeling washing over her. Like something bad was going to happen. Mentally shaking herself, Sakura instead kept busy looking out the window, where the majestic buildings and hills could be seen... Wherever they were going, she had a feeling Tenten's passed riddle's were about to be answered.

And she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

* * *

The bass was so loud and strong outside that the vibrations could be felt in the car. Sakura had no clue where they were, or what route Shikamaru had taken to get here - one thing was for sure though, it didn't look like Konoha. Unable to properly assess the location with all the random people crowding the place, she could only guess it to be a really big, endless alley of sorts. Cars and motorcycles were lined up on both sides of the street, leaving the middle road empty for all to come and go. Music was blazing from all the cars - lights were flashing in all colors from every corner. It almost seemed like an outside club. Was it an outdoor party or something? ...Festival? Sakura wasn't sure, her heart fluttered with anticipation. Some of the crowd seemed to recognize Shikamaru's car (His windows were tinted so the girls and himself weren't exactly identifiable) since many honked their horns, waved or nodded their head's in greeting.

_Interesting, _the rosette pondered over the exchanges. He was obviously recognized here.

Shikamaru continued down the middle slowly, taking in the curiosity and confusion adorning the faces of the girls seated in his car.

He finally answered their unspoken questions,"Ladies, welcome to the exclusive RedZone." His voice not as mono-tone.

The blonde beside him squinted her eyes thoughtfully before probing,"What is this place Shika? ... A racing alley?"

He smirked at her, an expression of 'praise' crossing his features,"Yes, that's exactly what it is." He didn't elaborate anymore. He hit the gas a second later, causing the unsuspecting girls to gasp and hold onto each other, as he flew up a steep hill, jerked the car to the left, accelerated, and did another sharp left, setting the gear to 'park.' Dust floated around the car in response to his reckless turns, and Sakura watched their grey lightness from the window draw near and film over the glass... _Racing alley?_ Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around it. Was that what this place was? ... Was that why they were here? She felt the beginnings of anxiety pool into her stomach. Wasn't this illegal? How weren't the cops around? Surely someone had complained about the noise by now right? Or maybe they were somewhere really secluded.. Or maybe the cops were in on it?

_Yeah right._

Whatever the case, they should not be here, they still had time to go catch half of the football game if they left now. Yup, that's it, now all she had to do was convince Ino-

"There you are Sak, quit hiding and get out here!"

She snapped to her right at the familiar voice to find Naruto leaning on the open car door, grinning at her like a mad-man. When did - She hadn't even noticed the girls and Shikamaru exit the car... How long had she been sitting there?

The rosette sighed and turned away from the ever-waiting blonde, muttering a small,"...No."

Uncertainty was clear in her sea-green eyes, and he knew she wouldn't willingly get out of the car.

Sighing heavily, he leaned in, locked his hand around her wrist, all the while ignoring her 'no-this-can't-be-legal' protests, he dragged her out of the car. Once her feet touched the ground he quickly grabbed her, effectively getting her away from the car - he slammed the door shut with his other hand. Adjusting his hold on her, she bounced high like a toddler, dangling side-ways like a rag doll with his single arm wrapped around her waist, her back was pressed against his side and she fought the urge to elbow his gut. He started making his way down the parking hill and over to their friends. Naruto ignored the constricting fingers wrapped around his forearm, and began his descent down another small hill and up a stone path.

"Naruto-"

"Trust me Sak, we'd never put you guys in danger, its just clean racing.. most of the time."

"What about the cops-"

"This place is pretty isolated, its in the outer edge of Konoha."

"But-"

"They wont come Sak, unless a crazy fight breaks out no cops are gonna show-up."

She turned her head(with difficulty) to catch his gaze and saw that he was completely confident in what he said... Although it still didn't ease the knots in her stomach. So many things could go wrong. What if a fight did break out? What if they did get caught? Goodbye college and future... Honestly she didn't want to be the worry-wart but this was seriously risky business. She sighed miserably.

"...Okay, you can put me down now-"

"Sakura my beauty! Oh you light up a room-"

The grip around her waist tightened fractionally,"Beat it fuzzy-brows your in my way!" She yelped as Naruto lifted her higher and jerked her away from Rock Lee's reaching arms.

This was honestly becoming a routine with them, during lunch, in class, and in-between - Naruto felt the need to defend her innocence whenever he was around. (Although she wished he wasn't so harsh with Lee) She found it, _sweet_... and for some reason he always showed up right when she needed him, it was odd. Like he knew her virtue was in jeopardy or something... So they had become close friends fast. She wasn't sure how, when or why but they were very comfortable around each other, almost like siblings. His protective and easygoing manner made her feel like she had known him all her life.. Maybe that's what it was? His light personality and the fact that he was _always_ around, caused him to become familiar to her? She truly enjoyed his company... Well, most of the time, he had his irritating moments for sure, but his silly demeanor and laughter always seemed to win her over. His optimism towards life was entrancing... and she was definitely lacking in that area..

She stopped her struggling long ago and turned her head to the side, lightly whispering,"Thanks Naruto," so only he could hear, the last thing she needed was a weeping Lee.

He nodded in response before coming to a stop, her feet touched the ground and from where she stood she could spot the faces of her friends. Well, most were her friends, some faces were unfamiliar. Tenten and Kiba could be heard snickering and Ino was full-on laughing. And of course she was, Ino found it hilarious that Lee could be so bold and try again and again after being turned down. Sakura hated being put in that position but, she always let him down easy. He really was a sweet guy, just relentless.

"Come on," Naruto nudged her before trailing down the small hill and onto the flat gravel surface where their friends were lounging about. Sakura slowly followed suit, taking in everyone's face and the location as she did. The best way she could describe it was a cliff, made of stone and gravel overlooking the streets below where all the car's and people were.

Not even having to go near the edge she could already tell, they had the best view.

Nearing her friends, she noticed a single motorcycle parked a few feet away with a boy leaning against it talking with Neji in a hushed tone. The Hyuuga's brow was creased with contemplation as the other spoke... What could they be talking about? She tried to catch a glimpse of the boys face but found it impossible with her angle, so she resumed her pace all the while admiring the rather 'expensive looking bike, with its jet-black body and blood-red high-lighting its edges.

"Sakura, glad you could join us." Ino winked at her.

"Against my will."

"I know this is crazy and I know I said it was always 'spontaneous' but I didn't mean _this _spontaneous, usually we at least get a heads-up an hour or two in advance... this was pretty unexpected Sak, I hadn't planned for you guys to come so unprepared." Tenten looked absolutely stricken.

"It is crazy," Sakura replied before nudging the brunette and offering a small smile to console her. She didn't want her to feel bad, they were here, and what was done, was done. She was here with friends and would make the most of it. Even if it felt like she was gonna pass out at any given second.

Gravel crunched near them, and then an unfamiliar voice spoke in a taunting manner,"Think of it as an initiation freshmen, lets see how good you are at keeping this a secret." A boy with silver hair and amethyst eyes entered their little circle.

"Chill out Suigetsu, they're with us." Naruto was quick to defend.

"Obviously. Who else would bring freshmen to the first race of the year."

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest at his icy tone, suddenly feeling cold.

"...Well aren't you a prince charming." Ino inserted sarcastically.

He smirked at her but Naruto moved so he was blocking his view from the girls, standing just a foot in front of him. Sakura only then saw just how tense Naruto was... What was going on? Who was this guy for Naruto to react so defensively?

"Where do you come off-"

"Where do I come off? Where do you come off Uzumaki?" He growled, taking a step closer.

Sakura did not like this.

"I've had it up to here with your bullshit-" Naruto raised his hand above his head and swiped the air, emphasizing his words.

Suigetsu sneered,"Well when the cops show up on our door-steps we'll hold _you_ accountable-"

The blonde took a step closer, standing toe to toe with him. And Sakura's heart began palpitating.

"Shut your fucking mou-"

"That's enough."

All eyes turned to the source of the new authoritative voice.

And Sakura's became as wide as saucers as she took him in. That wild hair, those dark eyes and pale complexion. Here he was, the boy she had so recklessly stumbled upon while half-naked. Oh she could just die of embarrassment. She had buried that damn incident in the deepest part of her mind and now the mere sight of him had it all coming back, and had her blushing crimson. She was silently thankful it was dark and no one could see her mortification. What was he doing here? ...Stupid question.(What was she doing here was more like it)

_Okay Okay, be cool Sakura!_ The rosette exhaled sharply, attempting to get her shock under control...

Even now, she found he was as nonchalant as ever, with his hands in his pockets - face unreadable... Only thing notable was his unwavering gaze, trained solely on Suigetsu. Honestly did anything rile him up?

...Or maybe he was riled up?

Suigetsu glared venomously at Naruto until he stepped a good distance away from him - then, turning away and disappearing into the dark. Sakura exhaled the breath she had been unconsciously holding, and placed a hand over her pounding heart, willing it to calm.

The raven-haired boy she had prayed to never cross again spoke a second time,"Good... Neji's lining up." And it was as though he broke them out of a spell because everyone immediately dispersed and went to the edge to see who was racing him.

Naruto, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura remained. The rosette had lost Ino during the exchange and could only guess she joined the others and Shikamaru in watching the race somewhere close-by. The brunette beside her spoke, ceasing her search for the blonde.

"Quite the mediator Sasuke, didn't know you had it in you," Tenten said with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened painfully in utter disbelief.

This... was_ Sasuke?_

His charcoal orbs met shifted toward her then.

...Was that amusement playing in his eyes?

_Oh God, kill me now._

_..._

_.._

_._

_._

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Posted two days later from my last update because I couldn't resist...**

**Few things to keep in mind:**

_'His optimism was entrancing,'_ **Naruto's easygoing personality draws our rosette to him like a moth to a flame. She has never had the luxury of being carefree so his easy demeanor both irritates and attracts her. Their friendship will continue to grow and he will inevitably effect her for the good.****  
**

_'Who was this guy for Naruto to react so defensively,' _**I'm sorry to say(Love the guy) but Suigetsu is going to be a villain in this fic. Naruto has more than enough reason to react the way he does and you will soon find out.**

**Sasuke's made an appearance, YAY!**

**Any questions? **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Papercut

Hello all, First off SPOILER- Sasuke's up-coming Moto scene and over-all chapter was written while listening to the song Papercut-by Linkin park. Heads-up lyrics are a little intense/dark. The beginning guitar solo just works so well with Sasuke. Lol Love it. Give it a listen before/after you read and tell me what you think.

**Big Thank you for reviewing to, KHautumn21597, Kmae, mannuj, Raikiri80,MissKonoha!**

...On with the Chapter!

* * *

_Chapter Four: Papercut_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

-Linkin Park

* * *

The people below them were wild with anticipation for the race to begin, and the man on the mic loved every second of it. He began announcing the final racers of the night one by one, shouting names Sakura couldn't place. It was evidently clear that she didn't know anyone besides her friends. Upon Neji's introduction the crowd went berserk and the rosette staggered back on her feet, caught off guard by their reactions. She was sure she'd be deaf before the race was over. Mulling over his special attention, she wondered if he was good at this? He must be, with all the ongoing shouts and chants he was receiving. Although she couldn't deny that she was nervous for Neji, she had no clue who the other racers were but their car's looked 'intimidating. Neji was steering a Bmw i8 and sure, it was beautiful, Sakura thought... but it was too pretty to win, compared to the other car's that seemed to be geared up and salvaged.

"I swear I'm gonna break his face!" Naruto growled.

Sakura looked away from the scene below and back to the current situation... Naruto was still pissed off about that Suigetsu guy.

"Stop taking his bait." Sasuke responded, his eyes on Neji and the other racers below.

Sakura was still flabbergasted. Why did _he_ have to be Sasuke?

"... He's a piece of shit, I don't get how you tolerate him." Naruto's anger was diminishing.

"I tolerate you, that's how."

"Hey! Don't compare me to him-"

Sasuke tuned out his best friends ranting as his eyes discretely moved to the girl with the distinct pink hair. She was avoiding his gaze but seemed to be a bit more composed now. Her anxious eyes had not escaped his notice when she first heard his name. He smirked. She probably hadn't expected to see him again, let alone have the same group of friends. Of course he recognized her, that hair was unmistakable... and so were those legs. He had noticed her the moment Naruto hauled her over the hill and to the group. The fact that they hadn't run into each other sooner was just coincidence. Sasuke being busier than usual lately probably helped prolong it too.

"Let's go," gravel crunched beneath his shoes as he turned away from them and began walking in the opposite direction. Naruto quickly fell into step after him along with Tenten and Hinata. Sakura after a moment, hesitantly followed as well..._Where were they going?_

Bemused, the rosette couldn't help but ask,"We aren't - going to watch the race?" as she struggled up the rocky hill after Hinata, maneuvering herself over and between the bigger rocks, she followed after their steps. The blonde-haired boy slowed his pace some until she neared.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, he leaned toward Sakura as if to tell her a secret,"The whole routes visible from up here ...and it's a fan-girl free zone." He finished with a snort, nodding his head over to the stoic Uchiha who disappeared over the edge of the tall boulder before them.

Turning away from her, Naruto proceeded to climb up the same stone wall like an agile monkey.

Sakura only raised a curious brow in response. Yes, she had heard her friends and random girls gush about the dark-haired overly-confident boy, but she felt Naruto was being a little dramatic. What were a couple admirers going to do? ...Rape him? Tch.

Tenten laughed at the rosette's mixed expression and leaned in to whisper, "Naruto's words hold some truth for once my friend, as you've already noticed the boys are quite the celebrities around here... Sasuke primarily." The brunette moved to climb up the wall, hoisting herself up like the boys had.

Sakura paused, still trying to understand. Tenten's confirmation did shine some clarity on the matter... She had noticed girls act strangely(enviously) towards her, Ino and Hinata when accompanied by the boys... but something wasn't clicking for her. Everyone at KU was wealthy, you had to be to go there. Sakura had only gotten in due to a scholarship and(she hated to admit it) with some help from her father. He had also gone to KU, so he 'knew' people... So aside from the fact that the boys were rich and obviously good-looking, what was it about them that made the girls go wild? ...Them coming to the races? But there were hundreds of random boys here, none of them got the same attention.

There had to be something that set them' apart.

Naruto's reaching tan arms fell into her line of sight and broke through her musings.

Sakura saw him grab a hold of a blushing Hinata, pulling her up with ease. Not wanting to wait around helplessly, the rosette stepped forward and attempted to climb over it just as Tenten had. She grabbed onto the bulging, sharper area's of the boulder to get a good grip and began lifting herself up. Although she wasn't a big fan of heights, she inwardly shook off the annoying fear. A step higher, she breathed out a breath and continued on up, all the while trying to make out the repetitive name the majority of the crowd was shouting... She'd have to ask Tenten.

Reaching the top, she had her upper body over when she felt eyes on her. Sasuke was watching her analytically from where he stood on the other side by the others. What could he be thinking? ...About their first encounter in the shower chamber? He probably thought her a complete fool... Sakura pushed off the ground and stood, meeting his bold gaze, she would not be intimidated by him... Or at least, she wouldn't show that she was dammit. They stood there watching each other for sometime, as if they were playing the game of who would blink first, but in their case 'look-away' first. It was strange, but Sakura couldn't find it in herself to be the first one, it would show that she was in fact, fazed by him... But getting a good look at him now, she would admit he was, handsome. Maybe it was how his pale skin contrasted with his jet-black hair... Or maybe it was those mysterious eyes that seemed onyx the last time she saw him, but were now hitting midnight-blue. It all gave him a sort of mysterious ambiance. Or maybe it was the way his jaw flexed on occasion. Yes, she could see why the girls swooned... But she wasn't fazed.

Then he shifted on his feet and 'hn'd before finally turning away from her - as if he had come to some sort of conclusion about her. She didn't understand, and was momentarily bothered by the thought but she refused to be affected.

Sakura sighed, moving to stand beside Tenten on the edge, and immediately getting a glimpse of the race below. Instantly she felt excitement and adrenaline well up in her. There were five or so racers sticking close to one another, and she watched as Neji easily caught up to the lime-green Porsche that was currently first. Both drifting and dodging each other expertly as the route became more loopy. As her eyes hypnotically followed the car's, she voiced the questions that had been pestering her. She needed answers.

"So, I caught the guy on the mic and the crowd call Neji 'Beta'? ...and something about a 'wolf pack'?"

Tenten chuckled, her eyes still on Neji, "Oh Sak, your so cute... The boys are the wolf pack."

She answered so casually, Sakura had to do a mental re-run of her words.

Green eyes widened of their own accord at the new reveal, clearing her throat she continued,"So - they must be pretty good to be so well-known, and for their presence to be announced like that right? Or is everyone here good?"

"...Would you believe me if I told you Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, are the champs of the alley?"

"Champs? So, they do this often?"

The brunette laughed again, getting a curious glance from the others. "Yes, they do this 'often' that's how they got labeled the 'wolf pack.'" She explained further, "Neji and Naruto are the Beta' although Naruto still get's the 'Omega' title, he's at almost the same level as Neji... Shikamaru is the Sentinel' and Kiba - newest addition, is the Delta... And that leaves Sasuke, the Alpha."

A pink brow raised curiously at that,"Why was he made Alpha-"

"Because Sasuke is undefeated," Naruto inserted over Tenten's shoulder.

Sakura should have known he would be eavesdropping, even with their hushed tones.

She was going to ask him what was going on between himself and Suigetsu but the screech of tire's burning out caught her attention.

The racers did a wide drift on what seemed like a court and on the next turn Neji did a sharper turn to get in the lead. She couldn't tear her eyes away as he seemed to move even faster after that. And then the distance between himself and the others became immense.

"Woah... how did he do that?" Sakura breathed in fascination.

Naruto turned to smirk at her and Tenten winked at her.  
The rosette fought the urge to roll her eyes. Seriously, would the secrets never cease? She turned back to the alley below to find Neji crossing the finish line, the crowd went crazy, enveloping the main middle road and running over to the winner. Sakura found herself smiling at the outcome, he was good, and some of the pieces to this confusing puzzle were being put together.

"Who was he racing anyway?" She asked Tenten, still watching the scene below.

"Oto University students, and they lose every time." The brunette replied smugly. Sakura smirked at the response, it was kind of cute to see the obvious pride she held for Neji and the rest of the boys.

"Yeah, those assholes don't know when to quit," Naruto added.

"So-" The rosette was beginning another onslaught of questions but stopped when she caught blue and red lights flashing from the corner of her eye. She turned to see police hastily making their way down the hills toward the alley. Within seconds the sirens were becoming distinguishable, and everyone could hear now.

"Oh shit, Code Red!" Naruto exclaimed as he bolted, quickly jumping down the boulder, he turned to catch her, Tenten and Hinata. Sakura's heart was pounding a hundred miles an hour as anxiety officially kicked in but the only thing going through her mind was RUN. They quickly made their way back down the stone path the same way they had come.

Nearly out of the rocky hills and onto the pavement, Tenten stumbles over a bulging rock causing an unsuspecting Sakura to stumble over her. She hissed as her hands and wrists scraped over the hard - jagged ground. Struggling to pull herself up with all the hysterical people nearly stepping over her, she was hefted up immediately and carried. Dizzy with vertigo she looked up to see it was Naruto, and exhaled in relief. Wondering if Tenten got out, she looked passed his shoulder, finding that somehow Neji had escaped the crowd and had shown up to gather the brunette and Hinata. The knots in her stomach loosened a little at that, but the relief didn't last long as she noticed Naruto separating from them.

The blonde nodded at Neji before sprinting off in the opposite direction.

Alarmed, Sakura was about to question him when a motorcycle abruptly swerved to a stop before them, blocking their way. Naruto jerked to a halt, nearly dropping her in the process. Dazed, it took her a moment to recognize that it was Sasuke... She had been so caught up with running and trying to keep up with the others, she failed to notice his absence... Were they riding with him? Where was Naruto's car? Didn't he come with one? She felt the hysterics beginning just underneath. Naruto quickly set her down on shaky feet and hopped onto the bike behind the raven-haired boy.

Getting situated, the blonde reached for her,"Come on Sak-"

"Wh-what about the others, what about Ino!?"

"Their already on their way out, we need to go!"

"How do you know? What if-"

"I saw them, come here!"

"But - but we wont fit-" She wasn't able to finish as Sasuke impatiently reached forward, grabbed her, and flung her onto Naruto's lap diagonally. She gasped as she fell against the blonde, not even giving her the time to get situated properly, Sasuke released the clutch and put the bike into gear. Sakura yelped as they immediately gained speed. Squeezing her eyes shut in apprehension, she held on to whatever she could - having never been on a bike before, this wasn't exactly how she pictured her first experience to be. The wind was icy, her hair was whipping wildly across her face, arms and over her back... and the way she was sandwiched between them with only Naruto's arms securing her made her uneasy. She felt unstable.

Taking a few deep breathes to calm herself, she squinted her eyes open a little, finding that she was holding onto Sasuke's shoulders... but all awkwardness and shame she had felt a few moments ago were out the window. He was their savior as of right now. And he was going so fast, she barely registered that the cops had already filled the place. Wanting to survey their numbers, she turned back to see two moto-cops on their tail. The tremors waving over her body intensified and she found it impossible to breathe now... A sharp turn of the bike had her facing forward again, and she found that Sasuke wasn't daunted in the least.

The road that was kept empty moments ago was now completely packed with cars trying to escape from all directions. The ebony-haired boy was unbelievably smooth, easily squeezing through the narrow spaces that had her holding her breath and unconsciously tightening her grip on his shoulders. He roughly steered the bike onto the sidewalk, shifting gear's - he accelerated and it felt as though they were _flying._ It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time - she wouldn't even allow herself to blink out of fear. He shifted then, transferring back onto the road and sliding right in front, he took the lead. She chanced a glance passed Naruto's shoulder to see no moto-cops in sight, and relief hit her so hard she was helpless against the giggle that escaped her. She met Naruto's gaze and caught him grinning at her. His expression was relaxed, completely at ease. It almost felt like they weren't being chased down by ruthless cops, as if they were criminals. She laughed even harder.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasuke stated more than questioned, as he shifted the gear, maintaining the speed.

"I-think-I'm-going insane," the rosette confessed between the laughter racking her body. She laughed until she was weak and panting, falling limp against Naruto. The blonde hugged her to him, hoping to comfort her in some way. He could still feel her body shaking.  
They were almost out of the hills and Sakura thought it was smooth sailing from here on out, and allowed her seized up muscles to unwind a little... until she witnessed a car become visible from the shadows of the last hill they were passing. Choking on her words, she was helpless against the scream that escaped her as the car swerved straight for them.

Sasuke quickly jerked the bike to the right to avoid colliding with the reckless cop, it had skidded across the road just for them. Sakura fell forward against Sasuke in the process, her cheek pressed against his shoulder and arms automatically wrapped around his waist to steady herself. And she didn't care in the slightest... and if he did, he didn't let on. Black spots invaded her vision - sluggishly she realized, she was going to pass out.

It was all too much for her, she was mentally and emotionally drained. Unable to fight her weighted eye-lids anymore she let them slide shut, and tried to focus on her breathing as best she could.

Breathing was key.

"Almost there Sak, hang on." Naruto whispered as he rubbed her back in circles, she was so tired she barely heard his words. He sounded so far away, so out of reach.

Was this the end?

Her future ruined before it even began, for this?

...What would her mother have thought?

Her heart ached at that and she suddenly felt moisture on her cheeks.

Was it raining?

None of this felt real.

...Maybe it wasn't real?

Could this all possibly, just be a bad dream in result of her curiosity keeping her up at night? Yeah, that could be right. Just a bad dream. It had to be because - Tenten couldn't have been talking about a racing alley when she said Konoha was a 'different place at night, it was just too dangerous, too risky. And there was no way 'Sasuke' was the same guy that saw her half-naked her first night at the university. It was just too _convenient. _And 'wolf pack'? Nice touch Mister Sand-man. Oh, and it was raining. Yup, just a dream for sure. She would wake up and find herself in her bed, in her dorm soon. Yup.

Soon.

The wind that had been hitting her so hard just a minute ago, began lightly ruffling wisps of her hair playfully now. It was soothing, lulling her deeper into her sleep... and then it wasn't windy at all, it was still. (almost had me fooled with that effect Sand-man) She felt the pillow she had been clutching so tightly to slip from her arms and her front was instantly cold. She shuddered without its warmth, wanting to reach out for it but her arms were so heavy. Her neck suddenly felt awkward, as though it was arched, and it was not at all comfortable. A moan escaped her - where was that damn pillow?

And then, it felt as though she was moving, she could tell because her arms were swinging... Were they swinging? They swung for some time until they hit something solid, then she felt softness beneath her. It felt cold under her exposed legs at first, so she shifted to the fetal position and snuggled into the covers before sighing in bliss. She was finally comfortable, she would now fall into a _dreamless_ sleep.

Yup, it was all just a dream.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Actually no.

She was delusional.

Very common with exhaustion, anxiety and of course denial.

...

..

.

**-TBC-**

* * *

'_Tenten's confirmation did shine some clarity on the matter,'_** Sakura has no clue just how big of a fan club our Sasuke has and finds the boys being snooty about the whole ordeal. Little does she know :))))**

'_Naruto smirked at her and Tenten winked,'_** When Sakura asks how Neji was able to move so impossibly fast at the very last minute of the race, she is answered with mischievous eyes, and so grows her suspicions of the group. They are keeping more secrets.**

_'She suddenly felt moisture on her cheeks,'_ **All that our Rosette has been through emotionally has caused her to be so numb she cannot register if she is crying or not, as her eyes no longer sting in warning.**

**Any questions? Please Review, they make staying up all night worth while.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Unforeseen Circumstances

Hi friends! Don't be alarmed this is the SAME story, just a different title.** Changed from 'Wholeness' to 'Aftereffect' felt it was more fitting. **I was really hoping to get this up over the weekend but never got the chance to finish it in time... Big Thankyou to all who reviewed!

**KHautumn21597- **Lol, it will be confirmed this Chapter. ;)

**MissKonoha- **Yes it was sweet Naruto and Oh, yes it going to get steamy this chapter! :)

**wewey- **Thank you, so glad you like it! :)

**UchihaSanNin-** Thank you! Hope this was soon enough! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

...Carry on.

* * *

_Chapter Five: Unforeseen Circuimstances_

_Here you are down on your_

_knee's again, trying to find air to_

_breathe again, and only surrender_

_will help you now, I love you please_

_see and believe again._

_-_Flyleaf

* * *

"Mmm..."

The slender rosette groaned as she snuggled deeper into her sheets. Half-asleep she could feel her head pounding ruthlessly and buried her face into her pillow, hoping to get some relief. Heaving a sigh, she caught a whiff of something floral.  
What was that scent, lavender? ...It was heavenly. Although Sakura didn't recall using that softener for her sheets ...Maybe Ino had washed it for her? None the less it was nice-

"P-pork ramen."

..._Was that - was that Naruto's voice?__  
_

Her darkened green eyes snapped open and body hurtled upright - only to regret the quick motion right after. Sakura was affronted with _blinding _white. Her eyes squeezed shut as her head ached harder. She slanted her palms across her forehead, hoping the pressure would help.

Squinting her eyes open a moment later, she found lush bed-sheets - which she was currently occupying - surrounded by white transparent curtains coming down on all sides of the bed, caging her in. Taking in all the details, she realized it was a canopy bed - an Oak wood canopy bed. Sakura was momentarily awestruck, it was absolutely beautiful - but where was - this wasn't her dorm room? How did she get...? _Oh_. Her eyes widened as last nights events came rushing back to her. The football game, then the alley, Neji's race, Naruto and that Suigetsu guy, Sasuke, and the chase.(totally rhymed)

Last night, it all really happened.

"I said pork r-ramen you jerk," the blonde slurred from somewhere within the room.

She now had a migraine.

Hastily pulling the sheets off of her, she crawled to the edge of the wide bed and pulled the curtains back - immediately spotting the blonde sprawled on the floor. He almost looked _precious_, sleeping on his side, clutching his pillow as if it were a teddy bear. Muttering curse words to the chef that got his ramen order wrong. It almost made her feel guilty to wake him.

"Naruto... wake up."

"I said-"

"Naruto."

"-Your f-fired Mister Chef."

"...Naru-"

"Fired!"

She slapped him.

Naruto groaned before his blue eyes squinted open to look up at his would-be attacker, "Sak? ...Did you just whack me?" He rubbed his cheek exaggeratedly.

"You were gonna fire that poor man over pork ramen."

"What-what are you talking about?"

"...Nothing, Naruto where are we?"

"Nice room huh? You knocked out on our way here, I was originally gonna put you to bed and go to the room next door but never made it and passed out on the floor." He smiled sheepishly.

"So we, got out of there in time? We - we made it." The blonde saw the surprise and skepticism on her face.

"Of course we made it out Sak, piece of cake."

She was about to give him a very sarcastic retort when she heard someone screech her name.

"SAKURA!" The door to the room burst open with great force, causing it to slam and echo over the walls. Ino looked pale, as she ran straight for the rosette(nearly taking off Naruto's head)and tackled her back down to the bed.

"Ino!"

"Oh my gosh Sakura, I was so worried! I couldn't sleep, thank goodness your okay!" The blonde's voice was muffled due to having her face buried in the crook of Sakura's neck.

The rosette wrapped her arms around her,"I was worried about you, when they showed up - I had no idea where you were, or if you had got out in time, or-"

"I was fine! Shika got us out of there and we stayed on Hyuuga's tail... And since you weren't with Hyuuga, I knew you were with Naruto but you two were no-where in sight and I panicked!"

"I know we-"

"Were with _Sasuke_ I know, we all saw! He literally smoked everyone! Oh my gosh the way he _moved, _Sakura I was_ mesmerized_ ."

_Yeah, and I was nauseous,_ Sakura remembered feeling like she was going to fall off the bike at any given second.

The blonde girl shifted comfortably against Sakura, "I'm just so glad we're all okay," and sighed in relief.

"Seriously... I'm enjoying this and all but you two sound like Rose and Jack from the titanic." Naruto said from his still-sprawled position on the floor.

As if they had forgotten he was in the room, both girls moved and sat up to a more appropriate position.

"Hey I said I didn't mind-"

"Shut up Naruto." Ino vexed.

The rosette sighed heavily, "So where are we?" She questioned a second time._  
_

"Hyuuga residence." Ino answered easily, examining her freshly painted finger-nails as she did.

"How - why?"

"Because the wolf-pack stays together, especially under dire circumstances." Naruto grinned, as he stretched like a cat on the floor.

"Yeah, we all came here last night." Ino added.

"Why here and not our dorms?" Sakura raised a brow quizzically, she was starting to get tired of these half-answers.

"..."

"Naruto!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez Sakura your a grouchy-pants in the morni-OW! ...Okay!" He paused to rub his now-sore shoulder where Sakura had swatted, causing her to roll her eyes at his delaying antics.

He started with a sigh, "Anytime there's a 'code red' at the alley, we don't go back to our dorms that night."

_Code Red?_ She did recall him using the word the night before,"Why?"

"In case we're being followed, I know, hard to believe with how fast we are... It was actually that loser Kiba that got followed once-" noticing Sakura's glare intensify he quickly finished, "when our homes come into view, the cops retreat."

Her brows creased low at that,"...Why?"

"Because, we're the law."

Sakura sighed in exasperation, honestly she had to go in circles to get some answers out of him. He did it on purpose, or he didn't trust her... The latter surprisingly hurt. Sakura liked to think they were at a level where he could trust her with secrets; information. They had taken them to the 'exclusive' alley after all ...Right? She shook off the onslaught of questions still on her mind, she would just ask Tenten later she decided. Pushing off the bed she stood, stifling a yawn and stretched.

What time was it?

She checked her pockets for her phone, only then realizing she was still in her skirt and floral top from last night. Running a hand through her wild hair, she imagined probably looking hell, she sure felt like it. She needed a shower, and was about to suggest going back to their dorms when Naruto spoke, "Its 10:30am, your cell's down stairs, bathroom's right there," he pointed to the very right of the room,"Then come down for food."

_Woah, when did Naruto become so attentive?_

The boy on the floor finally stood up, yawning loudly he stretched again and silently left the room, but not before popping his head back in to add, "Don't take too long, I'll eat everything."

Sakura waved him off, and waited. Confident that he was gone, she turned to Ino beside her,"We're leaving right? Let's go, I need a shower."

"Leaving? Just shower here, I did. Hinata already gave me clothes for you... Then lets go down and eat I'm starving."

"Ino, I don't feel comfortable-"

The blonde huffed dramatically, before grabbing her best friend and dragging her over to the bathroom, "Oh come on forehead! There are a million bathrooms in this damn mansion, no one is gonna know or notice that you used this one.. And I'm seriously famished." She pulled Sakura inside and pushed the clothes Hinata had given into her hands.

"I'm waiting out here."

"No, you go eat. I'll come down when I'm done pig." The strawberry-blonde sighed dejectedly. _The nick-name suits her well at the moment,_ Sakura thought.

"You sure-"

"Go." She pushed the blonde out and closed the door.

Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time as she leaned her head against the door. What a crazy weekend... So many things could have gone wrong last night, didn't they understand that? Naruto was as cool as a cucumber and Ino was simply thrilled with all of it. She honestly should have expected such from her wild best-friend... Sakura silently wondered how the others were fairing, and the image of dark ebony locks with eyes to match flashed through her mind... Sasuke Uchiha. He was just something else... She didn't know much about him but after last night, she could already tell that he was a difficult individual to read - making him all the more enigmatic. She would maintain a healthy distance from him. Not that she thought he was interested in her or anything, Sakura was sure she hadn't impressed him in any way thus far._  
_

But she couldn't help wondering if he had spent the night here as well.

_And your thoughts of Sasuke stop there._

She exhaled deeply, shaking her head - as if that would dispel the thoughts - she moved to the bath, turning on the shower, and began to undress.

_What a ginormous bathroom._ It had a built in tub that you could swim in, all the decor, soaps and towels were a soft cream color.

It was all simple, yet tasteful. She considered just staying in there all day. _  
_

Slipping into the bath, the hot spray of the shower instantly helped soothe her headache and tense muscles from the night before. This, was_bliss.  
_

She would shower, eat, and they would leave.

That was the plan.

* * *

Finally reaching the last step of the ridiculously long staircase, her sandals landed on glossy white marble.

_It appears the Hyuuga's have a thing for 'White,' _Sakura silently decided.

Running a hand through her damp locks, she tugged 'Hinata's baby-blue skinny jeans up before adjusting the straps of her white tank-top - that hugged her waist and flowed down loosely, for good measure before making her way through the gorgeous house. Hoping she was going toward the kitchen where her friends would be found, she admired the artwork on the walls, pale decor and furnishings in several lounges as she passed through all the halls and rooms. She knew this was only one of many houses the Hyuuga's owned, having a couple at select cities. Hinata's actual home in Suna was the only one Sakura had been to and it was just as luxurious as this, if not more. Sakura always knew her shy friend had a cousin, whom she was extremely close to but never got any other details. The rosette only knew that Hinata would go out of town frequently to visit the cousin, which they obviously knew now, as Neji.

Sakura secretly envied their closeness... Although he was a tad too over-protective, he meant well and in some ways Sakura felt it was necessary. Hinata had not yet been exposed to the cruel realities and injustices of the world, making her too trusting; naive. The violet haired girl had always been sheltered, and restricted, her family made sure of that. They originally weren't even going to let her come to Konoha with Sakura and Ino until Neji got word and(thankfully)declared he would watch over her. And now, if a stranger were to see the two at first glance they would immediately assume they were siblings. Aside from their identical features, he easily fell into the big brother role. Always staying close, fighting off her admirers and she in turn, the complying little sister.

The rosette sighed, an emotion of longing sweeping over her and she mentally shook it off, _Get a grip Haruno._

Her stomach grumbled then and Sakura inwardly wondered if everyone had already eaten, she wasn't a fan of eating alone. Not seeing a single soul for some time she was sure she was lost until catching sight of a maid passing through a room across the hall, carrying a tray of food.

_Finally._

She entered the kitchen only to be immediately spotted, by Rock Lee.

He waved enthusiastically from across the kitchen,"Sakura you look so youthful after a shower!"

Quickly he began making his way over to her and Sakura in response unconsciously took a step back. _G__racefully - _backing up into the Butler, carrying a tray full of glass.

The sound of glass smashing into a million pieces against the tile floor echoed throughout the kitchen, followed by several thuds. Sakura had lost her balance upon the rear-end and slammed down flat onto her back. The butler fell onto his bottom, and in shock - watched the tray - as if in a hypnosis, as it rocked in circles around the broken glass.

"SAKURA!" Lee yelled dramatically as he raced over to her, shoving the anxious Butler aside, he got on his knee's and leaned over her frame.

Her fuzzy vision came into slight focus, to find him leaning over her._ Way__ too close Lee, s_he tried to pull her face away to create some distance but sluggishly realized that wasn't possible due to lying flat on the ground. She felt his fingers brush over her and fought the oncoming shudder.

Even dizzy she felt her skin crawl when he touched - inspected her face and arms.

"Are you alright my blossom? Here let me help you."

_Sure, anything for you to get out of my bubble, _Sakura let him grab her by the wrists and slowly pull her up. She blinked back the blurriness of her eyes, and quickly retracted her arms out of his hold.

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

Was she? Taking a moment to examine herself, she looked pretty intact, a little dizzy sure but she'd survive. Ready to 'reassure' him and be on her way, she opened her mouth to answer but felt a warm liquid travel down her back. Automatically reaching a hand over her shoulder, she touched the overflowing warmth and brought her hand back to inspect its wetness. Blood. Her eyes widened painfully at the sight.

Her hand, soaked in blood.

_Hands drenched in blood._

Sakura sucked in a sharp breath as images involuntarily began flashing through her mind.

Images of her hands covered in anothers blood... Her mothers.

She paled ghostly white as the memory of that day became sharper in her mind, causing her knee's to buckle.. She would have fallen right back onto the broken glass if it wasn't for the strong arms that steadied her shoulders from behind.

"Mom," she unknowingly whispered, as her emerald eyes hazed over and memories she had buried deep within her sanity resurfaced.

_Blood covered the door handle, her heart thundered with dread __as she pushed open the door with shaking hands._

_Her mothers blood was splattered all over_

"No."

_Pale and limp on the floor, sodden in blood._

_"M-mom," Sakura stood frozen, before her legs gave out... _

_Hesitantly she crawled over to her, cradling her body against her chest,__"Oh God no, please-"_

_"_No," She gasped and pushed off the person holding her from behind. Stumbling forward, she fell against the kitchen counter - leaning her upper body and forehead against the cool tile.

_"Shhhh... Sakura, you know I'm dying"_

_"No your not! Hold on, I'm calling the ambulance."_

"Lee, get me the first aid kit and some ice water. Now."

"_I'm dying.__" She pressed her blood-stained hand against Sakura's cheek._

_"Stop saying that!"_

_"Don't be afraid my love."_

_"Stop it."_

_"Don't be afraid-"_

_"I'm TERRIFIED!"_

"Ter-terrifi-" She was stuck in the vision as though she was there and couldn't even utter the words. There wasn't enough air in the room. It was as though there was a python wrapped around her chest and neck choking the very life out of her. She clutched at her neck and the straps of her shirt still in a trance, the pressure was closing in and she knew everything would go black soon.

But then she moved.

Sakura didn't even feel the hands on her, as her body jerked away from the counter - she came face to face with, Sasuke.

_When did he-?_

He grabbed her by the waist and swiftly lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Too fatigued to keep up-right or even process what was going on, she could only lean back against the cabinets for support, gasping for breath's. The pressure seemed to intensify then, causing the black spots invading her vision to expand. She felt her eyes drooping, and broke out into a cold sweat as the chills enveloped her scalp and arms. The intensity made her want to heave but the sensation made her forget the awful memory... _anything_ was better than the images.

Barely conscious, Sakura didn't even notice him separating her legs to stand in-between them.

The raven-haired boy reached for her neck and gently drew her to him, resting her head against his chest.

Pulling her hair aside, he inspected the damage. She was bleeding from her lower back (it ran through her white shirt) and from a jagged cut on her left shoulder that appeared to be four inches wide - that seemed to be the main flower. He pressed a dry cloth against it firmly applying pressure, so it would clot.

Unsure of what was going on, Sakura pressed her weakened hands against his frame, trying pushing off of him.

But he held her still.

"Stop. You need to sit forward, deep breaths Haruno." He instructed, his voice betraying nothing. Lee appeared at his side then, wearing an odd expression on his face. Sasuke stayed in place, brows creasing with irritation at his incompetence when Lee remained unmoving. He silently reached over with his free hand, to take the kit, then the water from his hands.

"Let me-"

"Get lost."

"...But-"

"Leave." The young Uchiha turned his famous dark glare on Rock Lee. The boy gulped and flew to the door closest.

There was a ringing in her ears that would not discontinue, opening her clenched eyes she found a brown paper bag appear in her line of vision. Disoriented (and unable to process its purpose) she let him grab her hand and curl it around the mouth of the paper bag. Bringing it up to her lips, she understood and began taking weak breaths. His hand covered hers until she gathered some strength back in her arms. Sakura vaguely felt him grasp her other hand, and was about to cease her breathing method to question him until she felt cloth press against it and swiped repeatedly... He was cleaning the blood breath hitched and she quickly resumed her breathing.

Sakura gradually felt herself coming back but now felt that going back to bed was a severly tempting option. She was completely drained. Finally ceasing the breathing exercise, she let the paper bag drop away from her lips. Feeling her eyes droop in exhaustion now, her head bobbed... but that didn't last long as coolness pressed against her temple a second later, causing her eyes to flutter open with the icy jolt. She shivered when it pressed against her neck but made no move to stop him, it felt_good _and was completely necessary due to her perspiring during the episode... Sighing, she felt her strength had mostly returned and began pulling herself away from the chest she had been so heavily leaning against. His hands moved to her waist, helping her until she leaned back against the cabinets.

_Woah,_ the beating of her heart accelerated but it was now mainly because of their proximity. He had stepped in-between her spread legs as he deposited her against the cabinets. He was so close his masculine, musky scent wafted through the space between them. Her stomach did a flip, it hadn't registered before(obviously, she was a little busy trying not to pass out)but now she wondered how long they had stayed like that, in that position. What if someone had seen them?

Noting the color dusting her cheeks - that were chalk-white a few moments ago, his hands retracted off her waist and he took a step back, creating a comfortable distance between them.

Sakura released the breath she had been holding in relief.

Her mind still hazy, she openly wore an expression of bewilderment as she eyed the man before her. It was odd... Naruto and even Lee had hugged her, 'touched' her, and she never felt or thought anything of it... but what just transpired between them, even though it had been to help her, she found that Sasuke's touch had a completely different effect. His nearness got her catching her breath and _touch_ sent tingles all over...

What. The. Hell.

What did that mean? She could only associate the feelings with, exhilaration, adrenaline...

She felt _electricity, _Sakura finally identified, and could not fathom as to why that was.

Because it was new to her.

And because this was Sasuke Uchiha.

Her heavy, half-lidded eyes followed his movements as he stepped over to her left and opened the first aid-kit.

"I can do it."

It was as if she hadn't even spoken, since he voiced no response, merely continuing to rummage through the kit.

She then raised a curious brow at him, "...Why are you doing this?"

He teared open a packet of alcohol swabs and stood beside her. Leaning closer, he began - in which she swallowed hard - to wipe the cut on her shoulder and the surrounding blood-smeared stains.

"Doing what?" He uttered above a whisper, unknowingly sending chills across her skin. He was so close, _again._

"...Why are you helping me?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

He didn't answer.

Engrossed in the task before him, he wiped the wound and surrounding smudges thoroughly, and when the swab was soaked, he grabbed a new one and repeated. She remained still as a statue, eyes downcast and still misty with the open need to sleep. When the cut was cleaned to the best of his ability, he bandaged it up before his eyes traveled down to the smaller blood-stain on her lower back.

"Lift up your shirt."

"W-what? No way!" She frantically pulled back from him, causing his eyes to narrow in aggravation.

"There's another gash bleeding through your shirt, and it's nothing I haven't seen before Haruno." He finished with mirth in his eyes.

Her eyes widened and she instantly felt flush, turning away from him. She crossed her arms over her chest defensively, missing the small smirk that broke out on his lips.

_How dare he!?_

_And when did he learn her full name?_

Her anger overcame her embarrassment and she glowered at him intensely,"You've done enough, I'll get Ino to-"

"She left with the others to the Hyuuga's 'pool and party' deck, down the street."

"But-"

"Unless you'd prefer Rock Lee?" He was staring her straight in the eye, and his unreadable mask was in place again.

_Well crap. _There was no way Lee was touching her, nope, never. But she was honestly considering him, because the idea of Sasuke touching her bare skin in places no man had ever, didn't sit well with her... This boy - _man_ that stood before her was beginning to become the most infuriating person she had come across yet. She knew, he knew, that incidental day in the bath chamber made her want to crawl under a rock and hide forever, yet he unabashedly teased her about it! ...and then he tossed the 'Rock Lee' card!

_Bastard knows how to gamble, that's for sure._

She didn't like his smug attitude or the effect his physical touch was having on her thus far, it was all too confusing... but she also didn't want Ino or the others to get involved and worry over her minor injuries or ask questions... She sighed dejectedly, growing more frustrated, she dubbed that the faster she got this over with, the better.

The rosette silently turned so that her back was facing him and lifted the hem of her shirt, just enough for the cut to be visible. Giving him obvious permission to continue his bandaging... but he had yet to take action. She momentarily thought he might have even left, since there was no sound in the room and was about to turn to seek him out until she felt cool fingers ghost over her skin. Her breath hitched and she forced herself to keep a nonchalant exterior. She felt him go to work with surprisingly gentle hands, wiping the cut and surrounding blood streaks. The prickle of goosebumps followed after where he wiped and caressed her heated skin and she fought the on-coming shudder. Instead, she exhaled deeply and leaned her head against the cabinets again for some support.

Although she was wary of him, Sakura couldn't deny all he was doing for her.

"Thank you... and I'd appreciate it if this stayed between us," she whispered.

He was silent, and she expected such... but she had expressed her gratitude, and that was all that mattered. It seemed to ease the guilt that had settled into her chest.

She silently wished none of this had happened or at least for there to have been no witnesses. She would have gladly gone to a corner, passed out and eventually woken up, good as new. Mostly. She preferred that scenario over anything else. Anything not to look so... _broken_.

He eventually finished, but she didn't know that.

His hand remained on her skin for an _inquiring_ moment, admiring its blood-free smoothness. He saw her torso grow rigid as his fingers moved - waiting for the reaction she had been fighting... and when she shuddered he knew he was affecting her more than she was letting on, and ceased. Letting the hem or her shirt cover her skin once more. Although she'd probably need to change it, with the visible blood-stains decorating it.

Sakura released the breath stuck at her throat before facing him.

He leaned against the opposing counter from where she sat, loosely crossing his arms over his chest.

All was silent.

His dark eyes were fixated on her, considering and scrutinizing.

"... Your mother, how did she die?"

Her eyes widened at his bold question and it felt as though she had been punched in the gut at the reminder... Physically and emotionally drained, she didn't want to think about any of it so soon after her episode.

The rosette could only guess he heard her earlier, but had hoped he wouldn't have mentioned it.

Unfazed at her reaction, he continued almost curiously,"You've endured trauma in the process... blood sets you off?"

"I'd rather not talk about-"

"Maybe you should."

"Thank you for your concern but, I'm fine." She avoided his piercing gaze.

When it became too quiet she searched him again and found he was doing the same. He watched her critically for a moment, before his eye changed, or unveiled... it was as though they were 'knowing' in a way... If she hadn't been watching him at that moment she would have surely missed it, or maybe she was imagining it? ...Or maybe it had been pity she saw? Sakura didn't need any of that, that was the exact reason why she didn't confide in people. They'd see her as damaged-goods...

Unwinding his crossed arms he pushed off the counter, moving closer he uttered quietly,"Your a bad liar, and a serious liability Haruno."

With that he made his way out of the kitchen, and turned a corner out of sight, leaving her alone.

She slumped against the counters, unable to find it in herself to retort or be angry at his words. They were true after all, trouble seemed to follow her more than usual lately. She still couldn't help wondering why he had helped her, and so thoroughly at that...

She wasn't sure what his motives were but she held some gratitude toward the raven-haired boy... but that didn't mean she trusted him.

"Hungry miss?" A maid brought her a tray of food and Sakura could only shake her head in response, instead reaching for the cup of water Sasuke had gotten.

Appetite lost long ago.

...

..

.

* * *

_'He did it on purpose, or he didn't trust her,'_** Again Sakura is left in the dark at their half-answers. There was more to this group than meets the eye and she is learning that... She adores them but cant help but feel some things are too fishy to ignore.**

_'A feeling of longing washed over_ her,'**Sakura as you know, is an only child and with her parents divorce and early departure of both(mother dying and father never really being there for her) she often feels alone... This is also the reason why she is so fond of a certain knuckle-headed blonde boy(Naruto if you couldn't guess lol)**

**Everything else, I need you to read between the lines. Lol, have to keep some things in the air don't we?**

**Any questions? Lol :)**

**Reviews make me smile!**


	6. Confrontations

**If there are any volleyball players out there(I play but never been on an actual team) that noticed any mistakes with my terminology or anything else please do let me know, I tried. Lol.**

**Thank you to all fav/followed and of course to those who reviewed! ****TheGirlWhoIsInLoveWithJapan**, **KHautumn21597, Kmae, pizzarolls! ****And Of course MissKonoha, always look forward to your reviews!**

**Thank you all for your patience and Support!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but this is my story.**

**On with it... :)**

* * *

_Chapter Six: Confontations._

_We're making something beautiful_  
_Starting a riot_  
_We've got this under our control_  
_Starting a fight_

_-Sugarcult_

* * *

"Alright class, let's go over your homework for tonight, 'Integrals Involving Quadratics." He turned away from the class and wrote it out on the white-board. "In this section we are going to look at some integrals that involve, of course, quadratics."

Sakura heard Naruto groan beside her and smirked. She and Hinata(who sat in front of her) turned to find his face  
buried in his arms, splayed over the desk. The rosette rolled her eyes, and brought her attention back to Mr. Asuma quickly filling up the board for the third time that period. Yes, it had been a long Monday. She felt the blondes pain, but not to his degree. She was sure he was hungover from the party he had gone to with the guys just last night. Very irresponsible in her opinion because they obviously had class bright and early the next morning but hey, what can you do? _You live and you learn._

Hinata hesitantly shifted in her seat, turning back toward Sakura she questioned in a whisper, "Do we have p-practice today?"

Sakura rested her elbows on the desk, leaning in she answered, "Yes, right after class. Ino and Tenten will meet us there." Hinata only nodded in response, stealing a glance at Naruto(again)before she faced-froward. Of course the observant rosette noticed the little exchange, making sure to keep that little piece of information in mind.

Tenten and Sakura had persuaded Ino and Hinata to join the volleyball team this year as well. They were a little late to sign up but Hinata being a 'Hyuuga' had it's benefits. Of course Ino had some doubts in the beginning but agreed upon seeing the very flattering, tight short-shorts. Hinata had played in the past with Sakura, so she had easily agreed to join their planned sport and hobby for the year... Sakura smiled at the memory of their crazy coach Anko spiking the ball at an unprepared, squealing Ino. The blonde had broken several nails that first day, which was a week ago, and had nearly quit but decided against it. Sakura was never really sure why Ino decided to stick with it but had a hunch it had to do with impressing Shikamaru... and most likely not wanting to be left out.

From the corner of her eye she saw Kiba lean toward Naruto to whisper something in his ear. Sakura guessed it to be 'party-business' or ... 'alley-business.' It had been a little over a week since that fateful day and Naruto was still fuming. He was convinced that Suigetsu was the one to rat them out to the cops, which Sakura thought was highly possible but didn't think he would stoop so low since he was at the alley himself. But then again he wasn't too happy to see them, the 'fresh meat' there, and more than likely wanted to prove his point.

When the Monday after that weekend had come a lot of the girls were giving them a hard time. Karin, in particular. Before that event Karin never even looked Sakura's way, they weren't even properly acquainted, but now it was glare after glare. Sakura recalled seeing her that night at the alley up on the cliff but it was insignificant because she was just a face, and she didn't even know her name... Now, Sakura knew it well. The red-head had walked right up to the rosette after class that Monday, giving her a once-over before declaring that Sasuke was her's and that she had no business going to the alley, and definitely no business riding with Sasuke. Sakura had waited until she finished and simply brushed passed her. There was no reason for Karin to be so threatened by the innocent escape-ride that night... Naruto had been riding with them too after-all. And Sakura had never even wanted to be at any of those affairs or in those situations anyway, Karin had no right telling her what to do or to get threatened over something that didn't even matter to the rosette. If the unreadable, infuriating Uchiha was what she wanted, she could have him!

He had never shown any interest in her and she in him, that should have affirmed the red-head all on its own ...but unfortunately Sakura had both Chemistry and volleyball with her, so there was no escaping her glares and loud assumptions.

When a little overwhelmed she confided in the girls, Ino was quick to say she was jealous and Tenten shined some light on the matter, explaining that Karin used to be pretty close with them, as was this other girl Sakura had yet to meet named Ami... Until both began competing for Sasuke and became a nuisance to have around. So they slowly but surely excluded them from their group, although that didn't exactly stop them from showing up at the same parties, and events... They too had high reputations of their own.

Sakura sighed.

The raven-haired boy that was unknowingly causing a lot of drama in her life hadn't turned up at all as of late. The last time she saw him after her episode was when they all went to Ichiraku after class last Thursday, courtesy of Naruto... and Sasuke recurred there. He gave no reaction when he saw her, not a 'hello,' or even that 'hn,' thing he did... as if whatever that had transpired between them never happened. She too, hadn't really looked at him or initiated any conversation or anything either but was a little bothered by his actions. (or lack-of) He had helped her immensely the last time they saw each other after all... Even though she honestly hated the fact that _he _was the one who had helped her. She would have preferred it if no one had been present during her episode, let alone _him._

He was confusing... but then again, maybe she was over-thinking all of it.

So Sakura decided she wasn't offended, she much rather preferred him to act like nothing had happened anyway, so she was just peachy-keen...

"Dismissed," the teacher stated as the bell rang.

Sakura sighed as she gathered her things, sliding out of her desk along with Hinata, standing to find Naruto and Kiba surrounded by girls. _Of course_. Some of the pretty girls weren't even in the class. Psychic - stalking creatures that they were, always knowing where to find 'the boys.' And when they started giggling at some joke Naruto said, Sakura briskly grabbed Hinata and headed for the door, they would just catch up with them later.

"Sak wait! Kiba, ladies." He nodded at them before squeezing passed the flirty women and making his way over to the two girls.

"We goin' to practice?" The blonde asked as they exited the room together, he nodded at random people as they made their way through the halls.

"If you mean me and Hinata, then yes. _We_ are going to practice." She stated matter-of-factly, throwing her arm around the blushing girl.

He was about to give a cheeky response when some random boys whistled at Sakura and Hinata, causing Naruto to immediately tense.

"You better have been gay and those whistle's better have been for me asshole's!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder, he would have gladly gone after them but Sakura immediately snatched his wrist, dragging him outside.

"Oh Naruto, what are we gonna do with you." Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Hinata joined in to.

He looked at Sakura seriously, "You don't understand, you don't know what goes on in a guys mind. And you girls aren't like the others so nobody is looking at you like your a piece of meat on my watch." He finished with a huff, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

The rosette was touched, seriously. Naruto yet again seemed to get passed her walls... Because, she never noticed or even realized how much she truly missed having a real dad, or even a brother until she met Naruto. He was just always there, cheering her on at practice, defending her or making her laugh... Just such a genuine person.

Her throat uncontrollably tightened with emotion.

"Hinata, Sakura." Neji greeted as he came down some steps from their right to join them, falling into step beside Hinata. They both greeted him in return, and they continued to make their way off campus together, onto the stone path leading to their stadium. (half a mile away)

"Let's go with my car." Naruto seemed to acknowledge the long walk in the blazing heat and didn't even wait for their response as he bee-lined toward the parking lot where his neon orange Lexus IS 350 F sport was parked. Sakura looked to the Hyuuga's and they all shrugged in agreement before following after him. Their doors slammed shut with a click and Naruto began his ever-present chatters.

"Coach Gai is still trippin' off us not playing this year." The blonde sighed, hitting the road.

She usually tuned out most of his babbles but couldn't help but be drawn in at his words, she also noticed Neji looking slightly remorseful from his place in the passenger seat, giving him no answer.

_That's right,_ Sakura remembered, _they played football last year._

"I heard you guys were really good from Tenten, KU had quite the reputation because of you guys. So, why aren't you playing this year?" The rosette had been meaning to ask since she was informed.

Curious soul as she was.

Naruto adjusted his rear-view mirror to look at her incredulously, "All of KU's games are on live Tv. I'm surprised you didn't already know Sak?"

She merely shook her head at him, the light in her eyes urging him to continue... from his tone, she could already tell something was amiss.

He sighed dejectedly and began, "... It was the last game of the season freshmen year, and Sasuke was the ultimate QB... Anyway, we were bringing it home and those punks from Oto knew they were gonna lose... and ganged up on him after I scored."

A gasp left her lips before she could stop it, "How did they get away with that? He got injured... didn't he? That's why you guys aren't playing this year?"

"Besides the fact that Sasuke whooped their asses on live television? We joined in of course, even though Sasuke was handling his own well ...That fight didn't stop us from being sponsored or even ruin the chances of Sasuke possibly being drafted or anything but he walked off the stadium that day and didn't look back." The blonde pulled into the gym parking lot.

"... Because of the fight?" She couldn't help but ask.

Half of Neji's face came into view with a single seething lavender eye, "Because those bastards egged him on with past events they shouldn't have."

Sakura said nothing more. That was the most emotion she had seen from Hyuuga Neji... what could the Oto boys have said for them all to quit football for Sasuke? They had all played since high school and could have made it in the big leagues if they wanted if she understood correctly... Mainly due to the fact that they were children to heirs and heiress's? ...Or were they really that good? Sakura wasn't sure, but the fact that they gave it up just showed how close these boys were to one another, having grown up together since they could walk, they were like brothers.

All was silent as they exited the car and headed toward the gym. Naruto and Neji were held back on their way by some random boy, so Sakura and Hinata continued onward toward the locker rooms to change. Upon entering they settled their bags, and began undressing.

"I-I wonder what they s-said to Sasuke." Hinata voiced the questions that were swimming around in Sakura's own head.

The strawberry-blonde sighed as she pulled her loose hair into a ponytail, "Yeah, me too."

Hold up. Why did she even care? They weren't really even friends, it wasn't any of her business and still she wanted to know more. _Damn curiosity. _Maybe because she couldn't figure him out? From everything she had heard and seen, he didn't seem fazed in the least by all that's happened. Maybe she would 'youtube' the fight to actually witness _ The _Sasuke Uchiha lose his cool and get angry enough to beat up the whole team.

When finished, they both stood in front of the full-length mirror to inspect their appearances in the new uniforms. The black shorts were(thankfully) just above mid-thigh and tight(compared to them being as short as underwear)The loose shirt was red with Konoha University printed on the front and their last names with their number, Hinata being #4 and Sakura #9 stamped on their backs, written in black and white with big print. Sakura adjusted the tight sleeves that came down to her elbows, before turning to adjust Hinata's.

"Ready? Let's go." Sakura lead the way out of the lockers and into the gym.

* * *

Coach Anko's voice echoed off the gymnasiums walls, "Come on Yamanaka, our first game is in two days!" She was relentless, following the panting blondes every move as she currently did a dance through the 'agility latter' with weights strapped around her ankles. Ino was improving everyday but had a hard time focusing _today, _because Shikamaru was sitting on the bleachers with the guys, watching intently.

Satisfied that Ino was focusing, and becoming quicker on her feet after completing a few more rounds, the coach clapped her hands and blew her whistle, "Alright, partner up." She grabbed a volleyball from the basket that held many, and threw the one in her hands to the first random pair, "Ino and Ayame." Moving over she threw the next one, "Tenten and Hinata." The next, "Hana and Kazumi." And the last, "Sakura and Karin." She blew her whistle again, "Lets go!" Clapping her hands enthusiastically to get them moving.

Sakura distantly heard someone curse under their breath and turned to the bleachers to see it was Naruto and he looked troubled. It also appeared that Sasuke had joined them on the bleachers without her notice, sitting right beside the blonde. His dark gaze was on her for a moment before he turned and spoke with Naruto in a hushed tone. The blondes brows dipped at his words, but Naruto didn't take his eyes off her.

"Perfect. Sasuke's here, and I'm about to make you look like a fool." The red-head muttered as she invaded her personal space to snatch the ball from her hands. Sakura was taken aback by the bold girls words and actions.

She caught both Ino and Tenten giving her worried glances.

The rosette sighed, _lets get this going._

Sakura moved and grabbed the ankle weights left for her by Anko, strapping them on, she stood straight, hands up, legs spread and crouched slightly, taking her defense stance. Not a second later the ball came flying at her, and she followed the orange cones laid out before her that were set in a triangle. Hopping to the right, then center, she set Karin up, then stepped back, and repeated the same motion for the left side. They had a good flow going and Sakura's earlier jitters lightened... that is, until Karin started hitting lower. No time to question the red-head, Sakura was quick to dip low, but ensured her knee's never touched the ground.(That was also part of the exercise)And then Karin switched it up and started hitting higher, causing Sakura to back up and away from the cones. Which obviously wasn't how the practice worked, but Sakura wasn't going to stop if she wasn't. Their practice cones were left behind and forgotten as Karin pushed her further and further back... and then she was full on spiking at random, there was no even flow, it went for Sakura's knee's, to her abdomen, to her face. Sakura remained unfazed, setting her up perfectly, over and over again. From the corner of her eye, Sakura was able to make out Coach Anko watching them curiously and found the others had stopped and were also watching them. _  
_

"Go Sakura!"

"Get it girl!"

She couldn't tear her eyes away for a second to see who was cheering her on but they sounded a lot like Naruto and Kiba. Karin was openly glaring now, but was beginning to tire, Sakura could see. Both panted heavily as she hit it awkward next, causing Sakura to dive for the ball, saving it just in time... but she wasn't fast enough to get back on her feet before the next blow Karin threw her way. Sakura gasped, barely bringing her wrist up in time to block the _fire ball_ coming for her face. The connection between the ball and her wrist echoed over the suddenly quiet gym loudly. Panting, Sakura brought her wrist down from her face to meet Karin's gleeful red orbs.

_Unbelievable._

There were simply no words, Sakura was utterly stupefied.

Ino was the first to break the silence,"What the hell Karin!" she glared venomously at the girl as she paced over to her friend, coming to kneel beside Sakura's form on the hard ground along with Tenten and Hinata.

Karin only smirked, flashing her eyes over where Sasuke was sitting before she answered, "I was just making sure she was ready for this Wednesday's game. Intense practice, right Haruno? Just like you wanted." She flashed cheerful ruby orbs toward Sakura again, who refused to meet her gaze and instead sat up to silently unfasten the weights on her legs.

"Whatever Haruno may have wanted or not, you know the rules here Karin. Are you the freshmen or is she? I want five laps around the track from both of you, Karin you will go now. Sakura you will go when she is finished." Everyone dispersed, and Anko made her way over to Sakura as she stood upright. Putting her arm around her she drew the rosette closer, and spoke in a low tone, "Don't let her get to you. Your both great assets to this team, Karin gets easily threatened is all, give her some time... and if her attitude doesn't improve you tell me, got it? Hang in there kid." She slapped her bum before walking off, in which Sakura jumped slightly from the violation.

She turned to face Ino, her aqua eyes even more furious than before, "What a bitch! What the hell was that about?"

"She's jealous..." Naruto answered, he had left his spot on the bleachers, that was now surrounded by Tenten, Hinata, Ayame, Hana and Kazumi, and other random girls that were chatting loudly about herself and Karin. _Great._

"You totally kicked ass Sak! ...but are you okay?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, his blue gaze was regretful.

She mustered up a small smile,"No sweat Naruto, I'm good."

Ino looked at Sakura in bafflement before turning her anger on Naruto," You better tell me what the hell's going on or I'm gonna-"

"Shhhhh," Naruto urged, flashing his eyes over to where the guys were before turning back to them. "I'll explain, just be chill okay? So... how do I say this? Mmm-Okay, so Sasuke and Karin, kinda, sorta, had a thing... Lasted mmm-maybe a month-the most? Anyway, she was whack so he dumped her."

The platinum blonde gave a humorless laugh, crossing her arms over her chest as she did, "He didn't know she was whack before he got with her?"

The blonde-haired boy shook his head,"She changed, besides being obsessive and clingy, she loved the attention and publicity she got when they were together... I mean, she was dating the son of billionaire Fugaku." Sakura's eyes widened at that statement but she was quick to hide her surprise. _Now that he's mentioned that, I know I've seen the name 'Uchiha' somewhere. _

Naruto continued knowing fully well Ino wasn't going to let this drop unless he did, "She caused major drama between himself and his own friends. Just, stirring the pot. Like a bitch... Did-did you see what I did there? Bitch instead of witch?" He chuckled at himself but stopped immediately when Ino glared harder. Clearing his throat gruffly instead.

"How long ago?" Ino probed, and shifted to lean on her other foot, her temper had yet to cool.

He ran a hand through his hair roughly, "Over a year ago," he sighed.

"I don't give a fu-"

"Ino please, it's not a big deal. Let it go, okay?" Sakura's expression was resigned as her green eyes connected with her friends before she walked off, heading to the opposite side of the gym where her bag laid. She was tired and did not want to give Karin the satisfaction of knowing they were still talking about it when she got back from her laps.

Grabbing the water bottle from her bag, Sakura took a seat on the nearest bleacher, uncapped the bottle and brought it up to her lips. She drank until her thirst was quenched, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after, she found Sasuke's obsidian irises watching her from across the gym. She held his eyes for a moment but turned away from him. He caused all this dammit. She had no clue what was behind that hooded gaze of his... maybe he felt a little guilty. _Yeah right, good one Haruno._

Making herself busy, she gathered her things, stuffing them back into her bag, and from the corner of her eye she noticed Karin re-enter the gym, immediately striding over to where Sasuke was.

And that was her cue, she grabbed her headphones and pushed off the bleacher, omitting everyone around her Sakura silently exited the gym.

On the track, she speed walked to warm-up.

Opening the 'workout' play-list in her phone she put ~EnV ~Heaven Rd. 2 (Ng mix)

Turning it up all the way to drown out her thoughts, she waited for the tempo to rise and felt the adrenaline pulse through her veins, then set off in a sprint.

* * *

She entered the gym still breathless, to find it empty.

_Thank God._

She made her way across the gym, over to her bag with heavy steps, feeling the aftereffects of her intense run. She had done ten laps and it had completely wiped her out, effectively helping run out her frustration. She was both physically and emotionally drained, and couldn't be happier. Reaching her bag, she opened the front zipper pocket to stuff her head phones back in, then zipped it back up and threw the strap over her shoulder. She turned and started making her way to the locker rooms. Intent on taking a nice long shower. Oh, she couldn't wait to be under its hot spray.

Nearing her destination, she noticed somebody sitting on the middle-row of the bleachers beside the entrance to the locker room. He was sitting forward with his elbows resting on the dark pants of his knees, eyes downcast in thought.

It was Sasuke.

Sakura felt her heart bounce back full speed just like it had been moments ago on her run, but she remained calm externally, maintaining her steady steps.(and fighting the urge to run) He would not effect her. As she neared the door, she saw him move from her peripheral vision. Blocking him out, she began pacing and clutching her bag, as if she were evading a dangerous criminal. Reaching for the door as though it was her safe-haven she pushed it open roughly... and found him slipping in right after her.

She turned around to face him, eyes narrowed into slits as she spoke, "What are you doing? This is the _Female's_ locker room." She used the same cocky tone he had used during their first encounter.

He stuffed his hands in his leather-jacket nonchalantly, "That's right, your improving."

Sakura glared at him heatedly,"What do you want?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

He seemed to be inspecting the room curiously, eyes shifted from corner, to corner, all around the room, taking in every detail. Before finally meeting her emerald orbs."Stay away from Karin."

Caught off guard, Sakura did well to hide her surprise at that. Did he still hold feelings for the girl? ...Had he come to defend her?

"Are you accusing me of initiating what happened today?" She questioned incredulously.

He moved until he was standing a foot away from her. She fought the urge to take a step back, and met his dark gaze head-on. "No. I'm not accusing you, I'm telling you to keep your distance from her."

Sakura arched a pink brow at him... _Why? _

He easily read her expressive features and asserted,"She's trouble, Sakura."

She felt her heart in-admissibly skip a beat. He had called her by her first name and it sounded _divine_ coming form his impossibly smooth voice.

_Woah, get yourself together girl._

Exhaling a small breath, she cleared her throat and probed,"What's it to you? Are you, worried about me Uchiha?"

He smirked but his eyes held no amusement,"Don't get carried away. I've seen how well you can take care of yourself so far." Sarcasm dripped off his words as he took a step closer, she in response took half a step back.

"Who do you think you are? Stay out of business that doesn't concern you." She bit out icily having reached her limit, and pushed past him to get to the exit, but didn't get far as his hand shot out grabbing her wrist. Pulling her back, furious jade met annoyed ebony. "Are you always such a stubborn ass?" the grip on her arm tightened, leaning in he insinuated,"You don't heed good opinions when you hear them? ...Or is it because I'm the one giving it."

Something indecipherable shot through her at his words. Her jaw flexed and she tore her eyes away from his piercing gaze, he was making this very difficult. Attempting to compose herself, she chanted _keep cool,' _like a mantra several times before facing him... and vaguely noticed she was close enough to see her reflection in his stormy gaze.

She needed to get out of this situation. Now.

"Don't get carried away," she threw his words back at him, "... I'll watch my back when I'm around her... Satisfied?"

The grip on her arm loosened, but remained around her wrist. The hardness of his eyes softened as they both stood still, and his concealed expression lapsed, revealing the many questions held in his gaze. Sakura was sure her eyes mirrored his own... the more she was around him, the less she understood him...

The twin peeks then began scrutinizing her features, as they traveled all the way down to her lips, the very air in her lungs suspended at his open observations... and when he leaned even closer, Sakura thought she would die.

"Let's go." He uttered before turning away from her.

She weakly sat on the bench behind her, and discretely evened out her breathing again.

Of course, she was breathless. Again.

_Damn Uchiha! Damn Karin! ...and just, dammit it all!_

_"_Where? I'm waiting for the others."

He opened the door, and glanced at her over his shoulder, impatience evident on his handsome face. "They're waiting for us at Ichiraku's."

_What? _

_I understand Naruto going without hesitation, __but Ino wouldn't leave me with him... Would she? _

"I'm outside." The door clicked after him and Sakura remained still.

_Oh hell._

It was endless. If Karin or any of his fan-girls were to witness her riding with him yet again they would skewer her, didn't he understand that? He had just told her to 'keep her distance' from the red-head and here he was giving Karin more ammunition against her. It was all seriously giving her a headache. Maybe she could talk him into dropping her off by her dorm instead. She wasn't hungry anyway.

The rosette took a deep breath, she was exhausted and wanted more than anything to just shower and crawl into bed...

_Ugh, maybe if I just stay here he'll go without me, _She inwardly considered.

Exhaling sharply after a minute, she made her decision, forcing her legs to move, she made her way out of the locker room and into the gym, immediately overcome with dread. What if he was with his bike again? She wasn't sure she could handle it a second time, even if they weren't currently being chased down by cops. She didn't want to sit so _close_ to him. Exiting the building, the breeze ruffled through her ponytail and she breathed it in, truly relishing the fresh cool air of Konoha.

Sakura was about to head over to the parking lot but found a charcoal tinted vehicle already coming her way. Her jaw dropped as she was able to make out Sasuke's silhouette as the gorgeous piece of metal she could only guess to be a... _Lamborghini? _Neared to a stop where she stood... Gawking before she could catch herself, she suppressed her buzzing nerves and put on a cool facade. Forcing her jittery legs to move, she stepped down from the sidewalk and quietly walked over to the passenger side. Opening the door she slid into her seat, and closed it shut before placing her bag down neatly by her feet. Once situated she then reached around her right and pulled the strap of the seat-belt, strapping it around her with a click. She had yet to notice he was still 'Park'ed and watching her with an amused expression until she met his gaze.

"... What?" Her voice was so small. She was nervous.

He said nothing, bringing his attention back to the road, he turned up the song that was currently playing, 'Revolution by Diplo, and brought the gear down to 'drive.'

She unconsciously swallowed as she watched his hand release the gear, and move to rest against the top of the steering wheel.

Realization and memory hit her hard, ..._He's Alpha of the alley, right?_

The trance-inducing beat of the song seemed to get her more on edge, as she automatically reached for the handle hanging from the roof of the car and tensed herself up tightly. Her eyes widened of their own accord and she held her breath when they hit the road. Sakura heard a chuckle then. Caught off guard by the sound, she turned to see the raven-haired boy facing the road with a smirk.

"Deep breath's Haruno." He spoke over the loud music, flashing mirthful eyes toward her, in which she half-glared at him.

_Dammit all._

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

_'She's_ jealous,' **Thanks to Naruto, ****Sakura is beginning to understand a little as to why Karin is acting the way she is, but still doesn't understand why she is taking it all out on her, when Ino, Hinata, and Tenten are all part of the group too.**

_She was sure her eyes mirrored his own,'_** Both have questions the other wont voice/answer, they are embarking on the journey of getting to know one another, even if one is stubborn as hell, and the other impossible to read.**

**BTW- I'd love your opinions on the songs I use during the scenes. -EnV Rd-When she's running and -Revolution-Diplo-In the car, these are of my tastes, and I recommend you check them out sometime, pretty awesome tunes.**

**Thanks Friends!**


	7. Convictions

**Finally, an Update! I'm sorry it's taken longer than usual, now that summer is here I'm definitely gonna update sooner!**

**Special Thanks for all who reviewed;**

**ILoveSxS, Guest, Khautumn21597, pizzarolls!**

**MissKonoha-**Yes my Dear, we both agree'd that Naruto is soooo fun to write! And I'm really glad the volleyball scene had that effect, because that was my goal. And Eeeep! I find myself getting excited with SasuSaku's interactions as well. And the other things you pointed out through the PM really hit-home. As usual Thank you for your AMAZING reviews.

**SupaaFly-**Oh my gosh. Thank you! It makes me feel like I'm doing this right. Lol :)

**Chance-**Thank you so much! I had this plot planned for a while, there's soo much more SasuSaku goodness to come.

**JessicaJade-**YAYY! I'm trying my best to keep every chapter interesting so as to not bore the reader, so if you've been continuously reading, that is an amazing compliment for me. Thank you.

**Soulhates-**Im so glad you liked it, and Yes, Naruto is gonna be the light-hearted fool throughout this fic. Love that guy.

**Oh I just LOVE you guys. Thank you soo much for your sweet reviews, I find myself going back and re-reading them over and over again. ****Seriously, I'm still having a hard time believing that I'm doing a decent job. Your reviews leave me a little speechless. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot.**

**Alright, on with the story. :)**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Convictions._

_They don't see me, but they hear me_  
_They don't feel me, but they fear me._

_-Lil Wayne_

* * *

No words were exchanged once they hit the road for Ichiraku and if not for the music still playing loudly, she was sure the awkward air would have been thicker. Well, at least for her. How could it not? She still couldn't get passed the memory of their first encounter... and their closeness during her 'episode.' She fought the heat threatening to rise on her cheeks, and took a steady breath. He made her feel... _Exposed._ How could she undo all that's happened? ... Maybe she was being dramatic, but she really didn't know how to act, or react with him without thinking about it. Even when their friends were around, let alone just them two together...Alone. And this drive was seriously taking forever.

_...It's literally been 6 minutes, get it together girl._

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_There it goes again, _Sakura sighed. Sasuke's 'beeper' had gone off several times during the drive. From the corner of her eye she saw him turn down the music and reach for the square device. Eyeing the small screen he let out a small huff and tossed the beeper back into the cup holder. Running a hand through his wild hair he turned his dark eyes on her for a second and then brought them back to the road.

Surprisingly, he hadn't done any crazy stunts while on the drive. _Yet._

She was originally expecting it, but realized the sun was only beginning to set, and he obviously wouldn't do anything risky with so many car's and cops around.

And they weren't exactly in a hurry, right?

She discretely studied the boy beside her again, to find his hand slip into his pocket and pull out his phone. He began texting someone.

_Tch, Really?_

"Haven't you heard of the 'It can wait' campaign?"

His eyes shifted from the road to his fingers, as he continued to punch buttons on the screen of the phone, completely disregarding her words. When finished, he sighed in exasperation and raised, bored' ebony eyes to her. He held her gaze as he slowly rose the phone up to his ear, speaking into the phone, he questioned quietly,"What do you need?"

She rolled her eyes, and he smirked.

He obviously could care less what she had to say about him being on his phone while driving. Attention back on the road, he hn'ed' at the person on the other end of the phone, who Sakura could vaguely hear, was talking non-stop. It sounded like a woman, but she couldn't be sure.

She silently found herself growing curious as to what sort of business he was involved in. She hadn't forgotten Naruto's words about him being the son of 'billionaire Fugaku.

_Maybe another merchant house, like the Hyuuga's? _It was possible. Or maybe they owned several hotels? She wouldn't be surprised. Or maybe, started a franchise of sorts? Could be. Or maybe-

"Alright," he finished, breaking through her thoughts, as he clicked the phone off and slid it back in his pocket... and then she heard him switch gear's and immediately, her breath was caught in her throat. Gravity jerked her back against her seat as he began accelerating. With her right hand, she again reached for the handle on the roof of the car, confident now that it was more than necessary. Confused as to why he was suddenly driving so brash, she wanted to ask him what was going on but found her heart palpitating at the scene before her wide eyes. Sakura flinched as he came extremely close to the car in front of them, "S-Sasuke," she gasped squirming in her seat. She was sure he was gonna hit them before he moved, cutting-off the car to her right. Exhaling in some relief, she sat rigidly as he continued to zig-zag his was through the line of traffic, never once slowing his hustle. She turned anxious emerald eyes toward him, and at first glance, he seemed completely insouciant, with the way his body was leaned back comfortably, his left arm resting on the open window of the car door. But upon closer notice she caught the flexing of his jaw and his knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the steering wheel.

"I need to make a quick stop," he stated, not bothering to look at her as he made a quick right, into a parking lot that was not a part of Ichiraku.

She remained silent. What could she say? They were already here.

_But where exactly is 'here'?_

She curiously studied the glorious, broad, buildings lined up before her. The center building, tallest one and most eye-grabbing, was with jet-black architectural-glass windows that seemed to reflect the sky, tree's, and surrounding area. It was stunning. Her eyes moved up along the its tall walls, falling upon the name in bold red print at the very top that read, 'Uchiha Corp.'

She withheld the gasp in her throat. _So_,_ it's another merchant/trade house?_

She was so engrossed with the the exquisite edifice, she didn't notice the tall, lean man making his way over to the car until Sasuke rolled down his window. Tearing her eyes away, she turned toward him to find a man in a dark suit, with very similar features to Sasuke's, casually leaning on the door. He met her eyes then and she unconsciously swallowed. His dark gaze was identical to Sasuke's, and just as intense if not more. His skin was also pale and hair too, was the dark shade of ebony but long, tied neatly in a low pony tail from what she could guess from her angle. He was unbelievably handsome, almost regal. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up when she realized she had been staring. Immediately shifting her gaze away, she missed the smirk that broke out on his lips.

"The meeting is in an hour little brother."

_They're Brothers?_

His voice was like velvet too... Honestly, were all the Uchiha's blessed with good-looks and smooth voices?

She saw Sasuke silently grasp a folder from the man and turn his body toward her to place it on the back-seat.

"I'll be there," he answered when facing him again, but noticed his older brother watching the girl in the passenger seat almost curiously, before flashing his eyes back to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at him and his eyes shone with amusement in response,"Pardon my manners, and Sasuke's, I do not believe we have met." Ignoring Sasuke's dark aura, he extended his arm across the younger Uchiha and over to Sakura. Her head snapped back as she realized he was addressing her. Hesitantly, she met his extended hand with her own,"Sakura Haruno," she grasped his hand and offered a small smile, while secretly wishing she had changed out of her volleyball uniform. It wasn't exactly the best first impression kind of attire.

And then she silently berated herself for caring... but how could she not when the older Uchiha looked - as put-together and professional as he did.

He raised a brow and smiled in return as well, although there was a thoughtful light in his eyes,"Your name is quite fitting. Itachi Uchiha, pleasure to meet you." Her hand was still in his grasp, and Sakura looked away from him, feeling her cheeks heat up hotly, _That was a compliment. Right?_

"You as well." She bravely faced him again and loosened her grip, hoping he would do the same, but to no avail.

He seemed to be silently contemplating something, eyes never wavering from hers, he spoke again,"Tell me Sakura, what business does a modest young woman such as yourself, have with my imprudent little brother?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, she froze, unsure how to answer his inquisitive question... but _thankfully_ the boy beside her beat her to it.

Running a hand through his hair roughly, Sasuke vexed, "You have company." Effectively changing the subject, his eyes were near the entrance of the building, to their right. They both followed Sasuke's gaze and Sakura saw three young men, also dressed in dark suits. She guessed they were about Itachi's age, early twenties? They were surprisingly handsome too. The one on the left was the shortest of the three(by two inches or so) he had shaggy vermilion hair and soft brown eyes, the one on the right had long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes, and the one in the middle had short ebony locks with eyes to match. He looked like he could be related to the Uchiha's. They seemed to be in a discussion but their eyes would periodically, look in their direction every so often.

Itachi loosened his grasp and eventually let go of her hand,"It appears I do. Please, do excuse me Ms. Haruno," he nodded at her, and turned to Sasuke,"I will see you shortly," he stepped away from the door and walked around the car, with confident steps headed toward the awaiting men near the building.

Sakura exhaled the breath she had been holding, _That was, unnerving. _She dared to turn and study the boy beside her. His face was emotionless and hand was already on the gear, bringing it down to 'reverse' he began backing out... and when he didn't speak after they exited the wide parking lot and hit the road, she realized he wasn't going to.

Fidgeting with the strap of her bag that lay at her feet, she silently contemplated how she would question him. Or if she even should. His brother was rather blunt and seemed to think they were an item. It was only the first time they had met and he already thought they were a couple? It was strange... Or maybe Sasuke had a new girl every week? ...That would explain Itachi assuming they were _together..._ Wouldn't it? But if that was true, she was being misjudged. And that's been happening more than she could bear as of late. She was not one of his desperate fan-girls or one-night-stands or whatever, and refused to be labeled as such. So she gathered her wits about her and broke the silence,"So... What was your brother getting at exactly? ...Like - he didn't think we were together or a _thing... _or anything right?"

He smirked disdainfully, throwing her a condescending expression he uttered, "Wishful thinking Haruno?"

_Did he just-?_

Instantly overcome with red-hot fury she reacted - seething,"Daydreaming Uchiha? No. Your just an egotistical brat. For all I know, with _your_ reputation, you have a new girl everyday and he thought I was another one of your bimbo, air-headed fan-girls." She turned away from him, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, pretending to stare out the window as she attempted to get her anger under control. Her blood was boiling and she was on edge, waiting for him to immediately throw back another one of his smart-ass responses, but none came. All was silent... but she refused to feel bad for what she said. He started it. She quickly flashed her eyes toward him to find him completely unaffected. Blank. Emotio-

"Did you just... call me a brat?"

She now shifted disbelieving eyes toward him "... Is that really all you got out of what i said-"

"You did. You said brat." His voice, one of acceptance.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you not?" He countered, still not meeting her eyes.

"Not what?"

"Serious."

"What-How-"

His lips slowly curved into a smirk, and right then, she knew he was messing with her. She glared heatedly at him "You know what-"

"Yeah, I do. Your quick to call me prideful, but your reaction showed that your exactly the same." He threw her a challenging look.

Her eyes narrowed and jaw flexed tensely,"Excuse me? Your the one who was being arrogant - and hold on, you were testing me? Is this a game to you?"

He sharply put the car into 'park,' effectively silencing her and turned fully toward her. Confused as to why they had stopped, she looked around and only then noticed they had made it to their destination, parked in the lot of Ichiraku.

Sakura looked toward the object of her displeasure and found his eyes moving passed her shoulder. She followed his gaze and found Suigetsu and Juugo(whom she knew from Chemistry) casually leaning against a silver Porsche closer to the entrance of the restaurant. They both nodded, and it took Sakura a moment to understand that they were greeting Sasuke, she turned back to him to find his onyx orbs trained on her. Her throat went dry at their intensity.

He spoke in a low tone,"Stop being annoying for five seconds and cut the bullshit Haruno. At least if not in front of me, admit it to yourself... the fact is, I put you on edge, and you react defensively."

Without waiting for her response he reached over and unclicked' the seat belt still strapped around her.

Eyes wide with bafflement, she felt rooted to the spot, even as he pressed the unlock button for the doors. He wasn't looking at her and was clearly telling her to get out of the car. But she felt as though he had just slapped her in the face and remained seated in shock. She was so overcome with both anger and - and... _conviction_ at his words she wasn't sure if she should lash out... or apologize. She swallowed the lump of emotions and weakly mumbled a,"Thanks for the ride," before fumbling to open the handle of the door. She didn't look at him for his reaction, or wait for a response. Pushing it open, she grabbed her bag quickly and closed the door shut. Sakura began power-walking across the parking lot, and gave a stiff nod toward the silver and orange haired men still leaning against their car. They nodded in return, and she quickly entered the restaurant, unaware of Suigetsu's lingering eyes, or the fact that Sasuke didn't leave until she was inside.

* * *

She was immediately spotted upon entering.

"Hey Sak, over here!" The blonde boy with the contagious smile waved enthusiastically. Naruto. A small smile managed to spread across her face, even though the last half hour made her feel depressed. She began making her way over to them but Ino blocked her path instantly, with an odd expression present on her pretty face."What took you so long? And who brought you?" She interrogated.

Sakura tired very hard not to show how very pissed off she was at the blonde. This was all her fault. If she hadn't left her, she would have never had to drive with him and she wouldn't feel shitty right now. "What do you mean? Your the one who left me with Sasuke without a word-"

"_Sasuke!?_ What are you talking about forehead? Tenten was the one waiting for you, and I texted you!"

_Tenten?_

_... What?_

"Well, my phone died and Tenten was nowhere in sight!" The rosette stated angrily and stepped past her blonde friend, but Ino immediately grabbed her wrist and started dragging her outside, ignoring the confused expressions on the faces of their friends and Sakura's defiant tugs to free her wrist.

Once outside and a good distance from the entrance, she turned on her,"Okay Sak, tell me what's going on? What happened."

She sighed heavily, "I'm tired Ino let's just-"

"Tenten wasn't there when you got back from your run?"

"... No."

"But Sasuke was?"

"... Yes."

"Alone?"

"... Mhmm.

Sakura noticed a new light in the blondes eyes and was afraid to ask what she was thinking.

Ino smirked,"Interesting... Although I admit, I'm feeling a hint of jealousy inwardly, I'm pushing it aside for your sake... I'll have to talk to Tenten about this."

"Talk to me about what?" The brunette suddenly interjected as she came to stand beside Sakura. Having just shown up with Neji, but he wisely decided to proceed on and enter the restaurant so as to not intrude on their hushed conversation.

Ino raised a curious brow at her and started bluntly,"Sasuke just dropped off Sakura."

The brunette bit her bottom lip and turned to Sakura with apologetic eyes,"Yeah I know... He kinda made me leave. I'm really sorry Sak, I wasn't budging at first but then Neji showed up and backed him up and I eventually relented."

Ino processed the new information and fixed the rosette with an accusing look, "What the hell! Are you two talking forehead? How could you not tell me-"

"No. Stop jumping to conclusions pig," Sakura defended in exasperation, running a hand down her hot face.

Ino was relentless,"So then what's his deal? What was his motive? Did he make a move on you? What happened Sakura, SPILL!"

Sakura somberly leaned against the brick wall behind her, and answered honestly,"He... told me to be wary of Karin."

Ino's eyes widened animatedly,"Oh. My. Gosh. Do you know what this means? He care's... Meaning he _likes_ you. _The _Sasuke Uchiha, has got the hots for you."

Sakura exhaled loudly and gave the blonde an annoyed glare for her exaggerations,"No he doesn't. He thinks I'm pathetic and cant take care of myself. He pities me."

The blonde immediately shook her head in disagreement at the rosette,"You know that's not true. Tenten, you tell her! You've known him longer."

"Actually Sak... Ino's right. He was pretty determined to talk to you... And I've personally never seen him bat an eye for any girl, whatever his intentions may be. It's not what you think."

"No, he doesn't... You two don't even know the half of it... You wouldn't understand."

"Try us." Ino and Tenten both declared in unison.

Sakura sighed. She debated if she should confess what was on the tip of her tongue. Maybe if she did, they would drop this and see it the way she did... So she started hesitantly, first telling them about the event that immediately caused heat to flood over her cheeks(for the umpteenth time.) Starting from the moment she left the dorm after Ino awoke her from the nightmare their first night on campus, she explained that she had sleepily walked into the Male's side of the chamber unknowingly and had showered and exited the bath before she realized there was a boy present. Sakura purposely ignored the look of hurt and almost betrayal etched upon the blondes face from keeping the incident from her. She continued on that the said boy' deadpanned the fact that it was the men's room, and she was unbelieving and mortified but he left quickly, telling her that she had enough time to get dressed and leave before men flocked the place. Tenten's expression softened at that and Ino was still in bewilderment. She continued and told them half of what happened with her episode. Leaving out the part that she had _an episode._ Just that she tripped over the butler and cut herself and that he had (unfortunately) been there and had surprisingly done a good job of cleaning her up.

She sighed, and met the eyes of her friends and was shocked to see Tenten's expression one of amazement and Ino's of awe.

"No, don't give me those looks. He pities me. I'm a nuisance. I don't even know why he-"

"Sakura, please listen to me when I say this, and don't take it the wrong way or anything, I just want to clarify... Sasuke pities no one and he definitely wouldn't go out of his way to warn a 'nuisance' as you say..." The brunette watched the doubt flicker across the rosettes face and continued,"He may get the reputation of a 'player' but he is far from it... Whatever you think his intentions are, you have to look past the superficial Sak."

Sakura's eyes were downcast as she bit down on her bottom lip in thought. Her heart was pounding for reasons she wasn't sure she wanted to delve into... Ino - Sakura realized at that moment, had remained surprisingly silent.

She too fell silent, eyes glazing over as she pondered over the exchanged words.

She was aware she had misjudged him - from the moment she met him. He was instantly labeled as trouble in her book and though she didn't know him any better than she did last week, she was out of line today. She knew.

Maybe she knew it just as she insulted him too..? Aside from the affect his closeness has had on her, he had also seen her in a state of emotional distress only Ino had ever witnessed... Resulting in her being more guarded than usual..? It was her defense mechanism, one she was accustomed to...

And it also led back to her history too.

Sakura knew that her parents divorce had messed her up in a way that she never wanted to be vulnerable with a boy so she always subconsciously had her guard up... But Sasuke, she is coming to know, is a man of action, not words... And that's exactly what had set her off. He didn't have to do any of the things he had done for her... and it was driving her crazy because she was waiting for him to be like the rest. All, with a hidden agenda... But then again, why didn't she react this way to Naruto..?

She knew the answer to that question too.

...Because her inner-battle hadn't been exposed to Naruto like it had to Sasuke... and because Sasuke Uchiha was an entirely different breed. If she was being honest, everything about him got her defensive. He made her - feel stupid, and self-conscious and antsy without having to do much.

He was more than intimidating.

The raven-haired boy was also very observant but now he knew too much - could see too much. And she had subconsciously held it against him.

But she knew its root.

All she had seen and heard was crap from the men in her life... Her father had failed her and so had Sai, her childhood friend she grew to love. He ran away the moment she needed some emotional support, she had been so torn from his rejection she disregarded any and all memories of him... And so, her heart grew numb - cold...

Though she was usually more in control of her emotions, always keeping them in lock and key... but not today.

What was wrong with her..?

The rosette heaved a long sigh before deciding to confess, "We kinda got into an argument... Before I entered the restaurant. So, I'm sure he wont be doing anything out of character for my sake anymore."

Ino grasped her right shoulder at that, and gave it a light squeeze,"Does that make you glad, or... sad?"

Conflict and guilt were evident on Sakura's face, "I... don't know - I was rude, and out of line... He didn't deserve that."

The brunette smiled warmly at her before placing her hand on Sakura's other shoulder,"Don't worry Sak, you guys will work things out... Sasuke's pretty amazing once he actually lets you in... and you'll learn that he isn't quick to lose a friendship. I mean, he's still putting up with Naruto and our boys right?" She flashed her eyes over to Ino who's cheeks instantly flushed.

The guilt weighing in on the rosette was now suffocating.

A shy smile graced the blonde's lips,"Right. Come on, let's go back inside and get you some food."

She nodded and absentmindedly followed them inside as her mind continued to go over all that happened and was spoken.

* * *

The next few days went by swiftly, they won their first volleyball game of the year Wednesday and she decided to try and be-friend the red-head since then. They played well together and in all, were a good team, when they set their differences aside of course. So Sakura was gonna 'try.' She just felt that Karin wasn't giving her a chance before they even properly got to know each other. She didn't seem like a bad person, she was just so caught up with the raven-haired boy, nothing and no one else mattered. For now, Sakura felt they were 'getting along' a bit better, since she wasn't constantly glaring at her, it was now only occasionally. Yup, all was well.

That is... until Sasuke decided to show up for Chemistry Friday. In a black button-up and slacks. It was striking against his pale skin and tousled ebony locks, she admitted then that he was... beautiful. Casually leaning back in his seat, arms resting loosely on his front, attentive toward the teacher, Orochimaru who was going over their upcoming quiz. (Who also didn't even question the boys absence's) She hadn't seen him since their little argument... She also noticed Karin and two other girls from the class stealthily move without the teachers notice to sit on the vacant seats to his right and back, trying to flirtatiously engage him in hushed conversation. But he only listened, never responding or initiating anything back.

And when Sakura snuck a glance at him (for the tenth time) from where she sat on the other side with Naruto in front of her, she found his obsidian gaze acknowledge her then as well. Her heart skipped a beat.

The rosette inspected his face, and found it remained emotionless. He wasn't angry, wasn't glaring like he had or seemed offended in the least...

But in-comprehensively... he was here. He shifted his attention back to the teacher and she did the same after a moment. Her emerald eyes gleamed brightly as a small smile graced her lips.

She would fix things.

There was nothing wrong in being friends right? All he had done was lookout for her thus far.

She owed him that much.

Yes, they could be friends... It just, it _all_ would have been a lot easier if she didn't feel the attraction she held toward the young, indecipherable Uchiha heir growing so immensely.

* * *

_'Your name is quite fitting,'_** Steamy-Uchiha-Overload GAH! A few of you asked if he(Itachi) would be making another appearance, and the answer is yes.****  
**

_'Three young men, also dressed in suits_,'** The three men near the Uchiha Corp building, whom MissKonoha guessed perfectly, were Deidara, Sasori, and Obito.**

_'Her heart grew_ cold,' **Sakura is already inexperienced when it comes to boys, but the only interactions shes had with the men in her life automatically created the icy barrier that has kept them all at bay... All except for a certain lighthearted blonde haired boy and of course, slowly but surely, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Please leave me your thoughts, Thank you friends.**


	8. Already Decided

**Hi Folks! I'm sorry this took soo long, hopefully some of you are still with me. It's really short but I'm working non-stop on the next chapter! I just wanted this up to let you all know I'm still here and writing. Thank you to all who fav/follow'd and of course to those who reviewed!**

**Guest-**Thank you!

**Ili-**LOL I know! But, waiting makes it all the more better and builds the sexual tension!

**KHautumn21597- **Thank you, I'm soo glad. And I cant say anything yet... This chapter may tell you a bit about Suigetsu.

**Soulhates-**Yes, Itachi is my all time Fav Naruto Character, and he will have another appearance, or two. Lol

**Kusuriurii-**THANK YOU! I try! Lol, he will but Sasuke and Sakura are going to develop a better relationship before her father gets in the picture again.

**pizzarolls-**Sorry, it's late, but it's here!

**Misskonoha-**YAY for good transitions! I'm ecstatic! And I'm sooo soo glad you enjoyed the scene with Itatchi and the three dark-clothed men whom you guessed perfectly-Obito, Sasori, and Deidara(In case any of you were wondering) And that you enjoyed the feisty sasusaku-ness last chapter! You are simply amazing. LOVE your reviews and always look forward to them.

**I'm really sorry again for the late post, life's been a bit hectic lately but I feel fired up to write so to hell with my time-consuming chores! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot.**

**On with the story... :)**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Already Decided._

_Drink up baby doll_  
_Are you in or are you out?_  
_Leave your things behind_  
_'Cause it's all going off without you_

_-Frou Frou_

* * *

Running a rigid hand through her long pink locks absentmindedly, Sakura rocked her right leg up and down in restless repetition against her seat, deciding then, that she had too much caffeine today. Her focused emerald irises fell on the next question.

Q: Which of these elements is a nonmetal?

-Sulfur

-Manganese

-Aluminum

-Beryllium

_Sulfur, duh. _

The rosette quickly circled the correct answer and moved on to the next question...

Professor Orochimaru had passed out a pre-quiz the last half hour of the period to give the students an idea of what the actual test would be about, which Sakura was grateful for but the blonde sitting before her, with his brows drawn down in frustration could beg to differ. She smirked.

_Three more to go,_ Sakura inwardly chanted.

Q: All organic molecules contain:

-Carbon only

-Carbon and nitrogen

-Carbon and hydrogen

-Carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen

_Mmm, Carbon and... -Hydrogen? _She contemplated for a moment before she saw someone move from the corner of her eye. She turned to find Sasuke, making his way to the teacher with the quiz in hand. Orochimaru smiled delightfully at the young man and grasped the paper from his extended hand. The young Uchiha nodded at their Chem-professor before silently making his way out of the classroom.

_He finished ...before me? Before everyone?_

"Smart ass." She heard Naruto grumble under his breath.

Her brows drew together and she couldn't help but silently voice her inner thoughts, "What? ... But he never shows up?"

Naruto snickered and turned his face, making half visible to her, she was met with a serious blue eye and a raised blonde brow, "Doesn't change the fact that I copy his homework Sak... The bastard doesn't even break a sweat over this shit." He ran a frustrated hand through his blonde spikes and continued lowly, "Due to _work_, he usually cant make it to this period but always does the assignments and tests. Him and Orochimaru have an _understanding_... "

Her lips formed an 'Oh' at that. She didn't get much time to think on it, as she saw him shift to stand, walking over to the front to turn in his own paper. She quickly answered the last two questions and slid out of her desk as well. Gathering her things, she threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and went to Orochimaru, handing him her paper before silently exiting the class. Noting the fact that Karin and the two other girls had already left without her notice... Probably right after Sasuke.

Upon stepping out, she saw that Naruto had waited for her. He pushed off the opposing wall and fell into step with her, throwing his arm around her shoulder casually in the process. She turned toward him and observed his face from her shorter height and found a small frown on his lips. Following his line of sight , she saw Suigetsu, ten-or so feet away, talking to a boy with white hair, jade eyes with odd red markings above his brows and under his eyes. Both men looked at them at that moment.

Suigetsu nodded in greeting, "Naruto," offering a small smile (Sakura didn't miss the fact that it was lacking sincerity) and then he turned to her,"Sakura," he grinned broadly.

She felt Naruto's grip around her shoulder tighten fractionally after the silver haired boy spoke her name. A little surprised at Suigetsu's warm greeting, in contrast to their past greetings, she uttered a shy, "Hi."

The blonde beside her remained silent, only nodding at the pale boy with the red markings. Completely disregarding Suigetsu, Naruto pulled her along the halls, turning a corner and eventually pushing open the double doors that led outside.

They were immediately under the hot rays of the sun and Sakura fought the unladylike groan threatening to escape her lips. Instead she settled with a tired_ sigh._ Adjusting the bag that felt even heavier under the heat, she fixed her green gaze on the boy walking beside her.

"So, you and Suigetsu..."

The blonde exhaled loudly, before stuffing his hands into his pockets, he met her questioning expression,"I don't like him."

She snorted,"That much is obvious... But, why?"

He was silent before another sigh escaped him, "... He's an insecure, jealous prick." And when the rosette continued to look at him expectantly he elaborated tiredly,"Long story short Sak... He was in love with Karin," in which, after stating, he grimaced exaggeratedly, "but even after Sasuke's and her short relationship, she remained sprung and ...Suigetsu couldn't handle it."

She silently took it all in, her eyes hazing over as she watched her feet take lazy steps on the paved road. "Hmm, I see... So then, that's why you dislike him?"

He looked at her seriously then, "I dislike him because he's always felt threatened by Sasuke, his wealth, his looks, the attention he gets and of course, the 'Karin' factor... But Sasuke is a good friend and has overlooked a lot of what happened... but that doesn't mean I have to," he finished with a heated glare directed at some random, poor boy across the parking lot.

Sakura continued to study him, before a small smile broke out on her face. She reached with her left hand and gave his shoulder a light squeeze,"Your a pretty amazing friend yourself Naruto..." She thought she saw him blush in response,"Th-thanks Sak."

Music blasting form a nearby car got their attention and they looked over to find said car making it's way over to them. Sakura recognized the song playing immediately, it was Insomnia by Dj Tiesto(she often worked out under it) As Kiba, they identified, got closer Sakura she was secretly waiting for the speakers to explode. Coming to a stop in front of the two, he flashed his cheeky grin and turned down the music before stating enthusiastically,"Shikamaru, Neji and Sasuke already left to get shit ready, meet up at the dock in forty-five minutes." The blonde nodded in response and the shaggy brunette drove off, resuming the loud music. Sakura was about to ask Naruto what was going on but was silenced at the sight of Ino and Tenten also making their way over to them in Tenten's teal Lexus IS. Rolling down her window Tenten pushed down her sunglasses to the end of her nose, making her hazel eyes visible before she sang in a sultry tone,"Need a ride?"

Naruto moved to open the door to the backseat,"Did Neji give you my-"

"Yes we got your swim-trunks and Sakura's suit too," Ino winked from her spot in the passenger seat.

The rosette hopped in after Naruto, shutting the door after her, she started,"So ...a pool party? Why am I the last to know?" She muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and lips curved into a small frown.

"We're going boating Sakura, and I told you about it last night!" Ino threw her a half-glare from her seat.

"... Oh." The strawberry-blonde uttered sheepishly, Ino had probably told her somewhere in-between gushing about Shikamaru and so Sakura hadn't been entirely listening.

"Listen, you guys, I don't really want-"

"YOUR COMING!" Both blondes demanded loudly, already familiar with Sakura's escape/excuse methods.

"But-"

"WE DONT CARE!" Again they stated obnoxiously, in perfect unison.

Sakura simply watched them both in bewilderment.

_... Who are they?_

The rosette remained silent, not wanting to argue or convince them anymore. She sighed in defeat, staring out the window, she watched as they passed by all the tree's and buildings, until they eventually hit the hills. Tenten turned up some summer-jam and she and Ino started singing along. Naruto joined in loudly and completely out of tune, earning a small chuckle out of Sakura.

She silently pondered what the day would bring.

* * *

**So, I felt it was good to end the chapter like this, especially with what I have planned for the next two. Be ready to see the Naruto gang in some fun scenes.**

_'White hair and red__ markings,'_** The boy accompanying Suigetsu in the halls was Kimimaro, he may or may not have another appearance ;)**

_'He was in love with_ Karin,'** Aha! Naruto's displeasure at Suigetsu has been revealed! How is the picture coming along for you?**

**Any questions?**

**Thank you for your support friends.**


	9. Blowout-Part One

**Hello Dear friends, I give you Chapter 9! Nearly 7,000 words just for you guys, but hey who's counting? Lol. I had soooo much fun with this chapter, I couldn't wait to get off work and school to continue it!**

**BEFORE YOU READ! On my profile page are the links to the suits I chose for our girls. (I wish it would have worked on here instead but oh well.)It was harder than I imagined since I was trying to pick suits that went well with each girls personality(hopefully I did okay, you be the judge) And I simply love the crochet cardigan, I would love to match that with anything! Thank you to all who fav'd/follow'd and of course reviewed, Ili, PinkBlossem, MissKonoha, SupaaFly, Kays3r, pizzarolls, ILoveSxS!**

**Also, MissKonoha reminded me of what a jerk Sasuke currently is in the manga so I'm hoping this chapter dissuades you a bit!**

**You are all simply Amazing, Thank you!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, just the plot.**

**... Read on!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Blow-Out Part One._

_So let go  
Jump in,  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right,  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_-Frou Frou_

* * *

Finishing the back buckle of the straps of her suit top she brought her hands back down to her sides. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip anxiously as she examined her reflection through the full length mirror hanging against the stall wall. The pastel pink strapless bikini adorning her petite, pale frame snugly, wasn't her first choice. She had hoped her blonde friend would have brought her more conservative black swimsuit instead. But who was she kidding, of course Ino would bring the more sexier, revealing one. Sighing dejectedly, she undid her french-braided hair and ran her fingers through the soft strands, parting her hair evenly, she slid each side over her shoulders(She felt it helped cover her exposed chest a bit better)

**knock ****knock.**

"I knew I shouldn't have left you in there, come on already they're waiting for us!" Ino's voice was impatient, as she jiggled the door handle again. And when the rosette remained unreponsive Ino gripped the top of the swinging door and hoisted herself up, catching and ignoring Sakura's glare from her high perch she declared,"You look sexy!"

Rolling her eye's the rosette unlocked the door, causing the blonde still gripping the top to swing inside. Hopping off the stall door, she smiled at her cat-like reflexes. Although the slender girl had to adjust her bottoms(wedgie) as they had rose up during the process, earning a giggle out of Sakura.

The platinum blonde was wearing a white strapless bikini with soft colors running along it horizontally. Standing four inches taller than the rosette, her long tan body seemed to glow with the lightness of the suit. It was summery, and _very _Ino. Sakura smiled in approval of the blondes choice,"You look gorgeous yourself." The blonde gushed at the sweet compliment from her mostly-honest best friend. The two stalls to their right opened revealing Tenten and a shy Hinata, the brunette walked over to them with her right hand at her back and stood in front of Sakura before turning around, making her back face the rosette and lifted the untied straps to her bikini,"Please."

"Of course,"Sakura gripped either side and began tying it in a secure knot. Tenten was wearing a striking creamy bikini with dark high-lights on the edges. The straps came up and around her neck, like a halter, and along her ribs, twisting elegantly just beneath her breasts. It was very flattering against her golden hued skin. Hinata's cheeks were still flushed red as she refused to meet the eyes of Ino and Sakura as they discreetly took in her lovely figure and suit. She was wearing a deep purple off-shoulder bikini that showed off her neck and shoulder nicely yet made her fuller breasts seem modest. The bottoms came down just a little, as though it was a skirt. It suit her well, and contrasted nicely with her pale complexion. Out of the four, Sakura silently decided herself and Hinata were lacking in the tan department and would stick together and get some much-needed sun.

"Damn we look good." The blonde beamed, confidently flipping her long hair over her shoulder, before clapping her hands in haste she exclaimed, "let's move out!"

_It feels as though I've been drafted into the army._

Sakura grabbed her white crochet cardigan, and quickly slipped her hands into the loose sleeves. The light material was comfortable and made Sakura feel less exposed. She ignored her blonde friends look of disapproval and followed Tenten out the door. Hinata had also thrown a loose black cardigan over her shoulders. Closing the door behind her the blonde quickly joined Tenten in the lead as they began descending down the steep hill that led down to the docks. Sakura's sea-green orbs landed on the sole yacht waiting at the end of the dock and felt her pulse quicken. It was huge, with an open deck at the very front and back, where several people could be seen dancing, lounging around and socializing. She couldn't help but think of Sasuke being somewhere on the boat to. Licking her suddenly parched lips, she felt her nerves buzzing about wildly and fought the urge to run. It wasn't the fact that Sakura had never gone to a party, or was worried about dancing or socializing, or even Sasuke(well maybe him, a little)it was the fact that she hadn't in so long. She felt out of touch, and guilty for some reason... The last time she had been on a boat was with her mother, before she got sick a few years ago. She had taken the day off from work and had dragged Sakura away from her studies, deciding to take her out on a small ferry ride just outside the city. She remembered how cold it had been that day and how she had remained wrapped in her mothers warm arms, laughing at how she would unabashedly demanded the captain go faster.

A small chuckle escaped her before she could stop it, and that seemed to snap her back to her surroundings. She blinked back her eyes and found them astonishingly blurry, rubbing at her eyes, she exhaled a heavy breath._  
_

"About time." Naruto muttered as he met them halfway on the dock, falling into step beside Sakura. She found him wearing a pair of black and orange swim trunks, his tan chest and torso exposed and defined. His muscular arms swayed with his movements and shoulders glistened in the sun. Sakura fought the blush threatening to rise and the urge to slap herself as she realized she had just checked Naruto out. Thankfully he was oblivious, conversing with an eager Ino to his left. Reaching the end of the dock they were greeted by Kiba, leaning against the ramp of the yacht confidently,"Ladies, welcome aboard the White pearl... You can call me Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow," he winked and grinned boyishly.

Ino batted her eye-lashes and smiled flirtatiously,"Well Captain, are you gonna give me a hand or do I have to hop up there myself?" As soon as she reached for him he grasped her hand and abruptly hefted her up, coming face to face with him, he fixed her with a smug look, and she in response smirked and rolled her eyes at him. Naruto easily lifted himself onto the boat and turned to help the girls board as well. Kiba lifted Tenten and Naruto a crimson Hinata, once the girls were steady on the boat Naruto waved Kiba off before he could reach for the rosette. She met the blondes hands with slightly shaking ones. His warm fingers closed around her cold ones as he eased her up slowly, gently, meeting her anxious eyes he ordered quietly,"Stop that. Tell your worries to go to hell and just... listen to the music, the ocean and the laughter all around you... I promise your gonna have fun today Sak we just need to get you and myself a couple beer's and badda bing badda boom, we'll be the life of the party," he finished with a chuckle. A heartfelt smile graced her lips and she shook her head at him, Naruto grinned triumphantly and threw his arm around her,"That's more like it, smile like that again and I just might kiss you."

"Naruto!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Lighten up you geezer." He began steering her toward the very back of the yacht. She took in all the faces and the beautiful structure of the boat, although it was a bit difficult with so many people. Lights flashed from several projectors on all floors of the boat and Rihanna's 'Where have you been all my life' was blazing. She saw some familiar faces dancing to the upbeat tune but didn't recognize majority of the people. Squeezing through the narrow side of the yacht, they reached the back deck and found the gang.

Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Rock Lee, and three other boys Sakura wasn't acquainted with sat around the cushioned edges of the deck beneath the ramps. They were all well toned and damn good-looking, leaning back lazily, with their beers in hand... But there was no Sasuke in sight. She felt something foreign wash over her at the thought... _disappointment?_

What was wrong with her? Berating herself, she mentally shook her head dismissing the feeling... It was better that he wasn't here, she wouldn't have to apologize or worry about making things better between them just yet.

Her searching eyes found Tenten, Ino, and Hinata sitting on the edge with their feet dipped in the water, and noted Ayame, Hana(from her volleyball team)and a girl she didn't know, clad in rather revealing cheetah and zebra print bikini's sitting near Neji and Kiba.

The boat began its descent then, causing most of the occupants to grab onto the ramps and cease their dancing, slowly the captain backed out of the docks and hit the open sea.

Naruto had yet to release her as he made his way over to the boys, he ignored her attempt at pulling away from him and held her firmly. He nodded at the boys(since they now had his and Sakura's attention) and didn't miss the curious glances a few threw Sakura's way. Proceeding to the ice-chest that Neji was currently using as a foot stool, Naruto released Sakura as Neji knowingly slipped his legs off allowing the blonde to open it.

"Sakura, I trust there was no trouble in getting here?" Neji's amethyst eye's studied her fragile frame.

She unconsciously tightened her cardigan around her body under his intense gaze,"No trouble, thanks," she offered a small smile,"Is this humble abode yours?"

He smirked leaning back into his seat, beer in hand, he gave a curt nod,"Like what you see?"

She chuckled,"Not bad Hyuuga."

Naruto shutting the ice-chest rather loudly got their attention, Sakura found him uncapping a corona with his bare hands, and then another. _Ouch. _Sliding both between his fingers he met her eyes and cocked his head to the side, telling her to _follow_, as he moved toward Ino and the girls.

"Alright girls, gather around!" Naruto hollered loudly(again getting everyone's attention) he shoved the second corona into Sakura's hand's and raised his own up, standing in the center of the girls he began,"To getting smashed, dancing our asses off, and blacking out! And no boys - I will fucking taze them." He threw a mock-glare to the boys behind them and found Kiba flipping him off, Neji smirking and the rest laughing, "Girl power WOOOO!"

"WOOOOO!" Everyone joined in, the girls clinked their drinks against his own before taking a sip. Sakura was trying to withhold her own laughter, Naruto was an absolute moron but he had a way of making her laugh until she was crying. Watching them down their drinks, Sakura knew Naruto had gone through all the trouble and decided a single beer for his sake wouldn't hurt. Bringing the bottle up to her lips, she tipped it up and felt the cool liquor run over her pallet and down her dry throat, and almost moaned at how refreshing it was. Nearly downing half the bottle, she found Naruto had stopped and was watching her in awe.

"Sak what the hell! You've been holdin' out on me?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she wore an innocent face,"Who, little old me? Never."

His blonde brows rose in doubt and eyes shone with amusement,"Than how did you just chug half of that corona like a pro and keep a straight face? ...And here I thought you were some saint," he rubbed at his neck, seeming to be in deep thought..."It's always the quiet ones," he finished with a shake of his head.

"Just because you hadn't seen it yourself, doesn't mean I haven't had a beer before.(she didn't feel the need to explain that her mother hadn't deprived her and mostly preferred they drink together, responsibly)

"... You party don't you? I can see it, the way you move, that glint in your eyes. Your a party animal incognito of a good-girl!"

She smirked before quickly changing her expression to one of shame,"'... I'm sorry you had to find out this way, still friends?

"That's right Naruto, our Sakura here is quite the little bad ass," Ino added mischievously, coming to stand beside Sakura.

He eyed both girls critically before staring down Sakura, he tossed,"Body-shots, right here, right now."

Ino fist pumped, "Hell Yeah!"

"Uhh, Mmm- no."

He pointed an accusing finger at the rosette," HA! I knew it!"

"Ah, Sakuraaaaa," Ino whined that the 'bad ass' facade was ruined.

The rosette shrugged her shoulders _oh well. _She smirked and raised her beer bottle up,"To us, and to world peace."

"World Peace!" They said in unison, clinking their bottles before downing them.

Ino started bobbing her head in sync with the loud bass and Sakura found herself doing the same. They both laughed at one another and the gorgeous blonde leaned in to whisper in Sakura's ear,"I missed this _you._ The bright, outgoing Sakura, just like how it used to be." The rosette wrapped her arm around Ino's neck and pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her sister's cheek,"Me too. I think it's the booze though." And they both erupted in fits of silly laughter all over again.

Naruto grinned like a mad man, so excited to see Sakura openly enjoying herself. He felt rather proud of himself, grasping the girls empty bottles he tossed them into the nearest trashcan,"Round 2 comin' right up," he exclaimed as he made his way over to the ice chest again. Ino waved him off and started dancing, dragging Tenten away from the ramp of the boat to join her. Hana, Ayame, Kiba and Rock Lee joined them after a moment to, and it was hilarious to watch. Sakura laughed as she backed up against the ramp to stand beside Hinata, leaning against it comfortably.

She eyed the quiet girl beside her and found her secretly stealing glances at Naruto (not discrete enough if she noticed) A small smile formed on her lips and she nudged the young Hyuuga heir. Lavender eyes blinked towards her,"Sakura?"

The strawberry blonde grasped Hinata's right hand that was currently holding a full beer and raised it up, just beneath her chin,"You don't have to but, just have a little, it will help you relax, maybe even bold enough to talk to 'him.'"

Hinata's eye's widened anxiously as color bloomed over her cheeks again, she timidly looked away from Sakura,"... Am - Am I that obvious?"

Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, a warm expression on her face,"No your not. Don't worry, your secrets safe with me Hinata... We just got to find a way to get you two to talk." Her eyes hazed over and index finger tapped at her chin thoughtfully, attempting to formulate a plan or game to get them to converse.

"N- no, no! I- Neji-"

She covered Hinata's mouth with her hand quickly,"Shhhh, nothing crazy don't worry! ... I'll figure something out." Her purple hair fluttered as she nodded in response, due to Sakura's hand still covering her mouth, the rosette let her hand drop and resumed her leaned back position.

Facing the dancers before her, she eyed Ino, Tenten and Hana doing a sandwich and Kiba trying to squeeze himself in the middle. She also found that Rock Lee had been eyeing her since she arrived but had yet to approach her, she silently wondered as to why that was. She couldn't recall there last encounter and if she might have offended him in some way... Retracting her memories, from the corner of her eye she saw something move and turned just a bit to find Hinata taking a small sip from the beer and shuddering with a grimace after forcefully swallowing the mouthful. Sakura giggled but made sure the young Hyuuga didn't notice, she didn't want her feeling ashamed or even peer pressured. She just wanted her to let go for once, just like the rosette was doing. And she felt good, light, as though she had truly left her cares back on the dock.

Sakura resumed her people watching with a permanent smirk on her pretty face.

* * *

_Oh Na Na_

_Look What you just started,_

_Oh Na Na_

_Why you gotta act so naughty,_

Sakura found her body rocking to the familiar -Trey Songz tune playing and enjoying the fresh breeze ruffling through her hair and jacket a little too much. Her buzz was warm and had hit her hard due to drinking another Naruto thrust at her(and all on an empty stomach) but it had helped loosen her tight muscles immensely. Lightheaded in a good way, she laid her head back against the high ramp, ready to doze off, childishly humming the tune as she did.

_Oh Na Na_

_I'm bout' to spend all this cash_

_Oh Na Na_

_If you keep shakin' that a-_

The yacht had come to a stop fifteen minutes ago and the location was quite extraordinary, she could see the tall tropical palm tree's along the sandy shore to her left but the deep blue sea completely surrounded her right. Glistening with the sun's rays beating against it and endless, it was breathtaking. She noticed other boaters and para-sailors out today as well... and why wouldn't they be? The sun was blazing and hot, it was mid-September but perfect weather for a swim.

Spotting Naruto conversing with the girl in the cheetah print from before, she found him making his way over to herself and Hinata, with the girl and Ayame in tow.

"So where is Sasuke? I've been waiting... I thought he was gonna be here."

Coming to stand beside a blushing Hinata he effectively avoided the girls question, "Hey Sakura, have you met Ami?"

_... Do I want to meet her?_

Sakura felt a small spike of jealousy involuntarily shoot through her as she processed the girls questions. The rosette quickly composed herself, shaking her head politely she answered,"No, I don't think I have."

The girl plastered on a fake smile,"Hi. Now, about Sasuke," She turned toward Naruto again,"Where-"

"Oh I think Kiba's calling you over!" He slightly pushed her to her feet and in Kiba's direction. She threw the blonde a glare over her shoulder but quickly turned away from him and put on a seductive smile for the spikey-haired brunette, Ayame following after her like a lost puppy.

The blonde sighed, taking a sip from his beer he mimicked Sakura's and Hinata's laid back position and they fell silent. But Naruto was a very restless individual so not a minute later he pushed off the ramp and grabbed both Sakura's and Hinata's wrists hauling them away as well.

"N-Naruto?"

"What's up?"

He silently dragged them over to the very edge of the boat where there was a water deck, he released their wrists before taking dramatic leaps and hopping right into the blue ocean. Sakura and Hinata silently watched as he emerged with a mad grin on his face,"Come on! What are you waiting for?" He shouted loudly, drawing attention from the others on the dryer part of the deck.

Both Sakura and Hinata looked at one another, Sakura shrugging her shoulders in agreement and Hinata hesitant(But Sakura knew that she wanted to do it because Naruto had and it was the perfect opportunity for them to talk) The rosette felt bold. Immediately sliding the jacket off her shoulders, she tossed it on one of the cushioned benches and quickly snatched Hinata's off before she could protest(missing the blush that spread over Rock Lee's and Nartuo's faces upon fully revealing there swimsuit clad bodies)grabbing her hand she led as they both sprinted across the water deck and screamed girlishly before jumping off the boat and into the water. Emerging a few seconds later the girls were greeted by several hollers and shouts, getting a mirthful laugh out of Sakura. Her green orbs flashed toward her petite friend, "Hinata, you holding up okay?" she asked slightly breathless.

The plum haired girl was lovely, her eyes shined vibrantly against the glistening ocean, she nodded her head reassuringly,"Y-yes, this feels a-amazing."

The girls squealed as Naruto splashed water at them,"Damn right it does!"

Sakura and Hinata began shoving water back in retaliation but barely reached him, as he swam a short distance away from them, they followed after him but he was too fast. The waves were strong but not enough to overtake them so it was safe, just as long as they remained near the yacht. Naruto grinned smugly at the girls being unable to get him back but that was quickly wiped off his face as Kiba launched at him, jumping off the second floor deck and forming a cannon ball with his legs, heading straight for Naruto. The blonde yelped, and frantically moved, just barely missed being completely crushed by the heavy-muscled brunette. Sakura and Hinata burst out laughing hysterically at the scene. Served him right.

"What the fuck Kiba!" Naruto lashed out heatedly once he emerged from the water, he didn't even wait for a response as he pounced on the boy, both going under a second later. This gave Sakura and Hinata an unhindered view of the deck, she found a frustrated Tenten walking away from Neji and toward Ino. But he quickly came up behind her, grabbing her by the waist he lifted her up and started running toward the water deck.

She struggled in his strong arms,"Neji Stop! No! Don't-" she shrieked as they jumped off the deck and into the water. Water splashed around them and a moment later Tenten resurfaced gasping for air, she quickly turned on him and furiously dunked Neji back into the water, pushing off of him as she did, she used the leverage to swim faster toward Sakura and Hinata.

"Okay girls, here's the plan, those punks are going down-" the sound of engines roaring close by drew their attention, they looked toward the open sea and found two-no three Jet-ski's making there way toward the yacht. Fast.

"Oh shit, it's about time." Naruto exclaimed excitedly, upon noticing the incoming torpedo's. They seemed to be bouncing off the water with their speed. Were they racing? The middle appeared to be in the lead, Sakura made out.

She looked toward the blonde boy curiously, and back to the newcomer's that had yet to slow their pace,"Shouldn't we move?" She intoned mostly to herself, fearing they wouldn't see them swimming so far out from the yacht. The middle Jet-ski was a mere twenty feet away before she knew it and had slowed down just in time, jerking to the side wildly, causing water to split and splash around them. The rapid stop had manifested a major wave, that began rolling in on its self, heading straight for them.

It took her a minute but from her angle, Sakura identified the blow-in as Sasuke. Her heart seemed to drop into her stomach upon the realization. He was here. She was so distracted by the sight of him, she completely forgot about the wave coming straight for them and was unprepared as it overtook them a second later. Going under, the water seemed to drag her down for a moment, having not caught her breath properly beforehand she attempted to remain calm as she tried to push upward, fighting against the heavy currents. She pushed, and pushed and thought her lungs would burst before she made it up. Resurfacing, she gasped for air, and caught sight of another boat and vaguely heard Naruto yelling her name but couldn't focus as she was choking, just barely keeping her head above the water with the wild currents. The waters whipping against her distracted her, so she was again unprepared for the rapid, bigger wave coming at her. The large body of water mercilessly enveloped her a second time without warning. This time she did a couple flips along with the strong currents and started to panic as she couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. Her heart was slamming against her rib-cage and eyes burned from the salt-water. Barely holding the small breath she had taken, her throat was screaming for air and itched for the cough still at her throat, she felt herself getting lightheaded with the intensity of it all. She knew she was deep because the pressure of the water around her was so heavy her ears were popping painfully, her weak arms felt as though they weighed a ton and she vaguely thought that this was it, this was the end. The thought of some shark nibbling at her lifeless corpse caused a shudder to wrack her body, and she pushed forward driven by fear(adrenaline)But the water enveloping her was so heavy, she was already exhausted, her arms barely made a difference as she tried to push up. She felt her eyes droop and thought she could no longer hold her breath.

A strong arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and pressed her back against a toned chest, and began lifting her up with him. Sakura sluggishly tried to assist in swimming up as well. They got closer and closer, and Sakura thought she would die before they made it up, but not a second later they emerged and all she wanted to do was breathe but her body was immediately wracked with severe coughing, unable to take in a proper breathe. She fought to stay calm, as the unknown person continued to haul her with him toward the yacht's water deck. The arm around her waist was muscular, and secure, whoever it was, she felt strangely safe in his arms. Now gasping in-between small coughs, she chanced a glance at her hero and her eyes widened painfully, she thought she might swallow her tongue, Sakura immediately tensed in Sasuke's arm's.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm okay, I - I can swim!" She stuttered breathlessly, and pathetically attempted to unwind his arm from around her waist.

She felt more than heard him rumble (as she felt it vibrate through his toned chest) before he silently vexed,"Stop being annoying."

Feeling ridiculous, and like the 'damsel in distress' all over again, she pushed the feeling aside. The rosette didn't want to argue with him, she was to exhausted... but was undeniably so aware of every touch and brush of skin that she wished she had drowned instead. Her back was still pressed against his chest, his strong arm wrapped around her bare stomach made her want to shudder, and he had yet to loosen his tight grip. Even in the water, his skin was warm and inviting. She swallowed hard.

Eventually she felt him come to a stop, inwardly grateful the whole ordeal was over. He released her, only for both hands to grasp at her waist as he turned her to face him. His handsome face was set in a scowl, his eyes so piercing she felt as though he had cut her with their intensity, her throat was so dry.(Both from what she endured and Sasuke) She felt goosebumps involuntarily spread all over her body as he gripped her lower waist(sending a sharp jolt through her stomach)and a moment later, lifted her up onto the deck. Still panting, she couldn't take her eyes off of him for some reason.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

His thundering pulse wouldn't slow until he lifted her fragile frame up onto the deck and quickly examined her face and body for any damage. Finding her mostly unscathed after a moment, his heartbeat began to steady. When Suigetsu showed up with the speed boat the same time Sasuke and the others had, the waves formed into one another causing the huge wave that overtook them. The image of her choking and going under a second time had caused his unfeeling heart to wrench involuntarily. The dobe was in a panic, trying not to drown himself and find her at the same time. So without a second thought Sasuke had taken action.

After all that, she had nearly drowned and still insisted that she could swim. So stubborn. Foolish.

He eyed the object of his displeasure again and found himself confidentially taking in her full appearance.

Her creamy skin was just as toned and delectable as it had felt under his arm, in that tiny pink bikini. Pale pink hair clung to her chest and torso, her emerald orbs vibrant and staring at him dazedly, her face still pale from nearly drowning and it was all he could do not to grab her by the neck and smash her lips against his own.

It was the booze currently raiding through his system, he told himself.

He gripped the deck and hoisted himself up, brushing her upper thigh in the process, he adjusted himself and sat beside her. Not missing the bit of color that seemed to come back to her cheeks after his 'innocent' caress, he looked away from her before the small smirk broke out on his face.

He relished the effect he had on her, nothing brought him more joy.

"Sakura! Oh thank God! Oh thank you merciful Jesus!" Naruto cried, wrapping his arms around her neck from behind and pressing her back to his chest, earning a glare out of Sasuke for being so dramatic, the blonde ignored him and continued ,"I tried to get to you but Hinata went under to, and by the time I helped her I couldn't find you. The boat and two other jet-ski's came in to close, they hadn't seen us like teme had."

She weakly nodded against his arm around her neck,"... Did Ino see?"

The blonde's brow's drew together as he tried to recall, "I don't think so, I haven't seen her since Shikamaru showed up with teme."

"Good."

"I'll go get you some water," with that the blonde stood and left toward the crowd of people that were still dancing and music, still unfazed. The boy to her left moved to stand as well and without thinking, she found herself reaching for his hand. Halted, he aloofly looked down at her from where he stood and when she didn't speak, he raised a single brow at her and she immediately snapped back from her far-away expression, releasing his hand as if it was hot as fire.

Her cheeks were warm, as she bravely met his eyes again, ignoring the amusement that flickered through his dark depths she began softly, hesitantly,"Thank you... Sasuke... and I'm ... Sorry about what I said - how I've been - I -you...didn't deserve that." She looked away from him and started fidgeting with the ends of her long hair. Hazily, she realized she was resembling Hinata at the moment quite a bit. When he didn't speak, she chanced a glance at him and found his attention on the ocean, his face not giving the slightest emotion away.

_Dammit. _

_How does he do that?_

And then he turned to her, saying nothing for a moment, before he bent down, leaning on the balls of his feet, and answered lowly,"Apology accepted _Sakura." _Her name sounded sinful coming from his lips she thought. She only nodded numbly in response, unable to speak.

Just when she thought he would be on his way and she would be able to breathe normally again Sasuke leaned even closer, earning a small gasp out of her,"And... Sakura..." His tone was seductive, hesitant, as if trying to find the right words. The look in his eyes made Sakura feel like putty in his hands, as she patiently waited for the words that wouldn't come out. He sighed softly, wearing a torn expression, he uttered just above a whisper,"... Have you considered life insurance?"

Dazed, it took her a few seconds to process his words, and her eyes widened with understanding.

_What. a. bastard. _

His chuckle got a harsh glare out of her and before she could even reciprocate a comeback he was already walking away, throwing a glance over his shoulder he tossed,"Think about it," before disappearing in the crowd.

"Asshole."

"Isn't he?"

She looked up toward the new voice and found a lean body, along with a cheeky grin, and amethyst eyes watching her intently. He silently took a seat beside her(the seat Sasuke just vacated) and dipped his feet into the water just like hers currently were. She faced the sea and was oblivious to the newcomers hungry eyes roaming over her body.

She was not one to vent out her frustration to a stranger, let alone him, she remained silent, kept a cool exterior.

He nudged her shoulder with his own then,"Come on, you could talk to me. I promise I wont tell him," he held up his right pinky finger with a very convincing smile. Sakura found it infectious and couldn't help but smile back,"... It's nothing. Thank you Suigetsu."

He raised a grey brow at her,"You sure?"

"Positive," she answered more quickly than she would have liked, giving off the 'irritated vibe.'

He eyed her curiously but said no more on the subject, lazily he leaned back on his elbows before inquiring,"I don't think I've seen you at one of these events. Not one for partying?"

She brought her legs up out of the water and to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, she answered honestly,"Not really."

"Ah, a book worm."

"Hmm, I like that assumption. I'll go with that."

He smirked before sitting forward, trying to catch her gaze,"Sorry, I don't mean to throw assumptions... I'm just trying to figure you out."

She flashed her green irises at him, a little taken aback she questioned,"And why is that?"

His expression seemed to change into one of beguilement then, he held her gaze before speaking in a low tone he answered,"Well, Isn't it obvious? ...Your beautiful Sakura, inside and out."

Eyes fractionally widening, and pulse in-admissibly quickening at his words, she turned away from him, unsure of how to respond.

"Sakura, Ino's been looking for you," an agitated voice suddenly inserted that could only belong to Naruto. She turned to find the blonde standing right in the center of herself and Suigetsu, wearing an open glower on his usually bright face.

Ignoring his obvious disapproval of the situation she intoned,"Is she alright?" He didn't answer as he bent down and grasped her arm, applying more pressure than necessary, he ignored her befuddled expression, and pulled her up to her feet.

The silver-haired boy immediately stood as well, wearing a frown of his own, he interrogated the blonde,"What's your deal man? We were just having some friendly conversation-"

The blonde brushed passed him, downright dismissing Suigestu and hastily walking away with a furious Sakura in tow.

"Let go," she demanded in a low tone, so as to not draw attention as they squeezed through the dancers.

Fruitlessly trying to tug her arm free, it was all she could do not to punch him square in the face. How dare he!

"Naruto!" She all but growled before he came to a stop where their friends were lounging about and turned on her, meeting her glare with his own.

"I leave you alone for five seconds and this happens! Don't associate with that guy Sak! We talked about this-"

She sneered at him,"You made me look like a child back there-"

There tones and obvious hostility towards one another drew the attention of their friends.

He defended heatedly,"You didn't see the way he was looking at you! I was only-"

"Only what? Looking out for me? You made me look like a helpless fool Naruto, like he was some big bad wolf-"

"HE IS! The son of a bitch cant be trusted-"

"Stop it! He was nothing but kind to me, your being ridiculous!" And with that she furiously turned away from him and stormed off, entering the open-glass living room of the yacht and turning a corner, out of sight.

"Fuck," The blonde ran a hand over his face and into his scalp in frustration. He flinched when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder, ready to pounce if need be but found it was only Shikamaru.

"Ino went after her, whats goin' on?"

"... Suigestu," Naruto rasped, catching Sasuke's dark gaze as he spoke. The raven-haired boy had heard every word spoken along with Neji, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. The blonde dragged his feet to sit beside the young Uchiha on the cushioned benches, shoving a pestering Ami from Sasuke's side without a shred of remorse. Leaning back into the seat, a cool beer was placed into his hands and he followed the retreating, thin arms to find Tenten wearing a contrite expression. He dejectedly uttered a,"Thanks Ten," before uncapping it and taking a sip, the boy beside him also took a swig of his drink.

"So, you heard?"

"Hn."

The blonde sighed heavily, leaning his head back against the cushion he wailed,"How am I gonna fix this teme? She's pissed and wont listen to me."

Sasuke didn't answer, merely finishing his beer, he tossed it into the nearby trashcan and roughly uncapped a new one.

The blonde eyed his best friend and seemed to feel the agitated aura radiating off of him, more so than himself. His expression was clouded and jaw would flex every so often. Naruto wisely refrained from asking what was wrong, and wallowed into his own drink, hoping Ino would get through to Sakura.

Maybe, possibly... he had overreacted, sure, he would admit it. But the sight of Suigetsu checking out his innocent Sakura unchaperoned made his blood boil!

Getting heated all over again, he mentally shook his head and inhaled deeply, holding it for a moment, than exhaling. He needed to get it together.

And so him and the dark brooding boy beside him drank, and drank... Until the blonde's mind became hazy and he forgot what he was angry about.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hmm someones moody. Jealous possibly? ;)**

**Oh Sasuke is such a tease sometimes, I cant even stand it... ****Poor Sakura ;))**

**And Yes, they haven't beat Suigetsu to a bloody pulp yet but patience my friends, the scene I am holding off on is actually one of my main and most exciting idea's for this story, so you will know it when it happens(not anytime soon sorry)And I know I said this chapter would be full of Sasusaku but adding the scene with Suigetsu(upon request) changed some things(Since the chapter became way to long, I had to split it) ****But do not fret, PART TWO will be all Sasusaku as promised. **

**I am seriously having soo much fun with the whole yacht scene and all their interactions I may even have PART TWO up by the end of the week.(I will try)**

**Things to consider,**

_'She blinked back her eyes, and found them blurry,'_ **Again, Sakura cannot distinguish that she is crying, but Naruto easily saw through her on the dock before hopping on the boat, and was the ultimate cheer-up party.**

_'A frustrated Tenten, walked away from Neji,' _**Ayame, Hana and Ami, flirting and sitting so close to Neji, had not escaped Tenten's notice. Keep this in mind for the next chapter ;)**

**Any Questions?**


	10. Blowout-Part Two

**WOW! This chapter was a serious struggle for me! Ive typed and erased countlessly until I was satisfied with how it came out... I was stuck on certain area's that's also why it took me longer than I said it would, I apologize. Part Two is also over 6,000 words, and I'm not sure how that came to be, (since i erased so much) I lose track of how long it gets when I'm really on a roll with typing. Lol Longer chapters makes everyone happy, I'm sure ;)**

**I'm hoping I havnt lost my marbles and this chapter makes sense and flows smoothly for you guys.(As I really was stuck on some parts)**

**Special Thanks to those who Reviewed, BTW Have I mentioned that I frickin' LOVE you guys?!**

**Guest, Mannuj, pizzarolls!**

**MissKonoha: Truly you make me feel confident in how the characters are being portrayed, their interactions with one another and the fact that they are still in character makes me giddy! It's nice to hear the readers perspective on the relationships and friendships as I always worry somethings dont come through the way I hope they do. And you confirm a lot of that for me , so Thank you. As we spoke about through the PM, theres a lot going on in this chapter, I was a little anxious to post it to be frank, since I was debating erasing it all and starting over. But I will wait patiently for your honest, detailed review.(I LOVE them) Thank you dear.**

**ILoveSxS: That, is a very good assumption. I cannot confirm or tell you anything more though ;))**

**saki: YAY! I got another one hooked! Lol, Oh I'm soo stoked that your enjoying the story so far, Ive had a blast writing it. Yes, *Spoiler* There will be a 'beating up Suigetsu scene' and I promise it wont be to brutal. But it will be well deserved ;) Yes Sakura, has got her defenses up with all shes been through, she doesn't know it but he's already, slowly making his way into her heart! And yes, shes going to have to break his walls down to ;)) **

**sakuraseeker2792: Thank you so much! I'm soo sorry for the confusion, yes the Italic writings are her flashbacks, but there are some shorter memories she's had that are in the regular print, Ive been meaning to go edit my chapters after posting this one, so I will be sure to fix those errors! I'm soooo glad they are in character so far as that has been my biggest fear! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, simply the plot.**

**Please, do read on...**

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Blow-Out Part Two._

_Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter  
Every second here makes my heart beat faster  
__I know what it feels like, __Come on make me feel alive_

* * *

Arm's crossed defensively over her chest, Sakura paced, taking furious steps as she walked; her feet would meet the bottom edges of the bathroom door, she'd turn around, walk a few steps, find her friends blue-painted toes and turned back again. This repeated for some time until she came back and found Ino's feet no longer in her downcast line of sight. Before she could stop and search for the blonde, she bodily bumped into her.

"Would you stop that!" Ino wore an annoyed expression, grasping Sakura's shoulders before she could pull away from her,"I'm just - so mad at Naruto right now I cant even stand it!" The rosette huffed, reluctantly ceasing her movements.

A heavy sigh escaped Ino before releasing Sakura,"He was definitely out of line... And I cannot believe Sasuke actually said that to you... After you genuinely apologized.. " the blonde fought the grin threatening to form on her lips, she silently admitted that what Sasuke had said was kinda funny... and true but definitely not okay. She continued heatedly,"And Shika is being a total jerk to.. Can you believe he made me wait so long for him to show up and had the nerve to call me troublesome for interrogating him? Ugh! Those punks need to get off their high horses!"

Emerald eyes widened in alarm, as she took in the plotting look her blonde friend was now wearing,"Ino... whatever your thinking I dont-" Ino clasped her hand over the good-sensed rosettes mouth.

"Forehead... If Naruto prefers overreacting, than, lets give him - all of them - something to really freak out about."

Sakura merely raised a pink brow in response. Translation, _Like?_ (kinda hard to communicate verbally when you, cant.) Ino let her hand drop, and a conniving smile overtook her pretty features.

_That smile, cannot be trusted. _

Once her blonde friend came to a decision, there was no changing her mind. The rosette was aware of Ino's tendencies, and could only manage to shake her head in protest.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the surrounding bystanders would guess the party had only just begun. The energy was high, higher than they began with. Music was still bumping from the speakers and the dancers had increased. And, so had the games.

There was a big group crowded around a rectangle table at the very back of the Yacht. A total of six red cups pre-formed into a triangle, were placed on each end of said table, filled with beer. At one end stood a restless Naruto, his golden cheeks were painted with a permanent blush, (due to his excessive drinking) as he rotated and stretched his shoulders and neck, as if preparing for the fight of his life. Shikamaru could be seen standing behind and rubbing the shoulders of the boy who stood at the other end. Sasuke's countenance was one of intimidation, as he sized-up the blonde.(even with his half-lidded eyes.)

_Cue the 'Let's get ready to rumble' guy._

Loosening the young Uchiha's shoulder and neck muscles, the lazy genius leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Easy now, we all know the Omega can definitely drink every last beer here, but he has a lower tolerance than you... He'll pass out, or heave before this final match is over," he finished in that strategic voice of his. Shikamaru had nothing against Naruto, only the fact that he had a wad of cash on the line against Hyuuga, who was betting on Uzumaki. (Sasuke was aware of the their wagers, not much got passed him) The ebony-haired boy merely nodded, keeping his gaze trained on the grinning blonde. The idiot had already drunk enough for everyone on the boat and had spontaneously declared a beer-pong match between himself and Sasuke. Always one for a challenge, and for an opportunity to make the the dobe cry ramen, Sasuke had accepted. It was now round three, and this was the tie-breaker.

There were several girls surrounding Sasuke's side cheering him on, Karin and Ami being the loudest amongst the bunch. They both momentarily stopped their loud chanting and silently fumed as Ayame boldly stepped out of the crowd and took the few short steps to reach Sasuke's side. Flashing a smug smirk back at the girls over her shoulder before she stood on the tips of her toes and whispered huskily into his ear, 'innocently' pressing her barely-covered front against his bare side and upper arm in the process. He leisurely turned a dark expression on her, in which she refrained from flinching at the intensity of it and continued to stay by his side, awaiting his response at her naughty' offer. The raven-haired boys visage suddenly changed and he remained locked on her gaze, unable to look away or shove her off because... They were a white-green shade. He found himself thinking of different eyes. A darker shade... So brilliant, it was as if they were two emerald stones gleaming up at him. The image of _her_ soaked and breathless flashed through his mind, making him nearly groan aloud.(obviously he had had to much to drink)_  
_

Encouraged that he had yet to reject her, Ayame giggled at his far-away expression, grasping his muscular arm and preparing to kiss his cheek for 'good-luck. The skin contact seemed to snap Sasuke back to reality. Disgusted, he immediately untangled himself from her and threw a subtle glance at Shikamaru, who stood at his other side. The lazy genius understood, and quickly went into action, smoothly pulling a subdued Ayame away.

The boys were so engrossed with the game, they were completely ignorant to the eyes watching them analytically from the second floor, waiting for the right moment to foray. To strike.

A specific rosette remained silent and avoided the questioning gazes of her three friends, at the audacious display Ayame had just put forth. The strawberry-blonde merely sighed and looked away from the scene. She wasn't offended in the slightest, she could care less. She wished Sasuke and his fan-girls all the best.

The others continued to watch the scene below, what they saw next caused a certain blonde and brunette to seethe. They watched Shikamaru and Neji openly flirting with Megumi, who had bright magenta hair and striking yellow eyes, clad in a deep cut black swimsuit, and Hana with long black hair and dreamy-purple irises clad in a red swimsuit. They laughed at something Shikamaru said, and Hana innocently nudged his shoulder. Megumi took the moment to lean over and whisper in the Hyuuga's ear, getting a boyish smirk out of him. It was all the spying girls could do not to throw themselves off the second floor and tackle them to the ground.

The brunette puffed angrily, eyes narrowing into dangerous slits at the sight of Neji and Megumi, and the blonde was livid, exhaling the breath she had been unconsciously holding, she spoke between clenched teeth,"Alright girls, its go time."

* * *

A shaky breath left Sakura's lips as she eyed the object of her anxiety,"Ino, this is too crazy. We have no clue how to ride these things... Cant we just - dump beer on them or something?" She pleaded in a hushed tone. The blonde merely threw her a stern look,"Tenten already told us what to do, no backing out Sakura, get on that Jet-Ski. Now." She demanded. Sakura knew her friends were a bit hurt at the boys obvious interactions with the other females(Sakura herself was still offended by Sasuke and Naruto's demeanor and attitudes)but surely they could get them back another way? Stealing their Jet-ski's and all the booze they could carry was a bit brash to say the least(They had stolen the boys favorite beer's that Naruto kept in a 'secret' place) Shaking off her inner-dread, Sakura reluctantly hopped onto the black-cushioned leather seat, she being the last one since the others were already seated(Hinata was the only one not riding her own, since she definitely didn't trust herself and felt more comfortable riding with a determined Tenten) They all looked at one another making sure they were all situated and as planned, turned on the water-bikes at the same time, so they could move-out together. The engines roaring to life were louder than they expected and it immediately drew the attention they were originally leaning towards but hadn't exactly wanted until they were a distance away. Confused shouts could be heard behind them and the girls panicked, hastily squeezing the clutch, trying to get the damn Jet-ski's to move. But they seemed to be halted in place.

The brunette's sharp eyes caught sight of the rope still connected to the Jetski's but it was not tied to the dock, it was hooked underneath it, explaining why they had missed it,"Shit! The rope is still hooked around the Jet-ski's! Quick, grab the rope and pull yourselves back to the Yacht, its attached to the hook underneath the dock!" Deciding it too risky to just ride the Jet-ski's back to the dock, since they weren't exactly pro's. They were trying to get back at the boys, not wreck the Yacht.

"Dammit!" The blonde grunted as she and Sakura let go of the gas clutch and turned around in their seats, grabbing the rope attached by their feet, they began pulling themselves back to the deck. A few of the nearby boys who were currently witnessing the girls attempt at stealing the Jet-Ski's began shouting Sasuke's, Neji's and Shikamaru's names. The girls were in a frenzy, they were still trying to reach the dock, if the boys came now they would never get away.

"Where the hell is m-my BEER!?" A slurred voiced shouted close-by, and the girls immediately identified it as Naruto and couldn't help but burst out laughing. He made it all worth-while. In-between the laughter Ino's mirthful aqua orbs accidentally fell upon Shikamaru's dark depths, he didn't look happy and was quickly making his way over to them with Neji and Sasuke in tow, and the grin instantly wiped off her face,"Oh shit, hurry!" She shrieked. Finally reaching the dock, one after the other, their hands dipped into the water and began blindly searching for the hook. Ino was the first to grasp it, quickly she unhooked it, turned in her seat and sped off a short distance so she would be out of reach, she watched frantically as Tenten unhooked the rope as well and released the clutch to join Ino. Stopping beside the blonde, they both watched anxiously as the rosette struggled with her rope.

"Sakura, stop!"

Neji's voice boomed across the deck, causing Sakura to jump in her skin where she sat, but her hands continued to rigidly work under the deck for the rope. She would not be the one to get caught dammit! She was slightly panting with the rush of nerves and made her arms dip low into the water one final time, her arms screaming in protest at the strain, but finally she felt the thick rope unhook from the large hook, causing her straining body to fall back against the seat of the Jet-Ski. Another skin grazed her flailing arms and she looked up at the physical contact to find Sasuke's hand clenched tightly and retreating. He and Neji didn't waste a second, diving into the water to retrieve the closer Jet-Ski. Shaking off her shocked stupor, Sakura scrambled up as they both submerged into the water and immediately moved to grab the clutch, even before she was seated properly, causing her to fly out of reach. Ino began screaming and waving her arms excitedly and Tenten shouted as she fist-pumped the air. The rosette neared to a stop in the center of them and only then allowed her giddiness to take over, and a triumphant grin split on her face. _Take that Suckers. _High-fiving the girls, they chanced a glance at the boys one more time to find Neji and Sasuke pulling themselves out of the water and onto the deck. Even from a distance it was evident that the Hyuuga was the most furious, his pearly glare was trained solely on Tenten and his cousin. The brunette girl smirked cruelly, raising her right hand up to the sky, revealing the object of his anger. She waved the mahogany leather wallet playfully at him, earning a dark smile out of him. Tenten's throat went dry at that and she fought the anxiety pooling into her stomach. She knew that expression of his well... He was coming for them.

"N-neji looks f-furious," Hinata hugged herself feeling more than just the physical chill, her face laced with guilt as she watched her cousin follow the boys off the deck and out of sight.

Tenten turned around in her seat, grasping her shoulder firmly, causing the Hyuuga heiress's dejected gaze to meet her hazel reassuring ones ,"Trust me, he's mad at me for taking his wallet... He lost a bet against Shikamaru and most likely tried paying him with everyone watching but obviously could not," she smirked devilishly without the slightest remorse and continued softly,"He wont even be angry with you, I promise.. We simply kidnapped you, okay?" The plum-haired girl only nodded, trying to believe what the brunette was saying.

"Let's not waste anymore time, follow my lead ladies!" Tenten hollered as she gripped the clutch, splitting the water as she rode-by. Ino and Sakura followed suit a second later, into the rapidly coming night. The last rays of the sun had just slipped under the horizon, causing a wave of chills to brush over Sakura's skin. She hugged her crochet cardigan tightly around her body and turned her eyes back to where the moon's light hit the water. Illuminating its dark depths wherever it touched. It was breathtaking. The ocean was vast and unending, a terrifying beauty... Especially if one were to get lost.

Count on Sakura to be the negative-Nancy.

She quickly halted her train of thought and dismissed the awful scenario's, resuming her trust in the brunette's navigation. Tenten would not lead them astray.

They had a destination to get to.

* * *

"Anotherrr!" The gorgeous blonde sang as she raised her shot-glass up enthusiastically. Tenten, Sakura and even Hinata brought there small cups up and clinked their glasses together, before downing the pungent drink in one swig. Hinata set her cup down and began coughing harshly, causing the girls and _boys_ to chuckle unabashedly.(They were currently unfiltered) Tenten quickly handed her some soda and urged her to drink, as it would chase down the sharp after-taste. Hinata eagerly complied, taking big gulps of the fuzzy drink. The girls had arrived at the restaurant known as 'Waves" that overlooked the ocean several hours ago. Once they had there first few rounds of shots, they were joined by a couple of uninvited boys around their age. Ino had immediately made room for the shaggy brunette known as Haru, as he slid into the seat beside her, the other two blondes had wedged themselves between Sakura, Tenten and Hinata. The rosette had disregarded his presence, what was his name? Akira? Akira wreaked of confidence and seduction with his twinkling grey eyes, several times he had placed his hand on her thigh, causing her to shift further and further away from him. But he was persistent, taking her demeanor as playing 'hard to get' which was not the case in the least. Sakura had wished they would just leave, but Ino and Tenten seemed to be enjoying the attention and so the rosette had remained silent.

It was nearly midnight, the girls had drunk more than their small bodies could handle and were ready to doze off in their seats.

Sakura sluggishly picked at her mostly-eaten food again. She had been so hungry when they first arrived, it hadn't even registered that she didn't have a bite to eat all day. She sighed, dropping the fork back onto the plate after a moment, as it currently proved to be to heavy with her sluggish movements and instead, dazedly watched as Tenten pulled out Neji's wallet, slipping out his ATM, she slid it over to the waitress. For some reason Sakura found that hilarious and her body was wracked with laughter, Ino and Tenten watched her in slight astonishment before they burst out laughing too. At what, they didn't know. It was all just _funny_. Hinata watched them peculiarly and managed a small giggle as well. Tenten was still laughing when the waitress came back, she reached for the receipt book-lit from the woman only to have it snatched out of their hands. Confused Tenten's eyes traveled toward the thief and found them widening painfully.

"N-Neji," Tenten gasped.

Sakura's eyes flew toward the scene at the mention of his name and she was reminded of how they had even gotten here in the first place(as that part had become a bit foggy due to the excessive drinking)She found him and Shikamaru, now sporting wife-beaters over their swim trunks and a glower present on both faces directed at the boys still seated snugly beside them. Neji shot daggers to the oblivious(or stupid) boy beside Tenten... and Sakura found herself strangely getting fearful for their safety. After a moment, he broke the silence, stating harshly,"Parties over," before grabbing the head of Tenten's chair and dragging it out roughly, causing her to yelp. That action seemed to bring her angry countenance back and she immediately stood up toe to toe with him. They both said nothing at first, seemingly speaking with their eyes. Neji's daring her to test him and Tenten's ready to do just that.

"Take your wallet and go," she seethed, pressing the burgundy leather against his toned stomach.

He covered the hand pressing the wallet into his ribs and he leaned in closer, their noses were nearly touching when he demanded,"Outside, right now." She was about to retort until he moved, pulling out both Hinata's and Sakura's chair. He hauled them both up by their arms and dragged them away, causing Akira and Hisoka to push out of their chairs as well. Shikamaru was already at the other end, he spoke in a hushed tone to the boy Haru, causing his once rosey cheeks to pale ghostly white. Haru immediately slid out of his seat and scattered a distance away. Shikamaru gruffly grabbed a half-conscious Ino, pulling her toward him.

Frustrated and drunk, Hisoka stepped up to the Hyuuga, trying to catch a glimpse of the girls from where they stood behind him, he confronted Neji,"Who do you think you are man? You don't just-" his sentence remained unfinished as Neji's fist met his jaw, Hisoka's head was thrown back as he stumbled to the ground, unconscious. The girls gasped and flinched at Neji's sudden, crumbling control. Well, all except for Ino who found the whole ordeal amusing and began clutching her stomach and roared with laughter, getting a 'troublesome' remark out of the lazy Genius carrying most of her weight. The two other boys weren't ready to fight for girls they had only just met, so they grabbed Hisoka and silently left the restaurant.

Again, Sakura remained baffled at the fact that a third of the employee's had witnessed what just happened and hadn't even lifted a finger to stop Neji, or even declare calling the police. She had never seen the composed Hyuuga so temperamental. Was he angry about the wallet? The fact that they hadn't found them until now? Or was he... jealous?

Maybe it was a little bit of everything, but he and the other boys were at fault too, he had no right coming off the way he did! She sighed dejectedly, even in her drunken, half-conscious state, she found it all extremely frustrating.

"Why-Why'd they leave? They were so niccee," the blonde slurred against Shikamaru's chest causing him to frown, he took pleasure in her yelp as he threw her over his shoulder and moved to grab the rosettes wrist tugging her along like a kindergartner as he made his way out of the restaurant. Tenten was still enraged and pulled her arm away from Neji, exiting the restaurant on her own. Neji glared holes at where she once stood and unconsciously tightened his grip on Hinata, leading her out.

Sakura felt as though she was dreaming, she should have been more angry honestly, they had just made them look like naive fools, who's virtues were on the line, in front of all those people, _all_ over again. The memory of her blonde friend doing the same thing to her a few hours ago caused a dull ache in her heart... What was with these boys? Territorial wasn't even the word. She dragged her feet after Shikamaru as he lead them down to the shore where the Jet-Ski's had been parked. The cool waves washed over her feet and she closed her eyes, breathing in the misty air deeply, it felt wonderful in her euphoric-state and cooled her heated-system from earlier.

The sound of the Jet-ski's igniting caused her heavy eye-lids to flutter open. There on a lone Jet-Ski sat Sasuke, his presence made her suppressed anger rattle in its cage. He seemed to be checking the steering and front thoroughly, getting a wicked smirk out of Sakura.

_He's checking his baby for any damage._

When she turned to her left to find the others, she found no one in sight. When had they..? Her eyes narrowed as she tried to look in the distance, to see if they had maybe rode around the corner to pick up some ramen, or aspirin, or ...something! There was no way they would have just left her... With him, right? Oh her anger was now bubbling within her. Ino, she could understand since she had basically overdosed, but Tenten was pretty alert, how could she leave her with _him_ a second time? (Well in the back of her mind she knew Neji was in no-mood and had probably hauled her and Hinata away but her mind was to foggy to accept that.)

Furious and _drunk,_ Sakura turned away from him and started wobbly walking back to the road. Stumbling over her feet as she went, she didn't recall the sandy hill being so difficult when they first arrived. Struggling for some time, she eventually succumbed to crawling her way up, sand clung to her legs, thighs and forearms as she barely progressed up the small hill. It all seemed to be moving in slow-motion and she found her body growing slack. The sand was just so soft beneath her, if she could just lay her head down for five minutes and take a quick power-nap she would be recharged and ready to walk back to the dock. Sakura laid on her stomach and folded her arms beneath her head, creating her make-shift pillow, and had nearly dozed off when she felt someone nudge her side. The rosette grunted before her muffled voice rasped,"Goway."

She felt the sand shift and sink beside her waist where the person shifted on its feet. And then she heard a soft thud, followed by warm skin coming into contact with her shoulder. Sakura peeked an eye open and lifted her head toward the second body. She found Sasuke's pale, relaxed frame laying on his back beside her, eyes closed, his shoulder was pressed snuggly against her elbow and her eyes narrowed into slits. The thought of strangling him now when he was unsuspecting and within reach was nearly overwhelming. She had mustered up an apology for _him_, a genuine one at that! And what did she get in return? He had brushed it off, made a joke out of it and walked away. This overly-confident prick! Simply lying there, with his God-like body... and chiseled face, with ebony locks falling over his eyes and jaw, and his thick dark lashes, long and almost feminine with their beauty... His lips, substantial, firm and pale. She found herself glaring darkly at his unknowing, perfect profile.

She hated him.

_Liar._

He made her feel... sick.

_Because he makes you nervous._

She loathed-

Her inner rant interrupted, as his eyes fluttered open, falling on her. Her scowl was still in place thankfully but the sight of his obsidian pool's regarding her with an undecipherable expression made her feel faint. She felt her anger morphing into something else, something she couldn't and didn't want to name and abruptly pushed onto her knee's and clumsily came to a stand. She didn't have the energy or patience to deal with him or her deceiving emotions.

Just barely passing the crown of his head, she felt warm fingers close around her ankle, halting her. She threw a dirty glower over her shoulder, down to where he still laid,"Let go," she demanded, before tugging her ankle viciously. He only tightened his grip, an annoyed grunt escaped his lips before he gave a rough tug, causing her to lose balance, her arms and legs flailed about as she fell onto her back. He had yet to relinquish his hold, only continuing to pull her down the soft sand until she was right beside him again. Dizziness overcame her and it took her a moment to clear her fuzzy vision. Damning him and alcohol to the ocean, she seethed, finding him nearly leaning over her with a glare of his own present on his handsome face,"What the hell! What is it with you Konoha men? Your all arrogant tyrants!"

"And you need a bell around your neck. It's late, and your drunk, where were you going?"

Her face contorted into indignation,"Isn't it obvious? Away from you Jerk!" She began shifting, rolling onto her side to push away from him, but he grasped her arm, jerking her back toward him, they struggled with one another and his annoyance grew at her unreasonableness. Patience out the window, Sasuke slanted his upper body over hers, pinning her arms up beside her head. Causing her eyes to widen in alarm.

_He could easily overpower you._

"Get off m-me," Sakura writhed against him, thinking the absolute worst in her clouded mind, anxiety pooled into her belly and instructed her brash movements.

His brow's creased in confusion at her obvious fear, "Listen to me-"

_He could easily have his way with you and no one would know._

"Let go of me!" She demanded, fighting even harder against him, completely missing the affliction in his gaze.

"Dammit, would you stop-"

_Even if you called for help, they wouldn't do anything about it. These boys were above the law._

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked.

"Sakura, STOP IT!" Sasuke snarled, causing her to flinch. Panting heavily, she ceased her struggling and squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the blurriness filling them. The raven haired boy was seething, "Fuck. What the hell are you thinking? ...You think I'd take advantage of you like that?" She gave no response, her face contorted into one of pain, her eyes still clenched tightly.

Sasuke was panting raggedly himself, the sight before him caused his chest to constrict, he loosened his hold on her wrists,"Look at me."

Her breathing wasn't as laborious as she began to relax, her rigid frame also weakened, and panic diminished, but she stubbornly refused to meet his gaze. She felt a gentle caress run along her chin and up her cheek and felt her heart skip a beat at the lightness of it,(in contrast to the same fingers being so rough with her a moment ago)his voice was just above a whisper,"Please, Sakura."

She unwittingly found her eyes squinting open at his gentle plead, and her breath hitched at the sight. Was that worry etched on his brow? His eyes seemed to hold regret and she found he had moved a small distance away, but was still close enough for her to see her reflection in his mysterious dark orbs. She felt a surge of guilt swell within her at the honest expression on his face and blurted it out before she could stop it,"I'm sorry... I - I didn't mean to judge you like that..." Her voice was small and shaky,"I don't know what came over me... I panicked."

"Your drunk."

She felt relief flood through her system at his understanding, and nodded her head in agreement. This boy, this man, made her feel... So much. She was a jumble of emotions around him and she didn't know what to do with herself. Again, she felt her hurt from earlier seep into her heart and felt bitter all over again. She sighed dejectedly and tossed,"But then again... You don't think much of my apologies, so I take it back."

Instead of retorting or shooting her a scowl like she expected him to, he remained silent, almost contemplative. He turned away from her, resuming his laid back position beside her, his shoulder still pressed against hers. And all was quiet for a few moments.

Watching the twinkling stars enveloped by the midnight sky above them and listening to the swooshing of the waves come up the shore and retreating back, she felt her eyes droop again. It was soothing to say the least, the sound of the waves and the wind whipping against her ear, playing with the wisps of the hair framing her face were lulling her into sleep... and then Sasuke shifted, causing her to come back. She hadn't really been expecting a response and was ready to just drop it all and leave it behind her, until he spoke lowly.

"I... didn't want you to worry about something I had already forgotten," he admitted. He felt her shift onto her side at that and watch him curiously but didn't move to do the same.

Warmth enveloped her chest and she found herself smiling at his genuine explanation. He had already forgotten their argument.. Meaning, he had already forgiven her? So many questions rushed through her mind, she pondered over what they had spoken in the car that day, and his cool demeanor that followed. Even in class she hadn't seen the slightest offense on his face.. And her worrying and stumbling over her words to form an apology earlier on the Yacht had him quickly dismissing it.

Warmth shined through her emerald gaze as she continued to study him. Was she dreaming? Was this the same teasing Sasuke, that always spoke in riddles? She debated chugging more alcohol down his throat to find out all his secrets. And when she continued to simply watch him without a response, he shuffled onto his side as well, throwing her a half-lidded haughty expression,"It's rude to stare."

There's the Sasuke she knew. She felt heat envelope her cheeks and giggled nervously,"I - I wasn't staring, you - had a bug!"

Not falling for her excuse one bit he interrogated cruelly,"Well, where is it?"

"In your hair!" she answered much too quickly and cursed inwardly. She had not been checking him out. For the fourth time that day. Nope.

His lips broke out into a smirk at that and she found herself biting her bottom lip to restrain her own forming smile. She didn't know how long they had been simply laying on the shore or why they hadn't left yet but, she found herself enjoying his company for once. She wasn't anxious, antsy, or insecure, just light and... giddy. She sighed and flashed her eyes up to meet his again and felt her pulse quickening at his unreadable gaze watching her intently.

Those deep-green irises that seemed to cross his mind more than he'd like to admit as of late, fluttered up to him again. Curious and lovely, they expressed her every emotion like a mirror, little did she know of it. Their glossiness was unhindered by her drunken state, and his eyes unabashedly, lazily traveled over her high cheek-bones, along her petite nose, and down to her rosey lips. They seemed to be begging for a kiss with their ripe, tantalizing plumpness. He sensed her catching of breath at his assessments and flashed his eyes back up to her dazed gaze. The expression gave him a different _high,_ even more-so than he already felt and it took all his will-power not to seal his lips over hers... She wasn't ready, he knew. Not when her defensive walls were still strong and standing. Not when she took every chance she could to get away from him. He was aware that he got under her skin more than she would have liked. He made her nervous, unsure of herself.

And she unknowingly made him... not himself.

He exhaled sharply and pushed up onto his feet, running a hand over his face and into his hair, he looked down at her. She was still watching him. He reached out his hand toward her, motioning her to grab it, and she did, letting him help her up. She stood and was assaulted by a wave of dizziness washing over her again, she helplessly leaned against him, pressing her palm against her forehead, and closed her eyes for a moment, waiting for it to pass. She needed to sleep. His warmth seemed to seep into her and she felt her body tingling in response. He had slanted his bare body over hers moments ago and she had completely psyched herself out from fear, but now it was different, it was both terrifying and... thrilling. His right hand disappeared behind her cardigan and gripped her bare backside and left hand moved to caress her neck. Her eyes shot open, and heart sped up painfully,"S-Sasuke?"

He didn't stop, his hands seemed to burn her skin where he left feather-light touches and she shuddered. That unreadable expression was present on his handsome face again and she felt something jolt through her belly at the sight. He dipped his head, slowly, alluringly, and stopped just before pressing his lips against hers. His hand moved up along her neck, caressing her jaw and over her temple, pushing back wisps of hair, he uttered silkily,"You had a bug," before releasing her and walking away, down toward the Jet-Ski.

Lightheaded and utterly speechless, Sakura watched him go, fighting the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach and licked her parched lips.

He was going to be the death of her.

...

..

.

* * *

**So..? ;)**

**Things to consider:**

_'Neji's fist met Hisoka's jaw,'_** If some of you are confused as to why Neji was so brash, it will be clarified in the next chapter :) ...but obviously he was jealous.**

_'Sakura remained baffled at the fact that a third of the employee's had witnessed the transaction and_ didn't_ take action,'_ **Obviously Sakura didn't want Neji to get into any trouble with the cops or anything, but she is so confused as to how/why this group of people she has come to befriend are able to get away with so many unlawful misgivings and would definitely not be as suspicious/afraid if she knew what was going on.**

_'He could have his way with you and no one would_ know,'** After witnessing Neji punch Hisoka in her drunken state, her suspicions of the group reached its limit. Sasuke slanting his body over hers and she reacting the way she did was purely out of the fear that these people did as they pleased and got away with it. Her clouded mind obviously made her misjudge his intentions and the situation.**

**Any questions?**

**Please do review, I put a lot of time into this and your feedback is always encouraging and gratifying, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this!**


	11. Cornered

**So I am happy to announce, there have been some -CHANGES-! I have gone into each chapter, adding/adjusting/editing. Nothing major has changed just a bit more detail and a few nip-tucks here and there. Ive added 'Notes/Things to consider' at the bottom of every chapter, pin-pointing the main questions and characters and shining some light on the situations and identities of the characters. So, if you were ever confused about anything, feel free to go back through the chapters! Might I say, with everything Ive done, almost all the chapters are over 5000 words now, Lol. I wanted to do more, but felt what was done is good enough. **

**Anywho, HI FRIENDS! Chapter Eleven is here, and I will drag this out no further(That is of course, if any of you actually read these notes before/after/at all)**

**Special thanks to those who reviewed: mannuj, Ili, Tami Kang, SilverSwagxX, sakuraseeker2792, Missdaydreamer143, xoxo, trueblue51, Elodia9000-**I'm thrilled that your enjoying their interactions and how the story is coming along, thank you for all your kind words and support!

**alexisanitatran-**I'm soo grateful for your constructive input and even more stoked that you like the plot! I know you were a little confused in the beginning but I'm glad everything seemed to smooth out as you continued to read, and we are both NaruSakuBestBud-Fans, so that was a plus! Lol, Thank you for taking the time to read this fic, it is very appreciated, I look forward to reading one of yours in the future. Thank you friend.

**MissKonoha-!** Oh goodness, Hello Dear! Sorry it's been a while. I feel like you are the only one that gets as excited as I do about all the interactions and events in this fic. Eeeeeeep! We're Fanfic-SasuSaku-SOUL SISTERS! I love that you enjoy the funny remarks and interactions between the gang, you always manage to affirm me that they are in character and thats ALWAYS my number one concern. The ping-pong ordeal was a MUST, I could totally see those two doing the same. And your praise on the steamy SasuSaku scene had me squealing like seal! (Do seals squeal?) Anyhow, I re-read your Review like Fifty times. Seriously. Thank you doll!

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**On with the story... :)**

* * *

_The door pushed open, its hard edges rustling against the fabric of the carpet, and a second later, a soft hum rang throughout the dark room,"Sakura honey... you cant stay in here forever."_

_She sniffled beneath her covers,"...Yes-yes I can."_

_The mattress sank with the additional weight, and the covers she had secured around her frame so tightly slipped away without her consent._

_She quickly clasped her small hands over her face, hiding its redness from her mother._

_A gentle hand encased her tiny ones, pulling them down to reveal a puffy tear-stained Sakura._

_A warm expression adorned her mothers face, as she held her rosey cheeks and wiped the tear's still overlapping from her eyes,"Shhhh, come here."_

_Her bottom lip quivered and without the slightest hesitation she sat up, and fell into her mothers awaiting arms, letting the suppressed dam spring free as wails wracked her small body._

_A soft chuckle left her lips, although it was more remorseful than anything else. She held the little one, stroking her pink locks before rubbing her back in circles, she began in a soothing voice,"...You know what I did once when I got teased about my hair around your age?"_

_Sakura merely shook her head against her waist, her small frame shaking with the force of her sobs. Her chin was promptly tilted up, meeting her mothers warm mid-night blue irises. _

_"... I yelled; 'I feel sorry for your mama's!'" _

_An unsuppressed giggle escaped the rosette, and her mother smiled in satisfaction, before taking on a serious tone,"But promise me you wont do that... it could get you into more trouble."_

_She grinned but heeded her words,"I wont."_

_Leaning down she pressed her lips against her forehead,"You are so beautiful my love, I fear the attention you get will only increase as you grow older, and it will be anything but the bullying you get now... I'll be chasing the boys away with a broom before your fifteen."_

_The little rosette smiled, distractedly playing with the strands of her mothers darker shade of pink, naive to the foretellings spoken. Her mother pulled her close once more, speaking over the crown of her head, her soft breaths played against her hair,"I'll always be there for you..." Sakura nodded her head against her mothers comforting embrace._

_"I love you baby girl."_

**'Sakura,'**

_She held onto her tighter, a few tears that had yet to escape, slid over her rosey cheeks,"I-I love you mama..."_

* * *

**"Sakura."**

Her body reflexively jerked at the urging call of her name, and the strong nudge to her shoulder had her eyes snapping open. Feeling moisture on her face, her eyes immediately landed upon her blonde friend hovering closely over her laid body, distress evident on his brow. She swallowed the lump in her throat and found herself unable to speak with the constriction clasped around her chest. Sitting beside her, he leaned away as she sat forward, silently handing her a water bottle. It's coolness in her warm hands seemed to chase away the numb sensation that had swept over her since waking up from the vivid memory of a dream. She merely nodded her 'thanks' before uncapping it, and bringing it up to her lips, only then catching sight of the dark figure, leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. Unprepared to see Sasuke Uchiha so soon, she unintentionally sputtered on the water cascading down her throat. Red in the face, she turned away from the eyes of both boys, coughing as she did. Naruto quickly grasped the bottle from her hands and pat her back, attempting to ease her choking.

She nodded her head rigidly as the cough died down and muttered,"I'm fine Naruto..." He ceased his patting and resumed sitting back.

She faced both boys again, still noting the worry on the blondes face, although he looked scarcely pale... and the usual emotionless expression the raven haired boy was wearing. He looked... fresh.(The complete opposite of what she was currently feeling.)His pale face was tinged with some color from the obvious heat of a shower he must have just taken and his usually wild hair was slightly humbled, weighed down by the heavy wet locks. He wore a plain grey v-neck with a pair of dark pants... and as casual attire as it was,_ he_ made it look formal.

All was silent, and she willed her thumping heart to steady, drawing in a small breath.

Disoriented, she vaguely wondered where she was and how she got here.

"Sak... you were crying in your sleep."

Her breath hitched and eyes drew downcast at his words, and she began playing with the beaded bracelet around her wrist to keep herself occupied, voicing no response. He continued to watch her critically, "What happened-"

"Kiba's back with that aspirin."

Both eyes flew up at the sound of Sasuke's interjecting voice. He was addressing the blonde and Naruto nodded at him in response, gratitude and relief obvious on his tired face. He looked back at Sakura as he stood, giving her that same uneasy look, he grasped and squeezed her wrist,"There's breakfast on the deck." Eyes widening with some remembrance as to where she was at his words, she met his blue gaze and nodded. He turned away with that, walking past Sasuke and exiting the small room. She bravely met his hooded obsidian gaze before he too, fell into step after the blonde, clicking the door shut after.

She sighed heavily, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, and mentally making note to 'Thank' the attentive Uchiha for his distracting insertion to the blonde later...

Her mother... She had almost forgotten how beautiful she was, having refused to look at any pictures since the death... Her smell, her embrace, her eyes... It was as though she could still feel her arms wrapped around her... and it was in quite contrast compared to the nightmares she usually had of her. Her throat tightened on all sides, threatening to close-in. Helplessly, she fought against the thudding ache in her heart slowly spreading throughout her entire being, threatening to paralyze her in agony where she sat. This was dangerous ground.

Hearing someone hum within the room, she only then spotted her best friend buried beneath the covers to her left, along with Tenten and Shikamaru sprawled over the floor... How had she not noticed them before? Silently thankful for the dispelling of her mental state, she quickly threw the thick covers off of her, and stood, suddenly feeling vile in her throat. Grabbing the water Naruto had placed on the small dresser, she swayed her way over to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, and slid against the door down to the floor. She took small sips of the water, knowing the nausea was due to the alcohol dehydrating her system. Eventually downing every last drop, she sat still, waiting for her strength to return... Looking down at the black shirt currently reaching passed her bikini bottom, she vaguely recalled Tenten pushing her arms through its sleeves but not much else. She began silently musing over the current circumstance... So they had stayed the night on the yacht? Figures, they were all pretty wasted... Although last _night_ was way too hazy for her liking. Her brows drew together in concentration as she tried to remember any little details. She began from the beginning, recalling when they first arrived. Naruto helped them loosen up, they danced, drank, and swam... Oh, she had nearly drowned, that's right... Until her dark prince decided to show up with impeccable timing and a scolding brow. She felt heat rise on her cheeks and neck at the memory and then most of the details from last night came flooding back to her with jarring force. Naruto getting riled up over Suigetsu, their retaliation tactic against the boys, Neji knocking that random guy out and-and... Sasuke.

The memory of his hands on her warm skin caused her heart to skip a beat... She inhaled sharply, feeling the oxygen in the room suddenly evaporating. How had she let it get so far? He could have... what if he-kissed her? Nearly shuddering with the realization, she reasoned inwardly _'Don't be dramatic, he doesn't look at you that way.'_

Well, aside from the _too_ intimate exchange between them and her freaking out over his closeness when she was trying to escape him... He had been sort of sweet... right? Even now, she hadn't asked him to but he had got Naruto off her case about her dream.

Silently, she was grateful she woke up with the hazy memory when he was present a few minutes ago, she wasn't sure how she would have reacted seeing him while remembering everything now.

Hugging her knee's to her chest, she leaned her head back and sighed tiredly. Sakura couldn't shake the dread that somehow, last night changed things... How was she supposed to act around him now? As if it already wasn't hard enough keeping a cool exterior around him already! What was his deal anyhow? Doing what he did... Letting his mask slip in front of her? ...Or did she imagine the honest expression on his face last night?

Mentally berating herself for her train of thought she decided she was over-thinking it. Last night probably wasn't a big deal to him. Him being as in demand as he was, nothing as silly as their interactions on the beach could shake him. They had both been-not themselves was all...

That is the only explanation that she could half-accept.

She sighed, fighting against the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach... they had made it back in one piece and that was all that mattered. She pushed off the floor and undressed, almost giddy to be under the soothing spray of the water. Sliding the shower door shut, she hummed in bliss as it streamed down her temple, and face, in a soothing motion.

All cares forgotten for the time being.

* * *

Monday came around before she knew it, and she was dragging her tired legs to the first class of the day. Aside from the major hangover they all experienced Saturday, the rest of the weekend had been mostly uneventful. Well, at least for her, she hadn't left her dorm room, and felt that party was enough to last her for the rest of her freshmen year. She wasn't even sure how she managed to throw on her dark skinny jeans and blue t-shirt this morning, since it felt as though she was still recovering...

Her mind drifted back to that day as she took unhurried steps.

When Sakura had showered and come down for breakfast that Saturday morning, it had been just her, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba and Neji. Naruto was still wearing the puppy-dog face, and not wasting a second, he had gotten on his knee's before her, begging for forgiveness for hurting her feelings. Unable to stay mad at the blonde, and since he still looked so frail and sickly from being more hungover than anyone else, she forgave him. In which he jumped for joy, grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around until they were both unbearably dizzy.

She smiled at the memory, he was such a goof... Everyone else had been either sleeping or already left. Sasuke being amongst the departed. She had caught a glimpse of him when first surfacing from the lower deck. Someone had come to pick him up in a red and black speed-boat of sorts, and she watched them go. Both relieved and a little of something else she wouldn't name... When the others eventually awoke from their slumber and came up to join them for food, she found Ino and Shikamaru inseperable... Neji and Tenten still trying to work things through. They openly argued in-front of them, making it breakfast and a show for all. Tenten defended that she reacted and did what she did because he was all over that 'slut' Megumi, while Neji declared it was harmless' and that she crossed the line at the restaurant, cozying up to Hisoka. It was evident that both parties had been jealous, and reacted off of their misleading emotions. It was entertaining to say the least, but everyone wailed in relief once they finally came to an agreement and made-up.

Sakura snorted aloud, completely lost in her thoughts as she walked, until she was abruptly bumped... Or _shoved_. Causing the books and papers wrapped in her arms to tumble and fly upon impact. Watching her papers float to the ground in slight shock, Sakura heard a snicker from behind. Turning to face the person, she was met with a smirking Ayame, uttering a small 'oops.' Before turning away from the rosette and erupting in full-blown laughter with her side companion 'Ami.' Sakura sighed dejectedly, she honestly should have expected such... They had stolen those Jet-Ski's in-front of everyone after all, causing quite the scene. She should have anticipated this. Bending low, she began gathering her papers, all the while debating if she should just go back to her dorm and sleep the day off... way more enticing than having to deal with these immature girls for the rest of the day. Another pair of assisting hands came into her line of view then. She found Suigetsu quickly dusting off her papers, and piling them onto one another in a neat stack. She stood and he followed suit, coming to stand before her with an apologetic smile.

"You okay?" He asked, handing over her papers.

Watching him curiously she took them and nodded,"I'm fine... you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."

Before she could respond, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to its owner, she met concerned blue eyes. Naruto. His gaze flashed over to the silver-haired boy before them and she began mentally preparing herself for what he would say to him.

"Thank you... Suigestu."

She unconsciously held her breath at Naruto's words, astonished at his sincerity. She had not expected that.

Suigestu grinned broadly, as if he were on top of the world. He nodded at the blonde, then flashed her another rueful smile before side-stepping them and continuing his journey down the hall. Sakura faced the boy beside her, he was still watching Suigetsu's disappearing form, and although she knew he didn't trust him, he hadn't reacted the way she half-expected... because Suigetsu had helped her... and because he promised to never cross the line like that again.(That Saturday morning he apologized.)

Smile in place, she nudged his side. He met her warm gaze with a furrowed brow and sighed before stating,"I saw what happened... Those bitches need a new hobby." He sneered, referring to Ayame and Ami... Despite the situation, Sakura managed a chuckle, falling into step beside him,"It's okay Naruto, I'm not that offended..."

He stopped in his tracks, immediately tensing up and fixed her with a heated glower. Her eyes widened, completely taken aback, and confused by the anger he was suddenly directing at her.

Why was he-?

"That's your problem right there!" He all but growled, taking a step closer, "...How long are you gonna bottle everything up Sakura!?" Her breath hitched, and eyes shot across the halls, examining them and finding them mostly empty, thankfully. She unconsciously took a step back from him, knowing full well where this was going, and she was not ready to do this.

He advanced toward her, anger only intensifying at her silence, he grasped her shoulders in a painful lock and seethed,"What if they do something worse next time?" She gripped the books in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at his furious expression for another second.

"...Are you just gonna sit back and take it?"

Eyes still clenched tightly, she shook her head, letting out a shaky breath,"W-what am I supposed to do..?"

"Fight back."

Her eyes shot open at his words. His countenance was determined and almost pleading... She realized from the very beginning that he wasn't only referring to the girls bullying... but to her emotional state. Her inner demons. Tears in-admissibly escaped the rims of her eyes and his expression softened. He pulled her to him a second later. She initially stood frozen, but gradually she wrapped the arm not carrying her books around his waist, leaning her head on his chest... and it was as though her suppressed emotions from all that happened over the weekend, her bittersweet dream of her mother, and the girls being so cruel manifested over one another and a choked sob suddenly wracked her body. Unrestrained for reasons unknown to her she confessed,"I-I'm so tired."

"I know." He breathed, rubbing her back in soothing circles. Now regretting being so harsh with her, he pleaded guiltily,"Please-please don't cry Sak..."

"... I-It's your fault," she clenched at his shirt as another sob shook her form.

A humorless chuckle rumbled through his chest as he held her tighter against him,"I know..."

* * *

The strawberry-blonde sighed, entering the last class of the day, she was more than ready for the day to be over.

Sakura slid into the seat behind Naruto like she always did in Chem and pulled out her notebook, preparing to take notes on the upcoming quiz. Leaning back in her seat, she eyed the blonde before her wearily... Shame had swept over her after openly crying on his shoulder ...but he seemed to sense her withdrawal and got even more frustrated with her, stressing that she should open up to him more. She had merely nodded to ease his burden. Her burden... What happened that morning was a one time thing she told herself. He had seen her in a moment of weakness, and it wouldn't happen again... although the shame continued to resurface throughout the day. As if he could sense the recurrence and her obvious need to be alone, he had purposely stuck by her. In-class, at lunch, or in the halls... It was smothering to say the least. Although she didn't have it in her to dismiss him... She also knew he stayed close because he didn't want her alone after the incident with Ayame and Ami... During lunch he disregarded her warning of telling the others what Ayame and Ami did... and Ino instantly fumed. The rosette could feel the burning fire of pure hatred radiating off her. It took both Shikamaru and Naruto to restrain her violent, screeching form. Sakura had shook her head at Naruto in disapproval with the 'I-told-you-so' expression in place on her face... he only smiled sheepishly in return.

Despite all of it though, a smile graced her lips... he meant well, she knew... He always meant well.

The blonde was currently leaning over to the right of his seat, conversing with Kimimaro who sat across from him, going over party-planning. Of course. She openly rolled her eyes, having no clue how these people mustered up the energy to both party and pass all their classes at the same time. It was quite the feat.

The class quickly filled up, and all students were present. Well, all except for a certain brooding male she couldn't help but notice... which she had sort of expected, since he never showed-up before last Friday...

Once everyone was situated, Professor Orochimaru began his small-talk and shuffling about, filling the quiet void of the room. Instead of going over their pre-quiz's they took last Friday, he revealed a large stack of papers, dropping them onto his desk with a resounding smack. If he didn't have everyone's attention before, he definitely had it now.

"Here, I have packets for your new project... You will be in groups of three, which I will allow you to choose now. Once that has been established, a single member from your group will come and grab a packet, then-"

The turn of the clicking door knob caused the Professor to pause. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed at the door, evidently angry at the disruption, only for the door to fully open and reveal-

"OH-OH! I call dibs on the sexy Uchiha being in my group!" Naruto hollered toward said boy who just stepped inside the room, causing nearly all the girls in the class to 'ahh' in disappointment at the blondes claim, visibly deflating in their seats.

Professor Orochimaru's expression did a total one-eighty. Grinning from ear to ear in fondness at the young Uchiha heir,"Sasuke, I'm pleased you could join us. If you do plan on joining your obnoxious blonde friend for the group-project, you may take the seat behind Ms. Haruno to get started."

She almost forgot how to breathe at the professors words, and when Sasuke's dark gaze flashed over to where she sat, she felt physically ill... Faint even. Naruto puffed loudly before her, distracting her. He was clearly offended, cocking his head to the side toward Sakura, ignoring the stoic Uchiha sliding passed them to take his seat behind her, he vented in a low tone, "What a snake... I'm not obnoxious right Sak? ...I'd tell him off but it doesn't help that he creeps me the hell out." The students surrounding them snickered at his words and Orochimaru shot him a venomous glare.

Sakura gulped,"I think he heard you..."

"Tch, Idiot." Sasuke's deep voice inserted from behind her.

Blue eyes widened with panic, as he turned in his seat to face his best friend, "Oh shit Teme, I-!"

"_If_ your finished disrupting my class Uzumaki..." Orochimaru intoned lowly, dangerously, leaving it up in the air, waiting for the pale blonde to nod his head in agreement. A smile graced his lips,"Then I would like you all to begin... _Now._"

Chills prickled over Sakura's arms at the sinister smile, his order left no room for argument and she quickly searched for her three group members. As did everyone else in the class. Juugo, who sat to her right cleared his throat, earning her attention.

"Sakura, would you like to join-"

"Woah-Woah Juugo, hold on there buddy-did you just assume _my_ Sakura wasn't in my group?"

Juugo fell silent, unsure of how to respond, the gentleman that he was, and timidly looked away from them. Sakura crossed her arms over her chest, turning a green-eyed glare on the ill-mannered blonde before her,"What makes you think I want to be in _your_ group?"

"Everyone wants to be in my group Sak," he challenged cheekily, leaning in to irk her further. Her hand itched to slap him across the face and it took all her will power not to succumb to the need.

Still watching him with narrowed eyes she addressed the orange-haired boy to her right,"Juugo, I'd be honored-"

A tan hand clamped against her mouth, sealing it shut and he spoke before she could pry it off completely,"Juugo, my man! No hard feelings right?" His voice, unusually high, causing the rosette to smirk in satisfaction. Juugo shook his head, answering 'no,' with a small smile spreading over his face, before continuing to speak with Kimimaro.

The blonde exhaled in relief,"Happy now?" He shot Sakura an exasperated look and she laughed in response, causing him to sulk further.

"If you girls are done?" Sasuke stated more than questioned from over her shoulder as he slid out of his seat to go and grab the packet on Orochimaru's desk. She wasn't really offended by his words because she was in fact a girl, unlike Naruto who was muttering curses after the young Uchiha... but she couldn't help but get an agitated vibe from the usually collected raven-haired boy. The rosette watched several girls jump from their seats to fall into line after him and sighed. She would gladly switch places with any of the fan-girls to avoid being the hate-target she currently was... and to avoid Sasuke Uchiha all together. Everyone eventually made it back to their seats, and Orochimaru began reading off the list, reciting the groups of three that the students had written down on the lined-form on his desk, before taking a packet. The air in the room seemed to change after he read their names aloud and Sakura already knew it was going to be very long, hard project.

"Now, in this packet, depending on which one you chose, you will already have an experiment picked out for you. I did it this way so everyone would have a different topic." He smiled that mischievous smile, enjoying the panic now enveloping all the students faces, before continuing in his raspy voice,"Everything you need to know is in the packet, that is your bible for the time being. I want you to do the lab here on campus but the questions, and essay that follows, I would suggest meeting with your groups outside of class to discuss and go over the answers together." Just when she thought the torture was over, he smirked and added," And this will be due Friday... The day of your quiz."

The class seemed to wilt away with every word spoken and Sakura debated committing suicide... because what he was saying was suicide. The quiz itself was One-hundred questions... and now with the project and their already, everyday chapter assignments, the stress level shot through the roof... Naruto groaned before her, leaning his head against the wall to their left for additional support.

"You may now discuss how to proceed with your group members... and are allowed to leave once you've come to an agreement."

The blonde turned in his seat, leaning an elbow on her desk, he glanced passed her shoulder,"What's our experiment?"

Sakura turned in her seat too, taking in Sasuke's laid back form, arms loosely crossed over his chest and the bored expression adorning his face,"Heats of reaction." He finished while shifting his eyes over to her for a fleeting moment, and not missing the fractional widening of her eyes or the redness that bloomed over her cheeks. He smirked.

"Ah shit, he's setting us up! There's no way we'll have all this done and be ready for the test by FRIDAY!" He finished hysterically, drawing the attention from the people still remaining in the class.

Sakura sighed, she couldn't agree more but refused to cry about it,"Easy now," she hushed, placing her hand on the shoulder of his panting form,"We just gotta hustle is all."

"Hustle... Your right Sak," He nodded his head repeating the words again and again like a mantra, his haggard breathing still persistent... She watched him with a furrowed brow, secretly waiting for him to snap completely... and then he stood abruptly, causing her to flinch back, he exclaimed," I say we get this shit done fast, my house?" He looked almost deranged, completely confirming her earlier suspicions, flashing his eyes back to back between herself and the boy seated behind her. Sasuke merely shrugged and Sakura remained hesitant. She knew girls weren't allowed in the dorms and vice versa, that's why he had suggested going to his home... but the library on campus wasn't a bad option either..? Feeling Naruto's anxious eyes still on her she sighed dejectedly and gave in,"Okay."

"I'll go get the car!" He jumped out of his seat before another word could be exchanged, and flew through the door.

She heaved a sigh, his panic was starting to get to her too... but for whole other reasons. The boy behind her shifted, causing the knots in her stomach to swell and expand through her abdomen, she quickly began gathering her things. His chair grinding against the tiled floor almost had her flinching again, she hastily threw the strap of her bag over her shoulder and pushed out of her seat. _Conveniently_ bumping into his frame, and _gracefully_ falling back into her chair_._ He had blocked her path.

His countenance was both inquiring and intimidating as he looked down at her shocked form. And then he shifted on his feet, leaning in, his hands moved on either side of her desk, caging her in. Eyes painfully wide, she could feel the pounding of her heart reverberating in her ear drums. Unable to find her voice she merely watched him with open confusion and anxiety. His ebony locks fell over his hooded gaze, seeming to be scrutinizing her... as though he could see right through her.

His nearness had her lightheaded and swaying in her seat, she impulsively gripped her desk for extra leverage. What was he thinking? ...Why was he looking at her like that?

Unable to stand the heavy weight of his obsidian depths on her any longer she gathered whatever was left of her sanity, and uttered lowly,"Sasuke..?"

Just barely catching the flexing of his jaw, the desks on either side of her shook as his knuckles turned white from his tight grip... and just as quickly as he had cornered her, he withdrew, walking away without a second glance and out of sight.

Nearly slumping in her seat, her hand pressed against her wild heart-beat willing it slow...

Inwardly hating herself for being so affected by him... and unable to make any sense of his actions she remained rooted to the seat... What the hell was she thinking agreeing to go to the blondes house?

She had just agreed to her doom...

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**Did this Chapter flow alright for you guys? Lol, I'm losing my jelly beans... Anyways, I must confess (Dont judge me) I was very emotional the first half of this Chapter, while writing Sakura's dream and interaction with Naruto after she got shoved by the girls... I was definitely relating to her character, and wish I had a Naruto to motivate/cheer me up. Lol So, forgive the angsty Chap... Its all part of the flow of the story anyhow.**

**Things To Consider:**_  
_

'_An unsuppressed sob escaped her and she fell into her mothers awaiting arms,"_** I'm sure many of you caught on that her dream was almost identically enacted out by Naruto after she broke down in the hall. Her crying against him without any restraint was due to the same encouragement and ushering her mother had done for her in the dream when she was just a child. Her growing feelings for Sasuke, unstable emotional state, and interactions with the jealous girls had her completely overwhelmed... **

_'Shame swept over her throughout the day,' _**Although she hadnt poured her heart out to him and wasnt planning to, the feelings of looking weak/broken are like a crutch for the rosette and she reacts off of those defensive emotions... ****  
**

_'She couldn't help but feel his agitation,'_** Obviously our favorite Uchiha wasnt in the best of moods, why could that be? ;)****  
**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts :))**


	12. Cracked

**NEWS:_ I have a new One-Shot posted 'Broken Crown' give it a read if you get the chance :))_**

**Aftereffect-Chapter Twelve is here! :)**

**trueblue51,mannuj,sakuraseeker2792, ILoveSxS,LoveThisStory! -**Some of you were confused by Sasuke's actions and some of you had really good guesses, this chapter should clear things up :))

**ili-**OHHH your sooo Awesome. Thank you sooo much for your sweet words, I know you guys are here for me and I appreciate that. And LOL! You always make me laugh out loud! I love your enthusiasm for SasuSaku to start heating up!

**Cami-chan23-**Three words: I'm soo flattered. (And now, more words lol) Thank you soo much for taking the time to read it and leaving me your thoughts.

**Ms. Future-**YAY. I'm soo thrilled! I feel some of you give me too much credit, I still have soo much to improve on, but thank you for your kind words and Support :))

**Hail Malkyn-**Thank you for your constructive points, I do want to go back one day and fix what I can, I will definitely look out for those things.. How's the story coming for you.?

**UchihaBabe-** First off, could I just say I LOVE your name? Lol, anyhow thank you for taking the time to review on each chapter, it obviously isnt required/necessary but It is definitely appreciated. Now about your reviews, you are reading between the lines very well and have guessed correctly on a few things but I wont tell you what, I will only say you are on the right track! :)) Thanks again, your comments made me laugh!

**Misskonoha- **You always know what I'm hinting at with a single 'line' or comment, I just love that! Again, your guesses are pretty spot on in some area's but we will wait and see how this thing rides out :) Oh, your going to be even more frustrated with Sasuke's fan-girls the first half of this chapter.

**xiaholica-**Your soo sweet, I was just having a bad week at the time. Thank you for your kind words, really put a smile on my face :)))

I just adore you all, THANK YOU for your consistent support... Means a lot.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, simply the plot.**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Cracked._

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

_-Imagine Dragons_

* * *

"What took you?"

Sakura's unfocused eyes snapped out of their trance at the sound of Naruto's voice. She found his blue gaze watching her peculiarly from the rear-view mirror, that his hand was currently wiggling about to get a better angle of her in the back-seat of the car. Any other time she would have rolled her eyes or smirked at his silly antics... but at the moment she was feeling rather deflated. She flashed her eyes over to the raven-haired boy sitting loosely in the passenger seat before answering the blonde,"I had to grab a jacket from my dorm... It's a lot colder at night here..."

He seemed satisfied with the answer, giving her a teasing smirk,"Well, you did live in the desert before right Sak? Makes sense-OW!"

This time she did roll her eyes, she had barely put any pressure into the punch at his shoulder... and Suna was not a 'desert'...Well, not entirely. He rubbed at his shoulder with a pout in place, claiming that he bruised easy. She merely muttered 'baby' under her breath.

At that, his voice rose even louder in indignation and defense, earning a chuckle out of her. He grinned at the sound too, completely dropping the case. More than obliged at making her laugh, even if it meant looking like a fool himself.

Though the boy beside him was the complete opposite. His expression was one of utter boredom and distaste, as though he'd rather be anywhere else.

She couldn't help but silently agree... she wasn't feeling up for anything right now.

Heaving a tired sigh, Sakura resumed watching the tree's and tall buildings swoosh by in a fast motion through the window as they passed. Her mind tracing back to the still-fresh events, that transpired after class.

* * *

Eventually, the rosette got her wits about her after Sasuke's exchange and exited the room with a carefully placed - cool exterior. Walking through the halls, she inwardly planned out what course of action to take around_ him_ when they would inevitably reach Naruto's home. She would be strictly professional, focusing only on the project and nothing more. She would make sure Naruto was present at all times during the duration of her stay... and she would maintain a healthy distance from the young Uchiha and his alluring charcoal orbs.

Reaching a hand out to push' open one of the double-doors leading outside, a very distinct, venomous voice hissed her surname from down the hall. Her hand rested on the door as she turned her body slightly, green eyes traveling toward the source.

Karin was quickly making her way down the hall to where Sakura stood. Her expression, furious.

Sakura was pretty sure- no -damn certain, as to what was about to come out of the fuming girls mouth.

The fiery red-head didn't stop until she was a mere foot away from Sakura and started,"Let me make this clear for you a second time, since it obviously didn't register the first... Sasuke, is mine."

_Well, she gets right to the point doesn't she?_

Sakura's hand dropped from the door and she turned her body fully toward the girl before her, and waited.

Karin took another step closer, watching Sakura as though she was a repulsive bug she wanted to squash,"First the racing alley, then the high-jacking of his Jet-ski and now your in his group..." Her voice was low, threatening,"Care to explain..?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "I don't owe you anything-"

"The hell you don't!" She interjected in a shout, and as if on cue, both Ami and Ayame turned the corner, but stayed where they were, watching the scene with obvious enjoyment.

Leaning into the rosette, a red-manicured finger-nail jammed into her shoulder,"Your going to get out of his group for the project-"

"I won't," Sakura stated, cutting her off before dusting the shoulder the red-head jabbed none-to-gently with an exaggerated brush of her hand. The rosettes own anger was simmering within, she refused to be told what to do. Especially from the likes of her. The fear of confirming their suspicions of her and Sasuke being an item was disregarded for the moment.

Karin's face changed into one of disbelief, then back to the burning hatred, she seethed in a low tone."You better back the fuck off or I swear I will make your life a living hell-"

"Karin, Sakura, do we have a problem here..?"

Both set of eyes snapped down the hall to find Kakashi, Sakura's ever-tardy math teacher, strolling toward them almost casually. The book that was usually glued to his hand was surprisingly tucked under his arm. As he neared, Karin took a step back, plastering on a strained smile,"No sir, me and Sakura here were only discussing our up-coming game this Wednesday."

_She's good under pressure isn't she?_ The rosette silently praised (or cursed) Karin's ability to create convincing lies at the very last second.

Stopping just before them, he gave a curt nod,"Aa... Is that right, Sakura?"

She caught the doubt playing in his eyes as he studied her and paused, flashing her gaze over to take in Karin's features that seemed provoking, as if she was 'daring' the rosette to say otherwise. Sakura let out a small sigh,"Yeah... discussing our game... this Wednesday."

"Yup, I'll see you for practice tomorrow then Sakura," she cheered with a knowing' wink, walking away from them and toward Ami and Ayame, still watching from down the hall. The rosette proceeded in pushing the door open, adding a little more pressure than needed. Kakashi swiftly fell into step after her, effortlessly keeping up with her hurried steps. When she caught sight of him behind her, she turned a quick corner, attempting to dissuade him and heard a light chuckle resound, still right on her toes. She stopped with a huff, and turned on him,"What is it Mr. Kakashi..?" Her frustration evident, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what I want to know... " He said in a persuading tone, stuffing a single hand into his pocket,"Now, what did Karin really say to you Sakura?"

Her lips formed a thin line and pink brows dipped low in thought, she mentally readied a disarming response until a shadow fell over her own.

Her petite frame remained facing Kakashi, but she turned her head slightly toward the owner of the second shade, to meet ice-cold black eyes.

"What did Karin say to you?"

There, a mere three feet away stood Sasuke Uchiha. Devastatingly handsome... and downright distraught. Her own anger was forgotten at the sight, replaced with something akin to alarm.

_Oh hell, _this was seriously the cherry on top her freaking 'sundae.'

She wanted to swallow the forming lump at her throat but found it completely parched, clearing her throat instead, she stated nimbly,"It was about our up-coming game," and with that, turned away from both men in a stride, prepared to run if need be. She was not going to get anyone involved in this, absolutely not.

She would handle it.

Sakura vaguely heard Sasuke exchange words with Kakashi but didn't look back to see. Keeping her quick pace, her dorm building finally came into view and she sighed in relief, hurrying inside.

* * *

The scratching sound of her pen against her notebook filled the quiet room. They - or she, had been at it for several hours now. Naruto had brought them into his spacious, neon-orange furnished room, when they first arrived. The blonde had been super enthusiastic about getting started quickly but had yet to do anything significant besides play some gruesome video games on his round, orange bean-bag. She had anticipated such from him, so she really wasn't that surprised.

Sakura sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, with her note-book propped up on her bent legs. Sasuke sat in the same fashion right across from her, save for his arms being crossed loosely over his chest, one leg being out-stretched before him, the other bent and balancing their project packet, that he was still reading over. He hadn't spoke a word since they arrived.

"Sakura please, pleaseeeee I'm dying."

She huffed, gripping the pen in her hand in irritation. Naruto had already eaten countless amounts of junk-food, the proof (wrappers) was still sprawled all around his feet, yet he insisted he was about to pass out from not eating in hours.

Aside from being dramatic, she did find it hilarious that he needed her permission to go get some food, it was his home after-all, how was she supposed to stop him? Although, she had been ignoring his request for the last half-hour because she didn't want to be left alone with Sasuke... For several, obvious reasons.

"I'll be quick... I promise!"

And Naruto was already slipping past the door before she could object.

Sakura sighed dejectedly, eyeing the boy still sitting across from her wearily. She felt the atmosphere change at once upon the blondes departure. It was strange really... She secretly feared that if she was to reach her hand out, she would get shocked by the electrical currents floating and swirling around them... Making her even breaths hitch and then release before it repeated again... She was seriously losing her mind, she decided.

Although his silence was unnerving, to say the least, not that he was usually talkative... but by now he would have said something, whether to interrogate her about Karin or to make Naruto feel stupid, like he usually did. Neither had happened though. So the rosette continued to openly study him, and was sure he could feel her eyes on him but he had yet to call her out on it... What was his deal?

Setting aside the original plan to not converse with him, let alone - be alone with him, she broke the silence,"Hey, you haven't said a word in hours... are you still working on the formula..?"

Silence. Not even the shifting of his body, or the blink of an eye to let her know that he had heard her. Her brows creased, frustration growing, she set down her pen and notebook, folding her legs beneath her bum. She also recalled his agitation during class, and of course after class, when he caged her in. He had been having a battle within himself, she could see it in his dark gaze but he never uttered a word to her... like now. Was he angry with her?

"What's your deal... are you mad at me?" She found herself inquiring without a second thought, overcome with the need to know what he was thinking. As to _why_ that was, she discarded. Unconsciously leaning on her arm and not as much against the wall behind her as she waited.

He shifted, finally. Bringing the out-stretched leg toward him, he set aside the packet and rested his muscular arms on both bent legs before his eyes blinked up at her. The weight of his stare had her wishing she had kept her mouth shut. They were a black-abyss, with both unspoken questions and answers, and she was transfixed by them, unsure of how much time had passed before forcefully tearing her eyes away from their hypnotic clutch.

"Does that fact bother you..?"

She wasn't sure if it was disdain in his low tenor or curiosity but again, unhindered by her usually guarded or anxious thoughts she answered honestly.

"... Well, yes."

"Why."

She sensed the anger simmering just beneath his cool exterior at the sharp question... She couldn't fathom why he was saying these things or why she cared so much... but the thought of him being angry with her was enough to have her confessing everything.

"Why-? ...Because we're friends-"

"_Friends_,' Sakura?" His voice was lethal, taunting even, as he pushed off the floor to a stand. Sensing the tangible air thicken within the room and his obvious cracking facade, her stomach churned in a dizzying motion and she quickly pushed to her knee's and stood as well.

"If that was true you'd tell me what Karin said."

He was testing her, cornering her, into telling him, she knew... The only option was to seal her mouth shut. No matter what lie she threw to disarm him, he'd know.

"Naruto told me what Ami and Ayame did this morning."

He was taking slow steps toward her, like a panther closing in on its prey... and she gritted her teeth, her own anger surfacing. Leave it to the blonde to keep everyone informed.

"I'm handling it-"

Their was a black-fire in his eyes,"What did Karin say to you." His command left no room for debate as he came to a stop just before her petite frame.

She let out a frustrated huff, running a hand through her hair,"Why - why are you doing this? Why wont you let me handle it-"

His eyes narrowed into slits, "Are you really so ignorant? ...I thought you were smarter than that." He sneered, taking another step closer, invading her personal circle.

"Your the one who wont understand me! If any of you - especially _you_, were to get involved it would only make everything worse!" She said with more malice than intended, it had been a long, long day... and she did not need him questioning her intelligence.

He was so close, she was leaning back against the wall hoping to create some space - any space, her breathing becoming slightly ragged.

His obsidian gaze seemed to burn her with the red-hot fury whirling within them,"They're doing this, because of me."

Of course they were bullying her because of him, but she hadn't expected him to - well, actually she wasn't sure what she had expected, but it wasn't this - it wasn't that underlying emotion within his dark gaze.

Guilt. It was guilt she realized, just beneath his anger...

She was too familiar that particular emotion... They were more alike than she initially knew. And suddenly, it was extremely difficult to breathe.

He had already done so much for her... Why was he so attentive of her?

Was she always going to be the damsel in distress in their eyes - his eyes..?

"... Why do you always have to be the hero Sasuke?" She said in a whisper, wanting to lighten his burden, her burden... Why did everyone seem to get dragged into her circumstances, her predicaments as of late? She felt her own guilt strings tugging ruthlessly at the sight of him.

Before she could process another thought, or even register what was transpiring, there was a pressure against her lips.

She sucked in a sharp.

Sasuke... Sasuke was kissing her. She felt her knee's buckle with the realization. Stumbling back against the wall for support, he took the moment to move even closer against her, his left hand steadying her by the waist and the other wound gently over the side of her jaw and neck. Her eyes were still painfully wide, as his lips pressed more firmly over her own and she felt her head sway with the dizziness hazing over her.

Unable to stop him, since she couldn't even think a coherent thought let alone command her body, yet unsure if she even wanted too. What the hell was happening to her?

He broke away from her lips then.

His black - black eyes fluttered open, still a breath away from her panting, paralyzed form.

Neither spoke for a moment, sharing the same breath before he leaned in to whisper in her ear resolutely.

"Because... I'm not your friend Haruno."

Her breath hitched at both his words and the different kind of fire now reflecting in his eyes - desire. She fought the shudder threatening to wrack her body, leaning her full weight against the wall now. He closed eyes, taking a deep breath before releasing her and then he was walking away, disappearing out the door.

Once he was out of sight, she let her shaking legs give out, her body slid down against the wall in sheer after-shock.

_Did that - Did that really just happen?_

Her hand was moving up and brushing against her lips before she told it too... Yes, it did just happen. She was still panting from the swell of emotions swimming within her and felt the hysteria slowly rising. Sasuke Uchiha had kissed her, and though she hadn't exactly responded - she hadn't stopped him either.

Her breathing becoming harder by the second. She wanted to blame it on her shock, on him catching her off guard but that would only be half-true. She wasn't stupid, she couldn't put a name on the feelings she held for the young Uchiha heir but she knew there was attraction. So much so, that it scared her, made her want to keep her distance... Made her defensive around him. Yes, it was a defense mechanism she was accustomed to, so as to not get hurt... or give a boy the power to hurt her.

_'I'm not your friend.'_

She groaned into her hands at the meaning of his words... Was he warning her, that he was trouble, and to be wary of him? Or was he stating he would never be just a friend with her? Maybe it was a bit of both... and she now felt faint within the claustrophobic room.

There was not enough air - would never be again.

She needed to get out of here.

Crawling over to her bag, she hastily grabbed her note-book and the project packet, jamming them inside before throwing the strap over her shoulder. She pushed to a stand, stumbling as she did, due to her legs still feeling as though they were made of jelly, before exiting the room with as much dignity as she could muster.

* * *

Tuesday came around with a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and she rotated onto her back in her bed.

Uncaring of what was going on outside her dorm room.

The straw-berry blonde laid awake in her bottom bunk for several hours, even before Ino and Hinata were up, and getting dressed for their morning classes. She didn't have the mental or emotional strength to face the day, still trying to grasp all that happened the day before.

When she had gone down to find Naruto, to convince him to take her home, there was no sight of the dark angel wreaking havoc on her emotional state. She was more than relieved. The blonde had complied but not before questioning her about what was going on and why Sasuke had left early too. She hadn't answered any of his questions, so he eventually dropped it, only silently mulling over it all.

The instant she stepped foot into her dorm room Ino had been grilling her. Sakura was aware that she sometimes wore her heart on her sleeve, but her best-friend had a disturbing knack of knowing when something was wrong with her. Aside from the conniving girls giving her a hard time, Sakura didn't confess anything. She wasn't ready to admit anything aloud. She knew her friend was unsatisfied with the response but the rosette convinced her she'd tell her later.

Overcome with panic for some time, she tried to keep her jumbled mind preoccupied. Getting to work, she cracked open her note-book, working on assignments that weren't do until next week, an essay due in a month, and even that damn Chem project. She had opened the packet to find that he had nearly finished all the formula's in the correct order, momentarily in awe of his sharp and quick mind, she snapped back a second later to hastily throw the packet aside in anger.

What the hell did she have to do to get him out of her mind?

At that moment she hated him, more than she ever - ever had.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon came around, the sun was blazing, the sprinklers were chattering and she shifted into the fetal position.

She had yet to leave the warm confines of her bed.

She was safe here... not even the stress of her math quiz today would get her moving and out the door. She only wished she could shut her mind off, even for a minute. It always seemed to draw back to him, and his lips pressing against her own. Her heart dropped into her stomach just thinking - remembering the ordeal.

Instead of pushing aside the memory, she finally allowed herself to take the time to consider Sasuke Uchiha and his actions.

He was effortlessly smooth, confident, reserved, ever-teasing her, constantly showing up and witnessing things she wished no one ever would, and yesterday, he made his intention toward her pretty clear.

What was she supposed to do?

Just let him in..?

The thought scared her to death. Sakura found herself wondering how anybody ever fell in-love... Not that she was in-love with him but even liking him made her feel so vulnerable... to trust someone with what was left of your distorted - damaged heart, was terrifying to say the least. Yet she couldn't deny how she felt for him... but also, couldn't even put a name on it.

Did she like him? She knew it was more than simply being attracted to his incredibly gorgeous features... It was more than just lust, she established that.

But... was it the same for him? Did he see this beyond lust like she did..?

One part of her was skeptical but the other stronger part said yes, it was more.

Otherwise he wouldn't go so far for her... if it was mere lust, right?

The knots in her stomach only grew, causing her nausea to intensify and leaving her unable to have a bite to eat all day. Even as Ino came barging back with Hinata, Naruto and Tenten in tow, trying to shove food down her throat.

She couldn't stomach her own thoughts, let alone actual food... but managed a bite or two of the 'easier to stomach' peach they brought just to put them at ease. The blonde haired boy eventually departed after some time, having to go discuss an event with some of the guys, he ruffled her hair playfully before leaving. Although she didn't miss the worry etched upon his brow.

All three girls seemed to turn on her after his absence and she debated shouting his name to have him come back to avoid the up-coming topic. Was she really that obvious? She had to wonder...

"Okay forehead, Ive had enough of your moping... What happened with that sexy Uchiha..?"

Her eyes in-admissibly widened and face instantly heated over, leaving her slightly breathless with the force.

The blonde pointed an accusing finger with a triumphant smirk,"AHA! I knew it!"

"How..?" Tenten watched the blonde in awe from her seat on the floor, waiting for her to reveal her psych powers.

The blonde beamed where she sat beside the rosette's still laying form,"Well, the last thing she told me was that her Naruto and Sasuke had a group project, and that she was going to go to that knuckleheads house to get started... But when she came home in the condition she did yesterday I knew something was up."

The brunette nodded, taking in every word before she turned questioning eyes on the strawberry-blonde.

Feeling all three sets of eyes on her, she knew they weren't going to let this go, so she turned away from them. She faced the wall, and gave them her back-side before she inhaled a shaky breath, getting her buzzing nerves under control, she debated how much to tell them to get them off her back.

"I just think he's - worried about me..."

Ino's arm steadied her over Sakura's body, gripping the sheets beside her abdomen, as she leaned over the rosette,"About everything that's been going on with those bitches? Okay... Then whats going on with you? ...Talk to us."

She closed her eyes, already drained from the short conversation. She didn't want to lie to them, so she would simply sum it up.

Whatever way they interpreted her next words was fine with her. Even if it made her look weak - overwhelmed by those cruel girls.

Which, they were actually the last of her worries. She only had one sole reason - person for her current condition of anxiety and depression.

"I'm just - worried about me too..."

Her walls were still standing, but there were cracks and fissures left in its wake.

...

..

.

* * *

**Well..? ;))**

**How was that..? Lol, I'm DYING to know your thoughts/reactions. ****I'm not putting any 'thoughts to consider' or notes' this chapter because I simply want to hear you guys out. **

**And, I update a week later because I couldn't resist :)**

**PLEASE, Review. They make me smile and all of the long typing/erasing/neck aches worth while!**


	13. Heated Reactions

**Hello all, here with Chapter Thirteen! :)**

**Much Appreciation to all who fav/follow'd and of course, Special thanks to those who reviewed!**

**ILoveSxS, EmaRoise, Guest, Mannuj, sakuraseeker2792, Cami-chan23, JakuraAngel**-THANK YOU. :)) So glad you enjoyed the chapter and the chemistry between the two. But I don't want you guys to worry, Sakura is coping, although it isn't the most healthiest way, things are definitely going to start looking up.

**UchihaBabe-** Love the enthusiasm! Lol, I'm so glad their relationship isn't coming off rushed but I also hope it isn't coming off too slow. That's also one of my fears, hoping I deliver! Your great at reading between the lines too, keep it up your onto something ;)

**LLuNarEcliPsE-**Thanks soo much! That was a goal, Lol. Thank you for the support!

**TheKnight000-**Oh My Gosh. THANK YOU, I'm sooo flattered. I feel like my writing isn't really anything special, let alone my style... So I'm kinda stunned. And YES, I wanted him to be the one doing the work to get her without him being OOC, hopefully that's been working out. Thank you so much :))

**himeko63-**OH JOY. Thank you for your kind words, I re-read your review several times because it is the second time someone is commenting on my writing style that I still need a lot of work on. I'm soo flattered, Thank you. One of my biggest fears and what held me back from writing was that the characters wouldn't have the same qualities/characteristics that they do in the manga and I love it when the readers affirm me that they are definitely in-character. So that's just Awesome! Aside from that I'm soo glad you've been enjoying the story and al their interactions so far, I've had a blast writing it out. Thank you again! :))

**sweetangelicprincess-**Awww Thank you, i had this fic in mind for sometime... Really glad I got around to typing it. Thanks :))

**MissKonoha- **Hello Dear, I posted the chapter at 3:00am secretly hoping to wake up and read your review! Lol, I cant wait to hear your thoughts on this one and as we discussed the 'inevitable closeness' is coming real soon! I just loved your reaction on Chapter Twelve. You summed it all up perfectly and I found myself re-reading the line where you mentioned 'both boys being whipped' LOL I seriously laughed so hard. How true is that..? And I just LOVED that you really understood Sakura's words towards Sasuke about 'always being the hero' You always manage to connect this AU fic to the manga sooo well. They share the same traits and issues and I try my best to portray that in small ways. You always catch on! I really shouldn't be surprised anymore, we are SasuSaku-Soul-Sisters afterall... Anyhow I will drag this out no further and wait til you read this chapter :))

Btw did anyone catch that the scenarios in this fic resemble 'Road To Ninja' quite a bit..? I only just realized this after writing out this chapter... As everyone's families are alive and Sakura is basically an orphan... See? They are similar. Not my intention though. Lol Carry on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, simply the plot and my thoughts.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Heated Reactions._

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

* * *

"Juugo, Kimimaro, and Karin, you will be the first group, please come up and begin your presentation."

The strawberry blonde pulled her long locks over a shoulder and leaned back into her seat, arms resting loosely on her abdomen. She, along with the class silently waited for the first group to assemble at the professors lab station and start with their packet of choice. Naruto, sat in the same fashion before her, his pearly-white teeth evidently chewing on his lower lip in apprehension.

Friday had come around in no time.

The past few days had been rather hazy for the rosette, aside from studying for the quiz and meeting up with the blonde-haired boy to finish their packet and lab. She had convinced him to go the library rather than his house on one occasion and as soon as they got there he changed his mind, literally throwing her over his shoulder when she wouldn't budge and raced to the Uzumaki residence. All the while expressing his deep - deep hurt at the fact that she didn't feel comfortable enough with him to go to his house. Of course she knew he was partially guilt-tripping her but it definitely worked. She caved, and in those passed few days of studying and preparing for their project, she had inevitably met his lovely - yet, spunky red-headed mother. Kushina was so kind and hospitable to her, Sakura had been a little overwhelmed. Continuously checking in on them, bringing in snacks and gallons of fresh ramen for Naruto and herself, even when she had kindly declined. It was also extremely remarkable how young and fresh the woman remained, even for her late thirties... but when she met Naruto's father, a betraying blush dusted her cheeks permanently throughout his stay. Naruto was a spitting image with rounder cheeks and shorter blonde locks. Minato was impossibly handsome, with his defined, sharper features. But when he assumed Naruto and her dating, and her blonde friend smiled sheepishly in agreement, she nearly flew out the window in utter mortification. Of course when his father departed she held no restraint in strangling the boy until he cried mercy.

And of course, there had been the event of their volleyball game Wednesday, that had been a very difficult feat. The female team from Kumo' known as the 'lightnings,' truly lived up to their names. Kana, who stood behind Sakura in formation during the intense game, ate one in the face so hard, her nose broke in several places, she was immediately out of the game and rushed over to the infirmary to get it reset. Karin, and Ayame had been quick to set aside their distaste toward the rosette in order to win the impossible game that day. And their teamwork paid off, just barely.

Sakura hadn't done anything significant besides sleep and work on the project since then. Her lack of appetite severing by the day.

The third party of their group, whom she wouldn't even allow herself to name mentally, was nowhere to be found. Ever since that _irreversible_ day, that still had her heart palpitating just thinking about it. She had been relieved - grateful for his absence, as it gave her time to focus on the tasks at hand and allowed her not to question her sanity for the time being. Although, Naruto had been quick to throw a tantrum, stating that the raven-haired boy had deserted them for the project and his betrayal was unforgivable... Punishable by sudden and swift death for his works, he declared.

Yeah, she could totally count on the shaggy blonde to throw in some dramatics to pass the time. He whined everyday... until he finally got a call back from the boy' she wouldn't name. In which he explained to Naruto that he was out of town for his company and hung up the phone before the blonde could begin his ranting. He whined some more, but Sakura could only be so patient. She was quick to give him some work to do, since she definitely needed his help now that it was just the two of them with such short time left. He had surprisingly done his part well. They wrote out their essay's together, questioned each other for the results they got on the lab and finished the packet, all in three days time. Now, all that was left was their presentation which was a big part of their final grade for the project and eventually, the quiz that followed.

"Kiba, Ami, Rei, your up next."

The professor's voice brought her out of her musings, she wasn't sure how many groups had gone up already but was certain their turn was nearing. She eyed the blonde before her once more, noting the tension in his shoulders that had yet to loosen. Sakura knew he was nervous, as much as he goofed off in class, one thing Sakura learned over the last few days was that he was terrified of his mother. (Sakura herself was a bit freaked out by the woman especially when witnessing the pure rage radiating off the beautiful red-head when Naruto spilled a little ramen on the freshly cleaned carpet... It was a frightening sight indeed) He needed a good grade as much as she did... and of course, she wouldn't deny that she was battling against her own nerves... but they both just needed to get it together for a short time, and it would be over before they knew it, she affirmed herself.

The rosette brought her attention back to the three that were giggling and flirting more than presenting their project. Kiba was pouring over a blue liquid into a small flask with his eyes glued to a smiling Rei, twirling a lock of her gold hair playfully, causing the quickly filling tube to foam up and overflow. They yelped, scrambling to clean it up, only to make a bigger mess and the quiet room boomed with obnoxious laughter from the students, earning a crimson blush out of the three failing at their presentation. Kiba's head remained low in shame and embarrassment.

Sakura cracked a half-smile of her own. Poor Kiba, his womanizing would forever be his downfall.

Orochimaru's beady eyes were not amused, on the contrary they were offended.

"That would be all from you three, thank you for taking this seriously. Do take your seats."

The class sang gloomy, 'Oooh's' as the three did as they were told, walking back to their desks with their faces downcast (Although, Sakura didn't miss questionable expression Ami shot her before seating) Afraid to retort back to the professor or attempt to redeem themselves. Orochimaru was not one to test, nor negotiate with.

"Naruto, Sakura and - Sasuke is not here..? Then I guess you two will have to make the most of it."

Sakura gulped at her dry throat reflexively, sliding out of her seat with the packet and notes in hand.

"Ah, shit." Naruto moaned, earning snickers from the surrounding students, he pushed out of his seat following after the rosette with dread etched on his brow.

The class was eerily quiet, as they reached their lab station. Sakura, intimidated by the unadulterated attention they were receiving from everyone, couldn't find her voice. Her green eyes frantically searched Naruto, hoping he would cut-in or say something, only to find him muttering words off the packet his eyes were scanning over. He would be no help, she was alone for the time being.

Clearing her dry throat she began,"Umm, so our Subject was on-"

"Louder Ms. Haruno, I can barely hear you and I'm merely four feet away." Her eyes traced back to the where the professor sat at his desk, half-expecting a smirk for making her squirm further but found his countenance to be one of patience and nodded at him. Steeling herself and ignoring the girls that had began speaking in hushed tones she repeated once more, "Our subject was 'Heats of reaction,' we have prepared one of several examples for this reaction and will first show you how it works before we go into depth with its formula."

She heaved a sigh, before her slightly shaking hands went to work, gathering the beaker and placing it in a calorimeter to prevent the loss of heat. She recited inwardly like a mantra. Naruto, finally taking some action, placed the thermometer inside the empty beaker as Sakura gathered the acid and the base. Feeling a little more confident with Naruto taking on his part, she began again more firmly,"Our Acid and Base are currently at room temperature, as they should be so as to not throw off our reaction. First we will pour the Acid - Hydrochloric, into the beaker currently holding a thermometer," she did just that, pouring the clear liquid into the beaker Naruto had steadied in his grasp,"Then we will pour the Base - Sodium Hydroxide, in with the acid. Stir with the thermometer until the temperature comes to a permanent halt, as it is currently jumping from the reaction of both chemicals mixing together."

She sighed, _This isn't so bad._

Sakura watched as Naruto obediently stirred the liquids and found herself smirking, she had never seen him so willing and especially without his insistent babbles. It was kinda adorable. Leaning in to inspect the thermometer, all the while knowing its going to land on twenty-four, her eyes squinted with confusion at what she saw. The red marker had stopped at thirty-eight, which was not at all what she and Naruto had gotten having done the lab several times together to come out with the same formula. Her lips drew a thin line as her brows creased with concentration, what went wrong? She had seen her blonde haired partner weigh the sodium hydroxide to the correct amount before pouring it into the water. So if that wasn't the issue..? She directed her attention back to the hydrochloric acid, and eyed it peculiarly. She noted that it seemed to be clouded rather than a clear liquid, so she opened the cap and took a whiff of its usually pungent smell. She detected some sweetness wafting from the bottle instead and her eyes widened in understanding.

All the while Naruto had been whispering her name in question.

"Sak?"

She met his royal-blue eyes with anxious jade,"Naruto, is there another bottle of Hydrochloric acid?"

His own brows creased,"Your holding the only one... Why did the thermometer stop at 38?"

Had it been another circumstance she would praise him for paying attention when they did the lab together but right now, something was very wrong. She found her eyes traveling amongst the students to land on a smirking Ami and grinning Karin. Of course. How had she not anticipated this?

"Because... I think this is sugar water." She whispered in response to his hanging question, he muttered a curse and she silently began formulating a plan to save their asses. She would not admit defeat.

"How is it coming?" Orochimaru shifted in his seat and Sakura held her breath. The last thing they needed was for him to come and see that the temperature was incorrect for the liquids they named and mixed together. This was bad. They couldn't lie because he would eventually come and see their work up-close.

_Think Sakura, Think!_

"Umm, it's - it's -"

"Yes..?" The professor questioned as though speaking to a toddler, and the class snickered.

Anxiety pooled into her belly, as she continued to come up blank. She was choking, in front of everyone.

_Focus! Come on there were more examples for this, think damn you! _Mentally berating herself, she began remembering the other heat reactions with..?

As her eyes hazed over toward the students she found that the class no longer had their attention. Their eyes were on the dark figure she only just noticed near the door. Following suit, her green eyes traveled to take in -

"Sasuke, glad you could join us." Orochimaru smiled fondly,"And perfect timing, it appears your group could use some help," he finished with a chuckle.

Her heart palpitated painfully and she involuntarily sucked in a sharp breath (that thankfully no one heard or noticed) Or so she thought, completely missing the peculiar glance Naruto shifted at her before resuming them on the raven-haired boy.

Sakura hadn't even heard the turning of the door knob and had been so caught off guard by the sight of him she didn't process Orochimaru's degrading words or the cackling laughter of the students until now.

Taking in a deep breath, she silently seethed, trying not to glare at the professor for his lack of faith in them. Sure, they had a slight predicament causing them to pause in the middle of their presentation but it wasn't there fault! They had been duped. She couldn't help but shoot daggers at the two girls who (were oblivious or uncaring, she wasn't sure) now looked remorseful as they watched Sasuke walk over to the group that was bound to fail because of them.

His dark slacks and white button-up explained his tardiness for the class of course, he was caught up at Uchiha Corp... Possibly even just flew in from his trip, she didn't know... Or care. Seriously.

Tuning out all thoughts of how he looked impossibly gorgeous in his sophisticated attire, she channeled the anger boiling within her. She was _so_ done with today. Disregarding his presence as he came to a stop at her left, she turned toward Naruto to her right, preparing to explain the _new_ experiment, to find him walking around her to the object of her displeasure.

"Yeah, glad you could join us you jerk-face!" Naruto growled lowly at the young Uchiha from behind her.

"How old are you..?"

The sound of his deep - smooth voice beside her standing frame nearly had her shuddering, it didn't even matter that he was questioning Naruto's intelligence. _What the hell is wrong with me..? _Her anger only simmered.

"Don't you turn this around on me! You left me... to DIE! You know how I get in these situations - how could YOU?"

Sasuke's handsome face was utterly emotionless, waiting for the panicked blonde-haired boy to finish. The class erupted in laughter at Naruto's dramatic display. Sakura didn't blame the students for laughing, the two honestly sounded like an old married couple reuniting after the war. She fought the urge to slam her head against the desk to be done with it all.

"Uzumaki." Orochimaru didn't need to say much else besides his surname, his tone was one of warning' and Naruto got the hint.

He sighed in dejection before speaking in a tone only Sasuke could hear,"I'm not done with you but we've got a problem... The hydrochloric acid has been replaced with - what was it Sak..?"

"Sugar water." She answered not meeting either of their eyes.

Naruto nodded, turning back to Sasuke,"Yeah, sugar water... What - why are you looking at me like that? I know Chem-terminology..."

A dry snort escaped Sasuke and Naruto's indignation grew further but before he could utter a retort Sasuke interjected,"Replaced how?" _  
_

She felt his eyes on her but refused to meet his gaze. Sensing that he was silently guessing as to how it got 'replaced' ... or switched.

Thankfully Naruto answered,"Don't know... but I have another experiment in mind!" He was moving before either of them could stop him, walking to the corner and immediately bending over to reach for his toes in stretch.

"Wait Naruto!" She rasped, gritting her teeth in exasperation. There goes her grade for this project from hell. Naruto stretched thoroughly, preparing to present there second scenario of how exercise gives a reaction to the body. Though he had no clue as to which exercises were most effective. The boy didn't cease until their third party unexpectedly spoke up.

"Professor, if you wouldn't mind I'd like to demonstrate 'The Heats of Reaction' by physical contact as my group initially planned until my absence."

Eyes wide as saucers she could only watch as the Orochimaru nodded in agreement without the slightest hesitance. Sakura, although relieved beyond belief, found herself disliking the perfect young Uchiha heir more and more by the second... Did he always have to get his way? And what was he planning anyway? They hadn't discussed any other experiments with him, in-case he forgot, he had been MIA.(Missing In Action)

Before she could question his motives, she felt a strong hand clasp around her forearm. Examining its paleness she visibly flinched, forcefully meeting the face of its owner. Sasuke looked annoyed, more so than she was, which was quite a bit because she was seriously _pissed off._

"What are you doing." She questioned between her clenched jaw, tugging the wrist within his tight grasp.

"Just trust me."

Although now was definitely not the time she couldn't help but feel there was a double meaning to his words. She wouldn't dwell on it now. Trying very hard not to wrench her arm out of the grasp that was currently causing tingles to ghost up her arms and over her neck. She took a small breath to calm herself, remaining still as a statue as he slid a wrist-thermometer over her hand and up her ivory forearm.

Her breathing pattern, now irregular.

"One sign that a chemical reaction is taking place is the observation of a temperature change."

He definitely knew what he was doing, she silently commended despite the circumstances. Extremely factual and the very manner of his speaking drew ears, all silently waiting to hear what he would say next. Sakura guessed he nailed all the meetings at Uchiha corp... Damn him. She found Naruto had stopped, and had come to stand beside them once more, also watching curiously.

Her wrist beeped then and she looked down to read her temperature, 97.8 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Healthy," he says with a slight smirk and she fought the heat of a blush threatening to envelope her cheeks.

Sakura avoided his dark eyes at all costs.

But then, she felt his hands on her wrist again, watching them slide the wrist-thermometer down the length of her arm and off her hand. Slightly confused as to where this was going she could only watch as he then began unbuttoning the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his defined forearm. He folded back the sleeve once - twice and before she could even question him, his hand moved over hers, interlocking their fingers and pressing their bare forearms snugly together.

Her heart was in her throat,"Sas-"

"The body mainly generates heat from Exothermic reactions..." His obsidian gaze caught sight of her panicked face, and he squeezed her hand within his own, as though silently willing her to let him do this,"This heat is distributed throughout the body by blood."

She just couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that this was actually happening. His hand was wrapped around her own, in front of the whole class to see... and he was explaining the reaction of kinetic energy which occurs during exercise or body heat... Oh God. She wondered if he could feel her heartbeat pulsating within the wrist pressed against his own.

This was not how she imagined today would go. Not even close.

"An increase in Exothermic reactions results in an increase in body temperature." He recites perfectly, as though straight from a textbook, raising up their linked hands to display the 'increase in body temperature.'

Sakura studied him, as that was the only thing she could currently do. Why was he doing this? ...Well, that wasn't the right question, they were obviously in this project together but... Why did he choose this example..? There were several less -_ intimate_ reactions they could have done. She couldn't handle this right now. Especially after what happened just days ago... Especially under her circumstances with Karin and Ami - Oh. Her eyes widened fractionally with understanding.

He was doing it on purpose.

She nearly swayed on her feet at the epiphany.

He was sending out a message... What that was exactly, she wasn't sure, the thought itself caused her buzzing nerves to increase tenfold. But she had no doubts that things were about to reach a climax. She never asked him to do this, hell she wanted to get away from him more than anything... but the unnameable emotion that swept over her, rocking her on her feet felt good. Sakura wouldn't deny that, it was exhilarating.

_The_ Sasuke Uchiha didn't care who was watching, there was a distinct purpose for this exhibition.

She dared not look over at Karin or Ami for their reactions, refusing to play their game. Even if she'd receive immense satisfaction at their faces due to the object of their hate towards her currently having his arm wrapped over her own for all to see. If they hadn't messed with their initial experiment in the first place this would have never happened. They had no one to blame but themselves.

Sakura sighed, shifting her eyes toward Sasuke to find him watching her, or studying her before they shifted down to their interlocked arms. She was sure it had only been minutes... but it felt like hours. And was it her or was the classroom getting increasingly hotter..?

He broke her out of her thoughts, speaking again in his smooth tenor,"An increase or decrease in reactions within a region of the body results in a corresponding change in heat produced in that region."

All this talk of heat, their intertwined hands and arms - his nearness was becoming too much. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

And as if he could read her mind, he released her then but not completely. Holding her wrist, he motioned with his other hand for Naruto to clasp the wrist-thermometer over her arm once more and she held her breath as he did just that, praying this worked to be done with it once and for all.

After a few seconds it beeped and three sets of eyes leaned in to read the tiny screen.

"100.3 Degrees Fahrenheit." Naruto read aloud, sounding awe-struck.

Sakura could no longer fight her blush. Although it was a natural outcome, she was completely embarrassed, avoiding all eye contact. As though Sasuke could sense her mortification, he slipped the thermometer off and snapped it on his own wrist.

The rosette could only watch, the anticipation bubbling within her was unbearable.

What if it didn't work on him? It would look as though his nearness was the cause of her feverish state and not the body heat itself... Oh _no. _That wouldn't do, she would have to commit suicide... Because that's what this was, suicide.

Obviously her train of thought wasn't logical and a bit dramatic. Of course body heat worked both ways, it wasn't a one-sided reaction but all rational thoughts were non-existent as she waited for his result.

It beeped, she leaned in slightly so as to not come off too eager.

"100.2 Degrees Fahrenheit," he read aloud before catching her gaze.

Her heart was pounding against her rib-cage and she bit down on her bottom lip, helpless against the small smile spreading over.

He didn't have to do it, she was the guinea-pig for this experiment but she was so relieved to witness that his energy had reacted the same way her own had to his that she didn't care if her guarded mask faltered for a moment.

"Very good example, Sasuke. I'm impressed, especially with you coming in unprepared to be thrown into the project presentation right away."

The raven-haired boy turned at the waist, nodding at Professor Orochimaru.

"You may now be seated."

Sakura was the first to gather their packet and notes after the dismissal, nearly racing over to her seat. About to breathe her first unrestricted breath without the anxiety causing her lungs to close in since_ he_ showed up, her breathing instead, hitches all at once when she finds Sasuke sliding into the desk behind her own again.

_Ah, crap._

Sakura was aware that he had been assigned to sit there when the project was first discussed but hoped he would resume sitting in his old seat. Her eyes traveled over to where he sat before to find it taken by Aiko, the boy with teal-colored locks who had a bigger reputation of being a major flirt than Kiba himself.

_Figures._

Naruto turned bodily toward her, uncaring of the new group making their way up in front of the class to begin their presentation.

"We were totally bad-ass up there," he exclaims as his eyes switch between a notably drained Sakura, with her arms folded on the desk and hands massaging her temples and an aloof Sasuke, laid back in his seat comfortably.

He eyes them both suspiciously for their lack of enthusiasm. Suddenly remembering Sakura's reaction when first seeing Sasuke... Something was off, and when neither speak after he continues to watch them he voices his thoughts,"You two are acting strange."

"Really tired..."

"Pay attention dobe."

His eyes narrow further at their responses but he complies, silently turning around.

Oh this conversation was far from over... he'd get to the bottom of their 'out-of-character-ness.'

Later, when they were... Themselves.

* * *

The spray of the scorching hot water beating against her was heavenly, yet numbing. The events from earlier were momentarily forgotten under the caress of the water running over her face and down her body.

As soon as the presentations were over, Professor Orochimaru had passed out the Quiz - the second form of torture on paper. As soon as she had received hers, she had decided to be quick to get it done. The sooner she was out of there, the easier it would be to avoid Sasuke. And she had finished early, the first one actually and so she had been free to go. Not sparing a second glance at the boys she exited the classroom with her bag in tow, taking in much needed deep - deep breaths as she did.

She raced over to her dorm, gathering her practice uniform and change of clothing before heading over to the gym to meet her girls.

Practice had gone smoothly, well mostly, if you disregard coach Anko grilling them more than ever at the fact that they almost lost this weeks game due to being intimidated by the bulkier, more powerful girls of Kumo. It was true, they allowed them to get into their heads, especially after 'Kana getting hurt. It had been a rather rough practice session but Sakura enjoyed it - needed it to relieve her of her distress from earlier.

Sasuke.

His name alone had her clenching her eyes and jaw shut tighter under the spray of the shower. What was she going to do..? Would he try to talk to her about what happened Monday?

In many ways, though she was reluctant to admit it, even in her mind, she was finding it more and more impossible to resist him with every encounter.

His crafty come-backs, saving her butt on more than one occasion, not exposing her inner demons to anyone even though she hadn't asked him to... The feel of his lips pressed against her own, his anger and declaration, his actions just a few hours prior.

She quickly turned off the water, grabbing at the tiled walls to steady her swaying form.

What did she have to do to get him out of her mind..?

_Get him out of your heart, _She inwardly answered her own question.

Sakura wasn't even sure how or when he got there but she couldn't deny it anymore... and it terrified her.

The rosette made out Tenten's curvy frame wrapped in a white towel standing before her from the other side of blurred glass separating the shower stalls.

"Sakura are you in there? Come by my locker when your out, I have news." She says in a low tone, not waiting for an answer and walks out of the shower chamber toward her locker.

The rosette opened her door just enough to squeeze her hand through to grab her towel hanging on the hook adjacent to the door. Wrapping it around herself firmly, she exited the stall and treaded over to Tenten, both curious and anxious as to what the 'news' could be about.

Only in her under-wear and jeans, the brunette stops her dressing and turns toward Sakura with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"There's going to be a race tonight!" She came right out with it wearing a broad grin, although taking in Sakura's lack of enthusiasm caused her own to diminish,"Sakura..?"

The strawberry-blonde mustered up a small smile,"Great... What time?" She had no intention of going, she would only pretend to be interested for the sake of Tenten not deflating further.

"Starts at 9:00pm... Sasuke's been challenged," She says with absolute giddiness,"And I'm so stoked for you girls to get the full experience, now that _he's_ going to be racing," Sakura had her mouth open, ready to interject but Tenten only continued,"I mean, if you thought the crowd was wild last time, you better get ready to wake up deaf tomorrow," she finishes with a confident smirk.

Ignoring the flourishing curiosity at every word the brunette spoke in regards to actually witnessing the 'Alpha' in his element, Sakura didn't respond right away. The rosette sighed, it was passed 6 pm now, that didn't leave a lot of time to come up with a good enough excuse to get out of it.

"We'll talk more, I'm gonna get going, Neji's waiting for me." She slips on a red hoodie over her tank-top before flashing Sakura another excited smile,"I'll see you later," she gives her shoulder a squeeze as she brushes passed her and out the double-doors.

Inhaling a deep breath, her eyes remain where Tenten stood seconds ago before exhaling deeply.

This was just perfect. (Sarcasm intended)

What she needed to do right now was get dressed, she'd worry about the rest later. Adjusting her grip on the towel resolutely, she walked over to her locker, finding Hinata slipping on a dark long-sleeve.

The rosette bunched up her towel at her shoulders, making sure it remained long enough to cover her back-side and began dressing too. Lathering on some of her favorite skin-moisturizer, she spread it over her ivory skin quickly, then slipped her under-garments on before allowing the towel to drop away.

"Did you h-hear about the r-race..?" Hinata asked, her lavender eyes searched Sakura's.

She managed to crack a smile, buttoning up her grey skinny-jeans,"Yeah... Tenten just told me."

Fully dressed now, the young Hyuuga sat on the bench at the center of their narrow locker row,"Are you o-okay..? You've b-been down lately..."

As humble and quiet as the girl before her was Sakura was aware of just how attentive she could be too.

"I'm okay Hinata... Don't worry, okay..?" The rosette says with a fond smile, and Hinata manages a smile too, even though she is more than right to worry.

"So t-then the race t-tonight-"

"You speak as though you are actually going Hyuuga."

Sakura's eyes travel toward the disturbance to fall upon all three of the ridiculous girls that had been playing high-school games with her this past week. They were visibly fuming, no doubt due to Sasuke's earlier actions. She silently cursed him, unfair as it was... He should have just let her handle it! Sakura really wasn't in the mood to argue with them but Karin's tone was taunting. And their very stance was predatory.

She had been surprised the girls hadn't spoken a word to her or displayed any hatred toward her during practice but now she understood as to why that was. They wanted her away from coach Anko's eyes.

But no way in hell were they going to drag Hinata into this. Not under any circumstance.

The rosette finishes sliding down her white t-shirt and pulls her damp hair free from under the light material before stating coldly,"Don't talk to Hinata in that manner. Not only is she going to go, she'll also have the best seat in the house." Sakura finished facing all three girls with a heated glare of her own. Two could play this game.

Karin smirked, although it was more of a sneer than anything else as they began to take calculated steps closer to herself and Hinata,"I warned you _Sakura." _Karin speaks her name as though it is vile on her tongue,"You have no idea who your dealing with."

Sakura wanted to laugh at the empty threat, they had her where they wanted her. What other tricks could the red-head throw at her now..?

And then everything seemed to move in slow-motion.

Ami shoved an unprepared Hinata from behind and Sakura, also unaware due to keeping her eye on Hinata didn't anticipate Ayame before her in an instant, restraining her. Green eyes widened in horror, her body completely locked in place as she witnessed Ami straddle a defenseless Hinata sprawled on the floor and raise her hand high, preparing to slap her.

When the slap resounded throughout the locker room - Sakura had reached her very limit - she saw red.

...

..

-TBC-

* * *

**What a cliffy this is... Forgive me. **

**I really hadn't planned to stop it here but the chapter became too long and so I had to split it. But I am so eager for the upcoming Chapter and what I have planned Ive already started it. Stay Tuned :) **

**Oh And your all very welcome for the Chemistry lesson/facts I displayed out for you this chapter, I just know you guys loved them. Lol**

_'Just trust me,'_** There was actually a triple-meaning to his words if there is such thing..? Lol, aside from saving the day yet again, he's aware of the damage he's done. (more like damage-control, am I right? Lol)**

_'She saw red,'_** I feel the need to clarify, Hinata is not bleeding. Sakura seeing 'red' is losing all self-control and she is literally about to go 'ham' on the evil witches.**

**So... What are your thoughts? A lot to take in this chapter.**


	14. Brawls and Falls

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS HERE.**

**Thank you all for your patience, especially with that awful cliff-hanger I ended last chapter with.. Thanks so much to all who fav/followed and especially to those who reviewed!**

**Guest,MrPotatoeChips,UchihaBabe,Ericka,ili,ILoveSxS,Mannuj,-**SO Happy your all excited for whats coming next, read on! :))

**MissKonoha-**ITS HERE, I hope I delivered. Lol! I was worried about the way the chem topic would be portrayed and of course - that everything was accurate so I took my time with that scene. And I completely agree, I'd take a chem lesson from Sasuke anydayyyy :) And YES! I adored the scene where they read their temperatures aloud, it was truly a very intimate moment between the two! And YESSS MY DEAR, I have heard your plea's and you will wait no longer, Sasuke's race is near! As for the rest, I'll wait til you read this chapter! :)

**randilynnbaby18-**LOL. THANK YOU.! I'm sooo flattered and grateful, thank you for your support :)))

**himeko63-**Your awesome. I truly enjoyed writing out their presentation scene, and am stoked that you enjoyed it! Thank you soo much for the support, means a lot!

**SilveSwagxX-**LOL, don't worry. I'm always grateful for your support, even if you miss a review, no biggie. Thank you! :)))

**janiisaur-**YAY! Another one is addicted, I must be doing this right then..? Lol So thankful for the support. Thank you!

**Guest/Shiraha Chan-'**_NOOOO! CLIFFY! HINATA! ITACHIII!' -_Could I just say that I seriously died laughing!? Hahaha, your hilarious. I love me some Itachi too. He may make another appearance soon :)) I'm soo gald that your enjoying the story so far!

**Guest-'**_The chapter is not coming up for me' -_Im Sooo Sorry. I felt horrible that I couldnt do anything about it. I google searched it, went to tech-support but they all said that I had to wait it out... Hopefully you were able to read it not too much longer.

**-WARNING-More foul language used in this Chapter than usual.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto, but this is my plot.**

**...Read on!**

* * *

_"Don't talk to Hinata in that manner. Not only is she going to go, she'll have the best seat in the house." Sakura finished facing all three girls with a heated glare of her own. Two could play this game._

_Karin smirked, although it was more of a sneer than anything else as they began to take calculated steps closer to herself and Hinata,"I warned you Sakura." Karin speaks her name as though it is vile on her tongue,"You have no idea who your dealing with."_

_Sakura wanted to laugh at the empty threat, they had her where they wanted her. What other tricks could the red-head throw at her now..?_

_And then everything seemed to move in slow-motion._

_Ami shoved an unprepared Hinata from behind and Sakura, also unaware due to keeping her eye on Hinata didn't anticipate Ayame before her in an instant, restraining her. Green eyes widened in horror, her body completely locked in place as she witnessed Ami straddle a defenseless Hinata sprawled on the floor and raise her hand high, preparing to slap her._

_When the slap resounded throughout the locker room - Sakura had reached her very limit - she saw red._

**"Hinata!"**

She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

The simmering anger had come to a spouting boil, completely enveloping her from the inside out - taking over her body and causing her vision to literally black-out by the force. Reason and fear of the repercussions for this act were out the window as she began shoving Ayame off of her _hard_, the blood pumping fast through her veins by the second. Adrenaline was a powerful thing.

Ayame's black hair flew all around her face as she slammed into an approaching Karin, causing them both to falter back.

Sakura was moving before she told her legs to, zeroing in on Ami before her hand could come down on Hinata a second time. Tackling her, she held onto her as they bodily rotated, slamming onto the tiled floor away from Hinata and tumbled against the lockers.

"You BITCH!" Ami hissed, rubbing her shoulder before she pushed off the floor, moving quickly to sprawl herself over the laying and momentarily dazed rosette.

Sakura took the brunt of the impact, though she couldn't feel any physical pain, she was completely consumed with bashing their faces in. She felt Ami sit on her abdomen and angled her head back, shooting deep-green eyes in search of her friend frantically,"Get out of here Hinata!"

The young Hyuuga heir pushed to a shaky stand, her expression was completely torn and afraid,"B-but what a-about-"

"GO!" Sakura shouted, urging her to move quickly, just as Ami gripped a fistful of her still-damp hair painfully tight. She was uncaring of the sting at her eyes, her irises were glued solely on Ayame as she stepped forward once more, nearing Hinata slowly.

Distressed by the scene, the Hyuuga nodded at the rosette finally, beginning to take small steps backward toward the exit', and Ayame immediately pounced. Just as her lean legs passed the crown of Sakura's head, her ivory arm shot out and snatched her ankle in an iron-grip, tugging it back with all her mite. Though she gave Ami's open-palm an unhindered welcome to her cheek. The slap echoed throughout the locker-room, but Ayame falling on her face was louder. It was more than worth it.

She saw Hinata stumble through the double-doors before Karin could get to her, and only then did Sakura turn her neck to face the girl still sitting over her, to be swiftly met with another searing smack against her cheek.

What were they planning, to beat her to a bloody-pulp? ...Not if she beat them first.

"You Whore! Your DEAD!" Ayame roared, wiping the blood at the lip her teeth bit down on upon the impact, she crawled over to where the rosette and Ami were fighting for dominance on the ground.

Sakura managed to snatch her restricted wrist out of Ami's hands and threw it forward before she could snatch it again, connecting with her nose. Ami's head flew back at the hit, and this gave the rosette the opportunity to shove her off to come to a stand, only to have Ayame grab her from behind.

They were tag-teaming.

"Hold that bitch still!" Karin screeched, coming to stand before her in an instant. Her hand came down on Sakura's face hard enough for her head to jerk to the side with jarring force.

This was escalating fast, Sakura tasted blood.

The red-head was panting, her face set in disgust,"You think I don't know what your doing?!" Her hand came down on the constricted rosette a second time,"I _know_ your game!"

Sakura was thrashing in Ayame's arms, every slap - impact and curse-word spoken fueled her inextinguishable anger,"What the _hell _is my game Karin!?" She really wanted to know, because she had no clue.

She moved into Sakura, grasping the front of her white shirt Karin shook her frame once but held tight, causing Ayame to loosen her hold from behind,"I saw the way he was looking at you today YOU BITCH!" She screamed, and Sakura's eyes widened at her words before she quickly snapped-back, taking the opportunity to elbow an unprepared Ayame in the gut.

Ayame immediately hunched forward, clutching at her stomach, and Sakura's elbow came down a second time, slamming into the side of her face.

She cried out, hands shooting up to cradle her face as she stumbled over her feet. Karin's features changed into one of alarm at the scene before quickly contorting back into that of a snakes,"I'm gonna mess up your face _so_ bad, he'll only look at you with DISGUST!"

She charged at an anticipating Sakura, both slamming back against the lockers. Shoving and tumbling all along the metal lockers. She felt the sting of Karin's nails digging into the flesh at her arms and Sakura took the momentum of her next shove to pull her closer, drawing up her leg as she did. Her knee connected with the red-head's stomach, causing her to sputter and grip to loosen.

Her fist was about to come down on Karin's face until another hand shot forward, halting her. Green eyes traveled to find a bloody-nosed Ami with murderous intent, forcefully jerking the rosette away from Karin's grasp, her fist came down on Sakura's jaw. She fell back against the lockers, given no time to recuperate as the same fist slammed into her torso, taking her breath away.

Lightheaded to the extent of barely being able to keep upright, she swayed on her feet, scarcely missing the fist coming for her face.

"OW!" Karin cried as the flesh from her knuckles broke upon hitting the metal locker, she clutched at her bruised hand and watched Ami strike the rosettes abdomen again in satisfaction.

Red-eyes narrowed - glued to the panting, fighting rosette, and a new light shone in her ruby orbs. She started with a smug expression,"Uzumaki defends you, and that bitch Yamanaka runs her mouth off for you... Where are they now..?" She let the question hang. Tauntingly.

Sakura struggled against Ami as though in a wrestling match, the red-head's words only fueling her, resulting in Ami having a harder time with her, though Karin would _not_ get inside her head. Sakura knew what she was up to.

Karin came closer, standing directly in Sakura's line of sight,"And now you've tricked Sasuke into coming to your rescue... you really are _pathetic."_

The rosette continued to give no reaction and the red-head pressed on, leaning in,"What lies have you told them..? How did you trick both Naruto and Sasuke..?"

Sakura didn't utter a word.

Karin's features darkened further,"Answer me you SLUT! ...Or is it the obvious answer that your sleeping with _both_ of them?"

"You don't know a DAMN THING! You don't even have any _real_ friends to understand... Your_ 'friends,'_ Ami and Ayame want Sasuke just as bad as you, and will eventually turn on you when the time comes. What kind of friendship is THAT? No wonder your way of thinking is so TWISTED you psycho bitch! " The rosette screamed, meeting her fiery gaze with her own, no way in hell was Karin getting away with that kind of assumption.

The red-head grabbed a fist-full of her hair, as Ami continued to restrain her,"That's none of your damn business you TRAMP! We have an understanding..."

"Your _sick_. " Sakura shot, wanting to punch Karin in the jaw so bad but Ami had more weight on her, and was doing a damn good job of caging her against the locker.

Karin's hand gripped the pale-pink locks excruciatingly tighter,"You'll never have Sasuke... You could never please him - love him like I did. You have better luck with that foolish-Uzumaki..." She grinned, noting the rosette's furrowed brow,"Did that truth hurt you..? That you don't have a chance with someone like Sasuke and that Naruto is a loudmouthed-loser?" She finished in a whisper, smiling.

Sakura's clenching of the jaw was all the reaction Karin needed for encouragement.

The hand clutching Sakura's hair moved to her jaw in a vice grip,"Though the 'dobe' is handsome enough... I'll have them both, in _every_ way possible-"

Sakura officially snapped, shoving Ami away with new-found strength - only her seething anger could produce, she tackled Karin to the ground a second later. The red-head yelped as Sakura straddled her, her bruised fists coming down on Karin's features hard enough to _break._

"I never,"She began breathlessly, her right fist coming down on Karin again,"_Never_ wanna hear their names on your foul mouth EVER again!" She roared, with another brutal left-handed punch, Karin's head cocked to the side by the strength put into it.

It didn't matter if she had said those things simply to rile her up further, the fact that she spoke of them in such a disgusting manner and used their endearing nicknames as she did so, had sent her into a blinded-angry fit. Sakura was about to go in for another satisfying smack until Ami grabbed her from behind in a choke-hold. And as quickly as it had constricted her lungs it was gone.

"SAKURA!"

Ami was dragged off of her back and pulled further away by the familiar voice, causing Karin to sit forward in an instant pushing Sakura off roughly. The rosette fell back upon the shove but stood quickly to meet Karin's bruised face and sharp claws coming at her,"Your DONE Haruno, I'm sending your ass back to Suna in a fucking casket!"

Sakura was so overwhelmed by her swelling nerves she couldn't even utter a retort. Then there were arms grabbing her from behind, tearing her away from Karin's grasp, but it wasn't enough. Sakura was lifted into the air and could only use her legs to defend herself from the persistent red-head,"Put me - Put me down!" She rasped to the person gripping her torso in a familiar manner.

"The hell I will! Aiko, contain your fucking bitches!"

She felt his seething order rumble through his chest. Naruto. It was Naruto. No other thoughts, or even the fact that Aiko was present even registered. She could only watch the scene end with hazy eyes. She saw the teal-haired boy come up from behind Karin to restrict her, but it seemed Naruto was determined to get Sakura out of the locker-rooms whether or not Karin and the others were restricted. He still held her by the torso, turning away from them and exiting the room with furious steps. The doors were thrown open by the force of his kick and she was greeted by several people just outside the building. Hinata being the only familiar - friendly face. Sakura guessed she had probably raced over to get anyone she could to help and came back with Naruto. Her eyes were red, cheeks tear-stained, and Sakura had the familiar urge to overthrow the blonde currently enveloping her to go back and cut those three girls open. She watched all the different faces as they passed. It was strange. Had these people been here long..? Hadn't they heard the commotion going on just inside those double-doors..? Oh. These people weren't her friends.

Hinata fell into step with them, and Sakura couldn't fathom why Naruto was still rushing even now that they were out of the room or why he hadn't put her down yet. Her breathing was alarmingly hard, though she couldn't help it, her whole body was still shaking from the sheer extent her emotions had been pushed to.

"Hold it right there you two!"

The voice sounded authoritative, she felt Naruto flinch. He stopped but didn't turn around to face the man, so Sakura angled her head back to see that it was in-fact, Security.

"Fuck."

Naruto groaned beside her ear. His grip around her tightened further, though she lacked the energy to even cry-out at the soreness of her beaten abdomen. They heard the double-doors fly open and immediately Karin's voice started,"There she is! That whore attacked us!"

The blonde holding her swirled around to face them so fast, the world was spinning for the rosette. He set her down on her feet and Hinata immediately steadied her swaying form. She could only watch Naruto's rigid back as he stepped in-front of her, shielding her from their eyes. Though they were already coming toward them, Karin in the lead.

"She's LYING! They ganged up on Sakura!" Naruto growled, moving to meet the Security guard halfway.

Karin came to stop at the guards other side, glaring at Naruto as she did,"Then how do you explain THIS?" She shrieked pointing to her bruised and bloodied face, then moved to drag Ami and Ayame out of the crowd to show their almost-equally battered faces.

The security guard stared them down,"Is this true?" He questioned directing it at both Ami and Ayame.

They nodded and Ami elaborated in a very convincing manner,"She attacked Karin and we tried to stop her... So she turned on us too."

The guard turned angry eyes on the rosette,"Your coming with me." He took a step to move around Naruto to get to Sakura but the blonde savagely shoved the man off before he could take another step. The crowd gasped and Sakura could only watch in horror.

"You_ touch_ her and I'll break your face! She's just as bloodied as they are, it was THREE against one, your going to tell me they couldn't have '_stopped her'_ from attacking Karin? That's BULLSHIT!" He stood toe-to-toe with the guard and the older man seemed to be afraid, instead of cuffing the blonde for his threats, physical harass and language. It was a rare sight indeed.

The officers grey eyes changed then, along with his tone,"I need to take her in for questioning, I'll get to the bottom of this."

The blonde seemed to like that response better than the latter, though he was still determined,"I'll bring her."

The guard's face hardened once more,"You _cant_ do that-"

"I said I'll bring HER-!"

"Naruto, please! It's okay.." She squeezed Hinata's hand before walking around the petite Hyuuga over to the furious blonde,"I'll go with him," She squeezed his shoulder. Turning his face toward her, his blue eyes revealed a deep - deep remorse and her throat seemed to close-in, she forcefully tore her gaze away. He turned bodily toward her, away from the others, and placing both hands on her shoulders, he leaned in,"I don't trust these people... There's more going on Sak, I don't wanna leave you alone..." His spoke in a whisper, clenching his eyes shut,"I - I'm so sorry - This happened - I should have been-"

"Stop that." She interjected swiftly, her own voice was just as hoarse as his but she refused to break-down in-front of these people, Sakura cupped his cheek,"It'll be okay now, I'll answer all their questions."

He nodded, his eyes glossy, reaching his hand up to cover her smaller one cupping his cheek,"I'm still coming with you."

She smiled a watery smile despite the circumstances,"Okay."

* * *

The walk to the head-masters office had been thankfully uneventful. Naruto allowed himself to loosen up enough to comment on how bad the rosette had messed those girls up, claiming their faces were even more disfigured and ugly than usual and that she would forever go down in history as the 'bad-ass' who took all three on. She found herself chuckling at his praise, earning a bright smile out of him too... but then he mentioned hearing her defend them when he first arrived at the scene and his solemn expression was back full-force. (Though he didn't exactly know what she was defending them over, she didn't elaborate either, she was sure he would be traumatized for life)Sakura scolded him once more, stating he would have done the same and more for any of them. He uttered no response and she threatened to beat him up too, getting a crack of a smirk out of him. She laughed. She could barely walk straight let alone muster up strength into her fingers to even pinch him, he knew it too and she laughed harder... Maybe she had officially lost her mind. She want sure why but she felt light, like a weight had come off of her, though she was aware this feud wasn't over just yet. They were still trying to frame her, another thing she hadn't anticipated. And this would no doubt mark her record, she gritted her teeth just thinking about it... _Mark her record._

The seriousness of the situation was beginning to set-in.

Did that all really happen..?

It almost felt as though she had blacked-out the last half-hour - like the girl over-come with rage and consumed with the need to physically hurt those girls hadn't been her. She had never been much of a fighter, but the only thing that ever got her this riled up was _injustice..._ To her and her friends. She really had been pushed beyond the limit.

They entered the spacious and luxurious building, with the officer in the lead, passing all staff and teachers as they headed up a flight of stairs, straight for the head-masters room.

Reaching the final step, she turned back to see that Naruto was no longer following after her. Actually, he was nowhere in sight. She sighed, figuring he couldn't come into the office with her anyways, though she felt more at ease with his company. She needed to suck it up.

Sakura began to feel her numb body come-to, it was pulsating with the aches and soreness all over. It hurt like hell, and she fought the pained groan at her throat. She vaguely wondered how bad she must look, but dismissed the thought. Now was not the time. Her green eyes watched as the officers hand formed a fist, reaching up to the door to knock, two - three times.

"Enter."

A feminine voice responded at the other side of the door.

The guard turned the knob of the door, pushing it open, he entered and Sakura followed suit. It was extremely bright in the room due to the open-glass walls surrounding the very front of the room where the head-master was seated, the golden-streaks of the sunset were beaming through, into her squinting emerald eyes. Eventually adjusting to the brightness, her eyes landed on their recently replaced Head-Master Tsunade. She had heard great things about the woman and had hoped not to meet her in such an embarrassing predicament... What a first impression.

She took in her features and found that the woman seemed to be a lot younger and even more beautiful than she imagined, how old was she exactly..?

"Sakura."

Her eyes widened at the sound of the bone-chilling voice. There was no mistaking that deep - authoritative tenor. Her eyes traveled to take in those thick wavy white-locks that had girls her very own age swooning. The sculpted features of his face and broadness of his shoulders. She hadn't even noticed him, with his nearly identical green eyes, sitting there across from Lady Tsunade's desk.

"Dad."

Tsunade's amber eye's shined with an emotion she couldn't place,"Please Sakura, take a seat."

Things just took a turn for the worst.

* * *

She would not cry, she would NOT. Sakura raced down the flight of steps with blurry eyes and hair fluttering about with her fast steps, her dreadful father in tow. He easily matched her quick foot-work, one wouldn't even guess she took such a beating less than an hour ago.

They had done it. Karin, Ami and Ayame had somehow called her father, filled him with exceptional lies and had him drive all the way down here from Suna to 'deal' with her hours prior to their ambush. How they had done it, she didn't know. He had degraded her in-front of the Head-Master and claimed she deserved whatever punishment Lady Tsunade would give. He wouldn't even allow Sakura to speak her case, and she could see that Tsunade did in-fact want to hear her out but found it impossible with her continuously intervening father. It was a lose-lose situation.

She couldn't bear her swelling emotions any longer, they were choking at her, begging for some kind of release, but she steeled herself further, refusing to give in and cry in-front of these people.

Pacing to reach the exit, she heard shuffling and shouting in the reception room several feet away from her.

_"What do you think your doing, your not allowed in there and she's not in that room!"_

_"I wont ask you again, is she in the Head-Masters office?"_

_"Young Uchiha, I cannot speak on the matter-"_

_"Where the fuck is she!?"_

There was a loud slam followed by the creak of wood that could only be produced by his fist pounding against the receptionists desk.

Her legs faltered, threatening to give out on her all together, but she pushed forward, turning a corner at the scene with a wild heart-beat.

"S-Sasuke..?"

The dark eyes that had been the cause of her restless sleep as of late, unveiled when they fell upon her standing form beside the wall. They widened fractionally, the expression was what she knew to be shock and disbelief before morphing back into their usual guarded darkness.

She must look worse than she initially thought, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious of herself she leaned further into the wall.

He was moving, moving toward her,"Sakura I-"

"An Uchiha..?"

All eyes shot to the second body standing beside Sakura, including the rosettes... A single pink brow quirked up, how did her father know-?

"Mr. Tanaka."

Her eyes widened further at Sasuke's formal address to her father and the two men stood staring the other down. Sasuke was standing a mere four feet away, and her father was beside her, his hand snaking around her forearm, but eyes trained only on the raven-haired boy before them. Both their expressions were unreadable, but she caught something unspoken pass between the two.

Sakura fought the urge to scream... How did they know each other..? And what the hell was going on?

Her father nodded at Sasuke before his grip tightened around her arm,"Lets go."

She nodded absent-mindedly, her green eyes locking on Sasuke's, unable to look away... It felt as though she hadn't seen him in ages, even though she had just a couple hours before in Chemistry. She couldn't deny the swirling butterflies in the pit of her stomach at the sight of him, here in this office, evidently distressed and demanding to see her... She wanted to cry.

A strong tug at her arm brought her back, as her father basically dragged her out of the building with his quick steps.

The down-pour would only continue.

* * *

_"You've shamed me."_

_"I couldn't even look at you in that office with Tsunade..."_

_"This is what I get in return for getting you into that school?"_

These were only a third of the things he had said to her on the long drive back to Suna, and she had uttered no response, no defense for her case. He wouldn't listen, let alone believe her. So she had remained aloof, neither revealing that his words were affecting her or that she felt claustrophobic beyond help within the confines of the car. She felt herself slowly dying inside, the familiar emptiness washing over her with sickening force. She hated him, more than she had anyone in her life. His opinions - his words shouldn't even matter, but they cut her, they cut deep. Maybe if she had given some kind of reaction that they were in-fact affecting her he would cease his verbal abuse. But she stubbornly refused to give him the satisfaction.

His words along with all that happened were weighing down on her, threatening to crush the very breath out of her.

She felt the sting of the tears she almost masochistically wouldn't allow to shed for the fifth time that day. Still, she refused to cry.

Thankfully - mercifully they had already been on the road for over two hours, they would arrive soon enough. And she would be alone. That was all she wanted.

"I'm glad your mother wasn't alive to see this, to witness this juvenile you've become."

It was as though the pressure weighing-in had shot up to her head, like a physical blow, causing her body to sway and head to bob, she grabbed a-hold of her seat to steady herself. It was worse than the beating she received from the girls.

"Look at you! I will not stand for this behavior... I will not be as soft as she was!"

Sakura's breathing was officially becoming haggard.

"You will learn from me girl! Reputation is all you have in this world, and your fucking both of ours up!"

She clenched her eyes shut focusing on her breathing.

"Of course, Mebuki's left the pieces for me to pick up, like she always did!"

Her sore jaw ached as she gritted her teeth, focusing on tuning his voice out as best she could. She would not give-in, she would not succumb.

"Useless, good for nothing Haruno's. Your all the same-"

"SHUT UP! You don't know a damn thing!" She screamed, before grasping the handle to open the door just as he pulled into their drive-way and put the gear into 'park.' She pushed out of the car, racing for the door, stumbling over her feet as she did. He was quick on her heels.

"STOP!" He demanded, as she threw the door open, sprinting toward the stairs only to be jerked back as he grasped her wrist like an iron shackle. She bounced toward him from the momentum and his other hand snatched at her sore chin. She cried out at the increasing pressure of his strong fingers,"Are you forgetting who your talking to..? You will show me respect, under all circumstances!" His hold on her chin tightened and she squirmed, trying to pull away from him but to no avail,"Do you understand me?"

"Go to hell." She spat, uncaring of the consequences, she wrenched herself out of his grasp and his green eyes darkened further.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about! You think she'd be proud of your right now?"

"Don't you fucking talk about her!" She screamed, voice finally breaking,"You manipulating PIG!"

He charged at her again and she ran, tripping over the stairs as she did, but it didn't matter, she was younger - faster. Sprinting down the hall, she ignored his shouts, turning a corner and into 'her room,' she slammed the door shut, locking it right before it began jiggling wildly. Black spots invaded her vision and a ringing started in her ears, nearly muffling out the loud banging of the door.

"Open this door right NOW!"

Her body had been trembling slightly before but now it was fully shaking, she hugged herself, fighting down her whirling emotions. She moved to lean against the walls to steady herself, willing his torturous words to disperse - even willing herself to black-out to have some peace...

His angry features flashed through her mind again and she shuddered. He usually didn't scare her, but she saw the intent in his eyes, he was furious, to the limit where he would hit her.

His angry curses, jiggling of the knob and slamming his palms against the door persisted for sometime.

"You will stay in there, and remember my words... If not mine, at least remember your mothers, I'm sure she taught you basic manners... Come down and apologize, and I will look past this, or stay in there for the night, with no dinner or water. Your choice."

She waited, until the shuffling of his feet could be heard no more before she broke down. Overcome with blinding fury once more she punched the wall facing her without thinking. Groaning at the sharp pain that shot through it upon the connection, she cradled her hand, gasping for breath. The tears she had been fighting were still at bay, stinging at her eyes but she ignored their plea for descent. Sakura was completely overwhelmed, his words had burned themselves into her mind and she could not escape the truth they held. Willing the thoughts to cease, to leave her mind, as she continued to walk aimlessly, she caught sight of her reflection from the mirror on the dresser.

A large red and purple hued bruise claimed the right side of her jaw and neck, a gash came down her lower lip and two long scratch-marks lined her left cheek bone. Stumbling over her feet, she entered the bathroom, reaching to turn on the faucet, she only then noted the scratches and bruises decorating the length of her arms. Cupping her hands under the streaming faucet, she began splashing ice-cool water over her face, again and again.

_"If your mother had been alive..."_

_"You think she'd be proud of you?"_

_"You've shamed me."_

A pained sob finally released from her chest, her upper body leaned against the sink for support, her hands grabbing at its edges as another tore through her lips, shaking her form. Sucking in a breath she opened her blood-shot eyes, quickly turning off the water, she reached for the towel, and pressing it against her face - her legs gave out. She fell onto her knee's, clutching the towel to her features, still trying to fight her cries.

But then she heard an indistinguishable shuffle. Her face shot forward, into her room, slowly sweeping her wet eyes over its contents to stop at the shadow by her window. Her breath caught at her throat all together.

Was it a robber..? A rapist..? Her father, coming back to torture her further..? She pushed to a wobbly stand, only for her legs to give out a second time. Her hands pressed against the carpet as she hunched forward, feeling her head droop low as well. Her body wouldn't respond to her commands to move. She heard the squeak of the window open but couldn't find the strength to lift up her head, her breathing accelerating with dread and apprehension. She heard shuffling once more and then there were dark pants, its edges over-lapping around dark shoes in her line of vision, nearing her with rapid steps.

A cry escaped her and she flinched when the person grabbed her shoulders, not because it hurt, but out of fear. She was pulled up from her hunched position to come face to face with her assassin-

"Sakura, its me."

Her red-rimmed eyes widened and heart palpitated not once - but twice with brute force, trying to catch her breath as her blurry eyes came into focus to look into the face of,"Sasuke."

It had come out below a whisper, she wasn't even sure if she had spoken his name at all.

Because she wasn't sure if he was even real..?

Maybe she had passed out and this was merely a dream...

His grip around her shoulders tightened, drawing her closer to his kneeling form, and out of her deceiving thoughts

It _was_ him, he was really here.

All logic and inclinations as to how he got here, why she wanted to cry harder at the sight of him and why she wasn't withdrawing from his grasp were non-existent. She fell against him as a choked sob shook her form.

Her fingers searched to fist into his shirt, as anguished cries continued to wrack her small body, completely overcome with the weight pressing in on her. She had suppressed it for too long.

Sasuke's arms only tightened around her, bringing her closer to him, resulting in Sakura crying even harder.

"I - I _hate_ him, _so_ much."

His hand was at her bruised jaw, lifting it up so she could meet his dark gaze,"Did he touch you?"

It was a simple question but his tone was lethal, she watched the silent anger in his obsidian pools increasing by the second.

She shook her head, more tears escaping down her cheeks and into his hand still pressed over her jaw,"No."

"You hesitated."

"He would've, I think... If I hadn't l-locked myself in here." She answered honestly, knowing nothing could get passed him.

She felt her head droop once more, and helplessly leaned into him again, silently thankful for his presence.

The rosette missed the clenching of his jaw as he looked away from her. His expression scrutinizing and contemplating... before he moved, releasing her all together. Sasuke shifted to a stand and she watched him in question. Wordlessly wondering if he was leaving and why the thought choked her up even more than she already was... She didn't want to be alone, not now.

But before she could could say a word, he was bending low and scooping her up into his arms.

The black spots invaded her vision ten-fold at the quick motion, she couldn't even find her voice to question his motive. Her chest was still heaving with dry-sobs she couldn't control and her head was too heavy to keep up-right, it lolled back to rest against the warm crook of his neck.

He smelled nice too.

When she heard the sliding of the window her eyes shot open - she hadn't even been aware that they had closed.

His hold around her loosened fractionally as he sat on the ledge of the window, her body laying on his lap before his legs shifted, pushing out onto the roof with her securely in his arms. The cool night air swept over them in a soothing brush, causing goosebumps to prickle over her arms and neck.

"Sas - What are you doing?" She managed to rasp out, her eyes fighting to stay open. She caught him looking down at her, his dark eyes reflecting a different light she couldn't quite name, and her heart fluttered, even in her half-conscious state.

She never got his answer as blackness consumed her completely.

...

..

.

* * *

**Was that Chapter as intense to read as it was to write..?**

**Definitely a lot to take in. I had put a 'Warning' at the very top, about the additional cursing this chapter. It was pretty angsty. Lol I cant wait to hear your thoughts on this! **

_'The guard seemed to be afraid rather than cuffing the blonde,'_** Here Naruto has violated more than one law against the officer yet the man was afraid, rather than taking the appropriate action. Now, the last thing Sakura wanted was for Naruto to get into trouble but what she witnessed then, also ties with her still-nagging-unanswered questions about the group. **

_'Mr. Tanaka,'_** AH, Sakura's father has finally made an appearance though it is anything but flattering. Yes Both Sasuke and Kizashi(her fathers first name) know each other and the answer as to how that is will be revealed in the next chapter.(Though I'd love to hear your guesses) And I obviously changed the way her real father looks in the manga... I imagined him to be quite striking with white hair and green eyes, though I'm sorry he had to be such a cruel soul... I kept his first name(Her fathers actual name in the manga) but changed his last.**

'Mebuki,'** This is also the real name of Sakura's mother in the manga but just like her father in this fic, I changed their physical appearances. I feel since Sakura is so good-looking, her parents should be too! Sakura - since her parents divorced, kept her mothers maiden name, 'Haruno.' Explaining why their surnames are different.**

**Also, Ino's absence will be brought to light next chapter! I know some of you were hoping she'd join in for the fight (Which would have been quite the brawl indeed) But Sakura needed to be alone fighting those girls, so she could get to the state she was in, in order to let a certain 'sexy Uchiha' in :))**

**Anything I didn't cover..? I'm too tired to look back further, hopefully I covered the most important.**

**Please review, they truly make it all worth while!**

**Thanks friends.**


	15. Affected

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN IS HERE, AND I CANT BELIEVE IT CAME SO FAST!**

**I give you my **** Nearly 10,500 words. I didn't want to split it cause I wanted you guys to read all the good stuff I have going on here now!**

**This story has literally been my baby, and though I am stoked for the progression I'm also having some pre-separation anxiety for when it will be over... But enough of that, that isn't going to happen anytime soon!**

**AND, O.M.G I had finished this and was getting ready to save it, until FF logged me out! All my vigorous writing GONE! I was so frustrated I ate like a depressed divorcee. Just the thought makes me mad all over again :( ...I stayed up the same night to retrieve the memory of how I had written each scene because I didn't trust myself to remember the next day... It was insane.**

**Special thanks to all my patient readers &amp; to those SWEET SOULS that reviewed!**

**KHautumn21597, JakuraAngel, Guest, Ili, randilynnbaby18, ILoveSxS, SilverSwagxX, LivingInSymphony, sakuracute13, Sarriko-chan723, sakuraseeker2792,Takadoshika, sweetangelicprincess, Guest-**GREAT GUESSES! AND I'M SORRY IT WAS SUCH A HEAVY CHAPTER, THOUGH I'M GRATEFUL THAT THE EMOTION TRANSFERRED OVER TO YOU, THE READER. I LOVE WHEN I READ SOMETHING, OR WHEN SOMEONE READS SOMETHING OF MINE THAT THEY CAN RELATE TO THE CHARACTERS, IT GRATIFIES ME. I ADORE YOU ALL, THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

**Guest-**Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! You are too kind, though I try to update as soon as I can, I wish it would work out sooner, I hate leaving you guys hanging. Your perspective and summary of the story were my goals and really made me smile, thank you.

**Misskonoha-**The Cliffy is NO MORE! I CANNOT wait til you are through with this chapter. I was giddy writing it! Thank you for your ever-detailed reviews dearie, they always manage to make my day. I still laugh when I re-read your reaction to her father LOL! I love it. And nothing makes me happier than to know that you felt the emotion through the characters! HELL YES.

**Ms. Future-**Ive had this story in mind for a while too and am excited that you like it soo much, thank you! I cant wait til you read this chapter, their relationship is deinitely progressing!

**spec05-**Thank you so much! I have every intention of finishing this story but my updates vary due to work and school, so it may take some time but I will finish this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but this is my plot/story.**

**Read on, and enjoy ;)))**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Affected._

_When you feel your hearts guarded,_  
_and when you see the brakes started,_  
_and when the clouds above Departed,_  
_I'll be right there with you..._

_-Right here departed._

* * *

A cool whistling wind caressed her features, causing the soft hairs around her face to flail playfully. Stirring her to waken, she felt her foggy mind coming to, but found it difficult to crack her heavy eye-lids open. That is, until her left arm seemed to wiggle mid-air.

Her eyes snapped open, their protesting gone, now replaced with inquiry. It was dark, her blurry eyes had to blink several times to adjust before her attention was drawn to the small light shining from the roof of what she could now distinguish as the back-seat of a car. She found her pale arm out-stretched toward Sasuke, his obsidian gaze down-cast, and engrossed with his working hands. He was wrapping white-gauze around the broken skin of her knuckles.

_Sasuke._

Alertness came back full-force, along with an uncontrollably quickened heart-rate.

As if he could feel the rapid pulsing in the wrist within his grasp, his eyes shifted toward her.

She reflexively licked at her dry lips under the weight of his open assessments.

How long had she knocked out?

She fought the urge to turn away from him. She must look _horrible_... but instead of the disgust she was expecting, and wouldn't blame him for - his features were tight, as though he was suppressing anger... Was he mad at her too?

Shifting(or squirming) she sat forward from her leaned back position. The curious warmth that had kept her unknowingly cozy slid down from her chest, and into her lap. Her free hand studied the material to find that it was a dark jacket... Sasuke's jacket.

"How are you feeling?" He asked in a low tenor, as he finished bandaging her hand. She brought both hands to rest on her lap, and thought over his question... How was she feeling? ...Numb. Sickeningly so, but she wasn't about to confess that.

"I'm okay... Where are we?"

She took in the night-lights of the city below where they were parked. The sky was dark, with deep colors of black and purple. The stars were bright and twinkling, scattered around the glowing moon. It was serene, quite the contrast to what she was feeling. Her eyes shifted to the back to confirm that they were indeed parked on a small hill, before facing Sasuke once more.

There was a thin veil drawn over his his handsome face, barely concealing the affliction in his gaze. Her heart clenched at the sight.

Sakura glanced down at her fisted hands, biting down on her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Are you disappointed in me too..?" Her voice involuntarily broke before she could utter the last word. She knew it wasn't reasonable - logical, but his expression had the crippling sensation of having failed her mother, and father to resurface.

Sakura clenched her stinging eyes shut, feeling helplessly lost.

_'You've shamed me...'_

_'Reputation is all you have, and your fucking both of ours up...'_

_'Good for nothing Haruno's...'_

Her lungs felt as though they were being compressed all over again. Tears over-lapped her eyes, running down her face and she hunched forward, only to gasp at the pain that tore through her abdomen. Her arms hugged at her aching torso - it only assisted in replenishing her streaming eyes, as she tried to fight the sob at her throat.

He reached for her, connecting with her shoulder and she flinched, leaning away from his touch.

He shouldn't see her like this... So consumed with her internal war, so vulnerable. Shooting her shaking hands to the handle of the door, she pulled it open, preparing to dash out. She had her foot out the car door when she heard him curse, his hands were on her a second later, yanking her back _hard. _The door slammed shut as her unbalanced figure fell toward him.

His grasp on her arms was tight and she struggled in vain against him, "L-let me go Sas-"

"Listen to me-"

"Let - let go!" She knew she sounded pitiful, sobbing - and crumbling. The faster she got away from him, the less damage to reverse.

His hand was on her bruised face, jerking it up to meet his twin ebony peeks,"What _poison_ did he fill you with?"

She flinched,"Please - pleaseee, I cant-"

"Dammit Sakura, stop fighting me!" He shouted, shaking her once.

She ceased immediately, almost going limp in his arms. His features softened a little then but the anger was still present, just underneath. All he had to do was tug at her and she met him the rest of the way. Leaning into him, she pressed her face into his chest.

Soft cries shook her body as he held her to him.

She couldn't deny that she wanted to be held, more than anything... But this was Sasuke, the one person whom she never wanted to see her so broken, for many obvious reasons... Yet he was the one who always seemed to, and instead of the pity or withdrawal she had always expected, his reactions continued to surprise her... Quiet, attentive, even curious on occasion, but most of all he seemed _knowing... _Sakura's seen it in his eyes when his indifferent masks slipped. She pushed aside her wariness and pressed her full weight into him, she couldn't help it, she needed him. It felt like he was holding her together, keeping her from crumbling to pieces.

"You've done nothing wrong..."

His voice was low and resolute at the crown of her head. She gripped at his shirt in response, shaking her head in disagreement.

Sasuke's grip tightened around her.

"You had no choice but to defend yourself, you were outnumbered and they were gonna get Hinata Hyuuga involved."

Her hazy mind cleared a little at his words, but her fathers voice was still loud in her head...

_'Tsunade, you have my consent to give her whatever punishment you deem fitting.'_

He didn't know the truth and was more than ready to have her punished without allowing her to explain. It hurt... _So_ much. He'd rather believe Karin's word over his own daughters? She felt ice freeze over her heart at the thought... How was that fair? What kind of father did that?

"I put a dent in his reputation and he wouldn't even hear me out... He was ashamed of me." She confessed without the hiccup in her voice,"I shouldn't even care... He's never been much of a father... But his words hurt... _A lot."_ Her voice cracked at the end, as more tears sprung from her eyes... When would this suffocating weight leave her? She couldn't take it anymore.

"You've been subconsciously seeking his approval... There's nothing wrong with that, though people like him aren't worth the effort."

She solemnly nodded her head against his shoulder, debating if she should reveal whats really been eating at her. She never spoke to anyone besides Ino about her mother, but she felt the need to pour out her swelling emotions. Only then would the compression lift off of her, and she didn't know why but she wanted to tell Sasuke... Even if she regretted it tomorrow.

"He - He brought my m-mom into it, saying horrible things... How w-worthless all the Haruno's are... He spoke so lowly of h-her, when all he did was hurt h-her."

She was panting hard now, pausing to catch her breath. She wouldn't look up to gauge his reaction, too afraid of what she would find. It was already hard enough confessing... Would there be pity in his gaze? Was this a topic he would have rather avoided?

No. He was here, he was listening and he was holding her... That was more than enough incentive. Though she still couldn't face him.

"Your parents divorced." He stated more than questioned.

She nodded against him,"O-Over ten years ago."

"Infidelity?"

She stiffened in his arms,"How did you know..?"

There was no immediate response, curious beyond her fear of meeting his intense gaze, she looked up. His brows were dipped and he was focused on something passed her shoulder... Sakura wasn't sure if it was remorse or anger that had overcome his features.

"Kizashi Tanaka, whether he's aware of it - is known as the _wolf'_ by everyone in our line of business. His greed excels him, whether to surpass his peers or womanize them."

She wanted to say she wasn't surprised, but she was... Sakura uttered no response, completely numb to the news.

_'In our line of business,' _Her suspicion of them meeting through work was affirmed. Though the fury on her fathers face when he saw Sasuke had not been missed, she'd keep that in mind... Ask Sasuke later, when the thought of her father didn't make her sick.

All was silent for some time, except for her sniffles and heavy breaths... She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but she considered the fact that she felt complete comfort against him. Safe, somehow... and despite his usually cool demeanor, he was _warm._ She hadn't opened up to a boy like this since Sai, and that backfired pitifully. Suddenly feeling her embarrassment and shame surface, she inhaled deeply, then exhaled. The last of her shuddering leaving her body with that breath, she slowly retreated from him, not meeting his gaze.

"Better?"

She nodded numbly,"Much... Sasuke, I'm sorry you had to-"

"Stop."

"But you didn't have to be here, let alone bandage me up-"

"_Sakura._"

Her voice was breaking again,"But I cried all over your shirt and confessed things you didn't ask about and-"

His hand was strong on her chin, jerking it up to meet the black-fire within his eyes.

"You endured hell today and your apologizing to _me_?" His voice was gruff and disbelieving before taking on a darker tone,"I caused this."

Her eyes fluttered in shock, Sakura shook her head in disagreement at his words as more tears slid down her face. His expression turned cold as ice, and she sucked in a sharp breath,"No Sasuke, you didn't make my father say those cruel things or make those girls-"

"You don't get it - I know where it went wrong - I fucked up, but I'll fix it!" He was furious, and her words weren't reaching him. Her hands moved to clasp around his own against her face, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She wanted to tell him 'no,' and yell at him for thinking such a thing, but there was something deeper going on here with Sasuke... She could see the storm in his eyes.

His thumbs swiped her tears away in one quick motion,"I swear Haruno, if you shed another tear on my account I'll burn the fucking city down."

Sakura gasped at his words, her eyes shot open and she nearly flinched at the unadulterated anger of his features. She was aware of how tense his frame had been as she cried against him but didn't think it had bothered him so immensely. His expression was etched with guilt, as though he had been tortured for days on end and she wanted nothing more than to take it all away.

She took a deep breath and nodded, regaining control over her emotions once more, and his hands released her.

"Let's get you something to eat."

She wanted to object but his rigid form was already out and opening the drivers-side door. Sakura hesitantly followed suit, hopping out and opening the passengers side before sliding into the seat.

It wasn't til they hit the road that she noticed the time. The red numbers on the dark screen of the dash board read 10:45 pm. Sakura probably should have worried about her father coming up to her room to check on her but knew him well enough to know that he wasn't even home. Angry with her or not, he always left by ten, to where - she now had an idea, thanks to Sasuke's reluctant revelation. Though she wished she had remained ignorant of it all.

She sighed, her burden had definitely lightened, but she knew it would take some time to recover from all that happened today. Sakura had exhausted herself to the max from crying but couldn't deny the fact that she hadn't felt so weightless in a long - long time.

Her green eyes peered at him, unable to stray away for too long. He was still tense she could see, from the grip on the steering wheel, to the strain of his jaw. She knew he would only get angrier if she apologized again but she couldn't stand to see him so affected by her circumstance. The guilt had the reigns once more and she entertained a thought that both terrified and warmed her. She wanted to express her gratitude without him thinking she was beating herself up again, and a mere 'thank you' didn't feel like it measured up to all he had done for her. So, she would do it before she changed her mind.

Swallowing down her buzzing nerves, her left hand gripped her seat as her weight shifted, and she quickly leaned toward him, pressing a chaste kiss against his smooth cheek.

Shifting back to her seat, Sakura felt all the blood in her body rushing to the most naked part of her that couldn't be covered. _Why did the blush have to go to the face? Seriously. _She turned her scarlet face away from him and was tempted to glue her eyes shut to save her the embarrassment of witnessing his confusion at her actions.

"Sakura."

His voice was smooth as silk once more, lacking the edge it carried moments before, and her name had never sounded so _good_. She willed her thumping heart to slow and flashed her eyes toward him before quickly averting them again,"Yes..?"

"How do you drink your coffee?"

She faced him then, and the amusement playing in his eyes made her light-headed. Any other circumstance and she would have been indignant at his teasing, but she was relieved - excited even... He wasn't as tense anymore.

When he raised a dark brow at her, she knew he was still waiting for a response... What had he asked her again? Oh, coffee.

He ordered two coffee's, her's sweetened with some cream and his black. He also ordered a panini without her affirmation and she didn't protest. She loved Starbucks' panini's. And when the sandwich was hot in her hand she became giddy.

The rosette chewed thoughtfully as he drove around, to where, she didn't know, and it didn't matter either. She was content right where they were.

Half way through with her food, his phone buzzed. Without even checking who was calling him, he clicked the side button to decline the call from where it sat in one of the cup holders. Was she keeping him from being somewhere..? Maybe Naruto was calling him about a party..? Or - Oh, no.

Her eyes widened with recollection of Tenten's words from earlier in the day,"Sasuke... You had a - race today, didn't you?"

He sipped his coffee, his features were relaxed,"I did."

_'Did,' as in past-tense..?_

She raised a pink brow, hoping he would elaborate but he said nothing else. She began hesitantly,"Did you - miss it? ... Because of - everything that happened today?" She didn't want to say '_because of me?'_ It sounded wrong, too personal.

His phone went off again and she quietly wondered if it had gone off several times without her paying any attention until now. He looked at the screen this time, pausing as he debated, before bringing the phone to his ear. The voice at the other end was quick to speak even without Sasuke's address, she watched him quietly. His sculpted features remained unaffected at the other persons endless rant, could it be Naruto?

"Zaku can say whatever he wants, I'm still not coming."

_Zaku?_ The name didn't ring a bell, though she knew now that the exchange was about his race... So it hadn't happened yet? Considering the fact that, the person on the other end of the phone was still trying to get Sasuke to go. He said nothing else before eventually hanging up, whether the other person had finished speaking or not was unknown to Sakura. Setting her mostly eaten food aside, she took a few sips from her coffee, hoping he would say something so she wouldn't have to.

But he didn't, and so she cleared her throat and decided to approach the topic from another angle.

"So... What time is your race..?"

He ran a hand through his ebony locks,"Midnight."

His answer surprised her, though she tried not to show it. Sakura looked at the time once more and found that it was 11:30pm... Was the race back in Konoha? They were in Suna, there was no way he could make it... Was that why he said no?

"Stop stressing Haruno."

Ignoring the fact that he could read her so well, she sighed,"Why not? Everyone was expecting you... Haven't you been waiting for a challenge?"

He snorted,"Hardly a challenge."

She rolled her eyes, turning away from him,"...Your conceited... _Uchiha_." Now the bickering was familiar, she dared to admit she missed it.

"This is his third try." He stated, not in an arrogant way, but factual.

She glanced over at him once more, disbelief etched on her brow,"That Zaku guy? Really?"

He nodded.

Sakura took another sip from her coffee,"Your really not gonna go..? Is it because your so far from Konoha?"

He was growing irritable, she could tell but chose to ignore it.

"Its in a neighbor city, under an hour away."

She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously,"So, then... Let's go?"

The raven-haired boy looked at her as though she had grown a third eye,"You, want to go?"

Sakura began playing with the sleeve of her coffee cup in apprehension,"Well, I know the girls were really excited about you racing and I cant help but feel that if you hadn't been here with me, then you would have gone."

He came to a stop at the red light and ran his hands through his dark locks again,"When will you stop with the guilt?"

"When will you?" She countered softly, facing him head-on.

His features darkened again,"Its just a hobby Sakura... They'll find someone else to race him."

Though she was aware that he changed the subject, she overlooked it since she hadn't answered him either.

"Just a hobby..? You do know that they call you the _Alpha_... right?"

He leaned back in his seat, giving no response. She should just give up on it... Maybe he really didn't want to go? She saw him reach for his phone again to read some texts that kept going off. He did well to mask his annoyance, though it still reached his eyes. Who was texting him, and what were they saying? It had to be about the race. Maybe he did want to go but didn't know how to break it to her?

Sakura sighed, she would ask him one more time, if he said no, she would drop it.

"Sasuke, please just tell me why you don't want to go and I'll drop it..." She held her breath waiting for his response.

His expression was conflicted, and a few heavy seconds passed before he answered slightly unwillingly,"The only way I'm going is if your coming with me... I'm not taking you back home, and I cant leave you with the others either when we get there, because its no safer than sitting in this car with me."

Whatever explanation she had been waiting for, it hadn't been that. Not even close. Her pounding heart was in her head again.

Though she secretly admitted envying his ability to analyze and dissect every option.

She exhaled softly, coming to an inner agreement. She wouldn't back out.

"I don't want to go home, or be with the others - not yet at least... And, I'm willing to take the risk with you." Only after she said the words did she realize that they had a second depth to them. She wouldn't take them back though, she meant them. She had never wanted to be closer to someone, like she did Sasuke. Tonight, tomorrow, and the day after... To say it was terrifying was an understatement, but she couldn't deny it.

There was a gravitational force beginning here and she wouldn't be able to fight the pull. Not that she wanted to.

Fighting the urge to hide from his piercing gaze, she saw a devilish smirk tug at his lips and thought she might swallow her tongue. He never answered her but when she heard him shift gears, and the roar of the engine ignited she knew he had come to a decision.

Though Sakura prayed she hadn't signed off her death just yet. Hobby or not, he was still the king of the alley.

* * *

There were thousands of people, all shapes and sizes, covering every inch of the 'deserted' airport runway. Sakura's vision hazed-over from the overwhelming sight. Some were leaning against their many lined-up colorful car's with music blazing. Many had already taken their seats at the arena... and majority, were standing near the road-route, getting a good spot for themselves before the race would begin.

She stole a glance at the boy beside her.

It was a wonder Sasuke could maneuver through the crazy crowds without running someone over, especially since they had spotted him.

They had gone _mad._

Sakura was certain that his windows were heavily tinted and that the people couldn't see them. So, it had to be his very distinct - recognizable car, that had the people going wild, she guessed. They waved and screamed deafeningly loud, honking their horns or blowing whistles that Sakura couldn't see. Trying to take it all in, she further picked up on the people whistling and soon realized that they, were actually_ howling_. Like wolves - for the Alpha.

A tickling laugh escaped her before she could stop it, she had never seen anything like this.

"Sasuke."

She was drawn to the new voice near the raven-haired boy and found Sasuke's eyes averting from her instead of focusing on who she could now see as Neji. She felt heat envelope her cheeks and turned away from them.

"We thought you were gonna no-show."

Sasuke brought the window down a little further before answering,"I was." As he said the words, the young Hyuuga's eyes traveled toward the second body in the passenger seat.

His amethyst eyes widened as he took her in,"Sakura..?"

Her blush had mostly subsided and she glanced at him,"Hi, Neji." The rosette crossed her arms over her chest reflexively under his gaze, beyond self-conscious about her appearance and the fact that she was in Sasuke's car... Just the two of them.

She saw Neji's expression morph from apologetic to regret,"I'm sorry Sakura... How are you feeling?"

The rosette offered him a small smile,"I'm... A lot better." She said as her eyes flashed fleetingly over to the raven-haired boy, that didn't go unnoticed by either men.

The brunette nodded, suppressing a forming smirk, before facing the two. He sighed with emotion, glancing at Sasuke before focusing on her again, he leaned in closer,"I cannot express my gratitude to you enough for getting Hinata out of there." He reached his hand out to her and after a moments hesitancy, she took it. Smiling genuinely, she answered honestly,"I was worried for her more than I was myself... It wasn't even a second thought." He nodded, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it.

"Pop the hood, I'll check the tank." Neji addressed Sasuke before stepping away and over to the front of the car. The raven haired boy silently complied before grabbing his phone once more. She saw his jaw clench as he brought the phone to his ear,"What do you want?"

She watched in confusion until understanding overcame her... That, must be Naruto. A fond grin tugged at her lips, as she listened to Sasuke answer his onslaught of questions.

"Yes, I'm here."

"She's with me and she's fine."

"No, you cant talk to her."

She chuckled, and he shot her a half-hearted glare. She only laughed harder. Sakura made a mental note to call the relentless blonde later, since now was not the best time. It had only been a few hours but she couldn't deny that she already missed his sun-kissed face and infectious smile.

Sasuke hung-up soon after, just as Neji closed the hood. The brunette gave a meaningful nod and they took off, a little further down to where a bronze colored car was parked beside who Sakura recognized as the 'guy on the mic.' Sasuke pulled up to the other side and the rosette studied the car beside them. What was it, a Maserati? She wasn't sure but as the 'mic-guy' stepped away, she could make-out the drivers face. His eyes were a bit smaller and face seemed naturally hard. His hair was long and almost looked as though it had been blow-dried to the side of his head in a spikey fashion. And when his eyes landed on Sasuke's car, he grinned widely and Sakura thought it was one of the most sinister she had ever seen.

"Zaku's been talking mad-shit."

Sakura peeked over to find the 'mic man,' now at Sasuke's side. The raven-haired boy wasn't bothered by the mans news in the slightest.

The shaggy brunette leaned in further,"Since he got that new whip," he said cocking his head over to the bronze car,"He says its good enough to take your Lambo."

"It's not about the cars Atsuo, you know that." Sasuke deadpanned.

_Atsuo, so that's his name? _Aside from learning the 'mic-mans name, Sasuke's words surprised her, she listened intently.

The guy grinned with pride,"It's about the _driver_... I wont go into any other details about what else he's said cause' I don't want your wrath on me... but do us all a favor and send that son of a bitch back to _Sound_ for good."

Atsuo's grey eyes were on her for a moment but he said nothing, and she almost wondered why, but figured now was not the time for casualties or greetings. Just as he stepped away and began his enthusiastic announcements - on his ever-present microphone, Sasuke's hands were on her.

Unprepared for his swift advances, she tried to keep her breathing even as he un-clicked the strap of her seat-belt before reaching over on either side of her, bringing forth another seat-belt. It was the ones you would see the professionals wearing in the drag-races... But, his proximity was turning her brain to mush and all she could do was watch the work of his hands as he slipped her arms through the sleeves and clasped the belt-buckle together at her waist.

His body - his face was _so_ close, she could feel the warmth radiating off of him,"You still want to do this?"

It was hard to focus on his words when his intoxicating musk was wafting the air around her. She nodded numbly and regretted it right after. Her response didn't assure him and he frowned at something passed her shoulder. She bravely reached out to him, caressing his neck and resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here because I want to be... with you."

He was silently scrutinizing her, before leaning in further,"This isn't a joy-ride Sakura."

"I know... and I don't care."

She silently praised herself for finding her tongue to answer him with how impossible his nearness was making it for her. He was watching her, waiting for a slip in her declared resolution... If the circumstances weren't so crazy she'd kiss him... _Woah girl, too soon. _Mentally scolding herself, Sakura couldn't understand what was happening to her or where these once, non-existent urges were coming from.

No, she knew where... They were coming from continuously repressing them since the moment she laid eyes on him...

She wanted to kiss him, so much so that, being this near him was causing a deep frustration from within her.

Then she felt his thumb brush over her bottom lip, her eyes shot up to his at the notion - meeting his dark-abyss. She shivered at their intensity but had no time to react because he was in his seat, and his hand was on the gear a second later.

It was difficult to process at first. Almost like, she was in a dream that only showed scenes and clips in fast-forward. The crowd was unfathomably loud, even in the confines of the car, the light hit green, and the roar of the engine was all that registered at that point.

Was it scientifically possible for a car to go this fast..? She vaguely wondered as gravity jerked her back against the seat with such force that she remained adhered to it, never to sit freely again. She closed her eyes until the initial shock wore off, and then she heard him calling her name with urgency. Turning toward him, she waited, afraid to stress him out, or cause him to lose focus if she spoke. His right hand remained on the gear, while the left gripped at the wheel, every time he shifted the gear, their bodies would jerk forward before being pulled back against the seats again.

And then she noticed something that caused her heart to palpitate,"Why aren't you wearing your seat-belt?"

His eyes shifted toward her when she spoke, and she was surprised to find relief there... He was stressing because she had been mute the first two minutes of the race, she realized.

"It's constricting."

Her jaw nearly dropped,"That's the point! It's too dangerous not to wear one!"

He didn't answer her and she faced forward, instantly regretting it. They were zooming by so fast, her eyes were permanently wide and unblinking, too afraid that she would miss something life-threatening if they closed for a moment. The route was extremely narrow and she knew only the truly skilled would be able to drive as fast as they were and not slam into each other. The bronze car was two-or so feet in front of them and it was a wonder either knew where they were going, it was pitch-black on the deserted run-way. If not for the small blew lights littered before them to direct the route, she figured they'd both easily crash into the barely visible barriers on either side of the route.. Her hands automatically moved to grip the handles at the door when Sasuke slowed abruptly. She gasped when they made a sharp right, close enough to rear-end Zaku before they both righted themselves, flying down a steep hill and into a wide building... Was this part of the route? The littered blue lights had come to an end before the building and she studied Sasuke anxiously.

His expression was unreadable, along with his body-language. Sakura found it maddening to be so calm in such an intense situation, she was nearly hyper-ventilating all over again for crying out loud. He continued to amaze and confuse her.

"Hold on."

His voice caught her off guard. She obeyed, grabbing onto the handles once more, and faced the empty, dimly-lit walls of the building they were passing. The bronze Maserati was nowhere in sight, and she was just about to ask him if they were in the lead when the car materialized beside them, nearly ramming into them. Sasuke was quick to dodge the collision, maintaining his hustle as he did.

They now remained side-by-side, their speed matching the other.

"Hn."

She found a smirk playing at his lips, and knew it meant trouble... He was thoroughly enjoying himself, she surmised with a curious brow and made a mental note never to challenge him in anything. Sasuke took to the pillars at the right, and Zaku jerked for the left, and her assumption was confirmed, though she still had no clue what game they were playing. Dread was slowly crawling up her skin. Sasuke was accelerating scarcely fast again and she reflexively brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them tightly. She needed to hold onto something. He was dodging between and through the broad pillars with such grace Sakura was mesmerized as much as she was terrified... One slip up and they would smash into a pillar, with no doubt in her mind that the deserted building would come down on them.

Why was this place deserted anyway? What if the building had some technical issues..? What if it was unstable?

She clenched her jaw, ceasing her trace of thought at once... She would not go there.

Her eyes took in all the scenes before her, tracing over every wall they passed until they were faced with a dead-end.

"Sas - Sasuke!" She barely choked out, just as he swerved to the opening on the right that she had failed to notice. Sucking in a breath, she held a hand to her heart, willing it calm. They were spiraling down levels of empty parking lots, and it dawned on her that they had been at the top floors of the building... and they needed to come down. She silently cursed the maniac who deemed this a safe racing-route... But then again, there was nothing safe about what they were doing.

It wasn't until they passed through the next lot when the bronze Maserati shot forth. Something between a gasp and scream tore through her throat, she was completely unprepared for the incoming and clenched her eyes shut. The shriek of their tires resounded throughout the building as Sasuke swerved to avoid the collision, resulting in the car's rear facing the narrow entry to the next spiraling lot.

The boy beside her wasn't daunted in the least, his competitive-nature had fully consumed him. He outstretched his right hand to grip the shoulder of her seat, while the other remained loose on the steering-wheel. Angling his neck back he stepped on the gas, and her whole body swayed to the right, the gravity even stronger now that they were backwards. She grew dizzy with each bob of her head but couldn't shut her eyes for a second, completely awe-struck that they hadn't even grazed the narrow walls yet with how fast he was going.

Her eyes flashed toward his body. His hand, outstretched and gripping the shoulder of her seat. His chest - lean, and defined, and definitely not tense. Unlike the swaying and bobbing her own body was experiencing down the spiraling lot. He was completely undisturbed.

Sakura envied his confident demeanor... She was a total mess.

She watched the stone walls pass by in a trance, transfixed that their protruding stones were leaving them unscathed. And then they were back in another dimly-lit lot, swerving wildly until the front was facing forward once more. Her breathing was becoming ragged with each passing second.

And there in the distance, just at the end of the lot, Sakura saw the opening to Exit the building and felt it down in her very bones that Zaku was gonna meet them there.

She was downright panting as they neared, though it couldn't be heard with the growl of the engine filling the air. She breathed harder, as though she had been running miles on end. They neared the Exit, and just as she had suspected, Zaku came careening toward the open-wall from their right.

"Oh shit!" She cried, clenching her eyes shut and hugging her body close as she waited for the Maserati to inevitably ram into their side. She even flinched, as though he had hit them - but nothing came...? She heard metal beat against something from behind them along with, _laughter._

Her green eyes shot open at the uncustomary sound and toward a chuckling Sasuke. She felt heat envelope her face and heart. The sound was full of mirth and genuine... and made her feel as though she was walking on the clouds. Sure, he was laughing at her shameful outburst, but she didn't care. More curses had left her lips this single day than she was proud to admit. She'd do it again though, if it would make him grin at her the way he was now. It was a sight she would maintain in her memory, to re-picture again and again, because he was even more devastatingly handsome with that light in his eyes.

They were under the night sky once again, the blue lights dotting their path as they sped through. The wild crowd was just in the distance, and evidently louder when they came into view.

Sakura chanced a glance behind her to find no bronze Maserati in sight. Apprehension settled in the pit of her stomach again.

"Where's Zaku? Is he gonna pull another sneaky stunt?"

"Back in the building."

Her brows shot up with recollection of the crash she heard when she thought they were gonna get hit,"He _crashed?_"

Sasuke nodded,"He lost control before the Exit, didn't brake enough for that narrow turn."

"Is he... gonna be alright?"

The raven-haired boy didn't answer, merely shooting her an impenetrable gaze, that didn't assure her in the least.

_'Send him back to Sound for good.'_

Recalling Atsuo's plea to Sasuke, Sakura mused if the young Uchiha had known all along what that bad-mouthing Zaku had been planning and was not only prepared but bluffed until the final round... The outcome seemed sort of, set-up or planned... The raven-haired was known for being a few steps ahead against the opposing, so she wouldn't doubt it.

But, if that was true she had to make sure to never play poker with Sasuke either.

They were closing the distance and it was obvious that Sasuke had won, since there was no sign of the second challenger, yet the people were hysterical. Screaming and thrashing as they neared, and Sakura sat rigidly at the craziness of it all. How did Sasuke handle such attention..? She knew the people couldn't see inside of the car because the windows were tinted, and that fact should have given her some peace of mind but she was utterly unnerved. He slowed down just as they swept through the incoming crowd and Atsuo, only to resume his speed once they were out of the arena. Sakura automatically turned in her seat to see that neither the crowd nor Atsuo were dissuade by Sasuke's early departure. Their enthusiasm was still resounding through the lot, and Atsuo was hollering into his microphone excitedly.

She turned in her seat, slouching as the tension gradually left her, and placed a hand to her pounding heart,"That was - your insane."

"Regretting your words?"

"Never." She answered without the slightest hesitation. Though she'd probably never do this again. Ever.

Their eyes met then and she smiled, laughed even, now that her muscles had loosened she was giddy... Or lost her mind somewhere back in the spiraling route of that deserted building. She wasn't sure.

Sakura silently declared to never doubt this mans abilities with a vehicle.

She deemed he was every definition of his title - Alpha.

* * *

The rosette's body trembled against the second-story wall before her, she leaned into it as if trying to mold herself inside the strong make-shift fortress. She made sure to keep her eyes leveled and not low. Sakura wasn't sure how Sasuke would handle her passing out a second time, only to tumble down from her roof and fall to her death.

They had driven back to Suna after the race, arriving back by 2:30am and just as she had suspected, her fathers car was nowhere in sight. Repulsion settled in her throat, she didn't want to assume he was with a woman every night but where else could he be? ...And was it a different woman every night?

She cringed at the thought but ceased the vile scenario's as Sasuke pulled in a few houses down from her own.

Since there was no key for an easy entry, the only way to get in was the same way they had come out. Sasuke had sensed her anxiety in having to climb up to her room and led the way without any exchange of words. He was really good at reading her... Or she was an open book. Either way a shy smile tugged at her lips.

He had directed and hefted her up along the tree and roof, and now she stood still as a statue, hugging the wall, waiting for him to open her window.

She heard the squeak of the small glass doors unlatch and opened her eyes to find his hand out-stretched toward her. Steeling herself, Sakura quickly reached out to him before she could psych herself out and remain where she was. He tugged her to him and she was sitting on the sill a second later, relief flooded her system like a cool rushing water throughout her veins. She maneuvered her legs inside the room and hopped down onto the cushioned bench, only to quickly turn and face him.

Now that her focus wasn't on getting into the room safely, an ache settled into her chest... Their night together was coming to an end.

"Sasuke, I - Uh, thank you... For everything."

He nodded, his hand hesitantly reached toward her, brushing over her bruised jaw. She watched as an unnameable emotion crossed over his features, his jaw flexed and he withdrew his hand, along with his gaze,"Get some sleep."

The ache increased from within her, the night was over and he was still afflicted. It hurt to see him so affected, especially when he was blaming himself and wouldn't listen to her. She didn't want him to go like this... She didn't want the night to end just yet, not when her guard might be up tomorrow... and not while his was up now.

Sakura reached toward his retreating form before he could take another step,"Wait, don't go!"

He halted, turning his head just enough for half his features to be visible to her and waited. She licked at her dry lips, hastily releasing the hold she had on his arm before she started stuttering.

Trying to formulate a logical exposition for him to stay she began hesitantly,"It's late, and I'll..."

"You'll what?"

She didn't have to face him to know he was onto her, she continued determinedly,"I'll worry! ...What if you fall asleep on the road? You should... Stay."

His expression was masked once more, the night casting shadows over his profile as he turned away from her. He paused before answering lowly,"That's not a good idea Haruno."

Her brows creased in question,"My dad wont be home til the morning... Is that why your worried?"

"It's not him I'm worried about." He uttered below a whisper, ensuring Sakura didn't hear a word.

She grew desperate at his lack of response,"Please Sasuke, just - sleep with me!" Just as the words came tumbling out, her eyes widened painfully, and she began stammering,"I mean, not like that - not in the way it sounded! That came out wrong, I meant for you to-"

His index finger was on her lips, silencing her irreparable onslaught and amusement played in his eyes.

"Okay."

She nodded dumbly, stepping down from the cushioned bench and a few steps back to give him room to enter. Once he slid inside - the moon illuminating the side of his features and casting a dark shadow over his already dark attire, her heart skipped a beat.

Panic shot forth and she stepped back until she was near the door,"Would you drink some tea..? I usually drink some before bed, Its soothing." She was stalling, she knew and he knew. He nodded and she was out the door, racing down the steps and pacing into the kitchen.

Had she completely lost her mind? Sasuke Uchiha was in her room! In HER ROOM! And she was the one who persuaded him, what the hell was wrong with her? Filling the tea-kettle with water, she set it on the stove and began pacing across the kitchen.

She was such a hypocrite, just a few hours ago she was ready to kiss him before the race, and now she was freaking out over something she talked him into..? She ran a shaky hand through her hair, trying to make sense of it all... She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but tonight, being so close to him, all hesitation and doubt had become non-existent. Her guards had come down, when she opened up to him, she recognized that much... And it was both exhilarating and alarming. Was she ready to put herself out there..? Her heart out there?

_'I'm willing to take the risk,'_ She had been sure when she spoke those words.

He had literally shown up tonight, when no one else would have dared to. Comforting her, both emotionally and physically... Meeting all her needs, without her having to ask, not to mention going on the ride of her life, and cherishing every second of it... Could she do this? She hunched over the counter, absentmindedly watching the steam rise from the brewing pot of tea.

She trusted him, more than she had any man in her life... because he was always saving her. He had made her feel safe physically, but now, she was beginning to feel safe with him, emotionally too.

She could do this.

And they were just sharing a bed together, there was no harm in it - need to freak out... He'd be gone in the morning.

The rosette sighed in reprieve, shaking off her jumbling emotions, she poured the steaming water into the cups and headed for the stairs, calm and collected.

Entering the room, disappointment swept over her when she found it empty. Setting the tray down, she caught the light on in her bathroom and smiled to herself. Sakura watched as his hands cupped under the streaming water faucet, bringing it up to his face several times, before turning the knob off. He grabbed the towel on the counter, pressing it to his face and Sakura felt her face flush again. Who knew something as trivial as watching him be comfortable in her room could get such a warm reaction out of her..? He stepped out, coming toward her and she wordlessly handed him his tea before grabbing her own along with a change of clothing, she headed for the bathroom.

She closed it shut, and stood still for a moment, trying to maintain her whirling nerves. Taking a sip from her tea, she decided another shower was in order, especially after all she endured in the locker room today, but it would be a quick one. Turning on the spray of the shower-head, she set her things on the counter, and undressed before stepping under the cascading heat. Her aches and muscles loosened under the warmth and she took a moment to enjoy it before cleaning herself off. She washed her hair and body thoroughly in record time before stepping out. Yes, twelve minutes was definitely remarkable since she tended to take her sweet - sweet time in the shower.

Drying herself off, she sported purple boy-shorts before sliding on her black cotton pajama pants. Then slipped her hands through a white padded tank-top, because anything else would ensure she remained under the covers in mortifying fear of exposing her _blossoms._ And that simply, would not do.

She grabbed her tea, opening the door quietly she slid out, her feet padded across the carpet. She neared the bed to find Sasuke asleep, both content and disheartened with the fact. Taking a few sips of her rapidly cooling tea, she crawled into bed, making sure to limit the movements so as to not stir his slumber. Sakura lay on her side toward Sasuke, about three feet away from his peaceful form. He was lying on his back, one arm tucked beneath his head and the other resting against his abdomen. His jacket and shoes, discarded on the cushioned bench beneath the window.

Sakura was inching closer without realizing, the temptation of studying him without being caught was too enticing.

The rosette settled into the cushions, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Never had she seen him so unguarded, relaxed - lucid, it pleased her immensely. Her eyes roamed over him of their own accord. First traveling up his toned chest, and arms, the material of his shirt bunching in places from his lean muscles. She swallowed at her quickly parching throat. Her eyes swept up the column of his neck and over the jaw that she was growing accustomed to seeing clenched, though she wasn't the least bit complaining.

She pressed in even closer, as her gaze landed on the sculpted features of his face. Sakura unconsciously held her breath as her eyes moved along his pale lips, up to his aristocratic nose, and over his thick ebony lashes. She sighed dreamily - like the fan-girl's she had silently vowed to never resemble... She couldn't help it. Was it humanly possible for someone to be so flawless..? His eyes were closed, yet they remained her favorite feature, there was something haunting about them. Their wide, sharp structure, almost feminine with their beauty... She couldn't put a justifiable name on the them - Just breath-taking... Her hand itched to sweep away the dark locks that had fallen over his face. And she succumbed to the itch, her hand hovered over the strays before slowly brushing her hands through them, and just as she did, he stirred. She froze, dropping her hand quickly as his hand slid out from supporting his neck. He shifted to his side, coming to face her.

Sakura held her breath. Even though he was still asleep, his close proximity still managed to get her heart racing. She waited until she was sure he wasn't about to wake up before resuming her assessments, and that's when it caught her eye.

A long, black chain had slipped out of his v-neck shirt, the piece hanging off of it gleaming and drawing her in like a cave-miner finding a precious jewel. She carefully picked up the piece, laying it flat against her palm and studied its black structure. It appeared to be a fan, made of several black gems, and she was transfixed. Sakura was sure it held a meaning, was completely confident in the fact...

Her fingers traced the intricate design when his hand slid over her neck, brushing down to the bare skin of her arm. He was awake... and had no doubt seen her hand close over the piece around his neck, yet he surprised her with no reaction. She had been afraid of being caught in the act, but the only thing she was hyper-aware of right now was the feel of his skin on her own. His hand over her arm, curving around the small of her back and slowly - ever so slowly, pulled her closer to him.

Her head tucked in the crook of his neck, and he continued to pull until her chest was pressed against his. She had long ago released his neck-piece, her hand now gripping the material at his chest. Slightly breathless, a small smile tugged at her lips, she could feel the steady thud of his heart under her palm. Sakura sighed, unconsciously nuzzling his neck as his scent drew her in with a hypnotizing lull.

She felt his lips press against her temple and closed her eyes. Suddenly remembering how they had felt against her lips... Suddenly wanting to feel them _again._ All restrain and doubt was non-existent in his arms... She wanted to kiss him - for him to kiss her, _badly... _Hell, she had wanted to kiss him all night.

Sakura angled her head back, meeting his half-lidded gaze and waited. He was studying her, assessing her motive, and she silently prayed he could read her now, just like he always did. She pressed in, just a little closer, hoping he would meet her the rest of the way... And he did, good_ God,_ he did.

His lips were tentative against her own, and she fought against the chaos of her churning emotions, trying very hard not to ruin this moment. As if he could sense what was going on within her, Sasuke's hand was at her neck, and the pressure on her mouth heightened. Just the notion had her light-headed, and her nerves numbing. Her lips parted with the increasing compression and he deepened the kiss, coaxing her to open wider. All coherent thoughts and cares immediately evaporated. There was only Sasuke... And when his mouth moved against her own, she was lost in the sensations.

Sakura timidly began following his rhythm, until they were both moving in sync with the the other... It was slow, curious and undeniably _hungry. _Electric jolts shot through her abdomen, as she began losing herself in it. She thought her heart would burst at any given moment.

Sasuke nipped at her bottom lip as he released his assault on her lips and she whimpered. His eyes were the darkest she had ever seen them and her body shivered, before closing her eyes shut. Sakura was completely overwhelmed with the tingling her entire being was experiencing, taking in much needed breaths to bring her back down again, he pulled her to him once more. Exhaling a breath she peeked her eyes open just as he pressed a chaste kiss against the corner of her mouth, she clenched at his shirt in response before resuming resting her head in the crook of his neck.

His breathing eventually evened out but hers was another story. She wasn't breathing as hard, but it still wasn't steady, and she didn't want it to be. Because that would mean coming down from cloud nine, and she wasn't ready, not yet. She had never felt anything like it before, hell - she had never been kissed like that before. Her lips were still tingling with the sensations that had yet to dull. His arms tightened around her and she smirked, nuzzling his neck as she pressed closer. She was content - more than content, she was in bliss.

It surprised her how easily she was adjusting to it, her fears were forgotten and had yet to resurface... Her fingers traced mindless patterns against his throat and she pressed a soft kiss against the crook of his neck, unable to stop herself. Sakura rested her head against him, and her eye-lids eventually began to grow heavy, as the events of the day finally caught up with her. She fell into a deep sleep against him.

More than content.

* * *

There was a buzzing in her ear that wouldn't cease. She snuggled further into the covers, hoping to get some relief but to no avail. It persisted and nagged until she threw the covers off of her, blindly seeking it out, only to stop mid-search. She was alone, in her bed, in her room.

Disappointment washed over her as she sat there, now numb to the buzz of her phone. Had last night only been a figment of her imagination? Merely a dream - to escape the walls that had been closing in on her..? Her hand tentatively brushed over her lips as the vivid memory resurfaced, images flashed through her mind and she blushed crimson.

_There's no mistaking that tingling._

Now, more than assured that last night had definitely been real, since the room just got a whole lot hotter. She pressed a hand to her accelerating heart as she remembered the intense emotions that had been stirred in her. A breathless giggle escaped her, as she fell back against the pillows like a silly toddler...

_Sasuke._

Oh, Sasuke - she was jumping out of bed like the energizer bunny and racing over to the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. After running her eyes over the neighborhood several times, she knew he had left long before she had awoken. She sighed dejectedly, and only then spotted the edge of her cellular device tucked under the pillow Sasuke had slept on. She grabbed the phone to find an alarmingly high amount of missed calls and text messages.

Sakura sat on the edge of her bed as she scrolled down the line. Eight missed calls from Ino, thirteen from Naruto, and a few from Tenten and Hinata. Getting ready to call Ino first, a number she didn't have saved in her contacts caught her eye.

She opened up the first message and her eyes widened with recognition.

_'I had an Important meeting this morning... Thanks for the tea.'_

Her heart skipped a beat. This was obviously Sasuke, and he was definitely not referring to the _Tea. _She ran a hand down her hot face, re-reading the words again, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her... She clicked on his second message, her nerves besting her as she tried to focus on the text.

_'And stay out of trouble til I'm through here.'_

A grin split across her lips and she dropped the phone on the bed, bringing her hands to cradle her face... She groaned, her insides had to be all out of whack and malfunctioning because she was already falling _hard_ for the young Uchiha heir... She felt her defense mechanism trying to wage a war within her at the thought, but it was too late, she was already in too deep.

Sakura skimmed her green eyes over the message one more time.

'_Til I'm through here,'_ Did that mean he was going to come see her after work..? Later in the night..? She wasn't sure when or how but, one thing was for sure, Sasuke Uchiha never said anything he didn't mean. Her heart swelled with that and she pushed off the bed, beginning her morning routine with a permanent smile on her pretty face.

* * *

**How was that for some intimacy..? GAHHH, I cant handle it, I'm soooo Excited with their progression... But did this chapter flow okay for you guys? And is everyone still in-character? I was honestly freaking out when posting it... I'll just have to wait for your honest Reviews.**

**Things to Consider:**

**'_There was something else going on here with_**_** Sasuke,**'_ -It's obvious that Sasuke isn't taking Sakura's heartache well, but he was being too hard on himself when all that happened was out of his control and was too effected by what was happening to her. There is a root to this, it ties with his passed he hasn't yet revealed.

_**'Atsuo's grey eyes fell on her, but he said nothing and she wondered**_** why,'** -Our Sasuke is possessive, and though Sakura wasn't aware of it, he had a silent stare down with the mic-man. So beware, anytime Sakura gets weird looks but no greeting, it's because Sasuke is present.

_'**Her fingers traced over the intricate design, it had a meaning, she was** **sure,'**_ -As we all know, the 'Fan,' is the symbol of the Uchiha clan, though this black on black chain and neck-piece (necklace sounds too feminine) that our Sasuke wears, has more depth than meets the eye.

**I cant wait to hear your thoughts eeeeep!**


	16. After the Storm

**Hello dear Readers, I'm here with an Update!**

**Sorry its taken way longer than usual, lifes been crazy. Hopefully some of you are still with me! Special Thanks to all who fav/follow'd and of course to those who Reviewed!**

**oohitzaan,JakuraAngel,TheKnight000,xiaholica,Guest,Supaafly,Spec05,ILoveSxS,Sariko-chan723,Ms. Future,Khautumn21597,pizzarolls,wheng'chan,Maria Winchester,Takadoshika,luvsasusaku.97 ! -**Thank you all for your sweet words and support! Glad you are liking the progression!

**Blue Green Purple- **Thanks :) I get caught up in writing out the scene and completely mix up the two, but I'm working on it, thanks for the look out!

**purvy saage- **Oh my goodness, you really think so? She is phenomenal, I'm nowhere near her skill, but thank you! Hope your liking it so far!

**Misskonoha- **HI DOLL ! Sorry it took so long, but the updates finally here! Hopefully this chapter clears up some of the fog... But no doubt that it will add more too.. I'm excited and nervous for your thoughts on this chapter, you always notice all the little details. Thanks for being soo amazing, and mananging to write me reviews that I read over and over and smile everytime! Your the Best!

**ili- **LOL! Oh my gosh, your reviews always make me laugh! I wish Sasuke was real too, he's pretty amazing isnt he? *Dreamy Sigh* Thank you for coming to search for the update even though it didnt alert you... Makes my heart all warm and fuzzy, because you truly love the fic.

**sakuraseeker2792- **Awesome review, so glad you like how its coming along, hoepfully this chapter answers some of your questions ;))

**randilynnbaby18- **Haha, mission accomplished! *Insert evil laugh* Muahaha! No but seriously, I thrive off of you guys wanting more, so that is kind of evil isn't it? And I love that you guys enjoy and suffer right along with Sakura when shes stammering because I react the same way as I'm writing out the scene! Thank you for your kind words! I really appreciate the support.

**Gosh, I just LOVE you all So Soo much. Thank you, seriously.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: After the Storm_

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears.  
And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.  
Get over your hill and see what you find there,  
With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair._

_-Mumford &amp; Sons_

* * *

The scratching sound of the dancing pencil filled the otherwise, quiet kitchen.

Sakura sat at the island with text-books and papers splayed all around her, writing vigorously. For once, she was genuinely thankful for the usually torturous task, as it proved to be a great distraction. Yesterdays events were still fresh. Various images and exchanged words had remained with her, and probably always would.

Even if the physical and emotional aches had mostly eased up. Thanks to a certain, brooding ebony-haired boy.

Her breath caught just thinking about him.

It was noon, and still, there was no sign of her father. There was a possibility that he had come home for a couple hours during the night to rest, and left soon after. It wasn't unusual for him. Because, aside from Kizashi Tanaka being a 'womanizer,' he was also, most definitely, a workaholic. Sleep, or no sleep.

Which worked just fine with Sakura.

She dreaded the upcoming conversation.

**_-Ring-_**

The rosettes eyes shifted to her cellular device at the alerting ring, its bright screen displaying one of several messages.

_'On my way, consequences be damned!'_

Ino.

Despite the fear of her best-friend coming and the possibility of her father catching them, a fond smile tugged at her lips.

Under this house, there were rules. If she was grounded, or on bad terms with her father, he didn't allow her friends to come over. Which was a reasonable enough rule. But given her current circumstance, causing her this undeserved punishment - made her desperate to see her friends. Yesterday had felt like a lifetime, so much happened.

She missed the spunky blonde. Very, very much.

She needed girl time, to sort through it all, to make sense of things. And for the most part, Ino was her voice of reason... mostly.

And her fathers schedule varied, so there was a chance he'd come home late...

But if he were to come home early, consequences be damned indeed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

By the time Ino rang her door-bell, Sakura had finished her home-work and was popping a pre-made pizza in the oven. With only a fruit smoothie for breakfast Sakura was hungry, and was certain her blonde friend would be too after the long drive here. Even if Ino was on a low-carb diet, if it was tempting enough, she would succumb... and then she would nag and whine at Sakura about it. But this meeting called for some delicious carbs.

The rosette adjusted the sleeves of her black-hoodie and the bunched up ends of her jeans before reaching for the door. Her hand paused on the knob due to processing the incessant arguing on the other side.

Who was Ino talking to? And with hostility at that.

Her brows dipped in question and she pulled the door open.

"Your walking back to Konoha, you hear me?!" Ino huffed, just as the rosette opened the door.

"Fine by me - Sakura!"

Naruto's defensive features did a one-eighty when they fell upon her.

Sakura wasn't prepared to see him, standing there, arguing with Ino...

So when she was lifted off the ground in a crushing bear hug, with exaggerated sobs in her ear, only then did she come back to. She weakly grasped his shoulders in response, having believed she was all cried out, but she was wrong. Her lungs constricted and eyes stung in his embrace.

_Naruto... _He came all this way to see her.

She chanced a glance at Ino, immediately zoning in on the out-of-place gash on her lip... _What?_

"Oh my God..._ Sakura." _Ino gasped, looking horrified.

Which Sakura had expected, but she hadn't been prepared to hear Ino sound so pained.

Sakura looked pretty tore up yesterday, but today, her bruises had reached their peek in purples and blues. It wasn't very flattering.

She was set down, only to be enveloped in another hug. Ino clutched onto her, leaving no space between them and began sniffling with heavy breaths against her shoulder. The rosette's heart wrenched.

Ino crying, was just too much. Too unreal and painful to watch, because her hard as steel best-friend rarely cried.

Sakura hadn't been prepared for that either... Maybe some yelling and cursing directed toward Karin, Ami and Ayame. Maybe a plot to go and tipi their houses and egg their cars... Or start nasty rumors, or even confront them.

But not this.

Sakura began consoling her, rubbing her back in circles, and fighting her own emotions down as she did.

Ino released her shortly after, getting some grip on her emotions but her expression remained troubled.

Sakura exhaled sharply, "Come on you two, I have pizza in the oven."

_And a lot to discuss._

"Forehead! How dare you tempt me with carbs at a time like this?"

_There she is._

"Oh, thank the ramen God. I'm starved Sak."

The rosette smirked, ushering them both in, and locking the door after.

* * *

Her hands gripped either side of the tub as she slowly eased herself in. The scorching hot water caused waves of goosebumps to arise on her porcelain skin. Starting from her toes, all the way up to her scalp. She let out a blissful 'hmm,' when her back connected with the edge of the tub. Her hands released their grip to rest against the edges comfortably.

Her aches and muscles began to unwind in the enveloping heat and her eyes hazed over. She began recalling the conversations with her best friends a few hours prior.

An odd expression adorning her face at the revelations she had learned... And the interrogation she endured. She felt her face heat up, but halfheartedly blamed it on the steamy bath.

The very first words out of Ino's mouth had, of course, been about Sasuke. He hadn't been secretive in the least about following her home, since he bluntly told Naruto. And when Ino found out about the events, she suspected Naruto of keeping additional information, resulting in him telling her of Sasukes actions.

Sakura knew she couldn't keep anything from her best friend but most of the time (like now) she didn't even have to speak for Ino to know that something juicy had transpired.

Sakura didn't vocalize any of the_ intimate_ details, not with Naruto there at least, but she couldn't help but smile timidly and confess how good he had been to her - taken care of her. Ino nearly fainted with excitement. She was relentless with her questions but Sakura could sense that Naruto seemed slightly distraught by the topic, so she had been quick to change the subject. Her and Ino would have they're one on one about it soon enough. Though she wondered what was running through Naruto's mind, why he had that worried look about him.

The rosette was quick to turn the tables and make Ino the interrogated, asking how she got her lip busted. Her blonde friend had smiled deviously in response and Sakura knew she wasn't going to like what came next. It turned out, that Karin and Ami had overheard Ino and Tenten raving about Sasuke showing up at the race with the rosette (In which Sakura tried to hide her blush, and in which Ino gave her the 'You better tell me every damn detail later' look) So when the red-head revealed herself from the shadows Ino had been set off like an overdue time-bomb before a word could have been properly exchanged between the two. Her smile reached a wicked grin as she explained how good it felt to punch her square in the nose before Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru restrained her. She got the cut on her lip from said, restraining, not from Karin or Ami. The single punch hadn't been no-where near enough to satisfy Ino but the snap she had heard when her fist connected with Karins nose did quell her violent urges somewhat. Though she also praised Sakura for the damage she herself had given to the two girls. Ino further confessed that she had proceeded to call Karin every foul name in the dictionary before she was dragged away from the scene.

Sakura shook her head at her in reprimand, even though the small smile on her face betrayed her morals... Getting physical with Karin wasn't going to solve anything.

After her explanation, Ino's mood went sour once more... She remained uncharacteristically quiet all throughout Naruto's details. Even when he confessed how he had snuck into the platinum blonde girls car and nearly gave her a heart attack when he popped his head out the backseat, asking her if she was going to stop anytime soon because, he had to pee.

Naruto also revealed that he had spoken with Tsunade after the ordeal with her father Kizashi. It appeared that Karin had bribed one of the administrative assistants into going through Sakura's file. Thus getting her fathers number, calling him, and speaking as though she was someone with some sort of title at the school, reporting Sakura for the fight(That hadn't even occurred yet)

Naruto didn't know what other lies Karin had fed the man, resulting in her father being so disbelieving and not wanting to hear Sakura's side of the story.

It was alright with the rosette though, none of it mattered anymore. She just wanted to forget the events and distance herself from Kizashi.

The only thing that left a dull ache in her heart after seeing her friends, was Ino. She remembered her best-friends expression wilt further and further with every exchange of information. Sakura sighed.

_**Flashback**_

_"Hey, whats wrong?"_

_"..."_

_"Ino, talk to me..."_

_"Sakura, I - nevermind."_

_The rosette nudged her shoulder,"You can tell me... What is it?"_

_"I - I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" Ino shouted suddenly, slamming her palms against the table, anguish overtaking her features,"You faced them alone... They cornered you and hurt you! Where was I? Where the fuck was I?" The blonde brashly pushed out of her seat,"With Shikamaru - I'm always with Shikamaru! I've - I've neglected you!"_

_"Ino, that's not true!" Sakura slipped out of her seat, grabbing the blondes shoulders,"You've always been there for me, no boy has changed that... but I'm glad you weren't in that locker room with me... If you got hurt, I don't know what I'd do... It was better that I was alone Ino."_

_"Sakura -"_

_"Its okay! Its over now, so please don't hold onto this, don't let it eat at you... " _

_"How can I not? ...I'm so angry Sakura! You didn't deserve this..." She clutched onto Sakura's shoulders, her voice breaking._

_"Don't be angry, and please don't cry... I love you Ino, we're sisters aren't we?"_

_"Oh Sakura!" _They held each other as Ino wept against her for the second time but without restraint now.__

__And then Naruto blew his nose obnoxiously, reminding them of his presence. Instead of the girls disentangling, Sakura waved the teary-eyed Naruto over to form a group hug. His taller body and wider shoulders covered them almost completely. __

__Sakura laughed whole-heartedly for the first time in what felt like ages.__

__**End of flashback**__

After rubbing on Ino's 'miracle healing cream' (which the blonde had thrust at her, expressing that it worked again and again before departing earlier) over her bruises and body, she slipped on some burgundy sweat pants and a snug, black long-sleeve. Grabbing the towel she had used, and tossing it in the hamper, she balanced it on her hip down the stairs. Laundry wasn't exactly necessary, since there were only a few pieces of clothing in the hamper. But, she was restless. Being stuck in the house until Kizashi came home to discuss the weekend and when she could go back to her dorms, had her impatient. Its was 8:00pm now, with still no sign of him. If she would've known he'd be gone so long, Sakura would have kept Ino and Naruto over a little longer.

The rosette sighed, throwing the clothes into the wash, and pressing the appropriate wash-cycle. She stole a glance at the screen of her phone to find no new messages there.

_Sasuke._

She considered texting him but didn't feel brave enough. He was probably busy, she didn't want to be a hindrance... The rosette had tried not to dwell on his words or get her hopes up, but she couldn't help wondering what he was doing... Where was Sasuke, right now, at this moment? In a meeting? With friends? ...With his family? A wistful smile touched her lips, he had an interesting older brother. _Itachi, was it? _Though, she still didn't know very much about Sasuke... Well, as much as she'd like.

But, wherever he was, she hoped he was well and safe... And that he wasn't obligated to come see her tonight. Even if she wanted him to.

Sakura was transferring her clothes into the dryer when she heard the click of the lock and the shifting of the knob to the front door. Kizashi. He was finally home. She instantly felt her blood race from within her veins. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself, she exhaled and slowly exited the laundry room.

He entered the kitchen, throwing his suit jacket on one of the chairs and placing several files on the Island-table. Having caught sight of her, he glanced over where she leaned against the entrance to the laundry room. He was silent for a moment. She had decided she would let him do the talking, would let him talk until he was satisfied.

"Sakura," He uttered lowly, shifting on his feet to fully face her.

She remained frozen, still waiting for him... He didn't seem angry, on the contrary there was an underlying emotion. Sorrow? She wasn't sure how to react, this might change her game plan.

"Come here," he said gently, waving her over, before taking a seat at the island.

She swallowed at her quickly parching throat and did as he said. Pulling a chair back, she slid into the seat, making sure to sit at the end, furthest from him. She was focused on her fisted hands against her sweat pants, refusing to make eye contact. So when her chair creaked and slid, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Easy, I'm not gonna bite." Kizashi said in the same gentle tone, pulling her chair until she was within arms reach. She wasn't sure what his intentions were but apprehension began settling in the pit of her stomach. She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to look everywhere else but at him. So, again, when she felt the softest caress against her cheek she gasped and tried to jerk away but he carefully held her still.

His usually rough hands were feather-light on her face, caressing over her battered skin.

What was his deal? She didn't like this...

Confused and growing antsy, Sakura finally looked at him... He was pale, his green eyes, blood-shot and half-lidded. His hair was all over the place and his usually upright shoulders were slumped. She felt something tug within her at the sight but she shoved it aside. She would not care, she would not show emotion. Her frustration intensified when he didn't cease, so she pulled away from his touch. He seemed to expect that, so he withdrew his hands.

"How are you?" He asked, leaning back into his seat.

"Why are you doing this?" She cut right to the chase. She couldn't take it. His mood-swings were making her crazy.

He let out a heavy sigh, and shifted so that his elbow leaned against the table and chin rested in his palm.

"Tsunade called me this morning."

The rosette's eyes widened at his words.

"She told me everything in detail."

She shifted her gaze away from his.

"The call I received about you had been by a student... Uzumaki's girl Karin - _not_ a head counselor."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"You cant be angry with me, I had been lied to Sakura... They told me you were skipping out on class to be with Uchiha Sasuke."

Her breath caught in her throat and she nearly lost her cool but he was quick to continue.

"Resulting in you failing your classes... They said that you had bullied and threatened Karin Uzumaki on several accounts because she used to date the Uchiha."

She was having a difficult time breathing through her nose, her emotions were swelling from within her... How dare they?

"So, when I came to speak with Tsunade yesterday, and I saw you in that torn state, I had been furious... And then when we were leaving, and I saw Uchiha Sasuke in the reception office - I believed it all to be true."

He fell silent, waiting for her response but she said none. Sakura didn't miss the venom in his voice when he spoke of Sasuke... Yes, he learned the truth but the damage was already done. His words to her yesterday were irreversible.

After sometime, she let out a humorless chuckle, still refusing to look at him,"If that's all, could I go back on campus tomorrow morning?"

Whatever answer he had been waiting for from her, it obviously hadn't come. His demeanor changed, he was growing frustrated.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" His white brows dipped in question.

She faced him, her anger at its boiling point,"What do you want me to say? How do you want me to react?"

He sighed,"I don't want you to be angry, I want you to understand why I had done what I did, and said what I had."

She pushed out of her chair so rapidly it nearly fell over,"It doesn't change anything... Your words about my mother were unforgivable." She silently praised herself for not crumbling at the mentioning of her and began walking away. He quickly stood, and grasped her arm, halting her.

"Hanami, wait!"

Her eyes widened at the once, endearing nickname.

_'Hanami, wait for me.'_

_'Your so beautiful, my Hanami.'_

How could she forget? ...But the man before her now, he wasn't the same person. Not even close.

She tore her wrist out of his grasp with utter disgust,"Don't you _dare_ call me that!"

"Just listen to me -"

"Like you listened to me yesterday? Oh, wait you didn't. You never gave me the chance... Because you don't know me - not anymore! If you did, you would've known that the person -Karin, who told you all those things about me was lying! You were quick to believe her and quick to dismiss me!" She was breathless, and jogging up the stairs.

"Sakura wait dammit! I care about you, that's why I'm so hard on you... And that's why I reacted that way yesterday."

She didn't stop until she was in the hallway, just across from her room... She couldn't erase the things he had said about her mother, the things he had used against her to shame her... Why wasn't he addressing those things? Because that was truly what he thought of Mebuki Haruno? Of all the Haruno's?

Yet, Sakura had never seen him so torn, it was eating at her. It wasn't like him.

But, their bridge was beyond broken, it was burned down...

Yet, still... There was a smidge of hope, after all that's happened. After all he's done.

"I know I haven't been there... But I want to be now, and I'll start by protecting you from the Uchihas..."

_What?!_

All traces of repairing that bridge between them disintegrated.

Taking a deep breath for control over her ever-rising anger for the second time, she intoned in the calmest voice she could manage, "What do you have against Sasuke? You know now that the things Karin told you were a lie... So, why do you still hold a grudge against him?"

Kizashi's frame went rigid,"Because, whether those things about you and him were a full or partial lie, he was still in that reception office yesterday, asking for _you_... You don't know them like I do! The Uchiha's are on a league of their own Sakura - starting with the conniving older Uchiha! They don't follow rules, or conduct! They take what they want without any remorse for the person whom they are taking from."

_Older Uchiha? Who's that, Sasuke's father?_

Sakura snickered, "Hmm, sounds familiar."

Kizashi glared at her,"Sakura... Whatever relationship it is you have with him, you will not see that boy, do you understand me?"

He was growing furious. His mind became foggy and illogical when anger overcame him. If she didn't agree he'd put her through the same hell he did yesterday.

She wanted to scream that she wasn't a child anymore, he couldn't tell her what to do, or who to see. She was nineteen, and legally - didn't even have to be under his roof. But he had helped with the finances in getting her into the school. He could get her out if he wanted... Couldn't he? The cards were in his hands.

"If I say I do, can I leave tomorrow?"

He stared at her, long and hard before giving an uncertain nod,"I'm working so it may-"

"I can take the train..." Sakura interjected, before turning in the direction of her room,"If that's all?" She didn't wait for his reply, and disappeared inside her room, closing the door after.

Kizashi stood there for sometime, lost in his many thoughts, with regret tugging at his cold heart... Remembering Sakura's pained expression - of betrayal, and it morphing into Mebuki's features. Mebuki's midnight-blue eyes, hollow and devastated... He clenched his eyes shut, fisting his hands until they turned white as snow... Would he ever fix the damage he's caused? That he continues to cause?_  
_

_Sakura... My Hanami..._

* * *

Sakura lay awake in the night... It was past midnight, and she hadn't moved for hours, nor had she slept. There was too much to process, too much on her mind. There was a lot she didn't know about Sasuke, but she knew that what her father had said about him was false. Kizashi hadn't been specific about his dislike for the Uchiha's therefore, he was either hiding something more, or he was, well envious? He was especially resentful when speaking of the_ 'older Uchiha,_' as he had referred. Maybe his company had beef with Sasuke's company? ...Whatever the case, she had no intention of distancing herself from Sasuke. Her father knew it too, she could see it on his face...

Somehow, that brought a smile to her face... Some satisfaction, of going against his wishes indirectly.

If she knew her father, she'd guess that he would come to the school and see her more often, to catch her in the act. She breathed a sigh of frustration at the thought. Why was he doing this? She didn't know how to deal with it... And, did she want to drag Sasuke into this? No, never... The last thing they both needed was more drama...

He didn't call or text all day. Not since early that morning. She figured he'd been busy, but she wished he hadn't said that he would come... She had been in anticipation all day... But after her fathers demand to not associate with Sasuke, she was now a bit fearful of him coming here. She supposed it was for the best that he hadn't come.

Heaving a sigh, she got up to brush her teeth before calling it a night. Sakura rinsed her mouth out, and exited the bathroom, heading back to the bed, and not bothering to change from her sweats. It was cold tonight. Sitting on the edge, she slipped her hands under her shirt to unhook her bra but stopped mid-way, feeling a shadow fall over her. Eyes immediately darting to the window to find a dark figure there. She gasped, and nearly fell off the bed.

...Was that _Him!?__  
_

Blood rushed to her face as she quickly retracted her hands away from her bra and re-adjusted her shirt. _Oh God. _He just had impeccable timing didn't he? Taking a few deep breaths to get her embarrassment and nerves under some control, she hesitantly pushed off the bed and walked over to the window.

He seemed to be distracted, leaning against the wall and focused on something down below. But, she didn't mind, the sight of him had her moving sluggishly slow. Eventually Sakura stood on the cushioned bench for extra leverage and unlatched the window, just as he turned his neck to catch her gaze. Sasuke. The cast of the moons light falling over the side of his face caused goosebumps to errupt on her neck and shoulders. Or maybe it was the chill of the wind... Or maybe it was both. It took her breath away.

Neither spoke at first, until Sasuke bent down onto the balls of his feet, coming to eye-level with her.

"Hi," the rosette barely managed without sounding breathless.

The raven haired boy merely smirked in response, reaching a hand out to examine her face. His fingers were slow and tentative on her skin, tracing over her bruises. She took the time to take in his features too, it was a fair trade. She did a once-over but found herself leaning into him soon after for a closer inspection. Having detected some swelling around his eyes, and they appeared to be bloodshot too. Her lips formed a thin line and brows dipped with worry...

Sensing that in her, Sasuke began to withdraw his hand but she caught it before it could reach his side. She held his hand in both of hers, almost cradling it, and he let her.

"Sasuke... Are you, alright? You look exhausted."

His eyes shifted from their intertwined hands to her face, before giving a stiff nod in answer.

Her eyes narrowed at him. Something wasn't right.

"What is it-"

"I cant stay long," he interjected.

"...Oh."

She deflated. Well, not physically. Not because he had to go soon, but because he didn't want to discuss the topic any further... But, Why? It was a simple enough question wasn't it? She wasn't demanding to know all the details of his day, or the meaning of that curious neck-piece still around his neck, or - or the reason why he quit football... She sighed. Then his hand was on her chin, drawing it up so she could meet his obsidian peeks.

A deep, 'hmm' reverberated from his chest and it nearly swept her away from his words,"Don't be uneasy."

She huffed, coming back to,"But that's not fair... Obviously you've had a stressful day, and on top of that you drove all the way up here... I just, want you to talk to me..."

He tucked loose hairs behind her ear, seeming to be sorting through this internally, before revealing in a low tenor,"One of my meetings today... Your father was there."

Her heart dropped,"Did he do something? Did he try to sabotage you in front of those people? Oh God!" She pulled away from him and stepped down from the cushioned seat.

"Sakura."

The rosette fisted the hairs at her scalp, pacing back and forth,"This explains it! That's why he was freaking out earlier!"

"Sakura."

"Why didn't he tell me though? Because he did do something - something bad didn't he?" She turned back around, pacing back toward Sasuke, only to have him grab her. The rosette was hauled back onto the cushioned seat, right before him where he now sat on the window-sill - his legs hanging on the edge inside her room. She blushed at their proximity.

There was a mix of annoyance and amusement on his face,"This is what happens when you dig for information that's better left unsaid. I didn't want you to worry, and now your distressed."

"I'm sorry... I wont freak out, just please tell me what he said to you?"

He began playing with the ends of her hair, keeping her close to him. Unsure of what to do with her hands, she let the rest against his shoulders. Too afraid to touch him anywhere else with her current quivering. Goodness, she needed to get her nerves under control. But his hands in her hair felt so good, she nearly forgot what she had asked him, when he answered her..

"He remained professional through the meeting."

Blinking back from her trance, she eyed him in disbelief,"He didn't try anything? ...Really?"

He nodded, his hand still combing through her hair in a lulling sweep.

Breathing a sigh of relief, her hands gripped at his shoulders. She found herself leaning into him, without a second thought. Until there was a third thought. Quickly resting her head against his jaw to hide her deepening blush, she tried to sort through, when and how she had gotten so bold. But, his musky scent filled and numbed her senses, like the cool icy wind howling against them. His hands moved down her waist and around the small of her back, keeping her close.

They remained like that for sometime and it was almost, natural... _Normal.._. Was that normal?

She breathed him in, her voice muffled and soft, "Sasuke... I - I'm not usually - I don't do this..." She paused, trying to form her words without sounding like a complete idiot,"But, with you - It feels _different_... I cant explain it."

The rosette kept her face buried in the crook of his neck, so she missed the fleeting light in his eyes and conscious expression. He held her a little tighter for a little longer before shifting.

"Sakura," he breathed against her throat, while stroking the pink locks at the nape of her neck - she visibly shivered,"I have to get going."

Taking another deep breath, she looked at him thoughtfully,"Are you sure you can drive?" Her hands cupped his face and thumbs moved over the barely notable swollen edges of his eyes,"You probably don't like hearing it, but you really do look exhausted... You could, take a power-nap - here, and then go... If you really must."

Sasuke's eyes were dark with emotion, looking deeply into hers, and her breath caught.

He closed his eyes, and leaned into her, pressing his lips to hers for a few sweet seconds before withdrawing completely. Her heart was in her throat and she was mute, as he began pulling out onto the roof.

Sasuke glanced down at her to find her face scarlet and eyes downcast. He smirked, bending down to reveal his haste.

"Itachi's waiting for me, I'm already late... And it wont be a long drive, don't worry," he finished resolutely.

"Your going to drive recklessly aren't you?" She folded her arms over her chest, a small frown on her face.

"Do you want me to lie Sakura?" There was a hint of teasing in his tone.

She sighed heavily,"Your hopeless..."

Their time together was short, but she understood that he needed to go... But she couldn't help but be slightly angry with him. He shouldn't have come at all, he could have called her or texted her, letting her know he couldn't come. She would have understood that... It was nearly 1:00am, she felt liable.

"I wont be able to sleep - I'll worry." She found herself confessing and then regretting it right after. The fear of coming off clingy made her want to run across the room and lock herself in her bathroom. But, she really did care... She couldn't help but worry.

He leaned low on his knee's to be eye-level with her again. Out-stretching his arms on either side of the window,"When will you be back on campus?"

Sakura gulped,"Um, tomorrow..."

"So, you spoke with your father then?"

She nodded,"He said he got a call from Tsunade... I guess he needed to hear the truth from anyone else but me..."A sad smile graced her lips but she quickly realized something else," But, he looked just as exhausted today, what_ kind_ of meeting were you two in?" She questioned, with open implication in her tone.

Sasuke raised a meaningful brow but chose not to address the question,"How did he react to the truth?"

She watched him curiously for a moment before answering,"He was - strange."

The raven-haired boy smirked and she found herself grinning at his reaction, it was contagious. He was contagious. She continued when he looked at her expectantly,"Well, he - I guess he was apologizing in his own confusing way... But, it didn't change the things he said yesterday, he didn't even address those." She finished just above a whisper. Sakura decided not to mention the discussion about the Uchiha's she had with her father. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Sasuke at all.

Sakura felt his fingers ghost over her jaw-line,"I'll see you on campus, then."

"Yes... Please, drive safe."

He nodded, releasing her and pushing to a stand. She leaned forward as he began retreating, folding her arms on the window-sill and resting her chin against them. Sakura saw him step off the edge of the roof and onto the branches of the tree, easing himself down with such grace she remained transfixed by him until he reached the earth and disappeared into the night without a sound.

She sighed.

Staying in that position for sometime, she got lost in her thoughts. When Sasuke said that her father hadn't said anything at their meeting, was he being truthful? He wasn't the type to lie, so she did believe him... But something seemed off with him. Whatever the case, she'd know sooner or later.

_'I'll see you on campus,'_

Reality seemed to hit her as those words replayed in her mind... What were she and Sasuke doing? She liked him, a lot. There was no denying that, but she was still afraid. These passed few days, being with him, crying with him - opening up to him. She felt safe, and her defensive walls had come crumbling down. But, would it still be the same outside the walls that had been an emotional prison? Outside this room?

And what about him? ...Did he trust her, the way she did him?

She didn't know the answers to those questions, but maybe that was the beauty of it? She was willing to put herself out there. Willing to put her already torn heart on the line for him. Because Sasuke was worth the risk, he was worth the heart-ache.

Even if she now had to worry about her fathers watchful eye. Even if Karin and the others decided to continue their threats and harassment's... It would be anything but easy, but she could do this.

Pulling away from the cold night, she closed the window shut and got into bed.

Throwing the thick white covers over her, Sakura found herself touching her lips and her neck. Where his lips had been. Her stomach did a flip and heat enveloped her face. Sakura found herself perplexed at how easily they fell into being intimate with each other... Or was this the normal pace? She wasn't sure, she wasn't experienced enough in this. But, when he kissed her - touched her, she felt bold enough to reciprocate it and more. It came naturally with him, like his touch was drawing those things out of her.

Her heart was thundering at the realizations. How did he get her so bothered at just the thought of him..? She really needed to get her emotions under control, this wouldn't be good for her sanity.

Wanting to clear her head and calm her nerves, she mentally recited the the answers to her upcoming quiz... And It proved to be effective, because she fell asleep soon after.

* * *

_Nurses shuffled inside and out of the hospital room._

_Seven-year old Sakura lay on her fathers lap, playing with the buttons of his dress-shirt._

_"Papa, why is mommy always here?"_

_His deep green eyes were frozen in thought._

_"Papa?" Her tiny hands reached up to cup his face._

_His frame jerked at the contact like a zap of electricity._

_Glossy eyes looked down at the small rosette, as if for the first time._

_He cupped his hands __over hers and pressed his head against the crown of her pink locks._

_"Don't - Don't cry papa."_

_"I..."_

_His hands moved to wrap around her,"-I love your mommy, so much it hurts. And you baby - Your my light, my Hanami... But," his words caught in his throat as a deep sorrow took hold,"I don't deserve you," Kizashi barely choked out._

_He wept. His tears spilling over -_

**Sakura, hey - hey there.**

_What was - Who was that?_

Another nudge later and she stirred.

"Mmm -_ Sasuke?"_

A snicker resounded,"Not quite, cupcake."

Her foggy mind cleared further and eyes cracked open. It was a dimmer setting than she remembered, her eyes came into focus eventually, adjusting to the dark room. Her cheeks felt oddly cool too.

"There she is... You were crying, in your sleep. You okay?"

_Crying?_

"Suigestu?"

Oh God.

Had she - did she just - mumble Sasukes name, in her sleep, in front of Suigetsu?

Her face felt hot under his inquiring amethyst gaze. But, she hadn't been dreaming about Sasuke? Her pink brows drew low, as she wiped at her damp cheeks to see that she was in fact, crying. Her features contorted, nut not because she had been emotional through the vivid dream. Waking up crying every now and then wasn't really a big issue anymore... It was the dream itself, she remembered the images even now... It had affected her so deeply. Why that memory? Why now? Maybe it had to do with her fathers odd, yet familiar behavior yesterday... She wasn't sure, but it left her feeling frustrated and numb.

And it still didn't answer why she had mumbled Sasuke's name... Maybe her subconscious was out to get her. Whatever the case, she made herself look like a sprung groupie in-front of the silver-haired boy. Who also, wasnt Sasuke's biggest fan.

"Sakura?"

Her eyes shot toward Suigestu, leaning toward her from the leather seat right across. Had he sat there, all through her nap?

"Uh, yeah... Sorry about that." She ran a hand through her hair, a sheepish smile on her face.

He grinned, pushing off his seat,"No prob... Was it a bad dream or somethin'? The Uchiha break your heart?"

She wanted to correct him. Her dream hadn't been about Sasuke but, it was an easy way out of explaining herself.

"I - don't even remember, weird right?" She shrugged, playing it off.

Her eyes traveled of their own accord to find all the seats empty and the train unmoving,"Hey, are we-"

"Yeah, we got here about mmm-seven minutes ago?"

Feeling embarrassed, Sakura felt the heat intensify on her cheeks,"Oh... _Great!_" She hastily got out of her seat and reached up to the baggage compartment to grab her school bag. Only for him to reach for it at the same time, brushing their sides together.

"I - I got it, Thanks Suigetsu."

His hands were by his sides again but he remained rooted to the spot beside her. Blocking her path.

"Its pretty late, not safe for you to walk all the way to your dorm on your own."

She shifted on her feet,"Thank you but, I'll be okay."

"I insist," he expressed with not much room for debate. But she'd really rather walk on her own, and it wasn't that late. Just short of reaching 10:00pm, she'd be fine.

"No, really - I," She sighed in defeat. He couldn't hear her, because he was already out the door. Coming to a stop on the paved road, patiently waiting for her.

_Really not in the mood for this._

Gripping the strap of her bag, she paced out the door and right passed him.

"Hey, wait up!" He jogged until he was beside her, though she kept her fast pace.

Letting out a low whistle, he threw her another _charming_ grin,"Ease up girl, I don't get volleyball training every other day. I'm struggling here!"

"Sorry, in a hurry."

He raised a silver brow,"I can see that... So, where were you coming from anyway? I was in Sound City for the weekend."

"Oh, nice... I was, visiting home."

Just a little longer, she was nearly at her building.

"I heard what happened Friday... Those girls, they could learn a lot from you," he said, grabbing her arm jut as they reached her dorm building.

She was hoping this wouldn't have been brought up.

"But, I retaliated, I'm no different from them... You give me too much credit."

He shook his head,"No, your completely different... You defended yourself and your friends, that's admirable. And they know nothing about that."

She looked at him then, really looked at him. He was serious, to the point where it could be misinterpreted for anger. She couldn't disguise her curiosity. Those girls used to be his friends - he used to be (and may or may not still) in love with Karin. Yet, he really saw those things in her? Thought so highly of her?

"Thank you, Suigestu," She said with a smile.

A wide grin spread across his face,"Just being honest..." He took a step closer and his hand was up and around her shoulder, pulling her close before she could even react,"I'll see you around, _Sakura_," He whispered in her ear, with an unidentifiable edge to his tone.

A bit shocked at the abrupt physical contact, it took her a second to shift uncomfortably in order for him to get the hint. He withdrew, a bit reluctantly from what she could tell, moving with backward steps, with his eyes remaining on her.

She felt a chill crawl up her neck at his gaze, and it wasn't the pleasant kind. He sent her an exaggerated wink before facing forward and turning a corner out of her line of sight.

Sakura stood there for a few more seconds, unsure if she had just imagined it all.

How, strange.

Mentally shaking her head, the rosette turned on her heel, entering the building.

Inhaling deeply, she took to the steps, anxious for what the next few days held for her.

She could do this.

* * *

**This chapter was a little slower than usual but it was necessary. Whadya-think?**

_'__The older Uchiha,' _**Sakura's guessing it to be Sasuke's father, but is that really who Kizashi dislikes so strongly?**

_'Was Sasuke being honest,'_**Look back at Sasuke's choice of words to her interroagtion, did he lie? Or avoid the truth... Clever Uchiha that he is.**

_'Naruto seemed troubled,'_ **Any ideas as to why Naruto isnt the happiest person about Sasuke and Sakura becoming exclusive?**

**Cant wait to hear your thoughts! Also, ****Sakura's father, though a complete jerk, wasnt always... What are your thoughts on his actions, and Sakura's memories of him? **

**And, how do you feel about Suigestu's advances err - I mean actions?**

**;))) Until the next update my dear friends!**


	17. Afflicted

Hello friends, I'm here with Chapter Seventeen! If any of you have been struggling with finals this week as I have, I was hoping this update would cheer some of you up!

**IMPORTANT: BEFORE YOU READ - THIS FIC MAY BECOME RATED M-MATURE**, BASED ON THE FEEDBACK I GET FROM YOU GUYS. HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ME REVEALING SOME INTIMATE SCENES BETWEEN THE TWO? ...PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR INPUT ON THIS.

Special appreciation to all who reviewed: **Ili, ILoveSxS, in-the-tsukuyomi, JakuraAngel, randilynnbaby18, , xiaholica, Theknight000, marshmallowfairies, purvy sage, kitanaloa, CreanoftheLeaf, Queenies, mannuj, Maria Winchester, BookWormFT, Plae Blossom, gurdianofearth, Childofthecosmos, and my dear MissKonoha!**

**I love replying individually to your reviews but I really want to get this up before my next class, so forgive my haste!**

**Adore you all, and am so grateful for all the support you've shown :))))**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, but this is my plot.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen:Afflicted_

_Maybe a greater thing will happen, _  
_Maybe all will see, _  
_Maybe our love will catch like fire, _  
_As it burns through me_...

* * *

The door to her dorm room burst open, only to slam shut with rattling force.

She didn't even flinch at her blonde friends brashness, having become immune to her untamed tendencies.

"What are you still doing in bed? Come on, Tenten and Hinata are waiting for us! Those boys are gonna eat dirt today!"

The rosette sighed from where she lay comfortably on the bed. Rolling onto her side to face Ino, she propped her head up on her bent elbow,"Ino, we don't _play_ football... Why cant we just watch the boys play?"

The platinum blonde threw an incredulous look over her shoulder at Sakura,"You sound just like Shikamaru right now! UGH! We are going to _play_! I refuse to take their sexist words sitting down, do you hear me? Your dignity as a woman is on the _line_!"

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Her best-friend could be quite the motivational speaker, but Sakura was familiar with this reaction. Ino's feelings had been hurt, and she wanted justice, that's really what this was about. But goodness, give the girl a mic and she'd have everyone and their moms involved. She was _that_ good, definitely her fathers daughter.

An image of Ino sitting among-st the congressman, with her blonde brows - condescending in their arched- shape, and icy blue eyes glaring daggers at the politicians who would dare to question why her nails were painted _hot_ pink. She would completely flip the switch and somehow make them believe her painted nails were beneficial for the environment and go as far as to dismiss them from the meeting for ever doubting her. Permanently.

Sakura burst out of the illusive scene with hearty laughter, waving at the air as if the images were displayed on a projector before her.

Ino shot her another half-hearted glare,"What's so funny forehead?"

The rosette shook her head and dispelled the pictures from her mind. "Nothing, I'm with you for _your_ justice."

"Good."

See? Her best-friend didn't even bother to deny it.

The strawberry blonde walked over to the closet, seeking out something sporty to wear... And coming up short because she couldn't entirely focus. Her breathing had fluctuated ever since she uttered her agreement.

Because, Sasuke would be there.

It was a beautiful Thursday afternoon. The boys hadn't wanted to waste the quickly reducing sunshine, since they were nearly into November. So, they were going to play football, courtesy of Naruto and Kiba. They hadn't been too vocal about playing, since it was just for fun and they didn't want a lot of random people to show up. But, they did want the girls there - to _cheerlead. _Tenten had of course, declared that there would be no such cheering and that if they were to come, they were going to play with the boys.

It hadn't been an easy debate, and probably didn't end well because Ino came back to their dorm in her offensive state, demanding the rosette get dressed. But Sakura was only agreeing to appease Ino, there was no way she was going out there, to make a fool out of herself in front of Sasuke.

A bashful smile spread across her lips. The past few days had been, well,_ different. _

She wasn't accustomed to the fleeting touches - that she was steadily growing to yearn for - when no one was looking, or _knowing_ glances when she'd get caught staring. Sakura had yet to catch him in the act, though he occasionally wore a small smirk for no apparent reason so she knew she was missing him in the action by a slim second.

Sasuke had decided to keep their affiliation confidential for the time being. And, she didn't have any objections, since she had to worry about her father possibly dropping in unannounced...

Surprisingly, Karin, Ayame and Ami hadn't been any trouble at all. Even on one _odd_ account, Karin silenced Ayame before she could finish a nasty comment at the rosette. Sakura was unsure of how to feel or what to think about it. She didn't think the scolding from Lady Tsunade would've shaken the girls to the degree it had... The rosette strongly felt the young Uchiha heir might have had something to do with the girls refined behaviors. Since the raven-haired boy had asked her if they were still giving her trouble, with a very _questionable_ tone. But, what exactly he had done or said to the girls, she had no clue. He had yet to confess anything - as expected. So, she had no proof and no real explanation besides Tsunade speaking with the three girls.

Lady Tsunade was everything Sakura thought she would be. Beautiful, wise... and, terrifying.

That Monday, after the whole ordeal, Tsunade had called Sakura into her office. She sat the rosette down and didn't let her speak a word - only listen. Tsunade had been regretful that it had gotten so out of hand, and explained all that she had made right within her administration office. She had not been lenient in the least. And further expressed that the three girls had been properly dealt with... And of course, she didn't let Sakura leave without making her blush crimson.

_*Flashback*_

_"And Sakura?"_

_She stopped just before exiting the office,"Yes Lady Tsunade?"_

_The head-master watched her closely,"If anyone gives you any more distress, please come to me... Vengeful Uchiha's are tenacious, and too much trouble. I'd rather not have to deal with that particular one again if I can help it."_

_The heat hit her so hard, she had to grab ahold of the wall for support,"I - Sasuke - What did he?"_

_Tsunade smiled sweetly, understandingly,"Your a good soul Sakura Haruno... He, along with that loud-mouthed Uzumaki cant help but be drawn to you... But, please do come to me in the future."_

_Letting out a shaky breath, she smiled,"I will... Thank you Lady Tsunade."_

_*Flashback End*_

There were obviously a lot of internal things Sasuke had done for her too.

The rosette sighed.

There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to know.

But, right now, things were complicated.

Her emotions had been conflicted all week because, they were keeping physical contact to a minimum for a lot of reasonable - reasons, and most of the talking was at night. Sasuke would call her during the night and they'd talk for hours. Correction - she'd do most of the questioning and chatting and he would listen, occasionally giving an answer to her onslaught of questions...but she wanted _more. _She wanted to have long meaningful or pointless conversations about family, love, the damn weather - in _person._ Sakura wanted to touch him when people were looking, and for him to touch her and - God she wanted him to kiss her. They hadn't kissed since last weekend when she was stuck at home with her father after that whole nightmarish ordeal.

It was torture being near him and unable to do any of those things.

And it was all a bit, surreal... Sakura wasn't familiar with these new _desires_ and situations. She had to constantly remind herself that this was reality right now.

"Ready?" Ino asked with excitement, breaking the rosette out of her musings.

The blonde wore a pair of grey cotton shorts and a blue long-sleeve. Her hair, in its usual up-do and she looked lovely. Too lovely to play football. Sakura adjusted the bands of her black sweat shorts, that reached just beneath her knee's and Ino moved to pinch off a white string from the rosette's white long-sleeve. Pulling her pastel pink hair into a pony-tail to keep out of the way, Ino moved to loosen some strands to frame her face. Of course, Sakura found herself doing the same for the blonde and they both cracked a smile.

"Ready. Are we meeting Tenten and Hinata there?"

Ino nodded,"Yeah, they went ahead, I came to change and get you."

"Right."

So, with a pounding heart, and somersaulting stomach, the rosette followed after the blonde.

* * *

A whine left Ino's lips for the tenth time in the half-hour they had been sprawled on the grass - on the side-lines, away from the on-going game.

And of course, they weren't alone. Many pretty (uninvited) girls sat along the side-lines, admiring the masculine display before them.

The boys had already become involved in a game when Sakura and the others first arrived, so they had to wait til it was over before they could join in. Ino had not been happy, and Tenten wasn't too far behind her. They believed the boys had done it on purpose so the girls playing with them could be delayed. Which Sakura thought was a highly accurate guess but she was secretly relieved they didn't have to play just yet.

She had slight tremors running through her body, that would not ease up - simply watching the boys play. Watching Sasuke play.

Aside from her friends, every jock on campus was present on the field. Kimimaro, Suigetsu, Juugo, Shino, Kiba, Rock Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. Some of the other boys she only knew by face and the rest she didn't know at all. They were all split up into two random teams with eleven players each.

But amongst them all, Sasuke Uchiha stood out like a wolf in the midst of coyotes.

With his reputation, he automatically had the intimidation tactic down without having to do much and that - Sakura realized was a major factor in this game. If you can get inside your opponents head, winning is almost guaranteed. But, aside from the intimidation, watching Sasuke play was _arresting. _Her emerald irises hadn't strayed from his body since they first arrived. He led his team like a true captain, directing and reassuring every second of the game. Not once did his cool demeanor slip. He had Naruto and Neji on his team, and they were a dynamic trio. Effortlessly reading the others motive without having to express much, leading to score after score. It was fascinating to watch, but mostly it was downright beastly. There was absolutely no padding or gear involved in this game, making it all the more nerve-wrecking to watch. And the teams were merciless against one another, tackling and crushing the other as if they were out for blood. Which proved to be true since several boys on both teams were dotted and lined with bruises and cuts. But, whenever the opposing team targeted Sasuke - the quarterback, her heart dropped into her stomach. She would tense up every time, waiting for the brutal impact by the defensive players. Since the defensive team would try to reach him with a few players at once, though Naruto and Neji were great at covering Sasuke for most of the impacts.

So, she was beyond relieved they weren't involved in this game. And was sure the boys had started without them for that very reason, so they weren't excluding the girls because they were being sexist. This game wasn't for the faint hearted..

The rosette was sure the next game wouldn't be as intense, since the boys were blowing off most of their testosterone now. And luckily, she was picking up on the rules of the game quickly. She would put what she learned to use soon, since the raven-haired boy was leading his team to an escalating win.

Sakura eyed the captain of the opposing team curiously. She was certain he wasn't from KU and obviously, wasn't happy that he was losing the game. But beyond that she could sense that he held some spite against Sasuke. His jade eyes reflected resentment when they fell on the raven-haired boy.

"That's Sabaku no Gaara, he's a really competitive player, almost as much as Sasuke - and his brother Kankuro with the purple tattoo's is over there on the right..." Tenten whispered, from her spot beside Sakura on the grass, having noticed the girls curious brow,"We've known them for a long time, so they come down from Suna University pretty often for some of the fraternity events and of course, for football. Back when the boys were on KU's football team, the games against Suna were some of the best..."

Her pink brows lifted in surprise,"Suna University?"

Tenten smirked,"Yeah, you girls aren't the only desert flowers to roam the streets of Konoha... The girl on the other side with the spikey golden poney-tails is also Gaara's sister, Temari. She's a little hard around the edges but she's not bad."

Ino snorted, cocking her head to look at Tenten on the other side of Sakura,"Hard around her_ wider_ edges - is the only thing you said right about that girl..."

Sakura gaped,"Ino!"

Her blue eyes narrowed in defense,"What? Its the truth..."

Both Tenten's and Sakura's brows dipped in question at the open dislike Ino was showing toward the girl.

The boys shouting grew in volume then, drawing the attention of everyone watching.

The acute scene of a vicious Kankuro getting passed Neji, to lung forward - tackling Sasuke to the ground - just after the raven-haired boy propelled the ball toward a racing and dodging Naruto - had everyone's breath halted in their throats. It was a perfect bullet, thrown high and spiraling lower and lower until it reached the tan arms waving unsteadily to grab ahold. Mid-air Naruto grasped the leather exterior, bringing it down to hug against his belly before his body crashed to the ground on the opposing teams end zone.

Shouts and hollers resounded. They had won, and even the girls shouted a few cheer's and hoots at the result.

But the excitement was short-lived.

Mere seconds after the touch-down, a small crowd formed at the center of the field.

Angry shouts and some thrashing could be seen.

Perturbed, the girls bounced off the ground, instantly pumped up with adrenaline at the malice emanating from the group and raced over to the scene.

Sakura had a sinking feeling when they neared the boys to see Sasuke in the midst of it all.

He was breathless and appeared insouciant - listening to the debate surrounding him but not offering any input.

With the back of his hand, Sasuke wiped at his inner lip to find a trickle of blood there. His hooded gaze locked on Gaara's, for a long hard second before searching through the arguing circle to land on her.

Sakura's features were etched with unease and concern, and his obsidian pools softened some to reassure her.

"Kiba, the games over, let it be."

And with that, Sasuke withdrew from the still-arguing crowd, heading toward the fountain with purpose.

The rosette found herself trailing after his rigid form without much thought. Their relationship remaining in the dark had taken the back-seat.

He leaned low, cupping ice-cool water descending from the tall fountain and brought it up to his face. She waited, leaning against the metal of the tall fountain, her arms lightly crossed over her chest. Again and again, he brought the water to his face, seeming to be washing away his thoughts along with the sweat and crimson. He ran his hands along his neck and through his scalp before releasing the clutch to cease the stream of water.

He was still panting, from the game or containing his anger, she wasn't sure. Droplets of water descended down the structure of his face and off the thick ebony lashes she loved so much, until his eyes opened, falling on her.

These passed few days, he revealed more of himself to her... He wasn't as guarded - his eyes weren't as guarded...

But right now, they were... And it made her heart ache.

Sakura moved to stand in-front of him, a clean, dry towel in-hand and outstretched toward him. After a moment, he took it, pressing it against his face and neck.

Worry seized her,"Were the others angry because Kankuro and Gaara - hurt you," She leaned in, tracing a shaky finger across his lip,"On purpose?"

His face hardened, and he pulled away from her touch.

A sardonic expression overcame him,"You've no conception of whats hurting me."

Her heart dropped into her stomach at his icy tone,"Then please, tell me what it is," she reached for his arm only for him to grab her wrist tightly.

"You shouldn't even be over here. There's too many people around."

She felt her chest constrict.

An anger to match his contorted her features,"Your doing it again - brushing me off and bottling your emotions. I respect you for keeping cool and defusing the brawl earlier, but at what cost?"

His glare intensified at her words.

"Sakura, get your cute ass over here, we're choosing teams!"

She barely heard Ino's sharp voice over her thumping heart and racing thoughts.

What was going on?

...What was hurting him?

"SAKURA HARUNO!"

"You don't have to play, if you don't want to," he expressed, the hard edge still to his voice.

His jaw was tight and she guessed he read her hesitance of meeting or responding to Ino as fear of playing. She had wanted to play, but not anymore. Something was bothering him and he was shutting her out. She no longer had the desire to play or even be here for that matter.

"I'm playing," she answered resolutely, before turning away from him and stalking toward her friends. Going back to her dorm would only make a scene and she definitely didn't want that.

But she couldn't shake off the pain settling in her chest.

Maybe running around and exhausting herself would help blow off some steam and ease her fears.

* * *

Grunts and shouts filtered the air.

Her friends had been split into two teams along with some of the Suna players that decided to join in too.

And the chosen individuals put together to form each team, were quite hilarious.

"Huddle up!" Naruto shouted in haste.

The rosette along with a peeved Ino, depressed Shikamaru, frustrated Tenten, chipper Rock Lee, and aloof Kimimaro raced toward the blonde - dubbed their captain. He surprised Sakura all throughout the game. Minus the silly taunting and gloating, Naruto was a really great player. And really great at directing the team too.

Neji shot Tenten a mocking smirk before quickly ordering his team to join him for strategy too and Sakura smiled. All the bantering couples were really amusing to watch. Especially when on opposite teams. But if Neji could've helped it, Tenten would have been on his team. Being a Hyuuga, Hinata had been his first choice so that left Tenten open for Naruto's choosing.

But that didn't stop Neji from teasing the brunette girl, he really knew how to get under her and was also extremely skilled in the game.

Sakura imagined Naruto and Neji were like the second in command - like the VP's during their KU games when Sasuke was absent or sat out the game.

Like the raven-haired boy had done now.

He sat all through the game, on a lone bench, on the side-lines, joined by Gaara. The red-head from Suna still looked slightly unhappy about the loss last game but it was no longer directed at Sasuke. She supposed it was the competitive nature that had brought the worst out in him... And maybe Sasuke recognized that in Gaara too, and had chosen not to react defensively... With his sharp eyes she didn't doubt it.

But something was still off with him and it was eating at her.

His dark gaze hadn't abandoned her much, even when Gaara engaged him in conversation.

And it made her more self-conscious than she'd like to admit, so she hadn't done anything significant besides defense and offense in the game.

"Alright guys, lets switch it up a bit. I don't care if your a guy and you hurt her or if she breaks you - but Temari has to be detained dammit! She's ruining EVERYTHING!"

And there, was the more familiar, whining Naruto she was accustomed to.

Ino's expression went from bitter to plotting,"I'll take care of her, leave it to me!"

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation, his head falling back to gaze upon the un-troublesome heavens,"Ay ay ay woman, your relentless. Naruto you cant let her-"

"Can-it Shikamaru! Its not your decision, Naruto already agreed, right?" She aimed her spine-chilling blue eyes at Naruto, who paled considerably.

This had also gone on all throughout the game. Ino barely contained her disgust when Temari was mentioned and Shikamaru didn't know how to handle it. The rosette cornered the blonde into explaining her distaste and learned that Shikamaru and Temari had a small fling a while back... But Ino still felt threatened by the curvaceous woman. Taking the sabaku siblings friendly conversation with Shikamaru for flirting.

Sakura didn't like seeing her friend so, well, _insecure. _

It was unnatural for Ino.

Naruto gulped,"Uh - um, I - Well, ummmmmm," unable to answer, he laughed sheepishly while scratching his head and Ino threw him a fierce glower.

Wanting to help the stammering blonde and bring peace back to their circle Sakura stepped in.

"Naruto, Ino and I will cover Temari together, but that means Kiba will be left open. Rock Lee, do you think you could handle both Juugo and Kiba? Though, I'm pretty sure none of us will have to worry too much, since Neji is going to give the ball to either Suigetsu or Kankuro this next round, he seems to follow a girl, boy pattern every new game."

"Oh your youthfulness shines so brightly, excellent proposition my blossom!" Rock Lee exclaimed, his eyes glossy and admiring.

"Yeah, that's better,"Shikamaru sighed in some relief.

Tenten smirked,"Keen eye Sakura."

"Fine forehead," Ino huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding everyone's gaze.

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding and got weak in the knee's from sheer relief,"Oh - Oh thank God..." He sang, grabbing onto Sakura's and Kimimaro's shoulders to keep upright,"I was at a loss there , seriously... Shikamaru, you've got Kankuro. Kimiaro you get Suigetsu and I'll get Hyuuga. Lets, move out!"

They dispersed from the circle and took their defensive positions on the field.

The other team assembled no later and Hinata came to stand before them, taking permanent position as the _Center_. The one who hikes the ball to the quarterback - whom was her cousin Neji. Sakura thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Set, Hike!" Hinata announced, straining her softer voice so it could be heard, before passing the ball through her legs, to Neji.

The front row of boys blitzed to tackle and withhold each-other, while the girls moved around to follow their assigned players to try and intercept the ball.

Tenten and Ino were beside the rosette one second, and then out of sight the next.

Her thoughts jumbled together and she searched for Temari intently, finding Ino already heading for her.

Pumping her legs, adrenaline coursed through Sakura's veins as she zoned in on the two.

"Damn girl, you can run!" Suigetsu suddenly complimented breathlessly beside her and ran off in the opposite direction before she could say a word in reply.

Not that she had time to anyway.

Ino was already closing in on Temari and dread weighed down on the rosette. She pushed her legs harder. She had to get to the Suna sibling before Ino gave them a penalty. Which the rosette was certain, would be the outcome.

_Almost there..._

She was so focused on the goal, the rest of her surroundings blurred.

Sakura managed to rush in-front of Temari just before Ino - then everything seemed to move in slow-motion from there.

She heard several yelps and cries and - What felt like a ton of bricks - crashed into her from behind.

Unable to process what was happening, the rosette saw Temari get knocked out of the way along with Ino before she was slammed face-first into the grass.

Her eyes saw black - Sakura sucked in a sharp breath only to realize that she couldn't.

Completely winded, and disoriented from the impact her nails clawed at the grass, trying to move - trying to breathe.

"Get the fuck off her you Orca's! She cant breathe!"

There was a ringing in her ear, but that was definitely Naruto's voice.

"Ah shit," Suigetsu groaned in pain somewhere beside her.

"Damn pinky, you smell amazing, even in the dirt."

Kankuro was the only one who called her pinky. If she could breathe or move she'd punch him.

And then within a _heaven-sent_ moment, the load came off of her altogether.

Never again would she take the air for granted.

Barely managing to push onto her back, she greedily sucked in oxygen from the deprivation, becoming light-headed from her heavy gasps. Breathing deeply until her foggy mind cleared and heart settled some, she cracked her eyes open, expecting to see the blue sky.

You can imagine her surprise at finding a seething Sasuke, looming down on her.

Her heart palpitated.

...Where'd everybody go?

She blinked her heavy eye-lids once - then suddenly found him crouched beside her. Either he had developed inhuman lightning-fast speed, or she was more disoriented than she thought.

"The games over." Sasuke clipped lowly.

She could see the effort it was taking him to restrain his rage.

And Sakura felt her own anger spike.

_The nerve of him!_

Pushing forward to sit, while avoiding his gaze, a bitter smile touched her lips,"You shouldn't be over here... People can_see."_

His eyes narrowed into slits.

Feeling confident that her dizziness had subsided, Sakura hauled herself up to a stand, then attempted to walk around the young Uchiha - only to be halted beside him.

His hand locked around her wrist, and she was forced to look at him.

_"_Your done playing, _Sakura_," He stated darkly, fully dismissing the notion that this was up for debate.

She was sure if that look was directed at any other person they would have fled for the hills.

But her anger only increased.

Her deepening green eyes narrowed in accusation and confusion,"So you brush off my worries, yet force yours on me? It doesn't work that way."

"SAKURA get over here! I have a plan!" Tenten shouted across the field, as she ran toward the rosette along with an irritable Ino.

His grip around her arm tightened, and with the flick of his wrist she was before him - his mouth at her ear.

"I wont repeat myself."

The proximity of him - his heat, his scent and the minty-cool breath across her skin had her shuddering and mind, blanking out. But only for a moment, once his words registered her anger resurfaced ten-fold and she pulled her neck back to glare at him.

"Neither will I."

Sakura pulled away from him just as Tenten and Ino neared, quickly turning on her heel and meeting the girls the rest of the way. All the while - refusing to look back because she was both furious and, afraid to see Sasuke's reaction.

She took small breaths, keeping her eyes on her feet as she walked with the now - bewildered girls.

"Woah, if Sasuke's eyes could kill, we'd all be in deep shit... But he's still sexy as hell in all of his glaring glory, maybe even more so than when he's not!"

"Ino!" Tenten scolded, looking between a mentally preoccupied Sakura and unapologetic Ino.

"What? Sakura knows that Shikamaru's half-lidded, _lethargic_ \- eyes are the only ones I think of before I sleep... I just like some eye candy now and then... But seriously forehead, did we walk in on you two arguing?"

"..."

"Sakura?" The brunette called in concern when there was no immediate response, reaching and grasping her arm.

Sakura blinked back from her dejected musings,"Umm, is the game really over?"

Tenten studied her for a few seconds before responding,"Well, after the dog-pile you endured, and thankfully - walked away from, the guys kicked us out of the game to avoid one of us getting hurt again... But that doesn't mean we're going to abide. I want to wipe that smug look off of Neji's face!"

Ino waved her hand nonchalantly,"Eh, I don't care anymore, just as long as that Suna tramp is out of the game too... If she bats her eyes at my Shika one more time I swear I'm going ape-shit on her!

"Mmm - no, shes not. Temari's still playing, over there," Tenten pointed through the mass of boys to the golden-haired girl, speaking strategy with Gaara,"And it looks like Gaara and Sasuke hopped in the game too."

_What!?_

Sakura tuned Ino's rant out at the mention of his name.

Her widened eyes darted across the field to seek him out. Was he really up for playing again? ...Or was it to ensure that _she_ didn't play? Her jaw flexed painfully when she found him. Standing there, beside Naruto and Kimimaro, his ebony brows drawn low and his eyes, frigid...

So, he was playing...

The straw-berry blonde deflated.

With both him and Gaara back in the game, there was no need for herself, Tenten and Ino to play. They had been traded off.

She saw his hard gaze dart over the opposing teams players before immediately shifting to her body.

His countenance changed at once.

Becoming smug, a self-satisfied smirk touched at Sasuke's lips...

If she didn't feel like such a failure that cocky exterior would have had her weak in the knee's. She was anything but, right now.

The rosette, much to her chagrin, averted her gaze away from him.

With her hurt and anger amplifying greater, she shot Tenten and Ino a vengeful expression,"I'm sick of these boys laying down rules that don't apply to them!"

"Damn right! I understand the reason why they let Temari play is because she's a masculine barbarian, but that doesn't make it fair!"

Tenten and Sakura shook their heads in disapproval at the blonde.

"I agree - with the uhh, very last part..." The brunette cleared her throat and took on a serious tone,"They aren't even serious about the game anymore - fooling around and laughing, its like they excluded us for the hell of it! You have some retaliation in mind Sakura?" Tenten intoned hopefully, taking a step closer to the two.

Oh yes, she did... And in the name of football.

Sakura nodded confidently, a smile stretching across her lips,"_Interception."_

The girls grinned in excitement, nodding their heads in agreement vigorously. They huddled closer to weigh the course of the game and their options before fist-pumping in concede.

It was settled then.

* * *

"Go long!"

Everybody scrambled around on the green field at the command.

The front line catapulting and colliding with the opposing, while the receivers raced over to the end zone along with those trying to snag the ball.

Kimimaro and Rock Lee struggled to contain Kiba and Kankuro while Naruto waited for his wide-receiver Gaara to cover some yards. He needed to get the ball to Gaara before Sasuke reached him. Bouncing back reflexively, he pulled his arm back, preparing to launch the ball toward the red-head. He released - what he felt to be a precise pass... only for it to be caught, merely two feet away from where he stood, by a _flying_ Tenten.

Those who were near the transaction stood in confusion, until the brunette reached the ground, got her bearings and dashed forth like a mad cheetah.

Naruto was momentarily stunned into paralysis.

But Suigetsu and Kankuro were quick to take action. Falling into line right behind the brunette, they kept at her toes as she dodged through and between the players. Her original team immediately got her back and began covering for her, until Neji shot forth. Just before his arms encircled her she managed to toss the ball to an Ino - who only then entered the game. They had decided to keep to the side-lines so as to not draw attention and give away the plan.

Yes, some of the rules no longer applied... they were taking this touch-down by force.

Tenten had done well in covering some ground but now Ino had to zig-zag through the thicker mass untouched. Everyone had gone mad, laughing, shouting and some angry commands filtered the air. She chanced a glance back to see Tenten wrestling and restraining Neji and a determined Temari on her tail. Her eyes narrowed at the girl, but she quickly brought her attention back to the front. She would not mess this up.

Seeing both Gaara and Sasuke reach the end zone had fear bubbling within her.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing?"

Shikamaru shouted, running side by side with her.

The blonde threw him a haughty expression,"Showing you sexist males that we've got mad skills!"

Just a little more.

She pumped her legs harder just as Suigestu, and Kankuro came at her.

She shrieked as Kankuro shot forth then. Barely managing to dodge both his tumbling body and Gaara's as the red-head came for him from his side, just in time.

Ino laughed cruelly in satisfaction but it didn't last long. Shikamaru tugged at her, and she fumed, preparing to call him a string of curses only to realize he was bodily shielding her from Suigestu - the human torpedo.

Free-falling forward, a flash of pink materialized from the corner of her eye and Ino quickly threw the ball with as much precision as she could muster.

Sakura dove for the ball.

Her arms out-stretched and knee's banged onto the dirt as she bodily slid from her rapid force.

Her breath remained arrested in her throat until the ball was cradled in her arms. Beyond relieved to have made it in time, she bounced off the floor as though she had been induced with gallons of caffeine. She couldn't waste another second with Sasuke close by.

"Run forehead, run your sexy ass off!"

"Go Sakura!"

"Don't stop Sakura, he's coming!"

"Ah SHIT! The teme''s gonna get her! I'm coming Sakura! But whatever you do, DON'T LOOK BACK!"

She barely heard the hollers of fear and encouragements, her heartbeat was in her temple and pounding in her ear. But she felt confident, everything had panned out smoothly. Victory was close and it was such an exhilirating rush, she nearly grinned.

Almost there...

Feeling a little too _self-assured_, she chanced a quick glance back.

Then it all went down in flames.

The moment she turned her neck to seek out Sasuke's position was her downfall.

He was a measly, arms length away.

She squealed from utter surprise and snapped her neck forward so fast she had whip-lash. Anxiety settled over her entire body as she wondered what the hell he was waiting for. He could easily stop her now.

And then it all happened within a blur. Out of fear, she looked back a second time and just barely managed to catch sight of Sasuke_allowing_ Naruto to squeeze between them - though the blonde, along with everyone else didn't catch Sasuke's _willing_ move - as the raven haired boy dove for her waist.

The ball was snagged out of her hands just as her body was thrown over a shoulder.

Completely shaken, and confused, she screamed.

Everyone roared with cheers and chants but she couldn't see what was going on...Did they win?

All she could survey with her jouncing body, was the green grass, the ends of his dark pants and soles of his grey shoes.

She couldn't distinguish who's team was chanting victory, because they were all so loud.

But, if Naruto snatched the ball from her, and - and Sasuke grabbed her, then the blonde must have made the touch-down, right?

...Then why was Sasuke still running - with her thrown over his shoulder?

Apprehension pooled into her belly and spread throughout her blood-stream.

He was up to something.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Her friends sounded far away by the time he stopped just beyond a small - shaded hill.

Sakura was tossed onto the ground none-too-gently and winced. Growing frustrated at his unusual behavior, she opened her eyes, pressing her palms flat against the grass to push her body up, only to have her hands wrenched from their grip and her back thumping back to meet the earth.

She blinked away her daze and her breath caught.

Sasuke was above her.

His hands were curled around her wrists, locking them above the crown of her head and his knee's were bent on either side of her hips, straddling her.

The rosettes anger, was now lost and abandoned.

His heat, his essence, surrounding and ensnaring her was more than she could bear.

Her chest heaved harder and harder for breath, and his wasn't too far off either.

He crouched low before her, his raven locks spilling over - his black eyes smoldering and setting her skin ablaze as they shared the same heavy breath.

Then, before she could apprehend it, his mouth was crushing hers.

She gasped at the force, and he immediately took the opening - quite literally.

His mouth was hard against hers.

All the pent-up emotion, all the frustration, was transferred into their heated lip-lock. Though, he was making it nearly impossible for her to keep up.

Sakura was so light-headed, she was vaguely grateful they were on the ground as her knee's had become completely weak.

He nipped, and sucked, and stroked dominantly - ravenously, as though he had been starved of her.

She'd daydream of when he would kiss her again. But this intensity, this raw _need_, was not at all what she had expected and it was doing funny things to her body. But it felt so good._  
_

Sakura never wanted to stop.

A whimper escaped her, and she arched her neck reflexively, trying to free her hands. Wanting to grab at his ebony locks. But his hands around her wrists only tightened further, and his mouth only continued its assault against her's.

He had absolute control and instead of the fact irking her, Sakura was falling deeper and deeper into the haze.

Just Sasuke, and the sensations. She was breathing him in and he was breathing her out.

Eventually, they were too over-come with the need for air, and tore apart simultaneously.

With their heavy breaths between them, Sakura's darkened eyes fluttered open to meet his predatory expression.

She felt the tremors intensify through her.

He released her wrists but her arms remained where they were. Her limbs had turned to a heap of mush and were unresponsive to her commands.

Neither moved, and their haggard breathing filled the silence for a moment.

Her arms slid down from beside her head and came to her sides to push her upper body half-up. She leaned on her elbows, her face, mere inches from his as she searched his face.

"So then, will you talk to me now that we're out of sight..? ...Whats been hurting you? Is it work? ...Your family? School?"

His hand slid up her collar bone and into her hair,"_You._"

Unprepared for that answer, her eyes fractionally widened and heart thudded in pain,"Did I do something..?"

"You did _everything_."

She felt a lump form in her throat,"I don't understand... I - I'd never do anything intentionally..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, resting his head against her's, his voice came out in a gruff whisper,"You don't get it... I'm fucking _ruined_." He dipped his head, and wound her bottom lip between his teeth possessively,"I cant focus at work," He admitted, his teeth grazing her upper lip,"I'm consumed with your whereabouts at school and,"Sasuke's hand locked around the pale pink hair at the nape of her neck,"The moment someone looks at you with interest - I _cant_ endure it... because they don't know that your _mine_."

He just - just called her, _his._

Her heart was ready to burst at any given moment.

Here he was, confessing more than she ever imagined he would and all she could do was watch him with half-lidded eyes.

His guard was down, and he was using words like 'cant' _more_ than once, which would have set alarms off in her head because that term wasn't a part of Sasuke's vocabulary - and she couldn't speak, her voice - stolen. Too stunned and too far gone from the sensations his mouth was causing both verbally and physically.

Even if she could find her voice, what could Sakura say to any of that?

She couldn't console him, because she was right there with him. They were both hurting.

Choosing to take action instead of trying to verbalize her feelings, Sakura closed the distance between them again, pressing her lips to his.

It was unhurried, sweet and full of emotion... Words that neither could put together.

So lost in each other, they didn't notice the stray person lurking close by. His amethyst gaze widened before narrowing in anger as he took in the intimate scene - he stalked off before either could take notice.

Sasuke broke the kiss shortly after.

His eyes opened to reveal the aloof boy she was more familiar with... It should have hurt, his indifferent mask but it didn't... He probably didn't even know he was doing it, or maybe he did... Either way, it was his sort of, well - defense mechanism. And rather than it making her want to guard her heart and get her own defenses back up - it only made her want to tear down his walls further, and Sakura knew she was getting closer with every encounter. Closer to unraveling Sasuke Uchiha.

Pushing off of her, Sasuke helped Sakura up to her feet.

"If I had known you could be so jealous, and it would lead to - uh - _this_, I'd put myself in risky situations more often." She said with a small, shy laugh.

He was not amused though.

Dipping his head, he whispered into the shell of her ear,"Next time, I wont guarantee anyone's safety... And, if you want me to kiss you Haruno, all you have to do is ask." He finished with a teasing nibble at her ear lobe. She visibly shivered and he withdrew, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Damn him! He would always win so long as her body reacted like that. But there was no helping it, it was as if her limbs and nerves followed his command now - not her own... Betrayal wasn't even the word.

They began walking back to the park, now that everyone had mostly left. He would probably give her a ride back to the dorms, the thought had butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Tomorrow, Tenten said you agreed to come with her to the banquet..."

Oh. How could she forget?

Uchiha Corp was celebrating, for landing an important business deal and it was mandatory for Sasuke to be there. She knew he wanted her to go, otherwise he wouldn't have asked her. There was no take-backs or sugar coating anything with him... but the way he had asked her had been, well for the lack of a better term, indefinite. She couldn't put a name on it. He was just so damn difficult to read sometimes...

"Yes... You sure you want me to come? I don't have to, you know? I have an upcoming quiz for English I need to study for , so its not like I don't have anything to do? Plus, I know you'll be busy socializing and what not most of the night and I don't want to be anymore of a hindrance-"

His expression was slightly irate and index finger was on her lips, silencing her.

"Come, Sakura."

That single word was his lone answer, but it assured her.

She smiled,"Okay."

She was beyond nervous.

It was going to be his line of people, his social circle and - and his _family_ too, right? ...It was a family owned company.

She suddenly felt dread outweigh every other emotion... Was this too big of a step too soon?

Maybe, maybe not... They weren't going as a couple, not externally, that is, so she didn't have to worry about everyone's eyes on them... But still, there were so many worries surfacing.

She wanted to go, there was no doubt about it but what exactly would she find there?

Well, it was already decided and regardless, she wouldn't be alone, Sakura reminded herself.

Tenten, Naruto, Neji and Hinata would be there too, due to their families being close and businesses being acquainted.

And besides, Sakura truly wanted to see Sasuke in his element.

Did his Alpha nature frequent at work too?

She'd know soon enough.

* * *

**Was their struggle evident in this chapter? Namely Sasuke's? I'm hoping it came across some... **

_'Hard around her wider edges,' _**Lol! Forgive me, I am a huge fan of Temari and mean no disrespect but since she ended up with Shikamaru in the series, I imagined Ino would react this way to her.**

_'You've no conception of whats hurting_ me,' **Gaara and Kankuro were basically asking for a fight and instead of reacting, Sasuke had bigger issues - he was too consumed with Sakura. Keeping them a secret has been a lot harder for him than he lets on. He doesn't agree with it because, its not in his nature to hide, to succumb. He faces things head-on and the fact that he doesn't have much of a choice right now has him more irritable and edgy.**

_'If Sasuke's eyes could_ kill,'**Hahaha! Oh, the irony of those words... I couldn't resist :)**

**And who witnessed Sasuke's and Sakura's heated lip-lock I wonder? He/She wasnt very pleased :)**

**The rest, please read between the lines... Also, did some of the words in Italics become merged with other words? Idk how that happened but Ive tried going through it several times to fix it...**

**I'll probably try another computer to fix it when I get the chance..**

**Thanks for reading friends!**

**Please do leave me your thoughts on the chapter and of course the possibility of some steamier intimacy between the two. :))**

**Happy Holidays, I may be able to squeeze in another update before the New Year... Hopefully!**


	18. Buildup before Breakthrough

**I'm alive! Just barely... I cant put into words how horrible I felt for prolonging this update but it really couldnt be helped. To make my long story short, since before christmas all the way through new years its been a really hard time for me. Our roof leaked, therefor our kitchen has been destroyed by the restoration committee. The whole family got sick and got some bad news about my dad.. :( I didnt have my room for over a week due to family visiting and a surveyor is arriving at my work place within this week and it is soo stressful. True stories. But I buckled down and finished the chapter in three days! I wanted to at least - get it up before college started back for everyone!**

** Ive been really depressed too :( so please forgive me friends... I'll make it up to you! But I'm ecstatic about posting this chapter!**

**LINKS ON MY PAGE FOR DRESSES/SUITS UPON REQUEST! CHECK THEM OUT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Also, I will likely Change the Rating to Mature before the next update! :)**

**Special thanks to all my amazing reviewers!**

**identityangel,Guest,himeko63,mannuj,JakuraAngel,xiaholica,ILoveSxS,in-the-tsukuyomi LivingInSymphony,Mimosa,Guest,Childofthecosmos,BookWormFT,Guest,Luvsasusaku.97,Playmate11,Sandra,Queenies,Guest,Seddie-Bat,ToraHimeSama,kitanalao,onegirltwohearts,**

**CidySmiley(Former name was Theknight000)-**Thank you for your continuous support, it really mean a lot. And also, I wanted to praise you with your review for Chapter 16. You were able to identify with Kizashi's character the way I hoped everyone else did. Everyone's got a story, just because he's a manipulating jerk doesn't mean he always was... He'll have his say soon enough :)) I'm stoked that you admire this different side of Sasuke I'm trying to portray without him being out of character. Thank you for you kind words!

**Ili-**I was a horrible writer! But practice really does the trick, you improve the more you write. Give it a try! I'm sorry the update took so long, I wrote an explanation above... I really had hoped to have updated before then :( I deactivated my fb but I do have email! Ive been meaning to make a tumblr too, Ive told my friend **Misskonoha** I would and still havent gotten around to it... But I will soon. Thanks for your support friend!

**purvy sage-** LOL! I literally laughed out loud! THANK YOU! Considering I dont usually write steamy scenes that was an amazing compliment :))))

**SilverSwagxX- **As requested, I have the links on my page! Tell me what you think ;)

**randilynnbaby18-'**Feel what the characters feel.' Thank you for saying that, really :) That is my ultimate goal and I love hearing it!

**Misskonoha- **Hello Dear! Its been soo long, and I really hate that the update was delayed like this :'( It really bummed me out... But onward with your amazing reviews. 'The tone of every scene permeates through the screen in all honesty.' Had me grinning like a complete imbecile. I could not believe my eyes when I read it! Seriously, that meant a lot :) So glad you enjoyed Quarter-back Sasuke, he could be a cheer-leader for all I care and I'd still be all over it! Lol. And great observation with the girls game plan, it was a sort of re-enactment of them stealing the jet-ski's! And the fact that several of you really like the intimate scene really made me confident in revealing more so stay tuned!

**acidburnedface- **Reviews like yours are still a little surreal to me... I get mind-boggled that I wrote a sasusaku fanfic and people get stoked when theres an update. Its incredible, really. Thank you :)

**anna-chan21-**Great guesses! I think your the only one who guessed the 'racing' correctly ;) And I fan-girl over that stoic Uchiha all day, everyday!

**I LOVE you ALL! Thanks for making it all worth while...**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen:Buildup before Breakthrough_

You got me sippin' on something  
I can't compare to nothing  
I've ever known, I'm hoping-  
That after this fever I'll survive...

* * *

The last, pink lock of hair, that had been thrown over Sakura's face, was pulled back, curled around an iron rod, released and pinned loosely into place.

"There, now tell me I didn't do a _fabulous_ job." Ino grabbed the head of the rosettes rotating chair and turned it to face the mirror towering over the dresser.

Sakura watched her reflection in wonder. Her hand floated up to the loose, stray curls framing her face and back to the elegant twist of a bun her blonde friend had pinned together. Long, big curls fell out of the bun, softening its complicated technique and giving that effortless up-do look.

A thin ebony-black trail of eye-liner curved over the feline structure of her eyes, finishing with a modest sweep of a wing at its edges. A few brushes of mascara made her light lashes - dark and bold, accentuating her green eyes remarkably. With a rosy shade on her lips and a light dust of pink on her cheeks, Sakura smiled. She felt... _beautiful._

They were small touches of make-up, but it made quite the difference and it was just the way she liked it.

Sakura turned to catch the eye of her best-friend.

"It's - perfect, thank you Ino..."

Ino cracked a smile,"You look absolutely breath-taking forehead... I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke took you then and there at the banquet."

Sakura gasped,"Ino!" Face heating up immediately.

Ino laughed heartily,"So... does he _know_ yet?"

The strawberry-blonde pushed out of the seat and began walking away from her unabashed best-friend,"I don't know what your talking about.."

Oh, she knew damn well what Ino was talking about.

She'd been avoiding this topic for as long as she could but the platinum-blonde was persistent and loved the reactions she got out of the rosette... It was cruel, really.

The subject made Sakura panicky - and jittery, and - and vulnerable.

"So then, you haven't told him?"

Sakura faced the girl with some irritation on her brow,"_No_... Should I?"

_Tell him I have zero sexual experience, so he'll never consider touching me?_ Sakura mentally retorted.

Not that she wasn't proud to be a virgin. It was no easy feat, especially with all the peer pressure most girls succumbed to these days and what cable tv advertises... Her mother had always told her to wait for the one that respected and loved her...

So, did Sasuke... Err, _love her?_

Mentally shaking her head right after the immature thought formed, she sighed.

They were still learning about each other, it was too soon to discuss _love_.

Which is why it was too soon to be having this conversation.

They weren't at that level yet anyway... Were they?

Her features softened til they were inquiring,"Do you think we're that serious already?"

Ino smiled warmly at the rosette, moving to stand before her, she squeezed Sakura's shoulders.

"...I mean, he saw you half-naked the first time you two met those few months ago, does it get anymore serious than that?" Sakura puffed out a heavy breath and tried to move away from the teasing girl, but she held her still,"Hold on... I'm pretty sure he already knows your a virgin honey, guys have a sixth sense like that. So stop worrying about his reaction. Besides, even if I think your both way - _way_ past due - I mean I would have jumped him right then and there in the locker room - Wait, I'm kidding forehead! Bottom line, your both moving at a healthy and comfortable pace... I know you trust him - therefore I trust him, because you've always had better judgment than me. You've both been through a lot together already, and that really matters in a relationship... So when it happens, it will feel right Sakura. And I know, that you know that too."

She did know.

Just, hearing it out loud affirmed her.

"Your right... I mean, I wouldn't be going to this banquet or anywhere else for that matter if I wasn't sure of him..."

She nodded,"Exactly... So, don't stress it."

Sakura sighed,"I - I really really like him Ino..."

Ino smirked,"Actually forehead, I'm pretty what your feeling is love."

"Uh - What? It's too - too soon for that..."

"There's no such thing, when you know, you know... You care about him, think of him constantly, want him to be happy. He holds place in your heart - therefore, you love him. But, being _i__n-love_ with him, is a different matter."

Her pink brows dipped in thought.

She agreed with Ino, she did.

Its just... how did one know the difference?

Sakura felt unnameable emotions wash over her along with an onslaught of questions forming in her mind. Ones that she didn't have the answers to.

"Now is not the time to get lost in your thoughts, your going to be late."

She nudged the rosette toward the three dresses Tenten had dropped off for her, courtesy of Sasuke.

Which was totally unnecessary because she had several decent dresses she could have worn, but he hadn't given her much of a choice.

She almost felt like Cinderella.

Smiling fondly, her heart beat a little bit faster, knowing she would see him soon.

"Right... I wish you were coming."

Ino spread out the gorgeous dresses for Sakura's choosing,"I know, but if Shika's not going, I don't want to be there without him... Besides, you'll have Ten, Hinata and Naruto... So, don't worry and enjoy yourself okay?"

Sakura eyed the pricey looking dresses and immediately went for the most modest of the three. But it too, was more flashy than she would have liked, though she supposed the event called for such clothing.

"Yeah, I understand." She nodded, trying to hide her dejection.

The rosette really would have loved it if the blonde was coming. Ino was good at social gatherings, and knew when to step in when the rosette was having an awkward or uncomfortable moment.

Stepping into the blue-grey dress, and sliding the cream colored stiletto's onto her feet, she stood with a bit more confidence.

Because, Ino couldn't always be there to hold her hand.

* * *

Pulling into the lot of Uchiha Corp, all five passengers - including Naruto, fell silent.

It was past 8:00pm and pitch-black out. The tall lamp posts littered across the lot were their only source of light, since the broad building before them was tinted - it offered no illumination. And all car lots were occupied in the large expanse of space, every single one.

The young Hyuuga heir drove slowly with hawk-eyes, seeking out a vacant spot.

They circled around in complete silence, all watching for a parking spot.

That is, until Naruto had reached his limit of restrain.

The shaggy blonde groaned, as that of a dying camel,"Lets just park in the handy-cap, over there! Nobodies gonna say a damn thing."

"Very _classy,_ Naruto." Neji snorted sarcastically.

His blonde brows dipped with frustration,"What do you suggest oh _wise_ one?"

Neji halfheartedly glared at the blonde in the passenger seat, just as his finger pushed the button to open his side of the window.

"Young Hyuuga - Sir, may I park your car?"

Neji didn't hesitate at the valet's request, that's what they were there for after all.

"You may, thank you." The brunette answered, before throwing Naruto a haughty expression.

The spiky-haired blonde rolled his eyes and the girls chuckled in the back-seat.

All four doors to the car were opened by the waiting men in red and Sakura's palpitating heart slammed against her rib-cage.

_Oh God._

They were here.

Obviously they had arrived several minutes ago, but it hadn't hit her until now.

It felt as though all the oxygen suddenly arrested in her chest. Pausing for a quick moment, she inhaled as deeply as she could, held it and released the breath. It did little for her tremors but she felt a little lighter by the action.

Following Neji's and Naruto's lead, the click clack of their heels echoed throughout the dense lot as they neared the entrance. The lobby hosts, also dressed in red, nodded their heads in greeting as they opened the double-doors for them.

The rosette smiled in gratitude. Everyone was so hospitable.

And when she stepped inside, Sakura's eyes widened at the sheer majesty of the entrance hall. From the glossy black marbles beneath their feet to the endless - spiraling display of stairs above. Its coiling exterior, mahogany and gold. Combined with the black, the colors were so forward - gallant, yet its design was completely sophisticated and elegant.

She already knew, there was so much more to come.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"May I take your coats? They will remain here with me until your departures."

The girls offered they're 'thanks' to the woman in red behind the desk and began sliding their thick jackets off.

Only then, did Sakura take-in the amazing dresses her two friends were wearing.

Tenten's was black - a long slit ran up her left thigh along with a lacey exterior covering her back and sides, exposing some of her golden skin. She looked like a woman, Sakura thought. Her curves high-lighted in all the right places, yet it maintained some modesty - refinement to it. Her chocolate brown locks had been released from her usual twin-buns, running loosely in waves just above her chest.

The yellow hue then demanded Sakura's attention and she shifted to find Hinata in the sunny shade. She looked absolutely regal. Its silky design hugged her full chest, petite waist and flowed loosely to her feet. The sleeves were airy, and slit, coming down to her wrists and cuffing like that of a bishop sleeve. Her plum hair was pulled into a delicate bun with her bangs left to frame her lovely face. She looked every bit an heiress.

Any other occasion and she would have felt a bit under-dressed - wearing the somewhat unembellished long-sleeve she currently was compared to the two before her.

But, Sakura felt it wasn't her place to dress so formally - at least, not yet.

"Wow - you both look_ Gorgeous_."

The two girls smiled.

"Your one to talk, you look beautiful Sakura... Somehow, I knew you were going to pick the grey-blue Amara dress. It looks stunning on your figure."

Hinata nodded,"You look a-amazing!"

The rosette rubbed her neck in a shy manner, her lips lifting,"Thanks Ten, Hina."

Tenten moved to hook her arms between Sakura's and Hinata's.

"I cant wait to see the boys reactions when they see you girls, come on!"

The brunette tugged them along toward the banquet hall - that was just short of the highest floor.

Watching her feet, as they climbed up a few steps, Sakura's arm tensed around Tenten's as more men dressed in red stood before them, beside the entrance to the hall.

Both men smiled with admiration towards the girls, and simultaneously opened the tall double-doors as they neared.

And the opening scene had Sakura forgetting how to breathe.

Enchanting silver and immersing black screamed throughout the room.

She had just walked into a dream.

From the glowing tapestry of the tables and chairs, to the glorious chandelier in all its jeweled splendor - hanging from the very center of the hall. The walls were printed with intricate designs that matched the floors - all in the entrancing silver and black high-lighting it's design and contours. Several hanging lights displayed a dreamy glow above each table's center-piece. Did the prince of the United Kingdom hold banquets as beautiful as this? She vaguely wondered.

It took some time for her eyes to adjust, along with her brain. There was too much to take in.

It wasn't until Tenten tugged her with a bit more force that she tore her gaze away from the design and realized that every eye in the room was on them... Or - mostly and oddly, their eyes were on her..? If she could guess, there were three-hundred or-so people seated in the beautiful room, and there was room for much more too. She felt her blood thicken with discomfort at the attention, quickly averting her eyes down to her shoes. Her betraying heart pumped harder and louder by the second.

It drove her mad - just once, she wished her heart could function properly dammit.

If they didn't find a corner soon, she was going to pass-out.

The brunettes tickling laughter was in her ear,"They're all wondering who the new, and lovely blossom is... God, its gonna be a good night."

Sakura's breaths were slightly shallow now,"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"You'll get comfortable soon, lets go sit and get you hydrated."

Was she referring to water, or alcohol? Sakura wasn't sure, and didn't care, just as long as they _moved._

With their arms still intertwined, Tenten lead them to their table where Neji, Naruto and a few others were already seated.

Naruto caught her eye, reading her anxiety as if it were external and pat the vacant seat beside him with a cheesy grin.

A crooked smile formed on the rosette's lips. How could she say no?

Complying, she slid into the seat beside him and Hinata sat to her left.

"You guys look - um, you girls don't look half bad," He chuckled nervously, running a hand through his hair before winking at the rosette in a 'smooth' finish.

She glanced over at a blushing Hinata and smirked before zoning in on Naruto's attire.

He, along with every other male in the room was sporting a tuxedo. The blonde's was a royal blue with a black under-shirt, which brought out his eyes all the more, with a bow-tie to finish. Neji's was similar, except it was mid-night blue.

"You boys, don't look half-bad yourselves," Sakura complimented just before her eyes landed on the two other men seated at their table. Hazy, chocolate brown eyes connected with hers. His bright red hair - though flamboyant - was humble in its thick waves, running over his eyes. The skin of his face was smooth, and fresh. Was he their age, or older? She couldn't tell, but he seemed sort of familiar.

The blonde beside her cleared his throat gruffly, having noticed the need for formalities,"The blonde guy that you probably mistook for a girl right there,"He pointed to the person beside the red-head who scowled at Naruto's choice of words,"Is Deidara, and the guy with the dreamy eyes is Sasori... But don't let those brown hush-puppies fool you Sak, he uses them to close all his deals."

Sakura's green eye's flashed towards Sasori to find him unaffected by Naruto's words... On the contrary he was a little too relaxed, as if he already had a nice buzz going. And his eyes - warm and alluring in their clouded depths. Directed at her - it made her uncomfortable. She tore her eyes away and didn't look back.

Sasori smirked, leaning back into his seat, and not once taking his gaze off her,"Naruto, I don't believe you've finished the introduction... Have you learned nothing from the meetings?"

Deidara's high voice chortled,"Yeah right, the only thing he's good for is cleaning out the buffet."

"Hey! I resent that! Don't put beautiful food out, expect me to get a whiff and be patient! It's a crime against my stomach and the food... So - So - fuck patience and introductions!"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde's frame went completely rigid at the deep, authoritative voice coming directly - behind where he sat,"I understand that you were dropped on your head several times as a child but please, wait until everyone has had a drink or two before you down-grade the event."

Naruto's face began turning blue. And Sakura could only watch in amazement as he didn't utter a single retort. Not a single word back.

Deidara burst out laughing, banging his fist against the table and gasping for breath,"Ahahahahahahahaha! Oh - Oh Itachi I was waiting for you to-"

Ebony eyes narrowed in warning, silencing the cackling blonde,"Deidara, if you need to be re-seated that can be arranged."

At his words, Deidara finished the last of his laughter in a coughing fit, before he cleared his throat and nodded his head composedly at Itachi.

It was amazing to see. Sakura couldn't keep the surprise off her face because, Itachi had silenced both boys rather sternly and neither had retaliated or made a scene. Scolded like toddlers.

She herself was wary of him but now she knew indefinitely, Itachi was not one to test.

Seemingly satisfied, the regal Uchiha's eyes shifted til they met the rosette's.

He was stunning in his black on black suit. His skin nearly white as snow with the dark contrast of clothing along with his silky long hair. Yet, he remained hauntingly handsome - as if he was the night himself.

"Haruno Sakura, pardon my delay in greeting, I'm glad you could join us... You look lovely."

Her throat was so dry, it hurt to swallow.

She didn't need a mirror to know her face was crimson but dammit all, why did her emotions have to be so out of her control?

"Th-Thanks... You look - great yourself,"She barely managed to choke out, her hand rushing up to the heated skin of her neck and rubbing it nervously.

_Get a grip girl!_

He smiled, falling silent for a moment, as though he was in an inner debate... What could he be thinking? Then, a mischievous glint lit in Itachi's eye,"Is that a kink in your neck Sakura?"He addressed her rubbing of the neck, and she shrugged in response. He continued, appearing concerned,"Having some trouble sleeping at night..? I know the feeling well... My little brother seems to talk in his sleep, though he never did in the past. Its the most perplexing thing."

Sakura completely blanched.

Itachi Uchiha was teasing her. Well, indirectly.

About talking on the phone with his little brother.

Because Sasuke barely talked during the day, why oh _why_ would he be talkative in his sleep?

Yup, she saw what he did there.

It didn't change the fact that he was still waiting for her answer.

"Uh - Yeah... That is, perplexing. He should - go see a doctor... It could be serious."

He was silent for a moment, studying her with a _knowing_ expression before a small chuckle left his lips.

"I think so too... It's affecting his performance at work."

And, she was blushing scarlet again. This time she turned her face away from him completely.

Naruto snorted,"Tch. Yeeeah right - Sasuke a sleep-talker? There's a bigger chance of Unicorns-"

He was silenced by strong hands squeezing his shoulders. Itachi leaned low, and began speaking in a hushed tone beside his ear. The blondes brows dipped in question, but he nodded and the young Uchiha pulled back.

Nodding towards the group Itachi took a step back,"Well then, tonight we are celebrating our deal with Akiyama Co. so please, do enjoy yourselves... Just, keep it kosher." He finished while flashing his eyes towards both the dubious blondes seated at the table.

Sakura watched Itachi's retreating form and couldn't keep her eyes from seeking out Sasuke too.

Where was he sitting? ...Had he seen her yet?

Was her hair still okay?

Was this dress a mistake?

Her right leg began bouncing up and down against her seat as the need for some kind of release took over... Emotional voltage could do that to a person.

After searching through the many unfamiliar faces, she came up short. Visibly deflating in her seat, her brows dipped in thought.

...Where was Sasuke?

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased you could all join us in celebration of this new partnership!"

Everyone turned toward the projecting voice.

There, at the very end of the hall - on a small stage, stood a man that resembled the Uchiha's. His dark hair was tousled and messy, and his eyes held the signature shape of the Uchiha's.

Naruto rested his arm around the shoulder of her chair and leaned in,"That's Shisui Uchiha, he's the teme's cousin and the guy approaching the stage now - Obito Uchiha, is also his cousin... But their all a bunch of pansy's Sak, the ones who put in any actual work for the corporation are Fugaku's boys."

She felt pride swell in her chest at Naruto's words and knew he spoke them with praise too.

The crowd began laughing at some joke Shisui spoke and Sakura was drawn back to him.

"So then, let's make a toast to my boss, my leader and the thorn in my side - kidding, I'm kidding! My best-friend, my brother, I raise my glass up to you Itachi," Shisui raised his glass and everyone in the room followed suit,"And Sasuke, our prince in waiting, you've done so well, you've come so far. Your father-" His words faltered at Obito's discrete and immediate nudge.

Pasting on a smile, Shisui cleared his throat and began again,"May you continue to excel, and prosper... And therefore, make _me_ excel and prosper too - kidding, I'm kidding! I love you - my brothers." He brought the glass to his mouth and tossed it back.

Everyone downed their glasses and Sakura took the time to search for Itachi, hoping Sasuke would be with him. After scanning through for the second time, she finally found him. Her heart lost its rhythm altogether.

At the very front of the hall, he sat beside his brother and several others. She couldn't read his expression very well from the distance and dim lighting but she could see that something was amiss with him. Her eyes traveled until they zoned in on Itachi's hand gripping Sasuke's knee. Confused, she studied the two and soon found a silent discussion transpiring between the them. Sasuke grew more irritable by the second. He shifted and Itachi's hand seemed to clamp tighter, holding Sasuke in place.

Was Sasuke trying to leave? ...Why?

"Let's eat!"

"Could you pass the deli tray Neji?"

"Oh - Oh, my mom made the ramen today, pass that gorgeous broth over!"

"Yeah, I'll have some wine too, thank you."

"S-Sakura? Aren't you gonna e-eat?"

"Hmm?" Too lost in her thoughts, and still watching Sasuke, the rosette didn't feel apart of the circle. She wished she could just walk over to him, kiss him, and take all his cares away. Even if it sounded crazy out loud, the urge was real.

"Sakura?"

She blinked away from his body, and over to the creamy hand on her shoulder. Hinata's transparent eyes were regarding her with inquiry.

"Sorry Hinata, my minds a bit scattered... I'll have whatever your having."

The heiress smiled warmly and passed over the spring rolls, setting a few on Sakura's plate.

"This brand of Moscato is the finest."

Naruto snorted,"Wine, is for bitches."

Neji glared darkly,"I was asking the girls - you swine!"

"Hey-! What is with you guys and calling me-"

The rosette lost interest in the conversation once more - instead, turning in her seat to seek out the raven-haired boy.

He wasn't where she last saw him. Matter of fact, she'd lost him again.

Sakura heaved a weighted sigh...

What was she expecting? For him to come to their table? This was his families event, he was more than preoccupied. But his troubled expression was ingrained into her brain...

The clink of glass got her attention, and she found Tenten setting an elegant glass of wine before her.

"Have a drink... It's light and delicious, and Sakura-" She leaned across Hinata's lap and spoke lowly,"He's only stepped out for some air, don't worry... The nights just beginning, so turn that frown upside down."

Sakura smirked at the over-used quote, but it did the trick somewhat. She would see Sasuke soon enough, and possibly sneak a conversation or two.

Though, it was sort of scary, how well the brunette girl read her... And how well she knew Sasuke.

She raised her glass and hit it against Tenten's and Hinata's.

Bringing it up to her lips, she took a small sip from the honey-like wine and sighed.

It _was _yummy.

* * *

Different conversations littered the air around her.

Soft music played in the background and still, Sakura heard nothing.

Too lost in her thoughts.

She still sat at the table, her only remaining companions - Hinata and the addictive wine. Though she was far from drunk, just a nice buzz.

The others had left to greet their friends and families around the hall...

Sakura had waited an hour - and then another but still, no sign of Sasuke.

Growing restless, she pushed out of her seat without thinking.

Standing frozen for a moment, she turned towards the plum-haired beauty still seated.

"I'm gonna - go to the restroom... I'll be right back okay?"

Hinata nodded,"Do you w-want me to go with y-you?"

She didn't because the restroom wasn't her destination, but the realization of leaving Hinata alone with all the gawking men had her hesitating. Neji would probably skewer her.

"I'll be quick but, I'd rather not leave you alone... Why don't you join Tenten til I'm back? We can find her together."

The young Hyuuga nodded and pushed out of her seat, adjusting the hem of her bright dress as she did. They remained close to one another as the hunt for Tenten began. Walking past the groups of conversing people, Sakura couldn't deny that there were several gorgeous women amidst the crowd. Accomplished, sophisticated woman with curves in all the right places. Sakura felt a small bout of jealousy attempting to form but dismissed it altogether. She would not tolerate a high-school mentality, it didn't matter how beautiful the women were.

Soon after, she spotted Tenten and Neji near the front of the hall. They appeared to be conversing with Sasori, and Sasuke's cousin, Shisui was it? She hoped they weren't about to intrude on an important discussion or anything - nonetheless they headed over. Leaving Hinata alone at the table wasn't really an option.

"Sak, Hina, over here!" Tenten waved them over, having spotted them.

The rosette gave Hinata's wrist a little squeeze as they neared and offered a small smile in greeting.

"Hinata honey, your an absolute doll... And who do we have here?" Shisui asked as he surveyed the the strawberry-blonde with a raised brow.

"Sakura Haruno." Sasori surprised them with the answer, watching her curiously.

Her green eyes shifted timidly from Sasori back to a smirking Shisui.

"Hi."

The confident Uchiha stepped forward, jutting out his chin,"Shisui Uchiha babe... You look familiar, have we dated in the past before? Though there have been so many women, I don't believe we have. I'd remember eyes like those..."

Sakura's arms wound around her chest, feeling her face grow warm at the awkward and blunt choice of words.

"I - Uhh-"

"I know... Your overwhelmed. Don't worry beautiful - even if my status is intimidating. So then, lets get a 'Sex on the Beach' on me?"

Having lost the ability to speak altogether, Tenten and Neji were about to step in for the rosette until an unsuspecting voice came from behind.

"Ew - you perv! Nobody talks to my Sakura like that!"

Naruto - always to the rescue. Relief washed over her. Well, somewhat.

Shisui's eyes narrowed at the blonde,"If it isn't the loud-mouth... I don't see anyone claiming her, and she certainly doesn't belong to the likes of you. Besides, I thought Itachi would've had you permanently removed from these events after what you did last time."

Naruto threw his arm around Sakura's shoulder, and sneered at the older Uchiha,"She's too good for you - you gigolo! And that server was an asshole, he had it coming!"

"Hey! I am no male prostitute! I come free and - I am worthy of only the best!

And the argument began between the two.

Meaningless and immature words were exchanged.

Foul language and hisses were transacted.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura stood annoyed and miserable.

Soon after, Sakura shifted and tugged uncomfortably, hoping to sneak by quietly since the attention was no longer on her. But Naruto's grip around her shoulder was vice-like.

"Cousin." Itachi uttered suddenly, entering the circle. His chilling gaze went from Naruto, to Shisui,"Could I have a word with you?"

The atmosphere changed at once.

Because, it wasn't really a question, Sakura thought. It was more of a demand.

Sasuke had the tendency of doing that as-well... _Must be an Uchiha thing._ Goodness, her heart ached to see him, she was about ready to make a scene and run for the exit to find him.

"Yes cousin,"Shisui stepped forward and was reaching for Sakura's hand before she could react. He managed to press his lips against the face of her hand before she could draw it back in haste.

Undeterred by her withdrawal, a wolfish grin adorned Shisui's face,"See you later, blossom."

He followed after Itachi, and they all fell completely silent.

And then a chuckle resounded from a smug Tenten.

"Well, alright then... Pay up Neji."

Amethyst eyes glared at twinkling hazel. His hand was begrudgingly reaching into his pocket, and pulling out his wallet.

Naruto watched them excitedly,"What was the wager on?"

"_You_, idiot... You were supposed to over-react and slam Shisui."

The spikey-haired blonde feigned hurt,"You bet on me making a fool of myself? That hurts Neji. Like, my chest is all tight right now... I cant believe-"

Sakura was already walking away, having wasted so much time, she was nearly jogging for the door.

But, where was she going?

What made her think Sasuke was still in the building? It had been hours since he first left.

She felt her heart sink at the thought, but refused to accept it completely until she had searched for him.

With that in mind, she pushed the broad doors open without waiting for assistance and began the scout.

* * *

"I cant let you through that door miss."

Sakura had gone down to the very first floor, and to the parking lot - with no glimpse of him. She had asked which levels held balconies, and had come up short in all those places. And here she was now, just one floor above the hall.

The roof.

She was either crazy, or stupid.

Maybe both, but she had already gone this far, no point in stopping now.

And it wasn't as though she was missing much in the hall.

Deep down, she just knew he was beyond the door before her...

"Why not? I'm just feeling a little claustrophobic, a little fresh air would really soothe me..."

The choppy blonde in red shook his head firmly,"It is not safe for a lady such as you... I apologize but I cannot."

Oh dammit all.

She was going to get through that door if it was the last thing she did. To hell with consequences.

Knowing what she had to do, she silently held her breath for as long as she could muster. Turning away from him, she sucked in a sharp breath from the deprivation and held onto the golden railings in exaggeration.

Naturally breathless from the chore, she pleaded,"Please, I feel faint... Just - Just for a little while." Feeling like he needed an extra push she bent her back and rested her head against the railing as-well

His expression was one of panic,"Oh no, don't pass-out miss! I have some water here!"

"Air! I need air!"

He approached her quickly, his eyes wide with worry,"Alight miss, but you have to promise not to wander..."He spoke quickly, assisting her to stand, he lead her towards the door,"You see, my young master is up here, and he prefers to be alone... So I will come with you to make sure your okay and that we remain quiet!"

"No! I wont make a sound I promise, I need to be alone!"

He watched her in confusion and stopped just before the door,"Why?"

"Um - because - I need to PRAY! In my head... And meditate!"She grabbed the handle and spoke the next few words in a jumbled mess,"So I'll be going, don't bother with me, I was never here - BYE!"

She was out and closing the door shut while he shouted other precautions she disregarded.

_Finally._

Leaning back against the door, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. She expected the open level to be a bit more plain, but was surprised to find some twinkling lights over hanging the right wall, along with several benches placed near the edges and a small garden in the center. A fog had settled over the expanse and an icy-crisp wind swept over her body, caressing her heated skin.

She pushed off the door with determination.

Making sure to walk on the tips of her toes so her heels didn't clack, she approached the far right wall first. Not wanting to spook him, since he obviously didn't want anyone up here. Approaching quietly was the best course of action she decided.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she turned the corner with the bright lights.

And there, beside the edge railings - stood Sasuke.

His back was to her. One leg was propped up on a bench with his hand resting against it. His other hand, holding some sort of liquor. She watched him bring it up to his lips and down the rest of its contents.

Something _definitely_, wasn't right here.

Approaching further, she let her heels clack against the concrete to make her presence known so as to not startle him. Still, he made no move to acknowledge her presence.

She neared further and stopped just short of reaching his side,"Sasuke..?"

His neck snapped in her direction.

Was that surprise in his eyes?

Had he really not heard her? ...Was his mind so preoccupied?

Pushing his foot off the bench he turned to fully face her.

And her throat was a desert.

His eyes, his beautiful eyes were blood-shot and straining to remain fully open. His dark hair was wild, and shirt was un-tucked - yet he was the most beautiful thing her eyes had ever beheld. He was troubled about something, and had come here to be alone... Her heart ached for him.

Why did she feel so strongly for this boy..?

She was moving toward him before she could fathom it.

Her arms reached out, caressing his shoulders and wrapping around his neck, she pulled him close.

His musky scent invaded her senses, and she leaned into him further.

Sasuke shifted on his feet and she almost thought he would pull away from her, but a moment later his hands ghosted up her sides and locked around her waist. His cold cheeks were suddenly against her neck and she felt him breathe deeply. Was he breathing her in, just as she was him? Chills ran rampant on her skin, and she smiled warmly.

"_Sakura_."

She loved her name on his lips, but it had come out so weak - so pained. Her heart felt as though it had torn down the middle.

Sasuke was hurting.

"I'm here..."Her left hand un-knotted from around his neck, travelling down his chest and over to his back. She began kneading it in circles, hoping to soothe him,"Whats wrong Sasuke? ...Have you been up here, alone - this whole time?"

Just as the rosette uttered the last word, he released her altogether and turned away. She remained still, watching as he walked until his hands were gripping the railing on the edge of the roof. Seemingly, he was over-looking the twinkling city before them, but his eyes were far-away. Clouded.

She stepped forward, joining him on the edge - though hesitantly. Heights, on top of everything else, made her beyond anxious.

Sakura would wait. She would wait until he was ready to talk.

Puffing out a visible breath in the fog, she admired the scene before her. Distantly, Sakura wondered if he came up here often while at work, to clear his head... Or shut people out. It was serene, quiet and almost another world. But she wondered if it made a difference for him. Sneaking a glance over, she caught his jaw flexing and expression growing grim.

No, the scenery did little for the inner war he was waging.

"You know, keeping it all in isn't going to do you any good."

Ebony brows dipped low as obsidian eyes slowly shifted toward her body,"Go back to the banquet Sakura."

His tone was detached and cold.

Undeterred - and growing used to his reactions, she shook her head."Not until you get it off your chest."

He glared darkly at her,"There's nothing to talk about, now go."

Refusing to be intimated or fooled she pushed further,"You expect me to see you like this, drinking - isolating yourself - just completely torn and walk away?"

He pounced off the ramp, towering over her soon after.

His anger emitting off his body like a storm,"Don't test me - I wont say it again!"

It was more serious than she initially thought... He was cracking.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

He threw the bottle in his hands at the opposing wall in unadulterated anger. The shattering glass echoed through the roof along with his command,"Its my fucking curse, now leave!"

The liquor running through his veins was the cause of his brashness, she reminded. Sasuke would never lose control like this.

"Why wont you let me help? Why wont you let me in? I cant stand to watch you like this, knowing I cant do anything about it!"

"Then don't _fucking_ watch Sakura!"

She gasped, as tears pricked at her eyes. Why did he always shut her out?

She couldn't bear it anymore!

"You watched me bleed! And cry my heart out - I was a shattered mess,"She shoved him as hard as she could, though he barely faltered, his hands clutched his scalp in frustration. She continued breathlessly,"And you didn't leave my side - eventually I LET you in - I opened up to you! What are you so afraid of!?"

"YOU!"

His mouth was smashing against her's with brute force within a second. She yelped in surprise, and fell back against the railing, his body covering her's entirely. His heat immediately seeped into the thin fabric of her dress, and shot to her head. No amount of alcohol could give her this high. Their wreck-less behavior and exchanged words didn't exist here...

Her hands trembled, as she clutched his broad shoulders, and moved them up into his dark locks. He kissed her feverishly, tasting and taking - but the more he took, the more he gave. How did anybody stand this? This undeniable need to be so close to another person? It was madness!

His hands were rough at her scalp, as his mouth moved against her's more fiercely.

Sasuke tasted of vodka and lime. Her nails locked onto his hair as his callous right hand released her neck and began traveling in a lazy manner. Strong fingers caressed her collar-bone, and ghosted down the valley of her breasts. She shivered and nearly broke away from the kiss, but he held her captive. Nipping her lips possessively, his eyes cracked open as his hand pressed against her veiled flesh more firmly, kneading its way down to her belly. She was helpless against the moan it elicited from her lips, her heavy breaths visible in the thick hazy air around them. The sensations - it felt so good. All the while, Sasuke watched her - his expression, of fascination and _desire_.

He placed delicate kisses along her jaw-line and down the the creamy slope of her neck just as his hand came low to grip her hip. The notion sent sharp jolts of electricity through her stomach and had her eyes snapping open from their blissful state. What was happening to her body? She was pulsating all over.

"S-Sasuke-"

He dipped his head and captured her lips a second time and she kissed him just as hard. Their lips - completely numb from the cold and searing pressure they applied, yet every sweep - every clash of their tongues had her _burning_. Was this passion? ...Or lust? No, it was beyond that. She felt it in the way he held her, she felt it in the way his kiss consumed her. Body and soul.

Feeling bolder, her hands released the black locks at the nape of his neck and swept down his chest to his waist. Her fingers curled around the fabric of his dress-shirt and began hoisting it up. Hesitantly, she slid her cool fingers against the heated skin of his lean abdomen. He groaned against her mouth and nearly withdrew from her but she held him still. Her palms pressed flat against the smooth skin of his torso and caressed slowly - curiously. Her nails teased the blazing flesh at his sides until her arms were encircling him. Her palms rubbed his lower back and traveled up until they were at the tender dip of his wings. A low, deep rumble sounded from his throat and she was impulsively hoisted up and onto the middle ramp.

Her back dug into the higher sloping pole, and legs were spread before she could comprehend it. His mouth was harsh against her's and she felt every inch of his solid - lean body pressed snuggly against her own. She cried out, completely overwhelmed and _bothered_. His hands were gripping and stroking the milky skin of her exposed thighs. God, she couldn't take this much more... She held onto him and her sanity.

And then, with one final nip of her lips Sasuke tore away from her.

With his breathing haggard, and chest heaving, he strode a short distance away from her. She remained just as he had left her. Gasping for breath, her limbs unresponsive and body still splayed against the ramp. Her fear of heights, forgotten.

Once his breathing was a bit more composed, he turned his neck to search her.. His dark obsidian depths were half-lidded and sinfully enticing as he took her in. She felt the tremors restart along her body all over again just, by his expression.

"_Sakura."_

"Hmm..?"

"If you don't become more appropriate within the next minute, I cant guarantee we'll get off this roof tonight."

Didn't he know that saying that made her not want to move at all?

At first, she thought she would have been afraid of intimacy with him... but it was not at all what she expected. She wanted more, she craved his touch, his kiss... Or maybe it was the alcohol that erased her reserve and rationality? She wasn't sure. But when she was with him, the pull was undeniable.

Sakura looked down at her sprawled body and realized then, that she looked completely 'owned.' Her dress had hiked way - way up, the sleeve of her right shoulder had revealed a lacy, white bra-strap and she imagined her lips were red and swollen.

Giddiness settled in her chest.

The rosette couldn't stop the smile from spreading if she wanted to.

Sasuke shifted his gaze away from her in sheer irritation,"_Fuck!_ Sakura, move your ass, _now._"

And now, she was laughing.

Tickling giggles filtered the air as her hand clutched at her abdomen and eyes grew heavy with mirth. She couldn't believe that the cool and collected Sasuke could be so afflicted by the manner in which she sat. It was unbelievable.

Soon enough, her amusement died down and she hopped off the ramp, adjusting her dress as she did. Her embarrassment surfaced a tad bit though the smile remained, and probably would all night... and weekend.

She walked across the roof and found him near the entrance back into the building. He turned toward her at the sound of her echoing heels and waited.

"I'm composed, I promise." She assured with a shy smile as she neared. Studying his features Sakura found that he didn't look as troubled. But, it still hurt her that he wouldn't talk to her about the issue... Or any issue for that matter.

Stepping forward, Sakura began adjusting his tie, because it was loose and because - she wanted to. He watched her hands work and she sighed softly, bowing her head, she shifted on her feet before uttering lowly,"You know you could trust me right..? I'd never do anything to hurt you..."

He was silent for a heavy moment.

And she kept her head down, afraid of what she would find on his face. It would hurt too much.

Then his arms were encasing her once more, bringing her close. He rested his cheek against her temple. Breathing deeply, his words came out below a whisper,"I _know_... I only fear what you may think of me."

He spoke the words so painstakingly low, that if it wasn't for her hair playing at his cool breath she would've believed to have imagined it... There was no denying it now. Sasuke had broken long ago, and still dealt with some of his demons.

Tears pricked at her eyes for the second time, as pain filled her chest and gripped her heart... He wouldn't talk about it, because he feared what she may think? She had no inkling as to what it could be but the fact that he refused to talk about it spoke volumes. This was Sasuke, he feared nothing... But, did he really think he would change in her eyes at the reveal? After everything that's happened? ...After everything they've endured together?

Sakura pulled back to look him in the eye,"Nothing that's happened - will ever change what you mean to me," She answered resolutely before pushing onto the tips of her toes and pressing her lips to his. His hand glided over her jaw and neck, holding her to him. The swelling emotions in her chest urged her to kiss him til he could feel it. Til he could feel what was in her heart.

She wasn't going anywhere...

* * *

"Sakura, over here!"

Upon re-entering the hall, she had stood with no direction for only a few short seconds. Luckily. She searched in the direction of the call to find Tenten waving her over. Heading toward the dazzling brunette, Sakura caught sight of Hinata seated at their table... With Naruto. Though neither were engaged in conversation, Naruto had left Neji and stayed with her - so she wouldn't be alone..? No freakin' way!

The rosette was grinning like mad.

"There's a spark in your eye that wasn't there before... You found the chocolate souffle didn't you?"

Count on Tenten to notice everything... And Sasuke was more of a ja'mocha almond fudge ice-cream.

About to toss a smart retort to the brunette girl, Sakura immediately bit her tongue when catching notice of the woman standing beside Tenten... Watching her curiously.

She could easily mistake the stunning woman before her for a monarch. Radiant black hair was clipped back at the sides in an elegant fashion, and draped passed her collar-bone. Her skin, of alabaster stone and those beckoning eyes, were too familiar. Adorned on her petite figure was a deep burgundy gown - its sleeves were also that of a bishop sleeve. Its design as whole was simple, yet there was this unnameable essence about the woman herself. A gracefulness - that was easily perceived.

"Sakura, meet lady Mikoto."

The rosette felt her nerves buzz like a swarm of bee's throughout her body. This, was Sasuke's mother.

"Hello Lady Mikoto, its nice to meet you."She managed without a sputter. Reflexively, her hand reached out in greeting and she felt her face heat up by the action. Maybe she shouldn't have done that... Why was she so damn nervous? ...People shake hands in greeting, that's what they did!

_Don't lose your marbles now Haruno!_

Lady Mikoto smiled warmly at the rosette and grasped her extended hand in greeting.

"Oh Tenten, she's lovely..."She said towards the brunette, before facing Sakura completely,"I hope you've been enjoying yourself at the banquet? My boys have made the Event a bit more _refined_ this year, though that silly Shisui was the only objector,"She shook her head with a fond smile,"So Sakura, tell me-" Her words remained hanging as her attention was focused on something across the room... Or someone. Sakura followed her line of sight to find Sasuke entering the hall. She fought the smile forming on her lips with all her might.

The sophisticated woman cleared her throat, shifting her now - glossy eyes, back to Sakura,"Forgive me dear... Where were we? Yes, tell me about yourself-"

"Aunty, so you've met my blossom?" Shisui sang, strolling into their circle. Several gorgeous women stood close-by, awaiting his return to them.

He wrapped his arm around Lady Mikoto and she watched him curiously.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk,"Shisui, I know you don't take rejection well but Sakura has morals..."

"Tenten darling, you make it sound as though I am dog after her virtue." He spoke it with offense - though he wore a sly smile.

The woman he held beside him swatted his arm,"Shisui, leave the young girl alone!" Mikoto reprimanded before her expression softened at the approaching Uchiha,"Sasuke my son,"She stepped forward, as he came to a stop beside Tenten and cupped his face,"Madara asked of you earlier." His hand covered hers and gently brought it down,"I just spoke with him."

She nodded, studying him closely.

"Little cousin, these blasted women are ruining my chances with the blossom! They've filled her head with all these degrading lies, speak for my case!"Shisui huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tenten and Lady Mikoto rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Sasuke stood unaffected,"Blossom?"

The womanizing Uchiha sighed dreamily,"The delicate nymph beside your ill-mannered friend Tenten."

"Aww did I hurt your feelings Shisui?" Tenten said with a smirk. He half-heartedly glared at her.

The raven-haired boy had his back to the rosette... And hadn't planned to pay her much heed until now. They had a secret to maintain after all, and his cousin was by no means an exception.

He shifted slightly and caught her unsure gaze,"Sasuke Uchiha," He introduced almost robotically, extending his hand.

The straw-berry blonde gulped, playing along she grasped his hand,"Sakura Haruno."

He gave it a discrete squeeze and released her. The way he spoke his next words were factual, and with zero emotion attached to them,"Shisui Uchiha - is a slut. If you have good sense you'll stay far away."

Sakura nodded, and spoke the next words without thinking,"I have good sense."

Tenten, Lady Mikoto and even Shisui began chortling uncontrollably. Though Lady Mikoto managed to make it look classy, covering her mouth modestly. Sakura blushed crimson.

Just barely notable, the corner of Sasuke's lip lifted,"Then its settled."

"Ahahahaha - no! Nothing is settled, not until she gets a drink with me!"

Feeling that everyone had spoken for her enough, Sakura addressed him,"I'm sorry, I wont... But there are plenty of beautiful ladies behind you that I'm sure would love a drink."

"Aw babe, you really are too good for me... Damn what a blow to my ego, how will I survive..? Oh - How bout' dinner?"

Sasuke openly scowled,"Is desperation your only trait these days?"

Shisui gasped exaggeratedly,"Ouch little cousin, that burned... Its not about desperation, its dedication. I can see that she's a good catch, and is therefore, worth the effort."

The raven-haired boy's stance became defensive and eyes narrowed in distaste,"She doesn't want to be caught."

"Are you speaking for her?"

"She already spoke for herself, your just tone-deaf."

Apprehension pooled into Sakura's belly as her eyes shifted from both men. This was getting out of hand.

"Shisui, I need you for a moment." Obito called from a short distance away.

The smooth Uchiha glanced at Sakura and then back at Sasuke.

A smirk spread over his lips,"Touche' Sasuke."

Shisui took a step back, taking in Sakura's figure one last time - he pointed his thumb and pinky finger upward and bringing it up to his ear, he mouthed, 'call me.'

Sakura bit her lip to fight the giggle at her throat. The guy was a fool but he had perseverance, she'd give him that much... But she didn't believe that he was really all that interested in her. He did take all the rejections from herself and the others pretty well. If she could guess, he just loved pushing peoples buttons. Particularly Sasuke's.

"We're gonna get going soon, your ready right Sak?" Tenten announced.

She nodded her head in agreement,"Yes..."

Her green eyes darted towards the brooding young Uchiha to find his body gone... When did he leave? And without her notice.

"You girls are leaving with Neji and Naruto, correct?" Lady Mikoto asked, as she opened her arms to embrace Tenten in parting,"Yes, we are." Tenten answered with a smile.

Her ebony eyes shone with warmth at Sakura, and she urged her forward with the wave of her hand. Mikoto's gentle hands enveloped the rosette and after her shocked stupor dissipated she returned the gesture. After a moment her arms around Sakura loosened, floating up to cup her face,"Your the one, aren't you?"

Caught off guard, by the unexpected turn in conversation Sakura searched their surroundings anxiously. And thankfully, found no one within ear-shot.

What was she to say? Had Lady Mikoto known all along?

"Don't worry dear, I wont say a word... And Sasuke was not the one to tell me, you know. I've sensed a change in him for sometime."

Feeling out-of-place, and unsure how to answer she nodded - Lady Mikoto's hands still cupping her face tenderly.

She watched as the older woman's eyes were overcome with emotion and glazed over with un-shed tears, her hands stroked Sakura's face,"There is a light in his eyes, that I believed to be lost forever... I saw it."

The ache in her chest returned.

What had Sasuke endured..? Feeling moisture on her face, Sakura realized she was crying. For the umpteenth time...

Rapid foot-steps could be heard from behind and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Pale fingers swiped at the rosettes cheeks, and a soft kiss was planted on her forehead.

"We will speak again soon."

She was released and left alone after the whispered words.

Sakura stood still for sometime.

'_I believed to be lost forever'_

Unseeing steel shackles chained together around her chest and constricted tighter and tighter the more she thought about.

_Sasuke.._. What suffering have you sustained?

Whatever it was, it must have been life-changing to have affected him so deeply.

His mother... She was so attentive, and warm.

But she was hurting too.

Though, one thought stood out amongst them all tonight...

One very important question.

After everything she had seen, heard and learned she had to wonder...

...Where was Uchiha Fugaku?

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

Itachi,Sasori,Shisui,Deidara,Sasuke and Neji all in the same chapter..? Sexy over-load alert!

ALSO Naruto was such a BLAST to write this chapter, I fussin' love that guy :))

'Because Sasuke barely talked during the day, why oh _why_ would he be talkative in his sleep?' -LOL! I just had to put it here.

_'Its my fucking curse,'_**In the manga our Sasuke was indeed cursed by the seal on his neck, and I wanted to incorpoate that same burden with what he's going through in this story.**

'_Cousin, could I have a word with you,'_** Aside from saving Sakura and Naruto from Shisui, can you guess why Itachi was so heated?**

_'Then dont watch Sakura,'_**Now isnt that familiar? I again incorporated Sauske reacting to a worried Sakura in season one after the forest of death.**

**Next Chapter will be full of our OTP's SasuSaku! ...I said I would make it up to you guys right? ;)) Goodness I have soo many steamy scenarios panning out in my head! Things are gonna HEAT UP!**

**Can you prophecy whats to come? Whats Sasuke's story?**

I cant wait to hear your thoughts! YAY for unraveling Sasuke!

Until the next update friends(Which I will work on stead-fastly)


	19. Misleading actions

_Chapter Nineteen: Misleading actions._

_Please don't lose your faith_

_Don't worry 'cause I'm here to keep you safe_

_I promise if you let me see your face_

_That I won't let you down_

_I won't let you down_

_I'm here to wipe your eyes_

* * *

The sound of ebbing, steaming water filled the small room. Its thick, misty air covered the glass doors, causing them to sweat.

Sakura's slender, ivory figure was nestled under the hot spray, un-bothered by the confining heat.

Sprawled on the tiled floor, her arms were wound around her knee's and chin rested atop her crossed wrists... Having long since washed her body and hair - she was currently sorting through her many, inner disputes.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was mid - December, and the whole gang was on Winter break.

Her father had spontaneously drove up to KU several days prior and brought her back to Suna for some 'quality time.' The rose-haired girl had complied, since many of her friends were visiting home as-well. Though, they all made a pact to spend the last week together - on campus, before classes started back. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and all the others would be back at the school by the end of this week.

But, Sakura wasn't sure that would be her case.

Her father hadn't been home much, as expected. So, why he had bothered to come get her, she didn't understand... It made no difference whether she was here or not, so why did he pretend that it did? The inclination of separating her from Sasuke during the break had struck her but Kizashi had yet to make anything clear. He was quieter than usual, and his mind was constantly preoccupied. She had to wonder what his thoughts were so overwhelmed with...

She sighed.

Having decided that a week with Kizashi was more than enough, Sakura was planning - with her fathers consent, to take the train back to KU tonight...

It hadn't been very long but she missed her friends dearly... Predominantly, Sasuke.

A month had passed since the Uchiha banquet and things hadn't been quite the same since...

After that night - everyday he pulled back a little more... Every week he became a little more reserved.

He missed more classes than usual and didn't return her text messages half the time.

It both hurt, and grieved her... Because she thought they were progressing, she thought she was finally getting passed his barriers.

But the gear was in 'reverse.'

Sakura realized, it was one step forward and three steps back with Sasuke.

She felt the sickening numbness creep up her toes and push its way up her blood-stream until it enveloped her chest.

Yet, the rosette also understood his speculation. She had seen a glimpse of his suffering and now he was withdrawing - exiling her completely.

But how much more could her heart take?

A part of her demanded she hold onto what dignity and sanity remained and end their relationship now.

But the more empathetic, devoted part of her couldn't even bear the thought.

Because she understood him...

Though it didn't change the fact that her uselessness in the matter tore her to pieces.

Inhaling a deep breath she held it for a moment before exhaling sharply and unwinding her arms. Pushing off the slippery tile, she reached and twisted the knob with a little more force than necessary, ceasing the streaming water. The glass door rattled as she pushed her way out, and sought out her towel.

Wrapping it securely around her petite frame she exited the bathroom and entered her bedroom.

Shortly after she lathered on some lotion, threw a pair of grey skinny jeans and a mahogany long-sleeve, she heard the shifting of the door downstairs.

Kizashi was home.

Grabbing the towel, she rubbed and ruffled her hair with the cloth until damp.

Soon after, she exited her room, passed the hall and hopped down the steps.

"Sakura, I've brought food, join me." Kizashi hollered from the kitchen upon hearing her shuffling steps.

It wasn't til he spoke those words that Sakura realized how hungry she was.

Pulling the seat across from him, he set a cased chicken salad and sandwich before her along with a bottle of natural fruit juice.

The rosette mumbled her thanks' and began to dig in.

They ate in silence until she felt his eyes on her - just barely catching his identical green gaze before he quickly brought his attention back to his food.

Odd.

Attempting to take a bite out of her salad she felt him watching her again and the words came spilling out without a second thought,"What is it?"

She watched as an inner debate waged within his mind before he tossed the crumpled napkin in his hands onto the now, empty plate before him.

"Have you had much contact with the younger Uchiha lately?"

Of course...

Of all the things to discuss, of all the things to say, did he always have to go there?

Especially with all that's happened between her and Sasuke within the last few weeks.

She hadn't seen him in over a week.

Discussing the M.I.A. raven-haired boy with her father was not going to happen.

Her brows creased in confusion and offense,"Why would I? You told me to stay away from him, remember?"

Kizashi smiled sardonically,"And you heeded my words?" He snorted before resting his arms on the table and leaning in,"Come on Hanami, how stupid do you think I am?"

Sakura's jaw clenched in frustration, as she slid the half-eaten food away and pushed out of her seat.

She was not in the mood for this conversation.

"Hold on for a second, I'm genuinely concerned for your well-being."

Emerald eyes narrowed,"What are you talking about?"

He pushed out of his seat and stood before her,"My first question... Be honest with me Sakura - He's withdrawn from you, hasn't he?"

Her eyes widened fractionally and it didn't go unnoticed by her father.

Encouraged, he continued at her silence.

"Its December, the month of their anniversary..."

"What anniversary?"

She had told herself she wouldn't be manipulated by this man, that she wouldn't listen to anything he had to say.

But she had to know...

Because she was on the verge of insanity, trying to put this picture together when she was missing the most vital pieces. Why was Sasuke disappearing? What did his family endure? ...Why didn't he trust her?

Kizashi was studying her closely.

Reaching out, he gripped her shoulders,"The anniversary of the late Monsieur Uchiha."

Her heart thundered against her rib-cage.

No..!

But that day, after the banquet - deep down, she knew this.

"Sasuke's father..? He - He's dead?"

He nodded, watching her eyes glaze over with pain, misery, and fear.

Too shocked to physically react to him pulling her in, and wrapping his arms around her, she remained frozen.

"Ah sweety, I tried to warn you... But you didn't listen when I told you they were trouble, and now your hurting."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she tugged out of his arms,"Sasuke has never done anything to hurt me."

That same, disbelieving sneer adorned his lips,"From the moment you met him he's been hurting you... Those girls harassed you - probably would've buried you because of him! And still, you defend him - even now as he fades away from you!"

Her insides were tearing apart,"You don't know what your talking about! He was there for me when you should have been! He - He isn't fading!"

His green gaze narrowed,"You don't know the cause of his fathers death, or the dark lies and secrets that encase that family!"

No!

She shook her head at him and he grabbed her wrist,"Where is he Sakura? ...His father died six years ago, so why is he still mourning the whole month of December? That's not healthy, Hanami. You've been deceived by that handsome face and charm - underneath is an enigma you will never figure out. You wont reach him where he is - he's too afflicted, too damaged."

'Too Damaged.'

"Well - SO AM I!" She wrenched her arm free of him, and his brow dipped in confusion at her outburst.

Breathing hard, she watched him in bafflement and fury,"You claim - that you've known whats been going on between me and Sasuke this whole time, yet you've been unaware of my depression since I stepped foot in this house..? Tell me Kizashi, you never heard me crying myself to sleep when I first came to live with you? Or nearly passing out in the kitchen at the sight of your blood when you nicked your finger? ...Or why I hate you?" She choked out before she could stop it and began backing up toward the steps, avoiding all eye contact. She puffed out a heavy breath,"Suddenly, there's an Uchiha in the picture and you give a damn about me and my life? ...If you knew all these things, Kizashi, you shouldve judged me in the same manner you just judged Sauske."

She raced up the stairs to pack her bags without a second glance.

Kizashi stood still as a statue.

Internally, he was an explosion of emotions.

She hated him?

...She's been hurting all this time, and never told him?

How had he not noticed?

Would he ever get it right with her? ...He just pushed her further and further away.

His eyes glazed over as a deep remorse consumed him.

_Sakura, I'm so sorry._

* * *

_'Too Damaged.'_

The truth was - everyone had some baggage.

Some people unzipped the bag, and cleared all the unnecessary contents and others left it as it was... Bottom line was, how you deal with situations reveal your outcome...

Sakura's mother had told her that long ago, and only now did it resurface...

Her heart hurt, it hurt deep.

She sighed, staring out the glass window and into the starry night as her thoughts traced back to him...

Did everyone know about Sasuke's father except her?

Her own father Kizashi knew - no doubt because of work but still...

Having slumped into the cushioned seat of the train hours ago, her mind had replayed their exchanged words over and over again. Had she gone too far, in telling him she hated him? She hadn't meant it in a juvenile way, but to pull the blinding veil off his face. Their family was just as twisted, if not more than the Uchiha's. Could someone be so clueless? Still, she felt guilt swell in her chest at her choice of words.

As if she didn't have enough on her mind...

Sakura sighed.

What was she going to do for the next four days without her friends? ...Without some distraction?

"Destination Konoha, we have arrived at 11:37 pm, please prepare to depart."

She rose from her seat and reached up into the baggage compartment to grab her small duffle bag, oblivious to the gawking men that had been watching her for some time. The train slowed to a stop and many of the passengers filed before the exit preparing to leave and the rosette followed suit.

There was some bumping and shoving but she receded out mostly unscathed.

The icy breeze immediately seeped into the thin fabric of her shirt and Sakura shivered. Gripping the hood at her back, she brought it over her head and folded her arms over her chest. It was a little later than she was accustomed to walking out alone, but she would be at her dorm in no time.

No reason to be tense... Still, she reflexively chanced a glance behind and to her surprise - found two scruffy looking boys walking a short distance away, kicking small pebbles in her line of direction.

She gulped.

_Stop being paranoid, they're probably headed for the school too._

That could be accurate, she agreed internally.

Though her pace quickened, regardless of what their motives were. She wanted to get to the dorm before the clock struck midnight.

Sakura heard them snicker, and somehow their voices seemed closer.

She pushed her legs a little faster at the sight of the glorious buildings coming into view. All she had to do was get passed the gate, security patrolled the campus all through the night... Not that those boys were following her or anything. She chanced a glance behind her a second time to find them nowhere in sight.

"Woah, slow down baby... Where you headed?"

A slurring voice intoned from her very right, sitting on a stone bench with the two other suspicious looking men.

Her arms tightened around her chest as she bowed her head and continued down the stone path.

Giving a reaction was exactly what they wanted, and she refused to even spare a glance. Still, she heard they're shuffling and snickering and couldn't help the unease twisting at her stomach.

"Mmmm... If running is your game, than I can chase sweety..." One of them uttered in a sickening tone, sounding closer somehow.

Nausea sprung forth and she fought the urge to run.

Abruptly, small pebbles scratched against the cement just beside her and the rosette's edgy-green gaze shifted toward the right. Sakura yelped, flinching back as a strong arm was abruptly thrown over her shoulder, and the left side of her body was drawn in, crushing against - Sasuke's.

_Sasuke..._

Her legs in-admissibly faltered, and his arm wound around her waist, steadying her swaying frame.

Was she dreaming..?

Light-headed by his presence, all she could do was watch him with hazy - half-lidded eyes as he brought them to a stop. She stood idly by as he shifted on his feet, covering her petite frame he stood in view of the drunk men.

"You have two minutes to get the fuck off my campus."

The three men's laughter diminished immediately as they processed Sasuke's demand.

The scruffy one who had spoken before sneered,"Fuck you! Who do you think you are? I'll do as I damn-well please." Even as his two friends faces sobered up when taking in the raven-haired boys features. They began tugging at the sleeves of the un-shaved, older man in haste. He eventually shoved his two friends off and took wobbling steps toward Sasuke. The young Uchiha's jaw clenched, though he stood completely still with his hands in his pockets.

"I know who you are, and I don't give a shit how much money or connections you have... This here is my turf!" The drunken man growled, coming to stand just before him,"It has been for the last - uh - month and I'll be dammed if some bitch says otherwise," He huffed, bringing his fists up,"So if an ass-whoopin' is what you want, your gonna get-"

Without warning, Sasuke's hand shot out, gripping the drunkards head, he brought it down on his knee. _Hard. _The snap of his nose breaking was heard by everyone within the ear-shot. The scruffy man fell to the ground, out cold - even as blood gushed from his nose and mouth. The rosette gasped in shock and fear, feeling her small tremors rattle through her body.

Standing behind him, there wasn't even the inclination that Sasuke was angry... He was aloof, and almost relaxed... And if she were being honest, that was what frightened her most... He was utterly unpredictable.

The two standing men stood rigid with trepidation, watching the young Uchiha with wide eyes.

Sasuke's expression darkened, reaching his limited time of patience, his tone was low and gruff,"Why the _fuck_ are you two still standing there..?" Immediately they shuffled, hesitating as they came near the sprawled body where Sasuke stood so close, they grabbed either arm of the unconscious man, and dragged him as they went - neither voicing any remarks or looking back.

He watched until they were out of sight before shifting toward the rosette... When Sasuke's veiled-black eyes met her own, she exhaled a heavy breath, removing the hand from her pounding heart, her body acted of its own accord. She nearly collapsed against him, rocking against his solid frame, Sakura embraced him as un-shed tears pricked at her eyes.

God, she had missed him.

No matter the current circumstance.

They stood quiet, with only they're laden breaths filling the silence as they savored the moment.

Stroking the pale-pink locks at her neck, Sasuke's voice was at her ear,"What were you thinking, coming out here at this hour?"

Though his demeanor was no longer severe, he was definitely disgruntled with her.

A dejected sigh left her lips, as her hands moved up his torso and gripped the material at his chest,"I hadn't planned to come this late... Things happened at home, and I just needed a break, so I took the next train here."

"And didn't tell me." He stated lowly, accusation the underlying tone.

Sorrow consumed her as her fingers unconsciously tightened over his chest,"You - You've been distant... I wasn't sure if it would have mattered."

His features strained as if he wanted to say something, and she waited, but no words came.

After a hanging moment, his eyes fluttered open, and he uttered,"Lets go."

Sakura merely nodded in response.

She hadn't really expected an explanation for his disappearances so she wasn't as disappointed. Just glad to be away from the horrible situation, and eventually put the whole ordeal behind her... And though she should flee from this boy - this man, and run far, far away because he was trouble in every definition of the word and would also - no doubt leave her as soon as they reached the building, she couldn't.

Any chance she got to be close to him, to feel his warmth, to witness him unmasked, even for a little while was worth it...

Yes... She was screwed, and she knew it.

His hands reached around either side of her neck, bringing her hood up, and over her head. Sakura felt her face heat up at the simple gesture and began fidgeting with the strap of her bag timidly.

He then pulled the black hood of his sweater over as-well, before circling his arm around her back and urging her forward.

As they walked - their trudging feet the only sound in the still night, her mind in-admissibly went over the gruesome event.

Why was Sasuke on campus?

The last time they had spoke, he'd told her he would be with his family for the holiday...

But then again, if he hadn't been here tonight, who knows how it would have ended.

She gulped, feeling repulsion and paranoia resurface.

But why were those disgusting juveniles lounging around the entrance of the school now? She'd never seen or encountered any of them before.

And most importantly, they recognized and cowered in absolute fear, when they saw Sasuke.

Why?

Obviously the Uchiha's wealth and status made them known throughout the cities, but that didn't explain why they were so afraid of Sasuke...

Then again, if she recalled past events - the boys seemed to get away with a lot of things.

She sighed, shifting her eyes over to the enigma of a boy beside her.

His passive nature had returned, and mask had been carefully placed.

...What she would give to know what he was thinking.

There was so much she didn't know, so much she didn't understand...

A weighted lump formed in her throat.

Would he ever fully let her in..?

* * *

_Her chest heaved with every pull and shove._

_Struggling, struggling against a force she couldn't see._

_It was so dark._

_Her arms quaked with fatigue._

_...And eventually gave out._

_Foul laughter filtered the air, echoing from a distance until it pounded in her ear._

"NO!" Sakura cried.

Whimpering up from her laid form, the covers slipped down to her torso as heavy hands pressed flat against her racing heart.

The same dream again - more severe this third time, and all in the same night.

Her heated flesh became cold because of the perspiration that gave out and she pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Sea-green eyes traveled toward the window to find the night just barely receding into day.

Sleep was no longer an option with the persistent nightmares, so she decided it was morning' enough.

Pulling her shaking limbs out of bed, she tread over to the small bathroom within the dorm.

If only there was a shower in here.

Though she planned on going for a run, so the shower-chamber would be within reach.

Splashing ice-crisp water over her face, the rosette proceeded to dab it dry.

Squirting tooth-paste on her brush, Sakura brushed her teeth while simultaneously slipping on some cotton, grey sweat-pants, and black nike's.

Lost in her many thoughts and plans for the vacant day, an unexpected knock at the door had her movements halting and heart dropping.

Who would be at the door, at 5:25am? ...And especially on winter break?

...It couldn't be Sasuke.

He had walked her all the way up to the dorm last night without a word. And not wanting to be alone after the encounter with those men, Sakura had asked if he could stay with her... And not wanting it to sound like a scandalous implication, she timidly expressed that there were two extra beds. He declined with regret and no solid explanation as to why he could not and turned to leave but not before he demanded that she not wander off campus past 11:00pm. No affection was exchanged, and no schedules for the next day were either.

The knock resounded a second time, with a little more force.

Easing herself off the bed, she moved to grab Ino's curling iron and approached the door with slow steps.

Don't. Open. It.

Open it! Those assholes wouldn't dare come after you after last night!

...Maybe it was Naomi from two doors down?

Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and unlocked the door, turning the knob.

When she didn't immediately recognize the person at the other end her arm reflexively raised the iron curler, preparing to bring it down on the strangers head-

"Sakura."

That voice, that face... And those familiar, piercing eyes - which were now regarding her with confusion and amusement.

The rosette stood frozen and incoherent,"I-Itachi..?"

There, standing before her, clad in ebony from head to toe, was indeed - Itachi Uchiha.

...What?

His mirthful eyes shifted from her bewildered expression, to the iron-rod in one hand and down to the tooth-brush in her other hand.

He chuckled at the unusual scene before him but cleared his throat soon after and took on a very serious expression.

"I apologize if I scared you, I don't usually arrive without notice or invitation but this matter is of the utmost importance, may I come in?"

What!?

...How did he know she was here?

"Uhh - Yeah, sure," She agreed before realizing she hadn't fully dressed - still remaining in a white-tank top, she felt heat envelope her face"Umm, hold on one sec!"

He nodded, before turning at the waist, he addressed another down the hall,"Go on ahead Sasori."

Sakura noted the exchange in even more confusion but quickly slid her arms through the sleeves of a grey-cotton jacket, racing into the bathroom to re-deposit the brush and rinse her mouth out. She emerged to find the door closed, Itachi inside and seated comfortably on Ino's bed, skimming through one of her 'Cosmo-girl' magazines.

It was unbelievable...

Just priceless.

But she was so numb and confused, laughter felt unfamiliar.

His hooded eyes flashed over to where she stood and he took on a frank expression,"You really shouldn't believe everything you read, the 'facts' on this scrap of wasted paper are distorted and half-truths."

Somehow that cracked a smile out of her,"That's my best-friend's and she would seriously beg to differ."

He smiled,"Sounds like a charming young woman."

Sakura snorted,"Definitely."

The mysterious Uchiha set the magazine back on the desk and raised his hand, gesturing for her to sit.

The rosette moved to sit on her bottom bunk across, and timidly crossed her fingers atop of her lap.

He sat forward, resting his elbows on his bent knee's, silently scrutinizing her features and body language.

"Be at ease Sakura, I'm hoping to bring light to all that you've remained in the dark."

Her green eyes widened, and she remained mute.

There were so many things that confused her, what would he clarify on?

Itachi noted the mixed emotions playing on her face and held her gaze for a heavy moment,"I assume Sasuke didn't stay the night?"

"H-How did you-"

"I know my little brother, and it appears, he knows me too... That is why he didn't stay here with you."

"...Because he knew you'd come?"

"Precisely."

Her brows creased with further confusion,"I don't mean to sound rude, and really don't mind the company, but why are you here Itachi?"

A soft smile spread at his lips,"You do not mind company at this hour? If only your courteous nature would better rub off on Uzumaki Naruto... Though, I'm relieved that I didn't wake you... And its just as I said, to help you better understand the situation..."

"...Why?"

His dark eyes regarded her with an unnameable emotion that caused goose-bumps to arise all across her cold skin.

"Because Sasuke needs you right now, in spite of his actions."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura looked away from him,"I want to believe you, but I'm not sure that's the case,"She paused, swallowing the knot in her throat, before facing him again,"Last night was the first time I saw him in over a week, and it wasn't even a planned meeting."

A knowing smirk lifted his lips,"Everything is planned Sakura... Through my connections I've kept a close radar on all the difficulties you've both faced and want to assure you that those men from last night have been properly dealt with... But before I could go into depth, I must ask you one question Sakura Haruno."

Overwhelmed, and even more distraught then when she first awoke from the nightmares, all Sakura could manage was a nod.

"Are you in-love with him?"

Her breath escaped her altogether, and chest ached with conviction, and deduction.

"...Blindingly," Tear's filled her eyes and over-lapped the edges, trailing down her face,"Deafeningly."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We have much to discuss."

* * *

Huge Revelations next chapter, so I made this one short, but I promise to work on this next one every moment I'm free... And next chapter will also be the LONG-AWAITED -Dun. Dun. Dun!

I'm sorry but If I say it, it will ruin everything :( ...but I will say that it will be the steamiest chapter yet!

I'm also sad to announce that there arent many chapters left for this fic... But stay tuned on a new story Ive been pondering for the longest time... Though it will be heart-breaking parting from Aftereffect, its been my baby :((

Soooo, what were your thoughts on this crazy Chapter? I hope you guys are still with me on this, cant wait to hear from you!

Thank you, dear friends :)


	20. Delving Deeper

HELLO THERE :) - no you are not hallucinating, I didn't take a whole month to update, just twelve days :))

To make-up for all my prolonging and lack of SasuSaku action... I'm hoping this chapter delivered because it is my steamiest yet... FINGERS CROSSED!

**WARNING: Sexual content ahead, viewers discretion advised.** \- MAN, Ive always wanted to do that haha.

Special thanks to all who followed/faved and of course to my amazing reviewers,

ILoveSxS,JakuraAngel,Guest,Xiaholica,Guest,Childofthecosmos,BookWormFT,JessiCeleste89,Jacward,guest,luvsasusaku.97,kitanalao,

Guest- Ah, thats the absolute worst :/ ...I hope your feeling better! But knowing the chapter update helped lighten your spirits really did the same for me :)

VanillaStratos- So thrilled you enjoyed those scenes and Sasuke's character development - because an ocd character is my biggest fear on ff, so hopefully I havent strayed too far from his traits... Thank you for your support!

CidySmiley-  I knew that was you! Lol, I'm so sorry, I update at the most random times because I always hurry to post the chapter for you guys in-between work and sleep time... I cannot express how elating it is to read you declaring your love for the story... It warms my heart to the core :) THANK YOU! It's truly appreciated.

Ili-LMAO, your so awesome... Did I ever tell you that your reviews have me laughing like an idiot? Seriously, MAKE MY DAY! I've never had a Sasuke in my life but ive had several Naruto's and RockLee's :/ ...I'm waiting for my Sasuke to return ;) I cannot wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto...**

**...Proceed with caution and enthusiasm, reader :)**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: Delving Deeper._

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

...So love me like you do ...Touch me like you do...

What are you waiting for?

* * *

_"If you heard the truth, would you believe it? ...Even if it was dark, and grim?"_

_She nodded rigidly,"Who am I to shun truth?"_

_Something akin to praise crossed his features before he nodded,"I was out of the country for the company and so, my father had chosen Sasuke to lead the meeting with Akimaya Co. that fateful day. He was fourteen at the time and a lot was at stake, but Fugaku's regulations were to be followed, under all circumstances. All the leaders of our clan were present for the event, including Setsuna Kuranami - my fathers right hand... The meeting went well - better than they had hoped and there was much promise in Sasuke."_

_"But - I'm confused, didn't I attend the banquet in celebration of the partnership with Akimaya Co. last month? ...Are there two different Akimaya Co's?"_

_A sullen expression overcame Itachi,"No, there is only one, Sakura, you will understand in a moment... Fugaku Uchiha had the reputation to be a guzzler but he was not an alcoholic... That night, he remained late at the office with Setsuna and a few others in celebration of the joint venture. My father had his fill of liquor... And so did Sasuke."_

_Heart wrenching in dread and fear, Sakura's green eyes watched the man before her critically,"What happened Itachi..?" _

The rosette pumped her legs harder, just as her heart jolted in the same severe manner it had when she sat with Itachi in her dorm hours earlier...

...When she had learned of everything.

Her whole body was numb - immersed in the brisk, icy air and she pressed on still... Not ready to stop just yet, not when her mind kept tracing back to his words...

_"It was past midnight, and Setsuna poured another glass for a highly intoxicated Fugaku... Sasuke, having alcohol in his own system and being as young as he was, disproved of Setsuna overindulging an already tottering Fugaku... Setsuna was quick to verbally reprimand him, and remind him of his place. Sasuke's clouded system ensured that an argument would ensue, and it did... That is where the minor disturbance further magnified... Setsuna soon encouraged Fugaku, prompting him to take action and my proud and stern father blindly did so... He struck Sasuke, sputtering dissatisfaction and rebukes at his lack of manners and respect before leaving the building in furious haste... Unhindered, Sasuke quickly followed after him, insisting they call for the company chauffeur or that he drive but Fugaku was beyond hearing and reason with the poison running through his system..."_

_The tremors fluctuating through her body intensified when his eyes drew downcast, and hard._

_"Sasuke dove into the moving car, and begged my father to stop, to pull over, even as Fugaku continued to curse him in anger..." He paused, and brought his dark gaze back to meet hers,"After midnight it was a fairly dead street, but he lost control regardless... Because he was already dead before the car went careening."_

_"W-what? I - I don't understand..."_

_He watched her closely,"He was poisoned Sakura... The car accident was the result of an unconscious driver."_

_"Who poisoned him... Setsuna?"_

_"Yes, I later found his real name to be Setsuna Uchiha - a wretched half-blood and merely a pawn... I've been gathering Intel on the actual man responsible for years, and am awaiting for the right moment for his ruin."_

_Sakura's brows dipped in anxiety,"Who is-"_

_"Do not concern yourself Sakura, that is my burden to bear."_

_She swallowed the log in her throat,"So then, Sasuke blames himself for what happened..?"_

_Itachi nodded,"When Sasuke regained consciousness at the hospital, he was distraught and unreachable... When he later became aware that Fugaku had been poisoned and Setsuna was responsible, he lost what control remained. Setsuna was in hiding and was planning to leave the country but my stealthily perceptive, little brother managed to find him somehow, and..."_

_A hanging moment passed at his pause and she was nearly hyperventilating._

_"And - What, Itachi?"_

_Those piercing onyx irises regarded her with caution and wariness,"When I had gotten news, I took the next flight out but it wasn't soon enough... I found him in Setsuna's hotel, blood-battered and manic... Sasuke had nearly pummeled him to death."_

Her legs buckled and she skidded to a stop, hunching over as vile rose up her throat. Emptying the orange juice she had downed for breakfast, Sakura stumbled a little ways down before collapsing on her knee's.

_"Oh my God,"Hands flew up to her mouth as she choked back her tears._

_"I was able to revive Setsuna, and had him dealt with legally... I concealed Sasuke's actions but all across the country, everyone spoke of Uchiha Fugaku's death and of the son who survived, but was unable to stop and save his intoxicated father from ramming into the pick-up truck."_

_"B-But, didn't they know he had been poisoned? There was nothing Sasuke could do-"_

_"There were several different stories published, some were half-truths but most were far-fetched lies. That, is media Sakura, it couldn't be helped. Akimaya Co. got wind of the events and reconsidered the partnership, cutting all relations with us... Six, long years later - we've rebuilt the empire, exceeding all expectations and doubts, and Akimaya Co. comes running back, appealing for a second chance... We've concurred, as long as they abide by our contract and rules."_

Akimaya Co... That's why Sasuke was so distraught the night of the banquet... And maybe that's why he's been pulling back from her? His memories have resurfaced, his past pain triggered...

This was what Sasuke didn't want her to know..? This is what he feared would alter her perception of him?

So many things raced through her mind at the reveal as she began piecing things together...

His aloof and detached demeanor...

The fight on the football field - had they taunted him about this..? Was that why he quit?

The racing alley - his only source of complete control and bursting adrenaline that satisfied..?

'The dark secrets that encase the Uchiha family,' as her father had so bluntly put was misconstrued... Any secret Itachi kept in the dark was because of Sasuke, to ensure his brother was blameless.

_"Tell me Sakura, have you ever been tormented by what you did not do?"_

_She solemnly nodded her head, watching him closely._

_"My brother needed me, and I wasn't beside him..."He paused, his jaw straining strenuously,"He was alone those first three days, and that is where he fell apart... With time, healing, and effort, Sasuke's soul was eventually restored, but his spirit remained broken... I believed that had died in him, until you came along Sakura Haruno..."_

_Her heart thundered against her rib-cage._

_"And now, as he struggles to put this last demon to sleep - he is evading me, even as I swore to myself to never leave him again..."_

_Silent tears streamed down her eyes as she watched his features contort into regret and self-hatred._

_"I love Sasuke with all that I am, Sakura... That is why I've come here, to save you both from yourselves... Because he needs you, just as you need him."_

_A sob escaped her,"He's evading me too... I don't know how to reach him!"_

_He stood and leaned low, gripping her forearm,"No, he isn't evading, he is delaying..."_

**_Delaying..._**

Renewed resolution took hold of her.

Pushing off the concrete with straining muscles, she walked with purpose.

Her green eyes immediately drawn to a charcoal figure in the distance. There, parked in a smaller lot Sakura had overlooked, was Sasuke's motor-cycle...

_He's back on campus..?_

She had never been to his dorm before... But, that would change soon.

* * *

After finishing the excruciatingly emotional run, bathing until the water turned cold, and asking around for Sasuke's precise building and dorm number, Sakura stood before the secluded building that looked more like a large condo.

Breathing deeply, she adjusted the white, cotton sleeves of the loose sweater curling up at her hips and tugged her black skinny jeans up before approaching the door.

Heart pounding like a drum, her fisted hand froze just before connecting with the door.

_What would she say to him..?_

_What if he doesn't answer the door..?_

Swallowing down the knot forming in her throat, she knocked - one, two, three times and waited.

...And waited.

Shifting on her feet, Sakura knocked again with a little more force, and gave it another minute.

No shuffling at the other end, and no evidence that he was actually in there.

A dejected sigh left her lips as she absentmindedly put her hand on the door-knob, mentally and physically awaiting it to be stiff and locked but instead found it turning, and her body nearly tumbling inside.

Righting her footing, Sakura stood frozen.

He left his door unlocked..?

Automatically taking in the tinted room before her, she stepped inside the warm room and away from the cold air behind.

Her green eyes widened at the spacious and luxurious dorm of a room..?

No, there were several rooms here... She stood in the living room, its dark furnishings and little decor made it appear sophisticated and clean. To the right was another room and far left, beside the kitchen was a small flight of spiraling stairs...

It really was a condo...

If the lack of color didn't scream Sasuke, she would have mistaken the dorm for the head-master's.

Sakura felt anxiety pool into her belly, urging her to leave... but her resolve of steel magnified.

She could do this.

Closing the door behind her, the rosette wouldn't leave until she was sure he wasn't here.

Opening the room to the right to find an empty, plain bedroom, she closed the door and approached the flight of stairs to the left.

One step rising after the other, she gripped the railing and proceeded up to what she knew to be the loft.

She would just check, and if he wasn't here, she would come back later when he was.

Stepping into the shadowed room, her eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the lack of light - the ebony carpet and bed-set not helping the cause.

An unlikely sound resounded and she stood stiff.

Shallow breathing instantly registered and her gaze flew towards the king sized-bed, at the center of the broad room.

Heart racing, and her own breath becoming shallow, Sakura advanced toward the bed with slow, silent steps.

She neared to find his pale, naked torso perspiring and shaking, his face - etched with pain and agony.

_Sasuke..._

He was having a nightmare.

Was he re-living that day..?

It wounded Sakura, piercing deep into her soul and she was reaching for him without another thought.

"Sasuke, wake up-" Words halting at the scorching skin beneath her hand, green eyes widened in understanding.

He was running an alarmingly high fever too.

Racing into the bathroom across the room, she grabbed a small bowl, filled it with cool water and grabbed a wash cloth.

Making her way back, the rosette twisted the drenched cloth until it wasn't dripping, hoisted herself onto the tall bed and crawled near his laid, restless form.

His chest was heaving too hard for the small breaths barely escaping his lips.

Sakura sat beside his body, leaning on the hand she placed on the other side of his torso, she bent closer.

With a gentle hand, she brought the cool cloth to his feverish forehead, and Sasuke immediately winced at the contrast against his hot skin, but his eyes remained creased shut.

She continued for sometime.

Dipping it back into the water, ringing it out and dabbing it all across his face...

Somewhere in-between, her hand moved of its own accord, brushing the black locks of hair that had fallen over his fraught, strained features.

Even twisted in pain, he remained painstakingly beautiful.

Sakura felt moisture running down her face, and wasn't able to catch the abrupt tears until they were spilling over her chin and onto his chest.

...Had she become so numb again, the sting of tears didn't alert her?

Mentally scolding herself, she brought the towel down to his toned bust and began to gingerly wipe the tears away.

The sudden, sharp rise of his chest had Sakura perplexed, though she remained engrossed, continuing to swipe the cold cloth up his pale collar bone and against his neck.

"_Sakura..."_

Jade, glossy eyes widened in surprise and traveled up to his face.

Entrapping, half-lidded - black eyes regarded her with disbelief and wariness.

He looked so exhausted and lost... and _fragile_, a sob erupted from Sakura's lips before her hands could cover her mouth.

_Your making the situation worse, get it together girl! _She mentally berated.

Sasuke's hand rose weakly, reaching until it connected with the hand covering her mouth.

His dark eyes widened fractionally at the contact, and his fuller hand covered hers completely - bringing it down from her face,"Another _Dream..._" He uttered hoarsely, before releasing his grip on her and slanting his eyes shut.

The fever had him confused, and possibly suffering from some hallucinations..? He had reality mixed up...

Sakura leaned low before him, cupping his face,"No, Sasuke... I'm _here_... I was worried, and I came - your door was unlocked and I thought I'd-" Her words remained unfinished as his hands suddenly shot out, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Sas-" Sakura gasped as Sasuke jerked her forward - with a strength a feverish man should not possess, causing the rosette to twist onto her back beside him - and his body, hovering over her own.

She couldn't speak, she couldn't breathe.

He watched her peculiarly, as if astonished that she had yet to disappear.

Bewitching obsidian depths narrowed,"_Why_ are you_ crying?_" He intoned weakly, but his anger easily noted.

"I - You - Your running a high fever, you need a cold bath!"

_Nice wording, _She mentally head-thumped, feeling her anxiety intensify.

Sasuke dipped his head until he was a breath away, and after a weighted moment his blood-shot eyes sealed shut and temple pressed against her own.

"Why are you crying Sakura..?" He uttered in a low coaxing whisper, stroking her cheeks, and ridding them of their tears.

His tender voice and actions had her eyes glazing over all the more and she closed them, taking in a deep breath. Her next words would be irreversible, she would not be able to un-say them but that was alright... Because - they were imprinted on her bruised and battered heart... She recognized it - this feeling, this sensation that had her swaying on her feet and had long since wreaked havoc on her soul. There was no turning back now.

"Because... I've become so attached to you - it scares me to _death_... And when you hurt this bad and push me away, it _breaks_ me to pieces..."She paused, her voice breaking,"I cry, because... _I love you._"

Sakura felt every muscle in his body stiffen.

No doubt, whatever explanation he had waited for, it had not been that.

The silence that followed was deafening.

Sakura opened her mouth to say something - but his body slackened at once - his full weight dropping and meshing against hers. Heart slamming against her rib-cage, she wondered if his fever had blacked him out.

After the shock wore off, her hands lifted, running up his back and with the intent to check his forehead again but the choked breath and words whispered against the column of her neck had the rosette's every movement ceasing.

"I _killed him_."

Swallowing the colossal of a lump in her throat, she shook her head,"No, you didn't."

He buried his face into her neck completely.

"If I hadn't run my mouth - he would have never gotten into that car to leave-"

Unable to remain silent, when she knew the truth, Sakura spoke her next words delicately,"Sasuke, he was _poisoned_... It didn't matter if he drove-"

"It did matter!" He snapped, gripping the sheets beside her head, he pushed up onto his hands and knee's glaring down at her bitingly,"When I angered him, the poison accelerated into his blood-stream and the gash on his head caused by the fucking accident had the venom pumping to his brain all at once!"

His words had Sakura feeling sick to her stomach and the internal unease must have come across on her face because he turned away, tumbling off the bed with trembling legs.

"Sasuke, stop this!" She cried, pulling out of the bed after him,"If Setsuna's poison hadn't killed your father then, he would have just tried again another time... Why are you taking it upon yourself - Setsuna did this!"

He swayed on his feet and his hands shot out against the wall to steady himself,"There wouldn't have been another time..." Sasuke's fist beat against the wall, but lacked enough force to do any real damage,"Setsuna didn't cover his tracks at all - we found the poison in his desk, and I immediately knew the dumb-fuck was following somebody else's orders... But even if it was planned, even if he wasn't the main offender,"He pressed both palms flat against the wall, and bowed his head low,"I _wanted_ to kill him... Even now, I still dream of Setsuna's death by my _red_ hands."

_No... _

She refused to believe that_._

Sakura cautiously stepped closer so as to not startle his half-conscious state. She moved - until her chin was resting on the bicep out-stretched towards the wall, and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Watching all the unguarded, afflicted emotions reflect on his face, the seams around her heart stretched further and she spoke softly, consolingly,"You could have killed him, but you _didn't._.. Because that's not who you are," His shoulders shuddered but no sound came from his lips,"That day, your father was proud of you - they were celebrating _you_... Deep down, you know that the alcohol and poison messed with his emotions, because he loved you..." Her hand reached up to cup his face, and draw it to meet her eyes,"I'm so, _so_ sorry for all that happened... I cant even begin to imagine how you coped with something so _crushing _and unbearable,"She paused to catch her breath,"I know it took years, but you got past it then, and you will get past it now... So you have to let this _go_ \- you have a family that loves you dearly, and amazing friends that idolize and adore you... And _me_ \- who doesn't see you any differently - maybe with more respect and admiration than before..."

His shaking body eased up, and labored breaths slowed some, giving the rosette a form of relief.

She knew it wouldn't be that easy, he would never be able to let go... But, the life-changing tribulation made him who he is today... And she was certain, his fathers chest would swell with pride at the sight.

It wasn't until her tears dried that she barely heard him whisper,"I'm_ undeserving..." _

Without warning, his frame slackened and Sakura yelped, holding onto him as she stumbled back. His face pressed into the column of her neck and Sakura began to panic.

His skin was still scorching...

Pulling his unstable body along, she lead him into the bath.

Whether he complied or she had to force him - he was going to soak in ice-water.

* * *

Hopping down the steps after feeling certain he would be alright alone, another important thought arose.

What did one eat when running a fever..?

Her mothers voice echoed in her head, giving instruction to what she had taught Sakura in the past.

Opening the fridge, she noted its contents with determined intent - except there wasn't much to work with... Aside from both drawers being full of ripe, red tomatoes(oddly enough) a carton of milk and some other condiments displayed on the shelves, there wasn't much food. Opening the freezer, her eyes were assaulted with a blinding-neon orange casing of - coconut flavored ice-cream... Her brows dipped in question at the out-of-place looking desert... Since Sasuke didn't fancy sweets much, it was probably Naruto's. And though it wasn't yogurt - ice-cream held some probiotics and more importantly, it was _cold._

Incapable of resisting her favorite flavored ice-cream, Sakura put a little of the creamy goodness into a cup for herself and nibbled away as she began washing and cutting some fruit - packed with vitamins to go along with the ice-cream.

Rinsing out the opulent black-berries, she was reminded of Sasuke's dark eyes... Blood-shot, unclear and unfocused - the expression was ingrained into her mind.

A heavy sigh left her.

She'd much rather be the one hurting, than to witness him hurting... It was unnatural - to behold the intimidating, confident, and fearless Sasuke Uchiha so, _so _irreparably broken.

Feeling her emotions swell until they were throbbing within her, Sakura quickly disengaged from her thoughts and began setting both the fruits and ice-cream on a small tray before making her way back up the spiraling stairs.

Was twenty minutes enough time for him..?

Hesitantly approaching the half-closed door, she balanced the tray on her hip before cracking the door open a bit further to seek him out.

The bathroom door across the room was open and empty.

Her attention was then drawn to the bed to find the covers open, and Sasuke sitting back against the wall. He was fully clothed in his usual dark attire, leaning comfortably back against the wall with his arms loosely crossed across his chest, and eyes closed.

Was he asleep..?

The rosette could imagine how impossible sleep must have been the last few days - weeks even...

She pushed forward with soft steps, so as to not disturb him, and moved to set the tray down on the small desk beside the bed.

"When did Itachi visit you..?"

Seafoam-green eyes widened and body stood rigid... How was she supposed to respond to that?

From her peripheral vision, Sakura could see that his eyes were still closed, though his body language was taut and tense.

Inhaling deeply, she understood that the truth was the smartest way to go. Straddling the edge of the tall bed, the rosette pulled herself up and crawled over to sit beside him.

"Early this morning... He's been looking for you."

Stifling silence ensued and Sakura's prior light spirits dispersed.

He was obviously vexed and disconcert, but the reason why had her anger spiking.

"Does it matter if he told me..? Its been weeks since we've really talked, and even if I'd come here without Itachi's knowledge you still wouldn't have confided in me..."

His dark eyes fluttered open, shifting toward her,"You don't know what your talking about."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as something akin to offense and betrayal unleashed from deep within her being - consuming her,"Would you have, Sasuke?"

The only indication that he had even heard her was the strain of his jaw... He uttered no response, said nothing in his defense.

_God_, it hurt.

Fighting the pestering tears forming in her eyes, she turned away from him and reached for the bowl of fruit.

Setting it between them, Sakura cleared her throat, making sure it wasn't tight with emotion before she spoke,"You probably don't have much of an appetite, but they'll expedite your recovery..."

Again, no words.

They were soundless for sometime and the rosette began to feel foolish.

He clearly needed space, and she needed to leave. So, she would do precisely that.

"I'm gonna get going-"

Her announcement remained hanging, as she was abruptly gripped by the shoulder and dragged across the silk sheets, over to kneel between Sasuke's legs.

Gulping at the curious and unexpected actions of the unreadable Uchiha, her green eyes traveled up to meet his. The raven-haired boy was glaring down at her with a fierceness that sent prickles of goosebumps all across her skin.

"I told you to stay off campus after eleven."

Her jaw nearly dropped.

...That was it? That was all he had to say?

Pink brows dipped in disbelief,"I'll be within the gates... There's no reason for me to-"

"This isn't up for debate."

..._The nerve of him!_

Couldn't he just ask her to stay like a normal human being?

Why did he have to speak indirectly, and in analogies and - and!

Incredulity overcame her,"Your unbelievable!" She wrenched her arm out of his hold and barely moved an inch before she was thrust back, more forcefully. His scowl was downright petrifying but she was reaching her own limits.

"Stop dictating me around!"

She wrestled to free herself but he was relentless, and it took zero effort.

"There's no reason for me to stay!" She panted, shoving him hard and barely managing to sway his upper body. Growing frustrated, she began sputtering irrelevant indignation's,"I took care of myself long before you showed up! And clearly, I'm no longer wanted here anyway-!"

"Don't fuck with me Sakura!"

Reaching his limited time of patience, Sasuke easily tossed the rosette onto her back - locking her arms above her head. Looming over her, his knee's were bent on either side of Sakura's hips and chest was nearly grazing her own.

Her body tensed with the suppression of her swirling emotions and she fought back her betraying tears,"Let go."

"No."

"Let me go!"

Smoldering black eyes abandoned their anger and regarded her intently - remorse reflecting deep within its recesses,"I would've told you..."

Irrevocably, he was finally addressing the cause.

Heart palpitating, a whimper left Sakura's lips as tears over-lapped the rims of her eyes.

Even before they could travel down the dip of her temples, he was wiping them away.

"I swear, I would've..." He whispered, releasing his grip on her arms. The structure of his pale jaw strained further as he confessed,"Just not now - not when the self-loathing and hatred recurred," Sweeping her persistent tears away a second time, he closed his eyes, leaning his head against her own, and after a long stretch of her sniffles, he uttered bitterly "I've cut you open," gripping the sheets beside her head,"For that, I should let you run and never look back," Sasuke's strong hand slid up the dip of her exposed shoulder and caressed the elegant slope of her neck,"But I _cant_... and I _wont_," His hooded, black irises locked with hers and within a blink of an eye his lips were hovering over her own,"Because that day, at the Hyuuga residence - in the midst of your own chaos... I _looked_ at you, and I saw _myself_."

_That day at the Hyuuga's..._ When she cut her back open and was on the verge of falling apart all over again.

Sakura's body shuddered from the force of her cries - completely overwhelmed by his searing words. Her heart was breaking and mending at the same time... Because he saw it too - he felt it too... This undeniable, almost supernatural connection to the other.

Then his lips were pressing over her own in a gentle, sweet, closed-mouthed kiss.

Fluttering butterflies danced in the rosettes belly as hope and love pierced through her doubt and anxiety.

_...Sasuke._

The disorienting haze was clearing.

His mouth was pressing over her own for the third time, and he was easing himself down on her, when the unexpected sweep of his tongue had her inhaling sharply.

How he had her tingling by such subtle gestures was beyond her.

She was nearly sobbing just moments ago.

When his lips parted from her, Sakura cracked her eyes open to find him watching her bizarrely. Something akin to confusion and curiosity etching his features.

Why was he looking at her like that..?

Opening her mouth to question him, she was immediately silenced - as her lips were recaptured and thrust further apart as he delved in greedily.

She gasped, her whole body prickling with unexpected electrical sparks...

Sakura had long since given into his effortless seduction.

The raven-haired boy ceased his unanticipated kiss too soon - slitting his dark gaze open to display amusement.

Goodness, the expression had her insides squirming and bunching together.

"Naruto's coconut flavored Ice-cream, _Sakura..?_"

Dumbfounded, the rosette felt her face flush hotly, and found it nearly impossible to speak...

"Um - I brought you s-some too..?"

The corner of his lip tilted upward, and he leaned low to nip at her lips,"I just had my fill."

She stopped breathing altogether and a devilish smirk crossed his features.

Before she could even react or form words, he was rolling off her body and laying onto his side, beside her. Completely bothered and fighting to keep her breathing steady, Sakura turned onto her own side to watch him in utter bafflement. His breathing was uncomprimised - and body at complete ease, as he popped a black-berry into his mouth.

How..? How the hell did he get her so riled up with a few short, but undeniably _addictive_ kisses and remain unmoved himself?

It wasn't fair dammit!

But then again... If they continued to kiss, it would lead to other things, maybe that's why he stopped..?

But, she didn't want to stop... There was no better time, no better understanding, or trust in one another than now.

So, then... How would she approach this?

Hearing several crunches, Sakura blinked out of her thoughts and found Sasuke biting into a red, ripe strawberry. Consuming every bit until the stem remained, he tossed it into the small pile he had created on an empty plate, before reaching for another of the scarlet fruit. She watched in fascination, and lust... Shamefully envying the way his mouth encircled the fruit, and teeth dug into its flesh so delectably - so tantalizingly, she felt something jolt within her lower belly.

Who knew something as simple as watching him eat, could get such a reaction out of her?

Having felt her eyes on him for sometime, Sasuke drew the fruit back from his lips, and _innocently_ offered her a bite.

This was it.

This was her opening.

_Be sexy, be sexy, be sexy! _The rosette inwardly chanted like a mantra.

Making sure to lock eyes with him, her ivory hand floated up to grip his offering hand, and brought it up to her lips. She held his eyes, as her plump lips separated and enveloped the fruit - biting into it sharply, making sure there was an emphasis on its crunching flesh. His features were inconceivably unreadable as he proceeded to finish the fruit and toss the stem into the plate.

Sakura internally deflated at his lack of reaction.

She needed to heat things up... To light the damn fire.

He popped another black-berry into his mouth and her green eyes followed the movement of his hands, waiting for the precise moment for her next course of action. Seemingly sensing what she wanted to do, the young Uchiha slowed his movements. Bringing the berry up to his mouth, he caught her eye and she immediately leaned in - successfully stealing the fruit from his lips.

Instead of finishing what she started, and kissing her to Venus and back - like Sakura had hoped, he nonchalantly shifted off his side, and onto his back.

Sasuke reached for another strawberry, and ate the fruit in such a carefree and unaffected manner Sakura lost all control and sense...

What was with him?

Beyond frustrated and losing all dignity and pride - she humiliated herself further. Pushing onto her knee's, Sakura threw her right leg over his body, and straddling him - glared fiercely.

The raven haired-boy folded one arm underneath his head and continued to eat the strawberry with the other while watching her - as if she was a science project ready to explode.

Why wasn't he taking action? She was practically throwing herself at him, it didn't make sense...

Maybe he was still feverish..?

Her hand was flying up to his fore-head even before the thought fully formed.

And, Sakura was caught off guard by the velvety laughter that followed.

Somehow, that angered her further,"You think this is funny?" Her eyes narrowed down at his laid form.

"Hysterical," he uttered, before his hand was reaching for the fruit bowl once more. Out of sheer impatience - and though she would never admit it - desperation, she snatched the bowl away and set it on the counter beside the bed before facing him again.

Exhaling a shaky breath, she would put it on the table...

She would be bold.

"You know what I want, Sasuke... Do you want me to beg?"

He was silent.

Watching her with scrutiny - weighing all her actions and words.

And the rosette - anticipating his unresponsiveness for silent consent, got onto her hands and knee's - and dipping her head, she gently pressed her lips to his a second time. He kissed her back at first but soon withdrew...

This damn fire kept flaring out.

Sitting back on his abdomen and feeling beyond foolish, her anger surfaced to hide the shame she was feeling,"Don't you want this..? Are you still not feeling well? _God_ \- What is it?!"

After a hanging moment, the air around them thickened at once.

He became unmasked - something so severely sinful glinting in his eyes, she forgot how to breath. Within an instant, he sat forward coming face-to face with her, his gaze shifting from her eyes, to her lips. Strong hands lazily traveled up the length of her thighs, until they came to rest on her hips. Bringing his lips to her ear, Sasuke's cool breath trickled the soft hairs at the nape of her neck and she nearly shuddered.

He nipped her ear-lobe, whispering,"Your_ not ready_," just as his hands squeezed her hips, causing her frame to flinch back - almost proving his point.

Her ability to process information was prolonged by his utter sexiness...

And when they did process, she was affirmed that he did in fact know, that she was a virgin and clearly, didn't believe she was ready.

She swallowed down the buzzing emotions and unwaveringly met and kept his gaze,"I'm ready, there are no doubts... I _want this_."

"Prove it."

Okay, then - she would!

Hesitating for a split-second to come to terms with her thoughts, Sakura's hands were gripping the ends of the loose, cotton sweater adorning her. Bunching up its edges, she began lifting the soft fabric up, revealing the pale flesh of her abdomen and eventually the swell of her breasts, strapped by a lacy white bra. Throwing it over her shoulder - and allowing it to fall to the ground, Sakura's long rosy locks shifted to either side of her shoulders, almost curtaining her exposed front.

Facing him once more, her pulse thundered within her at the appreciative light in his eyes... Sasuke's hands released her hips and ghosted up Sakura's naked sides, relishing in the accentuated curve of her love-handles. Knowing what she had to do in order for him to believe she was ready, she closed her eyes as small hands reached back to unclasp the bra at her back. The lacy straps fell over her shoulders and the reality of her actions - only then - began to set in...

Was she really ready to bare herself completely..?

To be completely vulnerable with this man?

She felt the beginnings of unease and insecurity settle onto her tense shoulders until - a firm hand on her neck and abrupt pressure against her lips had her distracted for the moment.

Both of Sasuke's hands cupped her face, as the softness of his lips, and caress of his tongue became her central... Unhurried, and reassuring.

He didn't touch her anywhere else, but with the sensual rhythm of his mouth over her own - he might as well have.

Soon enough, the weight was lifting off her shoulders, and she began easing her bra down the remainder of her shoulders, and eventually off. Still - his hands remained locked around her jaw and neck, though the kiss was steadily becoming more needy - _hungry_... He kissed her senseless - only parting when the burn in their lungs became too strong... But Sakura was burning all over and he hadn't even touched her yet.

Wanting to feel his warmth, her hands were sliding under his shirt and caressing his toned abdomen. The thrill had her unconsciously tightening her thighs around his hips and Sasuke inhaled a sharp breath. Encouraged, she pressed the palm of her hand against his lean, warm body, and began sliding it up toward his chest, only to fall short. He suddenly snatched her wrists out from under his shirt, and crossed them behind her back - just as their lips tore apart.

Both heaving for breath, Sakura's darkened green eyes watched as the predatory spark in his own gaze consumed him. Before she could comprehend it, their positions were reversed. Feeling her naked back come into contact with the dark, silk sheets beneath her, Sakura fluttered her heavy eyes up to find Sasuke straddling her. His arms reaching over his shoulders, and gripping the collar of his shirt - he began bunching the material up and over his head.

Sakura's ragged breaths intensified as apprehension pooled into her belly. His lean, alabaster body above her nearly sent the rosette into cardiac arrest. From his wild blue-black locks falling over the bewitching features of his face - to the broad display of his muscular shoulders, over the taut outline of his abs down to the narrowing of the waist where dark sweat-pants hung loosely off his hips - revealing the jaw-dropping adonis-belt that appeared to be carved - it was so defined... He was undeniably and irreversibly _perfect._

Was it possible to be so _provocative_ and un-measurably beautiful - at the same time?

No, he couldn't be human... A dark angel - maybe, come to entice and ruin her _forever._

He hovered over her - his left hand locked her wrists above her head and right hand began ghosting over the rosette's skin. His fingers traced the curve of her belly-button, and prickled the smooth skin all the way up to stop before her breasts. Her long pink hair was swept to the side, as his hand lazily wandered over the delicate softness of her front, relishing in the feel and sight of her.

Sakura closed her eyes - self-conscious beyond herself but completely in-tune with the work of his hands. Sasuke kneaded the plump flesh beneath his palm before dipping his head, and peppering her chest with chaste kisses. Sakura's hands gripped the sheets beneath her as he soon began assaulting her bust with open mouthed kisses... And when he grazed his teeth over her blooms, she threw her head back in surrender - crying out helplessly... Every sound that he elicited from her lips, every shudder and heave of her body had Sasuke utterly intoxicated - drunk to the brim.

The throb between Sakura's legs manifested with every new caress and she fidgeted restlessly but his built frame held her down. Not leaving an inch un-scouted, Sasuke gave attention to every curve of her exposed ivory skin, caressing, licking and sucking... and the rosette was burning from the inside out, every limb in her body pulsating and nerve-ending buzzing.

But she hadn't reached the place of no return yet, no - it wasn't until his lips ceased their onslaught, only for his bare torso to fully connect with her own - when she lost all sense.

A deep, throaty moan escaped Sakura, as his heated skin covered over her own... Meshing and molding against every curve and dip of her naked upper-body. It was the most strangest - yet unbelievably satisfying concurrence she had ever encountered... And she wanted so much more! She wanted to feel all of him - wanted to be completely one with him.

Her freed arms were sliding up the curve of his back and into his raven locks, as she kissed him with unrestrained fervor. He returned her urgency ten-fold - and her aching intensified. Sasuke's mouth worked against her own deliciously - taking and giving as his hands swept up the graceful curves of her sides.

Lost in their feverish lip-lock - on instinct, Sakura hiked her knees up further only for Sasuke to abruptly end their kiss... She watched as his alluring black eyes regarded her intently, sending waves of tremors over her body as their heavy breaths filtered the silence. His lips pressed against hers, once - twice - again and again as his hand unbuttoned her jeans. So distracted and lost in his beguiling gaze, it wasn't until his cool fingers slid under the band of her lace underwear and connected with the heated skin when her whole frame jerked.

"_Easy_... Tell me to stop at any time,"He reassured in a whisper over her lips.

Feeling her face aflame red - she was uneasy, but not wanting him to stop, Sakura nodded... The raven-haired boy pressed tranquilly slow kisses all along the creamy slope of her neck and the rosettes eyes fluttered shut. She was floating away again, lost in the feel of his mouth on her skin... and then his arm tensed on her hip, as his hand deliberately _stroked_ her.

Eyes widening at the euphoric sensation, she was unprepared for the second caress and gasped sharply. She was absolutely torn between wanting him to stop - and _never_ wanting him to stop. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura bit her lip to suppress the building cries as he continued to touch her... Was this normal? It was as if she no longer had control over her body. The moans were shooting directly from the source of her pleasure, up her throat and nearly un-containable.

Within seconds the straw-berry blonde was panting as if she had run for miles on end - skin beginning to perspire and body quaking with soft tremors.

"_Please_..."

He captured Sakura's lips acutely, slanting his mouth over hers dominantly. His hand at her core delved deeper and she tore away from his lips as a cry from the deepest part of her belly tore through.

She couldn't take it anymore - it was absolutely maddening.

"_Sasuke, _please..." She grit her teeth when he moved deeper within her again, and was on the verge of tears,"Please..!"

A husky growl resounded,"Please what, _Sakura?_"

She wasn't exactly sure herself.

His hand was sliding her lacy panties down the expanse of her toned legs, and tearing her shaking thighs apart. If she wasn't so far gone over the edge, Sakura would have cowered in absolute mortification... But her throbbing body demanded relief or she would go insane.

She cracked her hazy eyes open to find him in nothing but his boxers, kneeling between her spread legs.

Marvel, and desire overtook his features and right then, Sakura had never felt more beautiful in her life...

Firm hands kneaded their way down her smooth thighs, remaining on the curve of her hip bone and gently rubbing the tender flesh just beneath. Sharp jolts shot through her lower-belly and lower region ached so excrutiatingly - it was becoming painful. Sasuke seemed to caress another pressure-point and the rosette began to shake her head from side to side in desperation.

"Please, I'm _aching_... It _hurts_."

He climbed his way up her body until his arms were bent on either side of her head.

Sasuke's callous hands began caressing her clammy face - so tenderly, her pounding heart slowed. Achingly sweet kisses were planted all along her cheeks and jaw-line,"You wont get relief yet... Initially - it will only hurt more."

She nodded her head in understanding and mental preparation as his hands massaged their way down to her lower abdomen and upper thighs, easing her tension. He knew exactly what he was doing and she was entranced by his skill and finesse. He knew exactly how and where to touch her, reassured her when anxiety surfaced and was in no hurry whatsoever... It only made her want him more. Though she found herself vaguely wondering how many women Sasuke had been with to be so experienced.

Her train of thought halting and lost as his full weight fell over her.

She locked eyes with him and time seemed to stop.

The raven-haired boy held her brilliant green eyes - as he steadily, began to ease himself in.

Wholly affixed by her, and the paramount of the hour - Sasuke watched as her features morphed from impatient need - to afflicting further and further. Sakura bit down on her lip and began straining beneath him - her excitement short-lived as pain began to settle over her.

Sasuke knew her discomfort was spreading by the second, so with a single thrust he engulfed her diabolically-tight, inner walls completely.

Back arching in steep incline at the discomfort of it, Sakura whimpered aloud as searing white slashed behind her eye-lids.

"_Fuck_." Sasuke groaned against her throat.

Her eyes glazed over at the stretching sensation, and she squeezed her eyes shut. After a moment, Sakura felt Sasuke's hands on her face, sweeping the light wisps of hair. She clenched her eyes-lids tighter - trying to focus on his feather-light touch and affectionate kisses along her neck and jaw-line but they did little for the prickling stings and jabs her lower abdomen was experiencing.

The raven-haired boy took in her ethereal features - ingraining them to memory. Sakura's heart-shaped face was flushed and perspiring, igniting something primal within him. Her plump lips, were swollen and crimson from his kisses... And the large eyes he had grown a silent obsession over were still clenched shut in pain... Something within his chest tightened.

"Look at me, Sakura."

Chest heaving against his own, she squinted her glossy eyes open.

The warmth and _love_ reflecting on his face had her heart bursting, resulting in her wanting to cry even more... She couldn't imagine sharing this moment with any other person, couldn't even entertain the thought.

Sasuke pressed his lips all along her eyes affectionately,"Your bleeding's nearly stopped." He consoled in a low tenor, his thumb rubbing beneath her belly-button in a soothing motion. Silent tears escaped the rims of her eyes, sliding beneath her brow and into her hair as she tilted her chin up - kissing him for all he was worth.

Their mouths moved in a slow, rhythmic motion and the rosette subtly felt the stinging in her lower region transform into tingling. And as soon as the pain began to recede, shivers sprung forth. Ignited by the electricity of being so close to him - as though her mind was hindered moments before - every inch of her body had merged with his in addictive unison.

Feeling the overwhelming ecstasy from before emerging, she kissed him needily, sucking and nipping at his lips. Her hands wrapped around his back, and nails grazed their way up his lean muscles, tracing circles all along his skin.

Completely conscious of her renewed vigor, and the beckoning actions that followed, a husky rumble vibrated from Sasuke's chest,"Tell me what you need, _Sakura_."

Her knee's buckled at his deep, coaxing voice, as she murmured,"_Love_ me."

He shifted his left arm under her neck and right arm snaked around her abdomen, to grip her back-side.

She was at his mercy.

"I didn't catch that..."

Fidgeting restlessly, she gripped the black locks at the nape of his neck, her expression one of desperation and conviction,"I _need_ you, only _you_ \- please make _love_ to me."

Her words stirred his possessive nature - the one that demanded they belong together.

Just as his palm pressed flat against the arch of her lower back, Sakura felt him move inside her. Her straining features slackened, nearly morphing into relief, and reflexively she was writhing for more... He watched her in complete intoxication - realizing then that he was steadily forming a new addiction - one he had no intention of breaking. Drawing himself out, Sasuke ruthlessly squeezed her rump forward to meet his next plunge. Nails digging into his back, she yelped at the unexpected _stunt._

Was he trying to kill her? ...His sensually slow movements were utter torture! ...Maybe that was the point - he'd planned all along to turn her into a body of unadulterated lust... But she needed relief now!

Taking matters into her own hands, she gripped his lower waist, urging him forward without the slightest shame. And Sakura was immediately rewarded by the most sexiest chuckle known to mankind. Soon enough, he relented his sadistic pleasure in driving her delirious and Sakura followed his lead - moving with him, until their correspondence were in deliberate harmony.

Clinging to him, her nails dug into his back every time he filled her...

She couldn't seem to get enough of him.

There was something so binding - so altering about the way their bodies moved together that Sakura felt as thought she was free-falling and be caught at the same time.

Her heart was so full - so full of love for him, for Sasuke.

"Please, don't leave me again.." She suddenly uttered in a thick voice, closing her eyes shut.

Restrictions and filters were far away from her clouded mind...

He was unprepared for the severity of the ache manifesting in his chest at her words, stemming from the very center of his being. The impulse to tell her, to show her just how much he needed her - thirsted for her was unbearable.

Sasuke's hand was on her jaw, directing her eyes to his.

His hand locked around the pink locks at the nape of her neck,"Sakura... your _mine._"

His mouth covered her bottom lip, biting into it possessively,"You were always meant to be _mine," _his gruff voice sent prickles of goosebumps all along her neck, as he moved against her more sensually. He kissed her slowly, sweetly, wiping her wet eyes as he did before burying his face in her neck, he whispered,"...and I'm _yours -_ dummy," slanting his eyes shut with conviction...

He was utterly fucked...

Sakura owned his soul and truly, she had no idea the affect she had on him...

Over-come with her swelling emotions, Sakura laughed and wept simultaneously... He always surprised her with the little bit he revealed, because, for him - it was unnatural to show emotion, to express himself... But he did it for her.

She cupped his face with intent, and he met her the rest of the way - this time with no intention of parting, as Sasuke hitched her knee's higher, delving into her rapidly and eminently.

Sakura began spiraling down the unsteady slope of _rapture_.

Something in the very core of her belly was building higher and higher.

She groaned at the intensity of it all, ignorantly fearing she would remain on this crazed edge and that release would not come to her.

The ache was returning again - this time with a vengeance and she tried desperately not to scream. Her trembling intensified more so and she found every limb in her body grow slack.

Unwillingly releasing the grip she had on him, her arms dropped as a burst of color and sharp, tingling jolts enveloped her whole being. Waves and waves of the elation washed over her - and Sakura nearly panicked as it swallowed her whole. She couldn't see, and she couldn't hear - for what felt like a lifetime.

The only thing she was aware of was the convulsing rise and fall of her chest.

Eventually the waves became smaller and the ringing in her ears seemed lighten...

Soon enough, Sakura felt herself resurface - come back to earth...

Though that was questionable... Since the rosette found it nearly impossible to wiggle her fingers, let alone open her heavy eyes.

"_Sakura_."

She heard her whispered name and realized that he had been calling to her for some time. Forcing her groggy eyes open, they came into focus and she peered up to find Sasuke above her - smirking down at her enticingly. Even in her half-conscious state, Sakura easily noted the masculine pride swelling within him...

He had her so _deep_, so _high,_ she couldn't move an inch...

Sasuke kissed her and the shifting of his body had her quaking knee's tightening around his hips once more.

He groaned against her lips before withdrawing in haste.

She almost objected but the odd sensation below had her mute.

Gently easing himself out, Sasuke rolled his weight off of her, and Sakura hissed at the pulsating soreness of her lower region.

If that was what an orgasm felt like, her whole life was ruined... She would never be the same.

Her half-lidded eyes watched his fully naked back-side step into some sweat-pants and disappear into the bathroom...

No, it wasn't the sexual release that had such an intense affect on her - it was _him_...

She could still smell his rain-forest musk on her hair...

She sighed in absolute content.

Sakura didn't even know she had fallen asleep until a cool, wet cloth was gliding over her pulsating organ... Was he cleaning her?

She had forgotten about the prior bleeding.

Too weak to move or open her eyes, Sakura shuddered at the cold contrast. She wasn't sure when he finished in her comatose state but the next time the rosette awoke, she was warm... Sasuke's arms were around her along with the silk sheets.

She nuzzled his neck, and felt his muscles flex in response.

Sakura managed to find her voice enough to whisper the words engraved on her soul.

_"I love you..."_

There was no doubt in her mind - she knew he loved her, but she evaded the pull of sleep in some anticipation that he would possibly say it back...

Sadly, the rosette either fell asleep and missed it, or he had yet to confess.

One thing was for sure - she would get it out of him regardless...

...

..

.

***End Chapter.**

* * *

**...Well, how was that? **

**Was the wait worth it..? Lord have mercy on my soul, I hope it was suiting for our OTP's! **

**I'm nervously waiting for your reviews.**

**Though it pains me, I'm gonna say there's may be two or three chapters left and this story will be complete...**

**Thank you lovelies, appreciate you all :)**


	21. Spasmodic

**: : : : :NEW STORIES UP: : : : :**

**RENEGADE UCHIHA ****AND ****LINGERING SHADOWS-**

BE SURE TO CHECK THEM OUT!

**Oh my gosh! Its been so long since Ive updated Aftereffect! I'M SOOO SORRY :( Ive been juggling two jobs on top of school, my social life and trying to write! But enough of that, the update is here, and I want to give a special thanks to all my devoted followers, YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON WHY I UPDATE!**

The lovely **ShiningSAKURAA **has honored the fic with a lovely drawing/sketch of SasuSaku at the banquet with the outfits I had chosen on the links on my page! It's surreal, really. I cant believe you would go through the effort, and time to draw something so beautiful with nothing in return. Its so humbling, I'm honored. Thank you! The Link will be on my page, check it out!

And a special thanks to **ElevatedJewel!**-I'm sorry the update took so long, but from the moment I read your reviews, I wanted to give a personal thanks for giving your input, and support! I really appreciate hearing that they are all in character and that my style seemes to be on par with the story-line... Means a lot, thank you!

**Heads up, this chapter may feel a bit like a filler, becuase it sort of is for the final chapter... But this is important to get the momentum going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_She wanders within engulfing shadows._

_Shapeless and without form._

_Hushed voices, she cant make sense of filter the air._

_But amidst them all one stands loudest._

_One calls out to her by name._

_'Sakura.'_

_So distant, yet so familiar._

_The rosette circles in place within the dark expanse of nothingness._

_'Sakura.'_

_He calls again, louder this time around._

_And she knows._

_She recognizes that hard tenor._

**"Sakura, I've lost my way."**

_Abruptly, he materializes before her. _

_His body hunched forward, his skin grey and covered in disease._

_Her heart sinks._

_"Dad..?"_

_He stumbles forward, his face so tight with emotion, the sight has her knee's buckling._

**"Please forgive me, _Hanami._.."**

_She advances toward him without much thought._

_Though everything seems to be moving in slow-motion._

**"Sakura-"**

_His frail form sways, as he takes an unsteady step towards her._

_What is happening? _

_The rosette hurries her steps._

**"Please-"**

_Kizashi's feet begin to de-materialize, turning to ash._

_Sakura hastens to a sprint, but she cant seem to reach him fast enough._

_"Dad!"_

_His unraveling quickens before her eyes. _

_Almost there, hang on!_

_**"Please, forgive me." **_

_His plea hangs in the air, just as Sakura closes in, her open arms reaching for him._

_She stumbles forward, not meeting flesh, o__nly ash._

_No!_

_She's too late._

_The hushed voices are back again._

_She cant make sense of a single word but they're so loud._

_She drops to her knee's, covering her ears as anguish and fear grip her._

_"DAD!"_

* * *

Sakura's upper body hurdled up-right, as she sucked in a sharp breath.

Wild pink locks were swept away from her face with quivering fingers as wide eyes took in their surroundings - finding a luminescent glow streaming in through the window and illuminating all furnishings within the confines of the room.

The darkness was no more.

She swallowed at her dry throat.

_It was just a dream._

Though, it differed from her nightmares entirely.

It felt real.

Heart pounding rapidly, her palms pressed against the center of her naked chest reflexively.

Naked - she was so naked.

The events from just a few hours ago came flooding into her vivid memory.

_Sasuke..._

An intense wave of heat hit the rosette, taking her breath away completely and painting her cheeks scarlet.

_Just breathe._

Sakura pulled the silk sheets up her torso and took a deep breath to ease the tension but the unexpected warmth from a hand on her shoulder had her neck jerking to the source. Her edgy green gaze shifted from Sasuke's clouded ebony depths to the clock on his grey, wooden desk.

It read 4:46 am.

"I - I'm sorry I woke you... Just had a bad dream." She managed to say without a tremor in her voice.

His expression remained unreadable as he shifted his upper body towards the dresser to return with the cup of water she had brought up earlier. She muttered her thanks' and drank until her parched throat was soothed.

Sasuke took the cup from her, and set it down on the desk before encircling the rosette's waist with a single arm and pulling her down with him.

Somehow, he managed to get a small smile out of her.

They lay on their sides, facing each-other with Sasuke's muscular arm draped over her torso, keeping her close. She took in his sleep-laced features, and couldn't help but run her fingers through his tousled black locks.

"Was it about your mother?" Sasuke's gentle voice intoned within the comfortable silence within the room.

Though he asked her a question, she was much too distracted by his sleep-induced voice to answer right away.

Gratey, low and absolutely enslaving.

She decided then, that it was her favorite.

Sakura let out a weighted sigh,"...It was about my dad."

His hand on the small of her back traced up and down the curve of her spine in a lazy manner and Sakura shivered. She caught his gaze, finding his expression to be one of expectancy and so, summarized the confusing dream as best as she could.

"It was a dark and formless place... He was really sick, could barely stand on his two feet and - and he turned to ash before I could reach him... It was, weird."

She suddenly felt self-conscious for reasons that were beyond her... Both emotionally and physically.

What was wrong with her?

He had seen her stripped naked - she was still naked for crying out loud.

Absentmindedly, Sakura lightly crossed her arms over her blooms, and it didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired boy beside her.

Sasuke's demeanor became somewhat curious,"Did he say anything?"

The rosette gulped,"He - He was..." she paused, closing her eyes,"He was asking for forgiveness, over and over."

"Hn."

Her green eyes squinted open,"What?"

Sasuke's caressing hand came to rest on the slope of her neck,"You should talk to him."

"I have nothing to say to him."

A single elegant brow arched in response,"He's a prick... But he cares about you."

She snorted at his choice of words and the fact that Kizashi 'caring' couldn't be further from the truth but she decided to appease him.

"I'll think about it..." The rosette affirmed before another thought arose that she couldn't really ignore. But, should she risk asking him? Well, they were on the topic, it wasn't as if it would be far-fetched... But she would have to tread lightly.

Clearing her throat, Sakura began - hesitantly,"Do you - have you ever, dreamed about your dad... After everything?"

Her breathing slowed to nearly a stop as she watched him closely.

Sasuke didn't appear at all offended by the question, in fact, she wasn't sure he'd heard her at all. His focus was on his calloused hand, that was currently tracing small patterns over her collar-bone.

Was it a distraction tactic?

...Well, it was working.

She found herself unable to resist not touching him back.

One slender hand un-crossed from her chest and pressed flat against his warm bust, trailing up his taut muscles.

Sakura was mesmerized by the smooth, pale flesh beneath her palm. The soft rise and fall of his chest, the steady beat of his heart beneath her palm. She found herself leaning in the few inches between them to gently press her lips over where his heart beat, up his shoulder, and along his throat throat before burying her face in the crook of his neck. Goodness, everything about him was addictive.

He shifted against the pillow, re-wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her to him.

The rosette debated a round two, but was aware of how tired he was, both mentally and physically and couldn't deny that she was still recovering from their first go... So she pushed the thought aside and nuzzled his neck, breathing him in.

Just his warmth and _distinct_ rain-forest musk was enough, more than enough.

All was still and silent for a few moments and she began to welcome sleep once more.

"My dreams of him were foul..."Sasuke unexpectedly whispered against her temple, catching her by surprise. She could feel the slight strain of his jaw, and waited patiently for him to continue.

"Despite my last one..." A heavy breath left his lips,"He asked for forgiveness too."

Disbelief and wonder overcame her features, and she pulled back to catch his gaze,"Really? That's crazy, Sasuke! ...Do you think its something we've both secretly yearned for, and therefore, dreamed of it..?"

It was uncanny.

Though, she knew from past experiences that whenever she really wanted to forget something, or for something to happen, she would end up dreaming about it...

Could that be the cause?

...Or possibly, something more?

"I cant say... But you still have time to figure it out with Kizashi."

She did, didn't she...

* * *

The strawberry-blonde walked towards the campus with laden steps.

Muscles straining and aching from the short jog she had endured, she mentally scolded herself... Sakura knew it wasn't a good idea with how sore she had woken up but hadn't expected to get so drained from the short run.

Sweat trickled down her brow as visible bouts of oxygen left her rosy lips in the cool, late-morning air.

Her brilliant green eyes habitually traced over the parking-lot to find Sasuke's striking motor-cycle parked in place, and felt the tug of a smile pulling at her mouth.

He had kept his word.

Sakura had woken up several hours after her dream about Kizashi to find herself bundled up in two silk-sheets, and a duvet, alone. After getting her bearings, she eventually found the note on the dresser explaining the raven-haired boys departure. He had 'left to see Itachi' and would be back soon... He also had coffee and breakfast made for her downstairs.

The rosette was so proud of him for going to resolve things with Itachi, it really lightened her spirits.

And of course, the breakfast that he had no obligation to provide had been heaven on her pallet.

She sighed dreamily..

A sweet tenderness pulled at her heart-strings and she found herself grinning.

"Someones happy to see me."

Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin at the unanticipated visitant.

"Suigetsu,"She exhaled in a breath, holding a hand to her heart,"You scared me..."

A toothy grin spread over his mouth,"I'm sorry, your gorgeous smile kinda tuned out all common sense... How are you?" He intoned, staying an arms length away and mirroring her slow pace.

Eyes drawing downcast, she took on a nonchalant demeanor,"Good... How have you been?"

"Well, I've been better Sak..." He said dejectedly, a small frown adorning his face.

Concern took over the rosette's features,"Whats wrong Suigetsu?"

He began rubbing his neck in a restless manner,"Well Sak," He paused as a deep remorse glistened in his amethyst gaze,"My cat snowball... He - fell off the roof..."

"Oh no, is he alright?" She inquired in a gentle tone.

Suigetsu shook his head,"He must have broken his leg or something, because he didn't avoid the oncoming SUV."

She fought the grimace forming on her features,"Oh my gosh, that's terrible! I'm so sorry..."

"I couldn't even do a proper burial," The silver-haired boy sniffled,"Because he was eventually eaten by the local vultures by the time I got to him..."

The rosette officially blanched.

Roaring laughter abruptly broke out and Sakura could only watch the boy beside her in confusion.

After about fifteen seconds, Suigetsu somewhat managed to confess,"Ahahahaha-I'm just screwin' with you Sakura-Hahahahahaha-Your face was priceless!"

She was not amused.

Her eyes narrowed,"Right... Well, I'm gonna get going."

Instantaneously, the grin and mirth were wiped off his face as he skipped to grab her retreating wrist,"Hold up... I realize now that, that was more horrific than it was funny... I can be a real ass sometimes, forgive me?"

"Yo Suigetsu, your boys lookin' for you!"

They were both drawn to the owner of the shout in the distance.

Tan physique, a mop of wild brown hair, along with a set of warm - chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey Sak, missed you baby!" He shouted a second time at taking the time to recognize her too.

Kiba Inuzuka.

She smiled, and gave a curt wave,"Missed you too Kiba!"

Her friends were steadily arriving back on campus to spend the new year together.

The silver-haired boy, gave the brunette a nod before clearing his throat to regain Sakura's attention.

He was quiet for a moment, seemingly trying to form the right words,"I really am sorry, its just - I try to find reasons to talk to you and clearly - I don't think them through sometimes..."

Sakura watched him warily but relented to the small smile forming,"Its okay... And you could've just told me how your break was going?"

A dazzling smile spread over his own features,"True, maybe next time? ...I gotta get going now, it was great seeing you..."

"You too."

They split ways and she was about five-feet or so away when he called out to her again.

"And Sakura..."

The rosette stopped and turned at the waist towards him,"Yeah?"

He seemed to be in an internal debate until his features became tight, and an underlying emotion she couldn't quite name shined within his gaze. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and curiously closed the distance between them again.

When he didn't stop - invading her personal space, Sakura stiffened, and tried to pull away but his hand shot out, locking on her wrist. Suigetsu tugged her closer with the flick of his wrist, until his mouth was at her ear.

"Nice after-glow," His low tenor carried over.

The rosette's heart palpitated.

He was retreating before she could say a word.

Not that she could formulate anything at the moment - she stood utterly dumbfounded.

_Did that really just happen?_

Feeling transparent and violated she turned away and hastened to the bath-chamber.

All the while, she had to wonder - what game was Suigetsu playing?

* * *

The steam from the running water was becoming too much, since she had been within the bath for over thirty minutes, and that was long enough. Sakura switched the knob and turned to grab her towel off the hook, near the glass-door.

She' been unsuccessful in erasing the memory of Suigestu's closeness and words...

The rosette sighed, securing the towel around her frame and exiting the bath, she went over to her locker.

Suigetsu had these moments of friendly, and genuine conversation but then he would do things that made her extremely uncomfortable to the point of wanting to avoid him... Had he seen her leave or enter Sasuke's apartment within the last 24 hours? Why did he feel the need to make such a personal comment about it? ...Was that also meant to be funny? If it was, his sense of humor was twisted and inappropriate. They weren't even at that level of closeness for him to joke like that.

Naruto, she could understand... but not Suigetsu.

After Sakura finished lathering on some lotion, she slipped on her black boy-shorts, and bra.

Adjusting the strap of her bra, a creak from a locker somewhere within the room had her movements stilling.

She was currently alone within the locker-room due to majority of the students still being off campus for the holidays, therefore the rosette's eyes wandered around suspiciously - to find nobody in sight.

Sighing, she towel dried her long bubble-gum pink hair, thinking of her friends as she did.

Ino had texted her earlier, letting her know she would be back on campus late tonight or early tomorrow morning.

More than likely, Tenten and Hinata would be back tomorrow morning too.

Warmth spread throughout her being, she missed them all a great deal.

For her, they had become closer than family.

Eyeing the floral, ruffled skirt she had been meaning to wear, she decided it was warm enough to give it a try...

No, actually it was still quite chilly but if she were being honest with herself, she just wanted to look good for Sasuke.

Sliding the airy skirt up her creamy legs and over the swell of her rump, she studied the cotton-like fabric.

It ended just above the knee's and she innocently shifted her hips from left to right, loving the way it flowed and curled.

Now, what to match with it...

Sakura was digging through her bag for a shirt within the locker when a presence from behind ignited a trail of goosebumps over her skin.

Before she could take another breath, let alone turn around she was thrust forward. Her arms were wrenched and covered with a stronger, larger pair above her head against the wooden frame of the locker. She was pressed between the lockers and the muscular - male body.

_Oh no._

She prepared herself to scream and thrash, but the way his warm frame meshed up against her own had her panic dispersing.

Her wide gaze traveled back to meet a whirlpool of obsidian.

Sasuke Uchiha.

She wasn't sure if it was the idea of being attacked by a stranger or his dominating presence but she could barely breathe.

The rosette's heart slammed against her rib-cage so rapidly, she feared she would go into cardiac arrest, then and there. Her blood seemed to thicken - flowing sluggishly slow and there wasn't enough oxygen going to her brain.

No, it was _him_... He did this to her.

Would it always be this way when he got close?

If he wasn't pressing her against the wall she would've crumbled to the ground long ago.

Sasuke's hooded gaze left hers to roam over her features.

She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his closeness.

He pressed tranquil, unhurried kisses all along her shoulder and neck. The rosette hummed in appreciation, fidgeting to face him but he had her locked in place.

"Sakura..." He uttered against her skin, easing their hands down to either side of her temple.

It didn't matter how many times her name was called on a daily basis - when he said it, it was _different._

Something sweet, and protected, and_ beautiful._..

She shivered,"Mhmm..?"

Nuzzling her neck, he breathed deeply,"Sleep well..?"

A small smile spread over her rosy lips as she turned to catch his eye,"Yes... But, I slept better with you beside me."

A mischievous glint lit in his dark eyes,"...Then why did you leave my bed?"

Sakura chuckled under her breath,"What would you have me do? Lounge around _naked,_ all morning with a bowl of straw-berries and coconut-flavored ice-cream, until you came back?"

"You make it sound impractical."

Tickling laughter filtered the air,"Because it is!"

He smirked, and brought his mouth to her ear,"You didn't seem to think so last night..." He reminded in a questionable tone, nipping at her ear-lobe.

She shuddered, her laughter - short-lived as heat flooded her system.

Desperately, she wished he would let her move so she could kiss him senseless!

Darkened green eyes shifted to meet his black gaze again, as she fidgeted once more, hoping he would get the message...

Sasuke didn't ease up, though - ever so slowly, he tilted his neck and caught her lips.

Her body slackened altogether.

The kiss was painstakingly slow and intimate.

Seemingly savoring the moment, or attempting to drive her absolutely insane, his tongue would part her lips, stroke her tongue in a sensual manner, then he would retreat from her mouth entirely, and repeat...

She had to wonder where the hell he learned how to kiss so enticingly?

Steadily, she felt the tug in her lower belly and began pressing against him more boldly.

Soon enough, Sasuke relented and she turned bodily towards him without breaking their kiss. Her delicate ivory hands slid their way up his clothed front to snake into his ebony locks. She pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. The rhythmic motion of his mouth against her own set her skin ablaze, and her hands were suddenly restless. The words 'self-control' and 'modesty' - which she used to swear and live by were nowhere to be found within her thought-process. And so, Sakura didn't even care that they were in the girls locker room, the notion didn't even occur as she snatched the edges of his shirt and began hiking the material up. The raven haired boy didn't seem to care either, since he broke away from her lips to pull the shirt up and over his head. Sasuke tugged at her pink locks, arching her neck in response to the searing kisses he was trailing all along her throat and jaw. Biting down on her lip, the rosette shifted her face to the side, giving him full access as her hands kneaded the smooth, taut muscles of his back. Her left leg instinctively spread from the other and lifted to curl around his hip.

Sakura's stroking hands came around from his back to caress his chest, pressing all along his lean torso down to admire the defined structure of his Adonis belt.

A deep hum reverberated from his chest and Sakura's heart thundered, as she was un-anticipatedly tossed back against the lockers - her legs hiked up over his hips, and core met his own.

She was unprepared for the intensity and whimpered aloud.

Sasuke bit down on her bottom lip acutely, unfastening her bra with one hand and gripping her pink locks with the other. Without objection or self-conscious thoughts she brought her arms down from his neck to ease off the straps of her bra. And the moment his broad chest meshed against her own, the emotions burst from within her.

She squeezed her legs around his hips and he ground into her in response.

Sakura clutched him against her, growing mad with the need to re-enact last night.

She could care less about the location of choice.

Without much thought, she was unbuttoning his pants with rigid hands but he quickly brushed them away before she could get far.

Before she could question him, his hands were gripping her thighs and her back was pulled away from the locker. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Sasuke sat down on the wooden bench behind. With the rosette's legs still encircling his hips, Sasuke's hand ghosted up the cotton material of her skirt to pull down her boy-shorts. Sakura shuddered as her hands hesitantly reached for the buttons of his jeans to find no objections for her actions.

They were both panting haggardly when Sasuke's hands gripped the tender flesh beneath her hip bones and lifted her forward - her skirt still in place. Sakura steadied her hands on his shoulders, letting him guide her. They held each-others eyes as the raven-haired boy leisurely brought the rosette's hips down to meet his own. Sakura held his gaze until the pressure from his entrance became too much. Eyes clenching shut, she buried her face in the crook of his neck - and when the compression became too much, her muffled cry rang out. But the dull pain was welcome, as it didn't compare to the discomfort she endured last night. His hands released her hips, and slid down the creamy expanse of her thighs to grip her bent knee's at either side of his torso and pulled them apart. The rosette groaned, her locked hands leaving marks on his pale skin as he now filled her completely.

Sasuke remained completely still. Allowing her walls to adjust and stretch, his hands caressed their way up her slender back, stroking her long pink locks to the side. Soft kisses were peppered all along her temple and forehead and Sakura melted against him.

She drew back from the crook of his neck to catch his eyes.

The rosette found several emotions lingering in their depths.

Patience, desire...Lust.

But most of all, within the confines of his enigmatic, shadowed gaze lied - _adoration._

Her heart skipped a beat.

To be adored by this powerful, _confident_ \- yet flawed man was incomparable to anything she had ever felt.

He had yet to say it, but right then she knew he loved her.

Sakura's heart _soared_ \- she feared it would burst through her chest and leave her altogether.

She pressed her forehead to his, exhaling a breath. Closing her eyes, the rosette cupped his face tenderly, stroking it once - twice before meeting his lips - and kissing him with all the passion and affection she could muster.

His hand stroked up the milky hue of her belly, over the swell of her chest and seized her neck, reciprocating the sedate and sweet pace of her mouth.

Though she had heard it several times and had it written on her list of 'most cliche lines,' she couldn't help but understand those who would wish that time would stop for them. That their precious moments wouldn't fade or disperse... That they would live in those memories forever.

Though their journey together was only beginning, she kissed him fiercely, relishing every second.

Their tongues swept and caressed until their bodies _slowly_ began moving together.

Gradually, the tempo of their intertwined bodies heightened and she began spiraling down the steep descent of rapture.

And it was undeniably, _indelible._

* * *

_**Knock Knock Knock.**_

The rosette puffed out a breath.

Snuggly wrapped in navy-blue sheets, Sakura silently prayed the obnoxious banging at the front door downstairs would stop.

Dazed green-eyes shifted toward the clock on the dresser to find the time - 8:32 am.

She'd been sound asleep until the disturbance reached her ears. Though, she'd hoped to have a lazy morning. Possibly have a long snuggle session with the aloof raven-haired boy and after, serve him the best damn omelette he'd ever had... but she found herself alone in bed, and the bathroom door closed with the shower running.

_**Knock knock Knock Knock Knock...**_

To no avail, the person banging Sasuke's front door into oblivion didn't appear to be leaving anytime soon... She didn't want to move, because well, she was _naked_, and simply too comfortable to move. But, what if it was urgent? With the way they were pounding at the wooden door, the thought seemed accurate... What if it was _Itachi? _That had her untangling from the sheets, and searching for her clothes. Throwing on her black sweat-pants, the banging at the door became even more urgent if possible and Sakura was throwing on Sasuke's white v-neck and scrambling out the room without a second thought.

Wait...What if it was just Naruto?

She slowed to a jog at the thought but persisted forward.

If it was Naruto, she would beat him to a bloody pulp and make him drink his own blood. And she would neither feel remorse nor disgust. Her pink brows drew low as she reached for the door - only to fall short. The reality of being within Sasuke's condo, wearing his clothes and facing whoever was behind that door sent an intense wave of anxiety over her.

_Oh no. _

Sakura took unsteady steps back, as though burned by the door-handle. She couldn't do it... She wasn't ready to show-case exactly what she'd been doing since arriving on campus. Not like this, at least. Whoever was behind that door was gonna have to wait until-

_"I'm not leaving until you answer this door... I know she's in there with you!"_

The gruff - whispering voice traveled through the crack of the door and Sakura's eye's expanded in recognition and fear.

As though compelled, her ivory hand reached for the handle a second time, slowly easing the door open.

"..._Dad?"_

Kizashi Tanaka's nearly identical green eyes widened marginally as though he hadn't expected her to answer. As though he'd been bluffing when he spoke those words mere seconds ago. His white hair was disheveled on all sides and dress-shirt and pants were wrinkled and un-tucked. He looked like he'd slept in a car all night. Sakura stood mute with unease, watching his expression morph from mild shock to barely restrained anger.

_Oh god._

Why was he here?

Abruptly - his hand shot out, clamping onto her wrist,"Are you fucking _kidding_ me? We're leaving," he declared behind clenched teeth. Kizashi pulled at her wrist and Sakura quickly gripped the entrance wall with her free hand,"I'm not going anywhere - what are you even doing here!?" She questioned in confused panic.

He turned on her and moved until he was looming down on the rosette,"God, I cant believe you could be so stupid!" His hands clutched at his tousled locks in frustration,"Your just another one of his whores don't you fucking get it?"

It felt as though he'd plunged a dagger straight through her pounding heart.

And as much as she tried to deny it, it _hurt. _Every-time.

Sakura had no words... This man left her feeling utterly empty with every encounter, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"You need to leave now." She uttered in a resigned tone without meeting his gaze. Gripping the door she drew it forward to a close on him but his hand shot out mid-way, halting the notion.

His features tightened with his own anxiety,"Sakura, just - just come with me now, we will discuss this - I'll make this right!"

Her eyes narrowed into icy slits,"Your insane if you think I'm going anywhere with you, and there is nothing to make right!"

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving without you, your only prolonging this and causing a scene!"

She would shut him up, she would end this,"I know you don't understand the word, let alone its meaning but - I _love_ him... He's become a part of me, and no matter what you say or do, that's never gonna change... So you should go before I - before I call campus security."

Kizashi neither relented his hand on the door nor did he break his scrutinizing gaze. He thought she was bluffing, and she was ready to prove him wrong. And then, a snicker escaped him as a sardonic smile touched at his lips, and she was caught off guard. The expression had knots forming in her stomach and it only heightened as he leaned in as much as she would allow.

"But... does he love _you,_ Sakura?" Kizashi intoned in a low, doubtful tenor.

He just thrust that same dagger out from her pulsating organ.

And it was bleeding out.

"I wouldn't be with him otherwise, this conversation is over-"

She had hesitated, for just a measly two seconds but it was enough for him.

"So then, he told you he loved you? ...He said _the words_?" He asked in the same taunting manner, his smile only spreading and it made the rosette sick.

His words hung in the air, echoing in her mind.

_No... He never said the words._

But that didn't mean he didn't love her...

She knew he did...

So then, why was her heart _aching_?

Hardening the emotions on her face she had just put on display for Kizashi, she leveled him with a fierce glare.

Sakura answered with the clench of her jaw,"...Yes."

"Hmm... Whether or not you like to hear it, I can still read you Hanami, your still my-"

"Enough,"She groaned,"I cant do this anymore, don't you understand?"Sakura paused, squeezing her eyes shut, "I feel physically ill when I'm around you!"

That seemed to wipe the mocking expression off his face.

A thick silence settled over them and Sakura grew restless... He needed to leave before Sasuke got out of the shower.

Kizashi closed his eyes, and reached for the back pocket of his pants,"I had come here with another purpose...I hadn't come here to fight with you, but I-" He swallowed with extreme difficulty before continuing,"- I'll leave now if you'll read it-"

His hand relented from the door and the rosette took the opening.

"No I wont - Goodbye," She uttered in a thick voice, quickly closing the door shut. Sakura immediately turned the knob to a lock, resting her hand against its wooden surface, she waited. Waited until Kizashi finally shifted, and his retreating steps were no more. She released the breath she'd been unconsciously holding.

Pressing her head against the door, she tried not to get overwhelmed by the pain still marring her heart.

He shows-up, calls her a _whore_, demands she leave with him and then asks her to read a damn letter?

And he tries to manipulate her - causing her to doubt what she and Sasuke have?

An exhale of frustration resounded and she turned away from the door.

The memory of a grey Kizashi she dreamed of just a day ago, sent her blood boiling.

The vision had left her slightly unguarded, almost expecting it to be reality - oh but, he was as fierce and horrible as ever.

Here she thought maybe the dream was a sign, maybe he would have a change of heart somehow... but no, this freight-train was a one-way ticket. And the only way out was to jump and never look back.

Absentmindedly, she entered the kitchen to find a pot of coffee already brewing.

_Sasuke..._

He must have turned it on before getting into the shower... And, she realized at that moment that the running water was no more. Heart palpitating in absolute dread, her green gaze shifted toward the spiraling stair-case to find the door to his room half open.

She prayed that he had only just emerged from the bath, the rosette didn't know what she'd do if Sasuke had heard or witnessed her fathers unexpected arrival. Sakura reached for the pot with frigid hands, and poured them both a cup.

Inhaling as deeply as she could, she exhaled the breath along with the dejected emotions she was feeling.

She would show no sign of distress when Sasuke came down, he would never know of her fathers visit...

Hell, it was a miracle she had been the one to answer the door, who knows what would've happened if it had been Sasuke.

Gulping down the dark, rich liquid she was unprepared for the shuffling sound coming from beyond the front door. Her eyes remained painfully wide in anxiety as she stood rooted to the spot - until the door handle began jiggling violently. And when the sound of a key sliding into the lock slot resounded, Sakura nearly dropped her coffee scrambling towards the door.

_Oh God!_

_How did Kizashi get a key!?_

Did Sasuke keep an extra under his mat?

Feeling her nausea intensify, she neared the door preparing to lock it once more - only for it to thrust open from the other side.

She gasped aloud, ready to punch Kizashi right in the face if he attempted to even touch her-

"Eh? ..._Sakura_?"

Golden-hued skin, spiky blonde hair, and a pair of wild blue eyes.

"...Naruto."

At the moment, she would've preferred if it had been Kizashi... Because she knew what was coming.

He fell dead silent and still as a statue.

Sakura considered snagging the hand still suspended in the air holding the key, and closing the door on him for good.

But then, his body flinched in a mini convulsion... As though he'd been struck by lightning.

"Ahhhhh SHIT! This cant be happening - not my Sakura!"

And there it was.

She gulped, unsure how to respond,"Naruto I-I"

The blonde groaned aloud, cutting off her inarticulate response.

His hands covered his face in disbelief,"FUCK no! I knew I should've come in yesterday, my spidey-senses were tingling like a _bitch_... " He began pacing back and forth within the small entry way,"What happened - Did that teme seduce you? Tie you up? TELL ME!"

Sakura knew the blonde before her was aware that she and Sauske had slowly developed into a low-key relationship, so she stood stiff and unsure how to answer at his loud and unexpected disapproval. Her wide gaze couldn't help but also notice the random ears he had drawn from the passing students and her whole frame squirmed in discomfort.

She was going to be sick.

Beyond mortified, the rosette was unable to control the slight tremor in her voice,"N-Naruto, please I-"

Her words remained unfinished, as she was wrenched away from the door without warning. And in her place emerged Sasuke, wearing nothing but a pair of dark, cotton sweat-pants. Ebony locks still damp and weighted low, and his defined upper body was evidently tense, in what a breathless Sakura could assume as anger.

Sasuke's black eyes were a burning inferno, when they connected with his best-friends.

"Did you leave your fucking brain in Kaze no Kuni?" The raven-haired boy growled in as low a tone as he could muster, unable to contain the swelling rage within his chest - he jerked the door forward until it was at his hip at the entrance - ensuring Sakura could no longer be seen by Naruto or the on-lookers. The rosette's breathing was becoming shallow. She knew Sasuke wouldn't be pleased at hearing Naruto's words but she hadn't expected the opaque negative energy radiating off his form.

The blonde reflexively searched for her, looking beyond Sasuke's shoulders before his own anger spiked at processing his best-friends words. An intense stare-down ignited between the two and it seemed they would pounce on each other at any given second.

Naruto grit his teeth, taking a step closer,"No I didn't asshole - your the one who's lost his fucking mind! You went back on your word teme-"

"Hey! I can hear you guys from the parking-lot, take it inside!" Inserted a boisterous - distinct voice, quickly closing in on the two.

Oh God...Was that Ino?

Without slowing, the platinum-blonde shoved an unprepared Sasuke aside and entered the condo. The raven-haired boys jaw-clenched in frustration, as he raked a hand through his hair. Naruto of course, took the opening and dashed in as-well before his brooding friend could say another word.

This was not at all how the rosette had expected to greet their friends.

Ino's exaggerated gasp resounded, as she untangled from a pale Sakura's embrace and cupped her face,"Oh my GOSH!" Her voice rang out, as blue eyes continued to examine her best-friend as though she had x-ray vision,"My babies been _deflowered_!"

"Ino!" Sakura shrieked, shielding her face with her hands and bodily turning away from their eyes.

Childishly, Naruto covered his ears and attempted to wash-out what he had just irreversibly heard,"La-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

The blonde girl shadowed after the rosette until she stepped into the kitchen, taking a seat at the island table,"Sakura Haruno, how long have you been here?"

Sakura sipped at her coffee, still keeping her back to them - she leaned back against the island-counter,"Ino... Could we talk later? I promise I'll tell you everything-"

"Later? I haven't seen you in over a week! Didn't you miss me?"

"Of course I did, its just-"

"Okay seriously, stop stalling! I'm dying to know the details! SPILL!"

Sakura took another gulp of the dark roast, trying very hard to keep her overwhelming emotions under control.

Apple-green eyes shifted back to find both Sasuke and Naruto speaking in hushed tones, though neither boys anger had waned. What was Naruto's problem? God, she really wanted to be alone right now... And couldn't Ino cut her some slack? Hadn't her blonde friend noticed the suffocating negative-energy swirling within the room? Didn't she know that right now was not the best time for this? Especially when Sasuke was standing ten feet away?

"Okay, we're gonna go over this again because you seem a little slow today..." Ino said as though she were speaking to a toddler,"When did you get on campus?"

Sakura shook her head in resignation, still keeping her back to her best-friend,"Four days ago..."

"And how long have you been at Sasuke's condo?"

"...Three days."

The platinum blonde smiled coyly,"...And how many times have you fucked?"

"INO!"

"Spit it out!"

Feeling her distress morph into anger, Sakura shifted to face her friend,"I don't know..!"

Ino shook her head, her lips drawing into a thin line,"I want a number."

The rosette loved Ino, she really did but at the moment, strangling her to death seemed very appropriate. Unwillingly, she began counting, uncurling a finger as she traced back to everytime she and Sasuke - ahem, made _love_ the last few days. When her fifth finger lifted, a sharp squeal erupted and lasted far too long. Sakura halted the notion, turning on her heal to find Ino absolutely giddy.

"YES! Yes yes yes yes - God YES, I'm so proud of you!"

Sakura's palm thumped against her forehead. And just when she thought it couldn't get any more awkward, Ino pressed her hands against the table and leaned forward in a matter of seriousness.

"So was he, _big_?"

"Ino, for the love of God, he's standing ten feet away!" Sakura finally rasped between clenched teeth.

The blonde raised a single brow,"And your point is..?"

Both girls gaze traced back to Sasuke to find Naruto pushing off the couch, preparing to leave. Though the blonde was no longer angry, he did seem sort of, sad..? And anxious.

What was going on?

"Yamanaka."

Her blonde brows rose at Sasuke's adressal and she smirked at him,"Yes - Sakura's new love toy?"

The raven-haired boy walked over to the door, clutching the handle he pulled it open before meeting her gaze,"You've over-stayed your welcome."

Blue eyes narrowed into slits,"Its barely been fifteen minutes!"

"That's fourteen minutes over-time," He retorted with an edge to his tone.

"Hmph..." Offended, Ino stepped down from the stool and came around the island to embrace Sakura. The rosette felt the cloth at her back lift, and a piece of paper thrust into the band of her sweat-pants. Without asking or even needing to check, Sakura already knew what it was.

The blonde clasped her arms around her,"I'll see you in a bit? And please teach that gorgeous yet arrogant man some damn manners? He's lucky I love you.."

"I love you too... I just need to freshen up and get my brain straight we'll have lunch and catch up on all the details," Sakura assured in a tired voice, unwinding her arms and watching her slender friends back as she retreated. Ino stopped at the door, shooting a half-hearted glare at the boy still not meeting her gaze.

With her index finger, she poked him right in the chest,"I imagine, me and that clown Naruto ruined some sexy time for you two, so I'll bite my tongue for your grouchy ass..." She paused, leaning in as her finger dug into his chest further,"But mark my words, once the honey-moon stage is over, there will be no excuses or mercy!"

"Are you done?"

"...Yes!" She stated in satisfaction, before clutching her purse and exiting the building.

Sakura sighed.

She quit today... She would just go back to bed, and sleep until tomorrow came around.

His scent overcame her before his presence did. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind, and rested his chin against the slope of her shoulder. She closed her eyes and covered his arms with her own, enjoying his warmth.

"Are you alright..?" His whisper sent a trail of goosebumps up her arms and neck.

She nodded, inhaling deeply, she answered,"Yes," with her exhale.

They stood still for a moment before his hands gripped her waist, bodily turning her to face him. A strong hand at her chin had her eyes squinting open to find obsidian pools studying her... Before she could question him, he closed the distance and pressed his mouth against her own. Tentative, soft, and full of meaning. She parted her lips, wanting to deepen the kiss but he withdrew. He pressed a chaste kiss against her forehead, and she caught a glimpse of regret and something akin to resentment on his features before he could retreat from her completely...And it was then that she understood, that he had witnessed Kizashi's encounter. He'd been feeling for the parchment of paper - for the letter from Kizashi in her back pocket just now.

She swallowed the forming lump in her throat.

It made sense...

He was already furious when Naruto came banging on the door... And he'd kicked Ino out rather harshly...

But why didn't he say anything to her? It wasn't in his nature - he would always be a confrontational person. But maybe it was because it was Kizashi - her dad.

Just yesterday Sasuke had tried convincing her of giving the old geezer a chance...

And just an hour ago, he'd most likely heard exactly what her father thought of him...

It wasn't fair, Sasuke didn't deserve that... Especially when he wanted her to have a relationship with Kizashi.

Sakura's aching heart felt as though it was being squeezed.

Sasuke hadn't said anything... because he was giving her an out.

...

..

.

* * *

**I promise not to take forever with the next update, but I must say GET READY! Because the next chapter holds the picture, the scene I had imagined before even beginning the story... It was the inspiration for the whole plot :)**

**Oh my GASH, I'm stoked! I cant believe this story is coming into completion... Its been my baby for so long :(**

**Well until next update.**

**ttyl friends!**


End file.
